love
by edifa
Summary: [CHAP 23] [END] KAISOO shipper merapat, baekhyun seorang yeoja yang menyukai namja yang selalu dingin terhadapnya, BAD SUMMARY/GS(GENDERSWITCH)/TYPO(S)/GEJE/DLDR MAIN CAST CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

author : edifa

cast : baekhyun, chanyeol, luhan, kai (jongin), suho, sehun (temuin sendiri)

lenght : chaptered

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), gak sesuai judul

fanfiction pertama yang rated M buatan sendiri, minta masukan biar jadi lebih baik ;)

please review, no bash, DLDR

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

chap 1

Di ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dinding bernuansa pink pastel dan ungu, terdapat gumpalan besar di atas Kasur, sebenarnya gumpalan itu adalah seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja

"baekhyuniee….." panggil seorang yeoja dari luar kamar tersebut,

Yeoja paruh baya yang memanggil anaknya langsung masuk dan mengguncang-guncang gumpalan yang berada di atas Kasur tadi,

"baekh-ah mau sampai kapan kau tidur, ini sudah saatnya sarapan dan kau harus berangkat sekolah satu jam lagi"

Ya yeoja paruh baya itu adalah eommanya, lebih tepatnya eomma baekhyun.

"baek bangun….." kata eommanya lagi

"hm… sebentar lagi eomma, okay? 15 menit lagi ya, aku masih mengantuk" jawab gumpalan itu (baekhyun)

"aish anak ini," nyonya byun mempunyai ide lalu menyeringai "Byun Baekhyun bangun sekarang atau eomma akan sita semua kartu kreditmu," kata eomma baekhyun,

Dan saat itu juga baekhyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya

"aish~ eomma ne ne ne….. aku bangun," kata baekhyun mengalah, ya mengalah karena tidak mau kartu kreditnya di sita

"baiklah, sekarang kau harus mandi, appa sedang sarapan" kata nyonya baekhyun sambil mencium kening putri tunggalnya, lalu pergi dari kamar anaknya

BAEKHYUN POV

Aish~ eomma ini masih menganggapku anak bayi apa? Aku sudah SMA eomma, huh

Hai aku Byun Baekhyun, putri tunggal dari keluarga Byun, aku anak pintar, yah gak pintar banget sih, ayahku adalah pemilik dari perusahaan tekstil terbesar ke-3 di dunia, kalian bisa tahu bagaimana kehidupanku? Yah begitu deh

Aku siswi di SM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL kelas XI-B, aku duduk di kelas unggulan ke 2, karena unggulan pertama itu XI-A

Aku melirik jam di meja nakas sebelah Kasur king sizeku, Ya Tuhan ternyata sudah siang, aku telaaaaaaaattttttttt!

Setelah selesai mandi, tak butuh waktu lama untuk merias wajahku karena aku bukan tipe yeoja yang suka berdandan

Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit bedak, blush on, lips gloss, dan tak lupa eyeliner

Aku berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur, lebih tepatnya ruang makan

"baek duduk dulu, kau tak boleh makan sambil berdiri" kata eommaku yang cerewet, sebenarnya sama saja sih denganku

"eomma aku sudah telat, aku berangkat ya" kataku setelah meminum susu dan membawa roti dengan selai strawberry kesukaanku

Aku berlari menuju halaman rumahku, yang sudah terparkir mobil dan supirku

"pak lee, kecepatan penuh okay? Aku sudah telat," kataku setelah memasuki mobil

"ne noona" kata pak lee supirku

Sebenarnya sih masih 20 menit lagi masuk sekolah, tapi aku bukanlah yeoja yang masuk sesudah bell berbunyi

Dari rumahku sampai sekolah kira-kira 10 menit jika harus menaiki mobil

AUTHOR POV

Tak lama baekhyun sampai di sekolahnya dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya

Kelas baekhyun melewati kelas unggulan pertama, sesekali dia mencuri pandang kedalam kelas, mencari namja yang dia sukai yaitu

"hai baek, wah kau manis sekali" kata jumyeon, lebih sering di panggil suho

"akh~ kau selalu berkata seperti itu," baekhyun tersipu, dia sangat sensitive orangnya

"kau sedang apa di depan kelasku? Kau mencariku?" kata suho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda baekhyun

"a-akh bu-bukan, kau pede sekali" kata baekhyun sambil memukul tangan namja itu

"atau kau mencari- HAI YEOL, kau baru sampai?" kata suho karena melihat namja di belakang baekhyun

Baekhyun seketika mematung, _yeol? Apa itu chanyeol? Ommo, apa dia di belakangku? Aku harus bagaimana?_-batin baekhyun

Ya baekhyun menyukai chanyeol, namja tampan, pintar dalam segala hal, mudah bergaul, dan dingin

"ya begitulah" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum kepada suho

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, saat mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata bulat chanyeol, chanyeol langsung menunjukkan wajah dinginnya lagi

"ha-hai yeo-yeol" sapa baekhyun gugup

Chanyeol langsung memasuki kelasnya tanpa menjawab sapaan baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengambil napas panjang lalu membuangnya,

"akh~ suho-ssi, aku permisi ke kelas dulu ne? sampai ketemu lagi," kata baekhyun sambil berlari kekelasnya

Suho hanya manggut-manggut, lalu masuk ke kelasnya

SAMPAI DI KELAS BAEKHYUN

Baekhyun langsung duduk di kursinya, tiba-tiba luhan yang duduk di depannya langsung berbalik

"baek kau mau tidak-"

"tidak"

"aish~ baek aku belum selesai. Kau mau tidak pulang sekolah menemaniku ke mall, sebentar saja kok," kata luhan mengeluarkan eyesmilenya

"ne ne ne… aku menolakpun kau akan memaksaku kan?" kata baekhyun dan di jawab anggukkan antusias dari luhan

Luhan, nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan anak dari blasteran cina korea, anak dari pengusaha terkaya di Cina. Dia adalah sahabat baekhyun, dia sahabat yang mengerti baekhyun, dia juga tahu baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol

"jadi kau mau kan?" tanya luhan lagi memastikan

"ya aku mau chagi~" kata baekhyun dan di balas pukulan oleh luhan

"aku normal tahu" kata luhan

"hey aku juga normal" kata baekhyun tak terima, seakan dia di anggap tidak normal

Lalu kedua yeoja itu tertawa

Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dari luar jendela,

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell masuk)

Guru Jung pun masuk, untuk memulai pelajaran matematika jam pertama dan ke dua

Baekhyun sangat pintar jadi teman-temannya banyak yang bertanya padanya, seperti menanya rumus, hasilnya berapa, caranya seperti apa dan masih banyak lagi

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell jam selesai)

Jam pelajaran ke dua selesai dan itu artinya jam istirahat untuk para siswa

"baek jajan yuk, aku lapar" kata luhan

"ne, kajja" kata baekhyun sambil berdiri

Baekhyun dan luhan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin, di perjalanan ke kantin baekhyun pasti di sapa oleh siswa yang lewat,

Memang rata-rata satu sekolah mengenalnya, bukan karena dia pintar atau anak orang kaya, tapi karena dia cerewet, baik hati, dan ramah, begitulah image baekhyun di sekolahnya

Baekhyun dan luhan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Suho

Dengan keramahaannya baekhyun menyapa mereka semua

"hai!" kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang manis

"hai baek, hai lu" jawab suho

"hai baek, hai chagi" kata sehun, ya sehun dan luhan memang sepasang kekasih tapi mereka tak mau terlalu mengumbar hubungan mereka karena sehun adalah anak dari pejabat di korea selatan

Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun datar, dan itu membuat baekhyun gugup, luhanpun menyadari itu

"baiklah kita duluan ya, sepertinya ada yang tak suka melihat baekki KU," kata luhan menarik tangan baekhyun sambil menekankan kata ku di akhir kalimatnya

Setelah baekhyun dan luhan menghilang di keramaian siswa, suho menyikut tangan chanyeol

"ada apa denganmu yeol?" kata suho

"ya, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya?" tanya sehun

"dia yeoja baik yeol, mungkin dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu" tambah suho

"aku tahu kau menyukainya," skak mat oleh sehun

Chanyeol langsung melotot ke arah sehun

Sehun yang melihat langsung takut

"hey hey, aku bercanda bung, tenang tenang" kata sehun ketakutan

Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu,

"kau ini bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin chanyeol menyukai yeoja seperti itu, kau tahukan chanyeol selalu bermain-main dengan para yeoja, dia tak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya" kata suho pada sehun

"aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa dia selalu sensitive soal baekhyun" kata sehun

Mereka berdua pun mengejar chanyeol

DI KANTIN

"baek kau mau pesan apa?" tanya luhan

"aku hanya mau kentang goreng dan minuman soda lu, tolong ya lu" kata baekhyun sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya, mencari berita-berita baru tentang boy band kesukaannya EXO

Saat luhan meninggalkannya, seseorang duduk di sampingnya

"hai manis, kau sendirian" kata kai, lebih tepatnya kim jongin siswa kelas XI-C, katanya sih dia sangat menggilai baekhyun

"hai juga, hhmmm ne~ sebenarnya aku bersama luhan, tapi luhan sedang membelikan pesananku" kata baekhyun, dia masih polos loh

"oh begitu, nanti mau pulang bersama?" tawar kai

"akh~ mian kai, aku sudah ada janji dengan luhan" kata baekhyun

"tapi lain kali harus mau ya?" tawarnya lagi

"ne~" kata baekhyun mengangguk

Kai pergi setelah memegang dagu baekhyun dan mengeluarkan winknya

Luhan yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung berlari

"baek kau tak di apa-apakan kan dengannya? Ada yang lecet? Ada yang sakit? Apa kau di lecehkan? Apa kau di pegang-pegang?" tanya luhan bertubi-tubi dengan nada khas orang khawatir

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng lucu

"huh~ syukurlah kalau kau tak di apa-apakan, nih pesananmu" kata luhan sambil memberikan pesanan baekhyun dan memakan punyanya

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell masuk)

Semua siswa yang mendengar langsung berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing

Jam ke3 dan ke4 pun berlangsung, sebenarnya itu adalah pelajaran yang membosankan bagi baekhyun, kalian tahu itu pelajaran apa

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell pulang)

Semua siswa bersemangat, merapikan semua alat tulisnya ke tas masing-masing

Begitupun baekhyun dan luhan

Baekhyun dan luhan saat ini sudah di dalam mobil luhan menuju apartement luhan, untuk menaruh belanjaan luhan yang telah mereka beli (sebenarnya luhan beli) sekalian mengambil buku baekhyun yang di pinjam luhan

Saat mereka hendak memasuki kamar luhan, mereka melihat dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh chanyeol dengan seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy,

Chanyeol terus menggerayangi tubuh yeoja yang sedang bersusah payah membuka apartemenya, karena mereka terlihat sedang mabuk

Chanyeol dan yeoja itu telah memasuki kamar itu, Baekhyun dan luhan hanya mematung di tempat, air mata telah berada pada pelupuk mata baekhyun, yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah

Luhan menyadari itu (luhan peka banget ya)

"baek? Kau tak apa?" tanya luhan khawatir

"ne hiks gwe hiks gwencha hiks gwenchana lu hiks, aku hiks harus pu hiks lang," baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari sana, mencari taksi dan pulang ke rumahnya

BAEKHYUN POV

Bodohnya aku menyukai namja brengsek seperti dia, namja dingin seperti dia, namja yang hanya menginginkan tubuh yeojanya

Bodohnya aku, tapi aku sangat mencintainya, mengapa? Mengapa?

Aku langsung berlari memasuki kamarku, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari maid yang ada di rumahku

Aku mengunci kamarku dan menidurkan tubuhku di atas ranjangku, menangis sekencang-kencangnya, untunglah kamarku kedap suara

Kenapa aku masih mengharapkan namja yang sama sekali tak menatapku,

Apakah aku harus melupakannya?

Aku mangis sampai aku lelah dan terlelap karena hari sudah larut

PAGINYA

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan lesu, wajahnya kusut, pucat dan sedikit berantakan tapi tetap imut

"eomma appa aku berangkat ya" kata baekhyun lemas lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya

"tidak sarapan dulu baek?" tanya tuan byun

"ani appa, aku sudah kenyang" kata baekhyun lalu keluar dari rumahnya

"kenapa dia?" tanya tuan byun ke nyonya byun

"molla yeobo, semalam dia pulang malam" jawab nyonya byun yang sedang sibuk membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya

"kau ini bagaimana, masa ommanya tidak tau putrinya kenapa?" tanya tuan byun sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk sang istri

"aish~ gelli yeobo, jja kopimu sudah siap" kata nyonya byun

(okey kita tinggalkan orang tua yang sedang berlovey dovey ini)

Baekhyun masih mengantuk karena semalaman dia menangis, matanya juga bengkak

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah dan memasuki sekolah dia berpapasan dengan 3 namja bersahabat itu Chanyeol Sehun Suho,

"hai baek" sapa suho

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban, dan melanjutkan jalannya

Sehun dan Suho terheran-heran ada apa dengan yeoja riang ini?

Sehun langsung memblokade jalan baekhyun, suho dan chanyeol ada di belakang baekhyun karena mereka tak ikut-ikutan

"baek, kau terlihat buruk, apa ada yang terjadi denganmu hari ini?" tanya sehun

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng

"kau sakit?" tanya sehun

Baekhyun menggeleng

"kau lapar?" tanya suho

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi

"baek jawab dong jangan hanya menggeleng" kata sehun frustasi

"anieyo sehun, gwenchana" kata baekyun dengan suara parau khas orang habis menangis

"kau habis menangis? Mengapa suaramu seperti itu?" tanaya suho

"ani, aku duluan ya" kata baekhyun langsung pergi dari 3 namja itu

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, begitu pula 3 namja itu

Selama pelajaran baekhyun sangat tak focus karena rasa kantuknya

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell istirahat)

"baek apa kau ingin aku belikan sesuatu?" tanya luhan

"ani lu, aku hanya ingin tidur, kau ke kantin sendiri tak apa kan?" tanya baekhyun

"ne~ baek aku akan mengajak sulli, aku ke kantin dulu ya baek" kata luhan

Sekarang di kelas baekhyun tak ada orang hanya ada baekhyun, jadi baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di kursinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dan menggunakan tangannya untuk bantal

Seorang namja memasuki kelas itu, namja itu berjongkok di samping baekhyun menghadap baekhyun yang sedang tertidur,

menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah manisnya, namja itu agak mengeluarkan air mata melihat yeoja yang dia sayangi kelihatan pucat

Namja itu mengusap sayang pada kepala baekhyun mengucapkan kata cinta berkali-kali, lalu mencium bibir tipis baekhyun lama,

baekhyun agak terusik dengan pergerakan namja itu karena namja itu agak melumat bibirnya (terbawa suasana)

Setelah mencium bibir baekhyun dia mencium kening baekhyun, dan mengucapkan kata cinta lagi

"saranghae baekhyun, mian aku terlalu bodoh dan brengsek untuk mengungkapkannya" kata namja itu dan pergi dari kelas baekhyun

Dia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari luar kelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya, namja itu terlihat kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

hai readers, udah lama gak posting, lagi gak punya ide. tapi mudah-mudahan seru ya,

maaf nih kalo jelek soalnya ini fanfic pertama rated M ku, yang pernah aku post itu bukan buatan ku ya, di tunggu reviewnya, tinggalkan jejak kalian ya setelah baca ;) :)

maaf untuk post yang sebelumnya yang udah baca ada kesalahan nama maaf ya, authornya lagi gak jelas nih heheehe, makasih yang udah mau ngasih tau

next chap:

**Dia sedang tertidur di bawah pohon, dan melihat seorang namja tengah mendekat kearahnya**

**Duduk di sampingnya, memeluk baekhyun dari samping, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, lama kelamaan pelukkannya terasa hangat di tubuh baekhyun, saat baekhyun mendongak melihat namja itu ternyata dia adalah PARK CHANYEOL**

**"baek, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau…. Jangan pernah lupakan aku, jangan** **p****ernah melepasskan aku, ...**

pay pay...


	2. Chapter 2

title : love

cast : chanyeol, baekhyun, kai, suho, sehun, (temuin sendiri)

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje

jawab review :

NopwillineKaiSoo : yang nyium itu di kasih tau di chap ini, yang marah itu yang liat. maaf ya kalo masih kecepetan, soalnya bingung, makanya aku minta masukan

chika love baby baekhyun : itu sebenernya pacarnya chan chingu, tapi tenang kok mereka pacaran bukan karena chan suka tapi cuma buat mainan chan. waw chingu hebat nebaknya, tapi tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, aku bakal ceritain kok, yah kaya flashback gitu hehehehe

.3158 : makasih, ini udah di lnjut kok, selamat membaca

devrina : wah wah chingu hebat, iya chingu aku udah lanjut, makasih

65 : ini udah di lanjut chingu, iya aku usahain cepet chingu,

: selamat membaca

Baby Kim : iya chingu maaf aku lagi gak jelas nih otaknya

dhantieee : ini aku udah lanjut, maaf atas kesalahan nama itu

okay makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, sama fav,

di tunggu lagi ya reviewnya, aku seneng banget baca review, hehehehe

maaf kalo chap ini gak sesuai, tapi semoga readers suka

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

CHAP 2

Baekhyun tertidur saat jam pelajaran terakhir, luhan tak tega membangunkan baekhyun, jadi dia menyuruh sehun menunggu baekhyun di sekolah, karena luhan harus segera pulang

Karena sehun sangat malas dia juga pulang dengan pikiran _baekhyun kan sudah besar untuk apa dia di temani lagi-_batin sehun

Saat sehun sudah keluar dari halaman sekolah, seorang namja duduk di samping baekhyun dan mengamati wajah manis baekhyun,

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berjalan dan memasuki kelas baekhyun,

"baby baek ku sedang tertidur rupanya, apa aku akan memperkosanya di sini? Akh~ jangan jongin jangan, jangan memuaskan dirimu saat dia tidak sadar, kau harus melakukannya saat dia sadar" kata jongin pada dirinya sendiri

Tak lama baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya

"hoam…." Baekhyun menggeliat lucu

"sudah bangun baby baek?" tanya seorang namja

"OMMO.. kaget aku, sedang apa kau kai?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur

"aku? Aku menemanimu, takut ada yang macam-macam denganmu baek" kata kai

Padahal dia yang berfikir macam-macam

"akh~ ne gomawo kai, aku harus pulang" kata baekhyun segera bangkit

"aku antar, kau baru bangun nyawamu belum pulih hehehe" kata jongin sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya

"akh ne baiklah" kata baekhyun

Selama di perjalanan baekhyun hanya diam memandang keluar jendela mobil kai, mlihat pemandangan seoul saat malam

Lama hening hingga kai membuka percakapan

"eemm baek" panggil kai

"ne.." jawab baekhyun beralih memandang kai yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya

"lu-lusa kan libur, mau tidak besok malam kau pergi bersamaku?" tanya kai

"kemana?" bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah balik bertanya

"kemana saja, asal kau mau" jawab kai

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, _kedengarannya ide bagus, sekalian membuktikan pada luhan kalau dia namja yang baik-_batin baekhyun

"baiklah, jam berapa?" tanya baekhyun sambil manggut-manggut

"jinjja? Kau mau?" tanya kai tak percaya

"iya, jam berapa?" tanya baekhyun

"jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu, otte?" tanya kai

"ya okay, aku tunggu" kata baekhyun

"jja sudah sampai" kata kai

Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil kai, lalu membugkukkan sedikit badannya agar dapat melihat kai

"gomawo kai" kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya menurut kai

"ne baek, selamat malam, mimpi indah ya" kata kai

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu berdiri tegak. Baekhyun masuk saat mobbil kai tak terlihat lagi dari pengliatannya..

KAMAR BAEKHYUN

Di dalam kamar dengan harum strawberry ini Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang, sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan tawaran kai yang tadi, entah kenapa lusa dia ingin di rumah saja

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur menyetujui jadi mau bagaimana lagi,

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, dia putuskan untuk menghilangkan lelahnya dengan berendam air hangat

Di dalam bath baekhyun berpikir, apa yang dia harus lakukan melupakan chanyeol dan memilih bersama kai yang katanya sudah menggilainya seja pertama masuk Senior High School, atau tetap dengan pendiriannya

Karena terlalu berfikir keras baekhyun sampai tertidur, di dalam mimpinya

**Dia sedang tertidur di bawah pohon, dan melihat seorang namja tengah mendekat kearahnya**

**Duduk di sampingnya, memeluk baekhyun dari samping, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, lama kelamaan pelukkannya terasa hangat di tubuh baekhyun, saat baekhyun mendongak melihat namja itu ternyata dia adalah PARK CHANYEOL**

**"****baek, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau…. Jangan pernah lupakan aku, jangan pernah melepasskan aku, karena suatu saat kita akan menyatu, aku janji itu." Kata chanyeol sambil menciumi pucuk kepala baekhyun**

**Bekhyun hanya diam, "baek aku mau kau percaya padaku apapun yang terjadi, aku sangat mencintaimu baek, sangat sangat mencintaimu" kata chanyeol**

**Tiba tiba baekhyun merasa tubuhnya kedinginan**

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, karena udara dingin yang menusuk kulit telanjangnya..

"ternyanya hanya mimpi, hah…." Gumam baekhyun sambil menarik napas panajang

Baekhyun langsung berlari mengambil handuknya, baekhyun berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaiannya, dia hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian dada sampai alat vitalnya

Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu pergi menuju alam mimpi di atas ranjang king sizenya

LAIN TEMPAT

Chanyeol tengah melampiaskan segalanya pada yeoja jalang di hadapannya, dia melakukan seks bukan atas dasar kasih sayang atau cinta tapi atas dasar pemuasan nafsunya semata,

Saat chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dia melihat sosok baekhyun yang sedang menangis

**"****yeol kau tega padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu yeol, mengapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya baekhyun dalam bayangannya**

**"****aku akan pergi darimu jika itu yang terbaik, maaf yeol" kata baekhyun lagi**

**"****tidak baek, tidak kau tak boleh pergi dariku baek"**

"BAEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK….." chanyeool berteriak

Yeoja yang sedari tadi tengah mendesah kebingungan

"waeyo sayang? Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu bingung

"ani… aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini, aku harus pergi, maaf" kata chanyeol sambil menggunakan pakaiannya lagi dengan terburu-buru

"tapi kenapa yeol? Yeol kenapa?" teriak yeoja yang masih di dalam kamarnya

Chanyeol sudah pergi dari kamar yeoja itu, dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartementnya, ddia melewati perumahan elit, dia berhenti sejenak di depan rumah mewah bernuansa Eropa

"jaljayo princess, jaljayo, saranghae neomu saranghae, jongmal mianne" gumam chanyeol lalu mobilnya meninggalkan perumahakn itu menuju apartemennya

PAGINYA

DI SEKOLAH

Baekhyun berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dia tidak lagi memikirkan hal tentang chanyeol, dia dan chanyeol berbeda dan takkan pernah menyatu, begitu pikirnya

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka hati untuk orang lain,

Tapi ternyata baekhyun berpapasan dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung berhenti di depan baekhyun, dan baekhyun juga terdiam

Agak lama posisi mereka seperti itu, memandang satu sama lain, memandang mata bulat chanyeol itu membuat baekhyun jantungan

Akhirnya baekhhyun berani membuka suara lebih dulu

"ha-hai yeo, permisi" kata baekhyun samil berjalan melewati chanyeol,

Tapi gagal karena tangan chanyeol menarik tangannya

"tunggu, ap-apa kau ada a-acara malam ini?" tanya chanyeol ragu-ragu

Baekhyun langsung memutar ingatannya, ada tidak ya? Begitu pikir baekhyun

Karena baekhyun lama berfikir, "baek? Ada tidak?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"akh mian chanyeol-ssi, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan kai, sudah ya sebentar lagi masuk, bye" kata baekhyun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan chanyeol pada tangannya dengan perlahan

"kai? Maksudnya kim jongin? Aku harus mengawasinya" gumam chanyeol

SAAT DI KELAS XI-A

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, di depannya suho, di belakangnya sehun

"yeol aku sudah tahu" kata suho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol

"tahu apa?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"kau menyukai baekhyun" kata suho

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya

"aku melihatnya kemarin, kau mencium baekhyun" kata suho

"apa?" tanya chanyeol dengan matanya yang bulat sempurna

"aish~ jangan bulatkan matamu seperti itu yeol, menyeramkan, aku ulangi ya KAU MEN-CI-UM BAEKH-YUN" kata suho penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya

"mana mungkin, kapan? Dimana?" tanya chanyeol mulai takut

"kemarin saat jam istirahat, di kelas baekhyun" kata suho terlihat santai mengucapkannya

"be-benarkah?" tanya chanyeol ragu

"ya benar" jawab suho

"tolong jangan beritahu baekhyun, aku fikir dia tidak menyukaiku" kata chanyeol tertunduk lesu

"hey bung, kata siapa dia tidak menyukaimu?" tanya sehun di belakang ikut nimbrung

"kataku barusan" jawab chanyeol lagi

"dia sangat menyukaimu, bahkan dia mencintaimu" kata sehun

"tahu dari mana kau?" tanya chanyeol bingung

" pertama, dia kalau melihatmu terlihat gugup, ke dua dia menegang jika berekatan denganmu, ke tiga ini sangat memperjelas kata luhan sahabatnya sendri PACARKU baekhyun sangat menyukaimu" kata sehun panjang lebar

"oh ya, kau tahu kemarin baekhyun terlihat pucat dan kusut karena siapa?" tanya sehun

"karena mooodnya jelek mungkin" jawab chanyeol

"dia melihatmu dengan yeoja jalang itu memasuki kamar yeoja itu, kau sedang menggerayanginya, baekhyun langsung berlari dan menangis, yang kita lihat di sekolah itu adalah hasil perbuatanmu park" kata sehun

Chanyeol hanya mematung mendengar penuturan sehun

_Jadi baekhyun melihatku dengan nana? Pantas dia tak mau berbicara banyak denganku? Aku selalu menghajar orang-orang yang membuat princess kecilku menangis, tapi jika itu aku sendiri, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_-batin chanyeol

MALAM HARINYA

Chanyeol sudah munggu di depan rumah baekhyun dengan mengendarai motornya, chanyeol akan mengikuti baekhyun dan kai, dia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun

Mobil kai memasuki pekarangan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun keluar menggunakan dress biru muda selutut di padukan dengan blezeer jeansnya, menggunakan high hels yang tak terlalu tinggi, dengan rambut di jepit, manis sekali

chanyeol tersenyum miris melihatnya,

mobil kai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah baekhyun lalu chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang

kai dan baekhyun tak mencurigai chanyeol, sampai mereka sampai di restoran tempat mereka makan malam

"baek kau harus makan yang banyak ya, biar kau tidak kecapean malam ini" kata kai sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya

Baekhyun yang melihat sempat ketakutan

"malam ini? Kecapean? Memang kita mau apa?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"ani manis, kita akan jalan-jalan, dengan suara yang sangat indah sebagai latarnya"_ dengan desahanmu baby_ lanjut kai dalam hati

Chanyeol duduk dua kursi dari mereka jadi chanyeol tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka

Setelah makan, baekhyun dan kai segera pergi dari tempat itu, saat memasuki mobil mereka di kagetkan ddengan suara yeoja yang memanggil

"chanyeol, yeolli kau kah itu? Aku merindukanmu sayang, kau mau kemana?" tanya yeoja itu sambil memeluk lengan chanyeol

"nana? Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi dari sini, aku sedang sibuk" jawab chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan nana

Baekhyun melihat dan mendengar semuanya

"wae? Aku masih kekasihmu, jadi tak apa" kata nana

"tapi na-" kata-kata chanyeol terpotong karena bibir nana sudah melumat kasar bibirnya, chanyeol mendornong nana, tapi nana menggenggam tangannya dengan cukup kuat

Baekhyun mulai menangis, kai menyadarinya

"bung kalau mau berbuat mesum jangan di sini," teriak kai lalu menyuruh baekhyun memasuki mobilnya

Saat di perjalanan baekhyun masih menangis, kai memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan

"baek, berhenti menangisi namja itu, kau memiliki aku yang selalu melihatmu, aku selalu melihat punggungmu, dan kau selalu melihat punggung chanyeol, tapi chanyeol memandang wanita lain baek, sudahlah lupakan dia" kata kai sambil mengusap kepala baekhyun

"ne kai hiks…. Aku bodoh sudah hiks… mengharapkannya hiks…." Kata baekhyun

_Bagus, kena kau baby baek sexyku hahaha_-batin kai

"ya sudah minum dulu, biar kau lebih tenang" kai menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk baekhyun

Baekhyun meminum minuman itu, dan kai menjalankan mobilnya

Tiba-tiba kepala baekhyun terasa pening, sangat pening

"aahhh kai keehhh napahhh aakkuuuhhhh meraaasaahhhh ppaaanaasssshh yaahhh?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengeluakan desahan

Kai menaruh sesuatu ke minuman itu dan baekhyun tak mengetahui itu

"tenang baek kita akan sampai sebentar lagi" jawab kai sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya

DI PARKIRAN RESTORAN

Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan ciuman nana dan pergi mengejar baekhyun dengan kecepatan penuh, chanyeol kehilangan jejak mereka, tapi chanyeol bukanlah namja bodoh dia tahu tujuan kai ke mana

Benar saja saat chanyeol memarkirkan motor di oarkiran hotel dia menemukan mobil kai

Chanyeol langsung berlari dengan amarah yang memuncak

DI DALAM KAMAR HOTEL

"kaihhhh kenapaaahhhh sangatttsssshhh panassssshhhh diihh siiiihhhhniiihhh" kata baekhyun dengan desahannya

"panas saang buka saja bajumu" kata kai sambil membuka baju miliknya sendiri

"tapiiihhh akuuuuhhh maluuuuuhhh kaiiihhhhh" kata baekhyun

Sekarang wajah baekhyun sudah memerah akibat kepanasan, baekhyun sudah tak tahan dia membuka pakaiannya meninggalakan bra serta celana dalamnya,

Kai langsung menindih tubuh baekhyun, kai hanya menggunakan jeansnya, kai sekarang sedang menciumi tubuh baekhyun sambil menggerayanginya (OMG TUBUH BAEKHYUN)

Kai mencium bibir baekhyun kasar sambil meremas dadanya yang cukup besar,  
"aaahhhh~ terusssshhhh teruuuussshhh" kata baekhyun mulai menikmati permainan kai, tiba-tiba

BRAK

BUGH

BUGH BUGH

"apa yang kau lakukan namja gila," chanyeol terus memarahi kai sambil menghajarnya

Saat kai sudah hampir sekarat chanyeol memanggil anak buahnya untuk membawa kai, dan dia yang akan mengurus baekhyun hanya meminta bawakan mobil dan taruh di parkiran saja

Saat kai sudah pergi di bawa anak buah chanyeol, chanyeol menutup pintu, dia duduk di samping baekhyun yang sedang menggeliat,

"panassshhhh, toloonggghhh, panassshhhh" kata baekhyun sambil bergerak tak jelas

"baek kau tak apa?" chanyeool masih bingung kenapa baekhyun setengah telanjang dan bergerak tak jelas,

Peluh membasahi tubuh baekhyun, sungguh itu pemandangan yang menggoda iman, dengan keadaan baekhyun yang seperti ini tak mungkin chanyeol biasa-biasa saja

Sudah berkali-kali chanyeol menelan ludahnya yang terasa susah untuk di telan, chanyeol bingung tapi juniornya kini telah menegang

Chanyeol tahu sekarang baekhyun di beri obat perangsang oleh kai, _dasar namja gila, brengsek dia akan memperkosa bakhyun jika aku terlambat, lalu bagaimana ini?_-kata chanyeol dalam hati

Baekhyun tak tahan dia bergerak mendekat ke arah chanyeol, dengan tatapan sayunya dia memandang chanyeol dan mengusap dada chanyeol yang masih terbungkus bajunya

"yeollhhh, akuuuhhhhhh mencintaihhhh muuuhhhhh" kata baekhyun

Seketika chanyeol menegang, dia kaget mendengar ucapan baekhyun dan juga perlakuan baekhyun yang kini tengah mengusap juniornya,

Chanyeol berfikir baekhyun menjadi liar akibat obat perangsang yang di kasih kai tadi

Chanyeol mulai bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika dia melakukan dengan baekhyun berarti dia tak bisa menjaga kesucian yeoja yang sangat dia cintai

tapi jika dia membiarkan baekhyun seperti ini mereka sama-sama tersiksa

Jadi chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukannya saja atas dasar cinta

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

hai hai hai, aku balik lagi, aku usahain cepet nih chingu, tapi maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan kalian semua.

di tunggu ya reviewnya lagi, tinggalkan jejak kalian, kiss and hug for readers semua

next chap:

** "yeol terussshhh, iyahhh diii situhh yeol" kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan desahannya**

**"di mana sayang?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai**

oh ya mau minta saran nih, NCnya mau langsung ke inti apa ada service dulu, dan kalo mau ada service siapa yang ngelakuin servicenya buat siapa? makasih dan di tunggu masukannya,

pay pay :)


	3. Chapter 3

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, NC, DLDR

bales review:

byunchanyeol : ini aku udah usahain update kilat

parklili : yap yap yap chingu

guest : iya kai jahat, tenang pasti dia juga punya sisi baik kok, iya baekkinya gak polos lagi

guest : wah untuk chanyeol yang service ke baekhyun nanti ya, pas mereka NC-an lagi

deankharisma089 : aih aih, nih NCnya di chap ini, semoga suka ya

baby kim : maaf maaf, kan biar penasaran, nunggu NC ya? iya nih aku buat service, tapi aku gak terlalu ahli bikinnya jadi kayanya jelek deh

chika love baby baekhyun : bukan bukan nana, kan mereka gak satu sekolah, ada suho sama ada seseorang, tapi suho gak sadar kalau di sana juga ada orang lain yang ngeliat, akunya bingung mau buat panjang segimana

.3158 : iya kok NC, makasih ya udah suka sama chap sebelumnya, dan aku minta maaf namamu di repost berkali berkali gak bisa ketulis, kepotong terus

untuk readers yang review di cahp 1 yang aku bales di chap 2 dan namanya gak ada itu sebenernya aku gak tau kenapa udah di repost berkali kali tetep gitu terus, maaf ya, aku baca kok, aku bales juga tapi maaf kalo namanya ilang tapi ada jawabannya kan

okeh, langsung aja yuk masuk cerita

DLDR

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chap 3

Chanyeol kini hanya menggunakan celana jeansnya, karena pakaian atasnya sudah terkapar di lantai

Chanyeol tengah berada di atas tubuh baekhyun yang masih setengah telanjang

chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang menikmati ciuman mereka sebenarnya bukan hanya nafsu tapi ciuman ini di dasari oleh cinta, karena mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai

kini tangan chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, tangan yang kanan tengah meremas dada baekhyun dan tangan yang kiri menopang berat badannya agar tak menindih baekhyun

bibir chanyeol kini turun ke leher jenjang baekhyun, dia menghisap dan sedikit menggit pada bagian itu, baekhun mendesah kenikmatan dengan perlakuan chanyeol pada tubunya

dia memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada tubuh baekhyun, entah kenapa seks dengan baekhyun berbeda rasanya dengan yeoja yeoja yang sering di tiduri chanyeol

kalau sekarang rasanya chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja ini, dia ingin bermain dengan pelan dan menikmatinya bersama

chanyeol berhenti memanjakan tubuh baekhyun, dia menatap wajah baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya

sangat cantik fikir chanyeol, _apakah aku sudah jatuh pada pesona byun baekhyun, apakah aku sudah benar-benar _mencintainya_? Kenapa aku sangat ingin melindungi baekhyun?_-batin chanyeol

sadar sedang di pandangi baekhyun membuka matanya, wajahnya merah merona karena mendapati chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya intens

"wae? Ke-kenapa me-mandang ku se-seperti i-itu?" tanya baekhyun gugup

_Sepertinya reaksi obat perangsang itu sudah mulai habis, apa baekhyun akan menghentikan ini sekarang? Okay aku harus onani mungkin setelah ini_-batin chanyeol

"ani, kau sangat cantik baek" kata chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun sayang

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan chanyeol pada pipinya

Lama mereka diam chanyeol memulai bicara kembali

"baek" panggil chanyeol

"hmm" jawab baekhyun

"apa kita akan melanjutkan ini? Atau kita ber-" kata kata chanyeol terhenti dengan ucapan baekhyun

"kita lanjutkan saja yeol, karena aku belum puas" jawab baekhyun

Chanyeol melotot ternyata reaksi obat perangsang itu masih ada di tubuh baekhyun, _okay, kita mulai sekarang_-batin chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali menciumi, menghisap dan menggigit leher baekhyun dan tangan kananya bergerak membuka kain yang masih ada di tubuh baekhyun,

kini baekhyun juga tak tinggal diam dia melepaskan celana chanyeol tapi tetap di bantu chanyeol karena susah jika tidak

kini mereka sama-sama telanjang, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan detak jantung mereka dan memuji maha karya tuhan yang terpampang di depan mereka

"kau sungguh cantik baek jika di lihat sedekat ini" kata chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh baekhyun

"kau juga tampan yeol" kata baekhyun sambil mengusap dada chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya sensual

Chanyeol menghisap dada kanan baekhyun, tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk meremas yang satunya, dan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menggoda miss v baekhyun

Baekhyun melenguh atas perlakuan chanyeol padda tubuhnya, dia sungguh tersiksa dan ingin chanyeol melakukan lebih padanya

Chanyeol kini menurunkan wajahnya tepat di depan miss v baekhyun, chanyeol menyeringai mendapati baekhyun yang mengatur nafasnya sexy

Chanyeol mulai mencium, menghisap, menjilat, dan sedikit menggigit area itu, baekhyun mulai menggelinjang tidak karuan

Chanyeol kembali naik dan melumat bibir baekhyun, sambil menyiapkan juniornya

"ayo kita masuk inti baek, kau tahan ya baek" kata chanyeol

"lakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan sakitnya, tapi jika kau benar-benar tak kuat aku akan berhenti baek" lanjut chanyeol

_apakah rasanya akan sakit sekali?_-batin baekhyun

chanyeol menyiapkan juniornya, dia mengocok junior itu tepat di wajah baekhyun, dan itu membuat baekhyun malu, tapi chanyeol tidak menyadari itu

"aku masukkan ya baek" kata chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk

Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya perlahan, dan baekhyun langsung meraup bibir chanyeol lalu menggitnya, chanyeol tau ini sakit

Tapi chanyeol kaget dan menegang saat dia lihat darah segar mengalir di paha dalam baekhyun dan di seprei Kasur itu

_Apa ini yang pertama untuk baekhyun? Jadi aku yang memerawaninya? Astaga brengsek sekali aku merebut apa yang di jaga baekhyun selama ini_-batin chanyeol

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya bersama baekhyun

"baek, aku ingin bertanya" kata chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung membuka matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca

"apa ini yang pertama?" tanya chanyeol ragu-ragu

"ne~ yeol kau yang pertama" jawab baekhyun

_Astaga, jadi benar_-batin chanyeol

"baiklah baek, aku akan menghentikan ini jika kau menyesal" kata chanyeol

"ani yeol, aku tak menyesal jika itu kau" jawab baekhyun kini tak berani menatap mata chanyeol

"baiklah, aku akan bermain pelan baek, tenanglah" kata chanyeol

"aku bergerak ya baek" lanjut chanyeol dan di jawab anggukkan oleh baekhyun

Chanyeol menepati janjinya dia bergerak perlahan walau tetap saja terasa sakit bagi baekhyun

Cahanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya hinggu ujungnya, lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan sekali hentakkan

"yeol terussshhh, iyahhh diii situhh yeol" kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan desahannya

"di mana sayang?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"di situhh yeol," kata baekhyun

Kini selain di dasari cinta, nafsunya juga sudah mengendalikan chanyeol

"kau sssangaatt semppiiitt baekkhhh" kata chanyeol

"aaaaaahhhhhh, teruuuuuuussssssshhhhh yeoooolllllhhhhhhh" desahan baekhyun sangat indah di pendengaran chanyeol

"ssssssttttttt sempit sekali" lanjut chanyeol,

Baekhyun mengulum telinga chanyeol, dan itu semakin membuat chanyeol menggila

"terussshhh baekkkhhhh terussssshhhh" kata chanyeol

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeollllllhhhhhh cepaaaaattttttsss…. Sebentarrrrhhh lagiiihhhhh" kata baekhyun

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya karena ingin menggoda baekhyun, baekhyun terlihat frustasi karena hampir pada puncaknya lalu chanyeol menghentikannya

"yeol lagi yeol~" rengek baekhyun

"kau harus panggil aku yeollie dulu baru aku mau melanjutkannya" goda chanyeol, dia terkikik dia hanya bercanda tapi….

"yeollie~ baekkie mohhhhhoooooonnnnnnnnn~" baekhyun mengeluarkan eyesmile dengan matanya yang sekarang terlihat sayu

Chanyeol tak tahan dengan tatapan itu, apalagi dengan suara rengekkannya, chanyeol langsung menyerang baekhyun lagi

Kini kamar itu terasa semakin panas karena desahan desahan mereka dan permainan mereka yang semakin panas

"yeolllhhhh teruuussssssttttt, aku hampir sampai yeolllhhhhh" kata baekhyun kini dia akan klimaks yang ke 4 kali pada permainan malam ini

"tungguuuhhh babyyyhhh, bersamaaaaahhhh" jawab chanyeol

"CHANYEOLLLLLLLLL/SARANGHAE BAEKKKKHHH" teriak mereka bersamaan, tapi baekhyu tetap bisa mendengar apa yang chanyeol katakana,

seketika wajah baekhyun memerah sambil memandangi wajag chanyeol yang kini tengan tertidur di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka

baekhyun mengirim pesan kepada eommanya kalau dia akan menginap di rumah temannya,

"nado saranghae yeol" gumam baekhyun setah mengirim pesan kepada eommanya, baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

PAGINYA

Chanyeol bangun terlebih dulu, dia tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun yang tertidur dengan memeluknya

"mianne baek, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" gumam chanyeol lalu mencium kening baekhyun, kemudian chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN…

"eunghhhh" baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan tak mendapati seseorang di sebelahnya, dia mencari di dalam kamar mandi juga tak ada seorangpun

"harusnya aku tahu chanyeol akan pergi, dia memang brengsek pergi setelah meniduriku" gumam baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan butiran-butiran Kristal di matanya dan memeluk kakinya

"aku benci padamu yeol, aku benci" gumam baekhyun

Dia langsung membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu menggunakan pakaian yang sebelumnya dia pakai.

Dia pergi meninggalkan hotel itu menuju rumahnya menaiki taksi, karena dia tidak membawa mobil

TAK LAMA…..

"BAEK, AKU BAWAKAN SARAPAN" teriak chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kamar hotel itu

"mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi" gumam chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sarapan yang dia beli tadi

Tapi baekhyun tak kunjung keluar, chanyeol mencoba mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan tak terdengar suara orang sedang mandi di sana

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengetuknya, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban

Chanyeol memegang knop pintu itu dan mencoba membuka,ternyata tak di kunci

"baek, aku masuk ya" kata chanyeol setengah berteriak

Dia terkejut, matanya terbelalak. Dia tidak menemuka baekhyun di sana, kamar mandinya kosong, dia masuk ke kamarnya, kamarnya pun kosong, dia mencari ke seluruh kamar hotel dan di sana kosong tak ada seorangpun

"kemana dia?" gumam chanyeol

Chanyeol yang mulai frustasi akhirnya pergi keluar dari kamar hotel, dia bingung mau mencari baekhyun kemana lagi

Chanyeol pergi ke rumah baekhyun, kini dia sudah sampai di depan rumah baekhyun, dia bingung harus masuk atau tidak,

Tapi untuk apa dia kesana, minta maaf? Untuk apa minta maaf kan mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta, memastikan keadaan baekhyun? Yah, itu bisa di jadikan alasan untuk melihat wajah princessnya

Tekat chanyeol sudah bulat sekarang dia akan memasuki rumah baekhyun

TING TONG TING TONG (bell pintu rumah)

Seorang maid membukakan pintu

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya maid itu dengan mengeluarkan senyumannya

"a-aku ingin ber-bertemu baekhyun? Ap-apa dia ada?" tanya chanyeol ragu

"oh, noona baekhyun dia baru sampai tadi biar saya panggilkan, silahkan tuan masuk dan duduk terlebih dulu" kata maid itu sambil mepersilahkan chanyeol duduk

Canyeol masuk ke dalam rumah itu, rumahnya bagus di dominasi warna cream dari luar tampak biasa dengan nuansa Eropa tapi di dalam sangat mewah

Ada foto keluarga di sana, ada keluarga besar da nada juga baekhyun dengan orang tuanya

"jadi dia anak tunggal?" gumam chanyeol

Chanyeol bingung harus bicara apa dengan baekhyun

"silahkan di minum tuan, noona baekhyun baru selesai mandi sebentar lagi noona baekhyun akan turun" kata maid itu

"terimakasih" balas chanyeol,

Chanyeol masih melihat-lihat rumah ini _hampir sama dengan rumahku_-batin chanyeol, sampai

"untuk apa kau kemari?" suara dingin baekhyun menyapa telinga chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada yeoja mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam

Yeoja ini terlihat cantik menggunakan kaos putih yang agak kebesaran dan memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya, dan leher jenjangnya, masih ada tanda kepemilikan chanyeol di sana walau sudah hampir tak terlihat

Dan baekhyun menggunakan celana jeans sepaha yang hampir tak terlihat karena tertutup kaosnya, karena warnah kaosnya putih dan agak tipis jadi branya terlihat, dia menggunakan bra hitam, dan itu embuat libido chanyeol naik

"ha-hai baek" sapa chanyeol, dia merasa sangat canggung

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, _ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia berubah?_-batin chanyeol

Chanyeol harus to the point kalau baekhyun sedingin ini

"bagaimana keadaanmu baek?" tanya chanyeol, baekhyun yang menyadari arah percakapan chanyeol langsung melotot,

"kita bicarakan di kamarku saja yeol" jawab baekhyun, lalu berjalan mendahului chanyeol, chanyeol membututi baekhyun

Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol memasuki kamarnya terlehib dulu,

"apa sebenarnya tujuan mu datang kesini?" tanya baekhyun

Chanyeol masih memandang kamar baekhyun, dia tak menyangka yeoja ccerewet ini sangat menyukai strawberry,

"kau sangat menyukai strawberry?' tanya chanyeol sebenarnya dia masih ingin berlama-lama di kamar baekyun, jadi dia ingin mengatakan tujuannya nanti saja

"ya~ begitulah" jawab baekhyun

"apa makanan yang kau suka dari olahan strawberry baek?" tanya chanyeol

"akuuuuuuu suka ice cream strawberry, suka permen, suka cake, suka jus, masih banyak, memang kenapa?" tanya baekhyun kini bibirnya sudah melengkung membentuk senyuman

"apa kau ingin pergi denganku, aku akan belikan semua yang kau mau baek" kata chanyeol

"apa kau ingin membayarku? Kau merasa bersalah meniduriku? Maaf yeol aku bukan yeoja jalang yang membutuhkan uang dengan menjual tubuhku" kata baekhyun dingin

_Astaga, dia ternyata belum teralihkan_-batin chanyeol

"jika kau kesini untuk membayarku, terimakasih yeol aku tak butuh, lebih baik kau sumbangkan saja uang itu untuk yang membutuhkan, sekarang kau boleh pergi" kata baehyun tanpa menatap chanyeol, kini baekhyun sibuk menyisir rambutnya di depan meja rias

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia hanya berharap chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya yang kini hampir menangis,

"baek tapi…."

"sudahlah yeol, lebih baik kau pulang, aku tahu kau belum sarapan dan juga belum pulang, kha pulanglah" kata baekhyun, kini suaranya sudah bergetar menahan tangisnya

Chanyeol menyadari itu, dia mendekat ke arah baekhyun ingin memeluk yeoja itu, tapi….

"berhenti di situ yeol, aku minta kau pulang sekarang" kata baekhyun

Tapi chanyeol tak mendengarkan baekhyun, dia semakin mendekat ke arah baekhyun

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat, kini baekhyun sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya

"pulanglah yeol hiks, pulang sana hiks, aku tak hiks ingin melihat hiks wajahmu hiks" kata abekhyun sambil menangis

"ani baek aniyo, aku menyayangimu baek, aku menyayangimu" chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun kini mereka saling berhadapan

"yeol kau menangis?" tanya baekhyun ragu, baekhyun melihat aliran air di pipi chanyeol

"aku menyesal baek, aku menyesal tak menjaga kesucian mu" kata chanyeol yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memegang pundak baekhyun

_Dia menyesal telah merebut kesucianku? Ternyata dia namja baik_-batin baekhyun

"dari dulu aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi jika sedang dekat denganmu aku tak dapaat menahan hasratku baek, kau terlalu menggoda" kata chanyeol

"makanya aku selalu menghindarimu, dan melampiaskannya pada yeoja lain, karena aku tak mau merebut kesucianmu baek, merusak apa yang telah kau jaga" lanjut chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya menangis mendengarnya, jadi selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan

"aku akan bertanggung jawab, apapun yang terjadi baek, aku akan menikahimu jika kau hamil" kata chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan chanyeol, ternyata namja ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya

"tenang yeol aku sudah tes dengan tespak (author gak tau tulisannya kaya gimana), dan aku gak hamil, lagian aku tak lagi dalam masa subur yeol" jawab baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang,

"baguslah, aku tak ingin nama keluargamu tercoreng akibat perbuatan kita" kata chanyeol masih menundukkan wajahnya

"yeol apakah yang kau lakukan semalam hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsumu?" tanya bekhyun ragu, kini baekhyun juga menunduk

Chanyeol menghadap wajah baekhyun, lalu tersenyum

"ani baek, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu-" kata chanyeol

"dan sedikit bernafsu heheeheh" lanjut chanyeol dan di beri pukulan di lengannya oleh baekhyun

"auh appo baek" ringis chanyeol

"ish~ lagian ngomongnya gitu" jawab baekhyun, kini wajahnya yang menunduk sudah memerah

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengngkat dagu baekhyun untuk melihat matanya,

"saranghae princess" kata chanyeol

Belum sempat baekhyun membalas chanyeol langsung mencium bibirnya lama, ciumannya hanya ciuman biasa tak terbawa nafsu

Semakin lama ciumannya menjadi panas, chanyeol melumat bibir bawah baekhyun baekhyun juga melumat bibir atas chanyeol

"ssssstttttt yeol kau sssssttt nakal" kata baekhyun di tengah-tengah ciumannya

Kini tangan chanyeol tak hanya diam, tangan kirinya masih memegang pundak baekhyun tapi tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk meremas dada baekhyun

"sssshhhhh baekkkhhh kauu nikmatttsss" kata chanyeol di tengah ciuman mereka

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol, tanda bahwa dia sudah kehabisan oksigen

Keduanya sama-sama terengah, chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kasurnya

Chanyeol menidurkan baekhyun lalu, menutup tubuh mungil baekhyun dengan selimut,

"tidurlah chagi, aku tahu kau masih lelah karena permainan kita semalam, aku akan pulang, jalja" kata chanyeol sambil mencium kening baekhyun,

Saat chanyeol akan bangkit baekhyun menarik tengkuk chanyeol lalu melumat bibir chanyeo, tentu chanyeol tak tinggal dian,

Hampir 5 menit mereka berciuman baekhyun kembali kehabisan oksigen

"sudah lah tidur ya, aku pulang princess" ucap chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar baekhyun

"princess? Dia memanggilku princess?" gumam baekhyun, dan kini wajahnya memerah

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh aku bisa gilaaaaaaaaa" teriak baekhyun kini memasukan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam selimut

Chanyyeol berjalan keluar rumah baekhyun dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya

_Akhirnya, sebentar lagi baekhyun akan menjadi milikku, tinggal bicara dengan nana lalu aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada princess_-batin chanyeol

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum

Dia kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat, dan sekolah besok

PAGINYA

Baekhyun muali dari turun dan memasuki sekolah dengan senyuman yang terpancar di wajahnya,

Saat melewati kelas chanyeol, baekhyun sedikit mengintip tapi ternyata tak ada chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung memasuki kelasnya, karena dia tak terlalu ambil pusing soal chanyeol yang belum datang

"pagi baek, waw wajahmu terlihat cerah" kata luhan

"benarkah?" tanya baekhyun masih menampilkan senyumannya

"Ya! Sangat terlihat tau, apa yang terjadi?" tanya luhan penasaran

"yang terjadi…." Kata kata baekhyun terpotong

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell masuk)

"nanti saja aku ceritakannya ya lu" lanjut baekhyun

"aish~ arraseo" balas luhan

Baekhyun mengikuti pelajan dengan sangat happy, padahal ini pelajaran yang dia tak suka, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin tersenyum saja

TEEETTTTT TEETTTTTT TTEEEEETTTT….. (bell istirahat)

"baek ke kantin yuk! Sekalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi" kata luhan

"baiklah, kajja" jawab baekhyun

Saat mereka berjalan ke arah kantin baekhyun merasakan hal aneh,

"benarkan chanyeol pindah?" tanya seorang yeoja pada yeoja lain di belakang baekhyun

"park chanyeol?" tanya yeoja lain

"iya" jawab yeoja lainnya

"katanya sih gitu" jawab yeoja yang lainnya lagi

"bagaimana kalau tanya pada teman-temannya?" ajak yeoja awal

"ayo kita tanya" jawab teman temannya

Baekhyun berhenti dari jalannya, _apa maksud mereka chanyeol pindah? Dia bukan chanyeolku kan?_-batin baekhyun

Sekarang baekhyun mulai khawatir dan gelisah, _jadi, setelah meniduriku dia pergi begitu saja? Tak bilang apapun padaku? Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya?_-batin baekhyun bertanya-tanya

"baek kau tak apa?" tanya luhan

baekhyun langsung tertunduk dan menjatuhkan tangisannya sambil menahan isaknya

"lu hiks bo-bolehkah hiks a-aku ke UKS hiks lu hiks?" tanya baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Luhan bingung tapi dia tau temannya sedang dala keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang

"baiklah akan ku antar baek" kata luhan

DI UKS

"apa mau ku temani?" tawar luhan

"tak usah lu, aku sendiri saja, tolong izinkan aku ya lu" jawab baekhyun

"baiklah kau istirahat ya baek" jawab luhan lalu keluar dari ruang UKS

Ini bukan saatnya bertanya baekhyun kenapa, mungkin baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya fikir luhan

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

hai jumpa lagi, updatenya terlalu cepet ya, bosen ya? gak seru ya? NCnya kurang hot? gak nyambung ya? maaf maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, maklum gak pinter buat NC,

kalo boleh curhat sedikit rada mual ya bikin NC, lebih baik baca dari pada bikin, haduh mual

maaf kalo kurang hot, di tunggu reviewnya, dan maaf gak bisa bikin next chap, so belum di ketik masih di otak heheheheeh, di tunggu aja ya reviewannya readers semua, aku seneng banget bacanya

pay pay :)


	4. Chapter 4

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing

bales review :

aaa : hehehe kalo itu, nanti ya pas mereka NC lagi okeh

guest : aish aish suka baek yang liar ya

devrina : iya maaf ya kalo NCnya kurang hot, aku masih pemula untuk pembuat NC, tenang aku usahain NC chap berikut-berikutnya di bikin hot

baby kim : maaf ya kalo datar, aku jadi gak punya ide gara gara ada tugas hehehehehe, iya chanyeol pindah

Rly. : iya baek itu gampang nangis chingu di sininya hehehehe, sama yeng liat yeol emang kai tapi di situ juga ada suho chingu, cuma suho gak tau kalo di situ ada kai hehehehehe

.3158 : aish chingu mereka kan masih sekolah, nanti gimana sekolahnya. iya yeol pindah, iya maaf soal penulisan nama yang gak tau kenapa ini

NopwillineKaiSoo : maaf chingu aku gak tau kalo testpack gak bisa di gunain langsung hehehehe, tapi kan baeknya lagi gak masa subur jadi gak hamil hehehehe

okeh makasih yang udah mau review, maaf kalo chap sebelumnya datar dan hambar

dan yang kali ini juga maaf kalo garing, maaf banget, aku gak punya ide,

sama mau minta ide nih, ci chap mendatang mau nyeritain soal kehidupan chanyeol yang di tempat baru apa fokus ke baekhyun aja, Minta Masukkannya YAAAAAAAAAA

okeh langsung aja

DLDR

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FAV, AND FOLLOW

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

CHAP 4

Baekhyun terbaring lemah di ranjang king size yang ada di kamarnya, setelah beristirahat di sekolah, dia di pulangkan untuk di periksa oleh dokter pribadinya karena keadaannya yang buruk

Eomma Baekhyun sangat cemas melihat putri tunggalnya tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjangnya,

dokter yang selesai memeriksa Baekhyun, dokter itu keluar dan berbicara pada eomma Baekhyun, karena appa Baekhyun sedang tak ada di Korea (biasa urusan pekerjaan)

"dok bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" tanya nyonya byun khawatir

"noona Baekhyun hanya kecapean, mungkin dia kurang istirahat, jadi biarkan dia beristirahat dulu nyonya" kata dokter tenang

"dan apa ada pantangan untuk anak saya makan dok?" tanya eomma Baekhyun lagi

"ah, saya rasa tidak, tapi saya harap dia tak terlalu kecapean, karena dia sangat lemah dan mudah sakit, saya harus segera pergi" jawab dokter itu

"ah, terimakasih dok" jawab nyona byun

"ya sama-sama nyonya" jawab dokter itu

Nyonya Byun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, dia mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun

"tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang~" gumam eomma Baekhyun, lalu eomma Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun

Saat kamar benar-benar tertutup dan terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Baekhyun bangun dari tidur pura-puranya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya

"brengsek kau Park, kau meninggaklanku setelah menyetubuhiku? Brengsek kau, kemana sebenarnya kau Park" gumam Baekhyun di tengah-tengah tangisannya

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Baekhyun terduduk di ranjangnya, dia belum di bolehkan sekolah oleh eommanya

_Aaaahhhh bosan sekali_-batin Baekhyun

Di atas kasurnya sekarang ada ponselnya, lapotop, I-pad miliknya, tapi tentu saja itu tetap membosankan

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya, terlihat udara luar yang sedang cerah

_Waaahhhh udaranya cerah, aku jadi ingin ke luar_-batin Baekhyun

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"ya masuk" jawab baekhyun dari dalam, karena kamarnya kedap suara jadi tetap saja tak kedengaran ke luar

"HHHHAAAAAAIIIIII BAEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK…." Teriakkan luhan memekakan kuping Baekhyun, sampai sampai dia menutup telinganya

"aish~ lulu, jangan teriak teriak, pendengaranku masih normal tau" jawab Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Luhan langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan diikuti 2 namja di belakangnya

"Baek kau tak apa? Apa yang sakit? Yang mana yang sakit? Apa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa perlu aku carikan dokter spesialis? Kau kapan masuk? Aku rindu" kata Luhan panjang lebar, Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya melongo

"Lu aku tinggal sehari, kau jadi seberisik ini? Hey Sehun apa yang kau masukkan pada makanan yeojachingu mu ini sehingga dia bisa sangat berisik dalam jangka 1 hari?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

Yahhh sekarang ada Sehun dan Suho yang ikut menjenguk Baekhyun, sebenernya sih di paksa Luhan

"tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya" jawab Sehun si muka datar (kadang-kadang)

"Lu kau rindu padaku, hanya aku tinggal 1 hari?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda

"ya chagi~ bogoshipooo" jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun

"hey berhenti melakukan itu" kata Sehun sambil memisahkan ke2 yeoja itu

Suho hanya terkikik melihat itu,

"Baek bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Suho memulai percakapan karena tadi sempat diam

"ahhh aku baik-baik saja" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya

"mengenai Chanyeol-" kata-kata Suho terpotong oleh omongan Baekhyun

"sudahlah, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, jangan kau sebut lagi nama namja itu" kata Baekhyun yang kini senyuman di wajahnya mulai memudar dan lebih memilih menatap kosong jendela di luar kamarnya

"tapi Baek, tolong jangan lupakan dia" mohon Sehun

"untuk apa aku mengingatnya Hun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya tak suka ke arah Sehun

"karena kalian saling mencintai, dan Chanyeol berjanji akan segera kembali" jawab Sehun mantap

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"jadi begini….."

**#flashback**

"ada apa Hun kau telepon malam-malam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuat the untuknya

"aku inginn bertanya soal pr Jung seongsangnim" jawab Sehun

"tumben, emang kamu gak bisa?" tanya chanyeol

"hehehehe bukan, aku lupa mencatat halamannya Yeol" jawab Sehun

"aigoo~ jadi gitu, sebentar ya" jawab Chanyeol

TING TONG TING TONG

Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan ternyata itu adalah bodyguard appanya

"ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" teriak Chanyeol karena tangannya di pegangi seperti tahanan

"maaf tuan muda, kami terpaksa melakukan ini karena tuan muda selalu bisa menghindar dari kami" jawab salah satu dari mereka

Sehun yang mendengar kegaduhan itu tentu tak berani buka suara, takut jika kedengaran ponsel Chanyeol akan di ambil

Saat Chanyeol di paksa memasuki mobil, Chanyeol berlari karena merasa mendapatkan celah untuk kabur,

Dia masih teringat jika sambungan teleponnya masih menyala

"halo Sehun kau masih di sana?" tanya Chanyeol terengah, karena sekarang dia sedang berlari karena di kejar oleh bodyguard appanya

"ne Chanyeol aku masih di sini, wae? Kenapa kau terdengar sedang berlari?" jawab Sehun khawatir (wajar sahabatnya)

"aku memang sedang berlari, Sehun aku mohon kabulkan permohonanku sekarang" kata Chanyeol masih berlari

"Yeol aku bukan ibu peri" jawab Sehun bingung

"aku tidak bercanda Hun, tolong jaga Baekhyun, katakana padanya tunggu aku, aku akan kembali bagaimanapun caranya, aku janji" suara Chanyeol terdengar menjauh, karena dia tertangkap

"KATAKAN ITU, AKU MENYAYANGINYA, MOHON TUNGGU AKUUUUU….."teriak Chanyeol dan di akhiri bunyi TUUT TUUT TUUT

Sehun mencoba menghubungi c=nomer Chanyeol lagi tapi gagal, sepertinya kartunya sudah di buang atau di patahkan

**#endflashback**

"jadi Baek ku mohon jangan lupakan dia, tunggu dia Baek" kata Sehun meemohon

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata "apakah dia juga akan menungguku? Apakah dia akan benar-benar kembali?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun

"dia sudah berjanji Baek, janji adalah hutang, dan hutang harus di bayar Baek" jawab Sehun

Baekhyun kembali menarik napasnya "baiklah, tapi aku tak tau akan sampai kapan aku kuat menunggunya, kau ingat Hun setiap manusia punya batas kesabaran" jawab Baekhyun kini menatap ke 3 temannya

Baekhyun sudah menganggap 2 namja itu juga temannya

SKIIPP TIME (sorry kalau kecepetan)

"BAEKKK DI SINI…." Teriak Luhan dari dalam caffe

"hai… maaf aku terlambat" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan

"sekarang apa alasan kau terlambat Byun?" tanya Lay kekasih Suho, yah dia juga sudah menjadi teman Baekhyun

"seperti biasa, eomma menyuruhku bertemu dengan namja anak kenalan appa" kata Baekhyun santai sambil meminum jus strawberry yang sudah di pesan teman-temannya

"dan kau?" tanya Sehun

"dan aku mengacaukannya" kata Baekhyun sambil cekikikan

"apa yang kali ini kau lakukan noona Byun? Meludah? Kentut? Muntah?" tanya Suho

"hahahahaah tidak~ itu kan sudah pernah, kali ini aku menceritakan tenang hal-hal berbau vulgar hahahahahaa~(tertawa evil)" jawab Baekhyun

"aish~ kau ini tak pernah berubah" jawab Suho

"yah begitulah, kalian tau kan aku masih menunggu si Park bodoh itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar caffe, karena tak ingin teman-temannya melihat mata Baekhyun yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca

"aish~ kalian tau? Setelah ujian kelulusan dan kita lulus, aku akan di kuliahkan di Eropa" kata Baekhyun terlihat lesu

"bagus dong, kemana?" tanya Luhan penuh antusias

"kata appa sih Paris" jawab Baekhyun lagi

"waaaahhh…. Aku pengen, itu kan kota Romantis" jawab Luhan girang

Baekhyun menark napas dan berkata "ya, Romantis buat pasangan seperti kalian" kini wajah Baekhyun tertunduk semakin dalam

"Ba-Baek mi-mianne, aku tak bermaksud-" kata-kata Luhan terpotong

"sudahlah Lu lupakan, kita kesinikan mau bicara soal Kegiatan Amal yang dilakukan sekolah kita, untung saja boleh campur kelas kelompoknya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyumannya

Dan teman-temannya tau Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tersenyum, dia menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik senyumannya

Tapi mereka tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membahas yang menyangkut soal Park Chayeol, karena namja itu memang benar-benar tak ada kabar hampir 1 tahun

"jadi apa yang akan kita buat dan sumbangkan?" tanya Lay memulai percakapan soal kegiatan mereka

Dan kini mereka sibuk membicarakan tugas mereka, oh ya sekarang sekarang mereka semua kelas 3, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan

Baekhyun sih maunya di Korea sambil menunggu Chanyeol katanya mah, tapi appanya tetap memaksa Baekhyun untuk pindah ke Paris bersama sepupunya Kriss yang sudah menikah dan memiliki 1 anak

Selesai membahas kegiatan mereka, mereka mulai bergosip, sebenernya sih hanya ke3 yeoja itu yang bergosip Sehun &amp; Suho hanya mendengarkan, biar gak kudet juga

SKIP TIME

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di rumahnya, di antar HUNHAN, saat memasuki rumahnya Baekhyun kaget dengan suara appanya

"Byun Bakhyun bisa kita bicara sebentar" kata sang appa

Baekhyun duduk di depan sang ayah, "ne~ appa, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, sebenarnya Baekhyun tau kalau dia akan di marahi appanya karena merusak perjodohannya lagi

"Baek, appa ingin bertanya padamu?" kata ayah Baekhyun

"waeo appa?" tanya Baekhyun

"sini duduk sebelah appa, sudah lama appa tak memeluk putri kecil appa" kata tuan Byun menepuk sampingnya menisyaraytkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di situ

Baekhyun duduk di samping appanya lalu memeluk appanya dari samping

"ceritakan pada appa, kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah saat perjodohan?" tanya tuan Byun sambil mengusap rambut putri tunggalnya

"karena sudah ada namja yang aku cintai appa" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi kenapa appa tak pernah melihatnya?" tanya tuan Byun

"karena aku juga tak tau di mana dia sekarang appa" jawab Baekhyun bergetar, sekarang dia akan menangis

Appanya yang menyadari itu langsung memeluk erat putrinya

"menangislah sayang, kaluarkan semua yang kau rasakan, sudah lama appa tak mendengar keluh kesahmu" kata appanya

Baekhyun benar benar menangis, dia menangis sampai dia lelah dan tertidur, nyonya Byun menghampiri mereka

"eh? Apakah dia tertidur?" tanya nyonya Byun

"ya, dia habis menangis" jawab tuan Byun

"dia menangis waeo?" tanya eomma Baekhyun khawatir

"nanti aku ceritakan" jawab appa Baekhyun sambil menggendong putrinya ke kamarnya, walaupun sudah tak lagi muda dia tetap kuat

Setelah ayah Baekhyun turun, dia menghampiri istrinya yyang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga

"yeobo, sepertinya kita harus berhenti menjodohkan Baekhyun jika dia benar-benar tak mau, setidaknya sampai dia melupakan namja yang dia cintai yang entah pergi kemana, dan kita harus secepat mungkin memindahkan dia ke Paris, untuk melanjutkan usaha butikmu dan bersekolah" kata tuan Byun

"baiklah yeobo, kalau itu yang terbaik, mau bagaimana lagi, tapi apa kau tau nama namja itu?" tanya eomma Baekhyun

"tidak, Baekhyun tak menyebutkan namanya, bahkan saat dia menangis" jawab appa Baekhyun

SKIP TIME

Kini Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sudah mengikuti ujian akhir dan mereka lulus dengan nilai yang bagus-bagus

MALAM HARI

"Baek, jadi kau akan berangkat besok?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya (sedih beneran ya)

"iya Lu, mian, aku harap kalian semua sukses ya di sini, tapi aku juga ingin kalian ke sana sekali-kali" jawab Baekhyun

"oh ya Baek, jadi kau akan mengambil jurusan designer?" tanya Lay

"yah begitulah, dari pada aku di paksa masuk management untuk mengelola perusahaan appa" kata Baekhyun\

"lalu kalau bukan kau, yang akan meneruskan perusahan appamu siapa Baek?" tanya Suho bingung

"kata appa, appa masih kuat, nanti yang menggantikannya adalah suamiku" jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan cakenya

"waw~ semoga kau mendapatkan pria yang baik ya Baek" kata Sehun

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris

KE ESOKKAN HARINYA

"Baek hiks jaga dirimu hiks baik-baik ya" kata Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun

"ne~ Lu, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, aku janji akan terus mengabarkanmu" jawab Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukan Luhan

"Baekkieeeeeeee janga luupakan aku ya!" kata Lay yang langsung menangis di pelukan Baekhyun

"ne~ kau juga ya" jawab Baekhyun

"hey aku mau kau jaga Luhan dengan baik ya Hun" kata Baekhyun kini memeluk Sehun

"jika tidak, akan ku jodohkan dia dengan namja tampan di sana" bisik Baekhyun

"aish~ kau ini, tenang aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku" kata Sehun mantap

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk Suho

"kau juga harus jaga dia dengan baik ya" kata Baekhyun

"selalu" jawab Suho

"Baek pesawatmu sebentar lagi berangkat" kata appa Baekhyun menghampiri ke 5 bersahabat itu

"ne appa, nanti di sana siapa yang akan menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memberekan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan

"mungkin supir Lee, supirnya Kriss" jawab appa Baekhyun sambil membawakan barang anaknya

"baiklah, AKU BERANGKAT YAAAAA….." teriak Baekhyun pada teman-temannya

"HATI-HATI BAEKKKK, JAGA DIRIMUUUUUU" jawab teman-temannya

Baekhyun memasuki pesawatnya, dan duduk di dekat jendela

Saat pesawatnya berangkat Baekhyun menatap luar jendela

"selamat tinggal Seoul, aku datang Paris" gumam Baekhyun lalu tertidur

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

OKEH, kita akan mulai petualangan di Paris untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan cast baru, oh ya minta masukkan lagi, lebih baik pertemuin mereka secepat mungkin terus kasih konflik, apa mereka punya pasangan terus ketemu, minta masukan yaaaaa...

see you next chap...

pay pay :)


	5. Chapter 5

title : love

warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), geje, gak jelas, garing

balesan review :

VAAirin : maaf kalo kecepetan ya, makasih

KimRyeona19 : chanyeol bukan gak mau balik tapi udah usaha balik, appanya gak ngebolehin

BibiGembalaSapi : selamat membaca

danactebh : okeh aku bikin cepet ketemu, tapi ada konflik dong

.3158 : iya, iya mereka bersatu lagi kok, iya makasih

NopwillineKaiSoo : okeh, hehehehe maap kalo kecepetan, okeh ketemu nih, tapi muncul konflik

Baby Kim : iya nih maap, iya kok aku nerima saran, makasih ya

devrina : sebenernya bukan di paris doang, dia itu ngurusin usaha appanya di luar negeri

okeh maap kalo kecepetan abisnya aku bingung, hehehehehe

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, NO BASH, FAV, AND FOLLOW

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 5

Baekhyun sudah turun dari pesawatnya, dan dia mencari supir kakak sepupunya itu

Terpampang papan yang di angkat oleh seorang namja paruh baya dengan tulisan BYUN BAEKHYUN SEOUL

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri namja itu,

"maaf, apa anda pak Lee?" tanya Baekhyun

Dan orang itu langsung tersenyum

"apa anda nona Baekhyun?" tanya namja paruh baya itu

"ya," jawab Baekhyun

"baiklah mari saya antar ke mobil" jawab pak Lee

Saat sudah memasuki mobil Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan keheningan dengan mengajaknya mengobrol

"apa anda orang Korea?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu

Dan namja itu tertawa kecil

"ya nona, saya orang asli Korea" jawab pak Lee

"saya akan tinggal bersama Kriss oppa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"ya tentu, memang di mana lagi" jawab pak Lee dan akhirnya mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan

Tak lama mereka sampai di halaman rumah dengan 2 lantai bernuansa Eropa mirip rumah Baekhyun

"silahkan masuk nona," kata pak Lee sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun keluar

"terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun,

Lalu yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan di sambut para maid, sebenarnya maidnya hanya sedikit tak seperti di rumah Baekhyun

Saat Baekhyun masuk ruang keluarga dia di sambut oleh yeoja cantik, dengan mata pandanya _sepetinya ini istri Kriss oppa_-batin Baekhyun

Ya Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan istri kakak sepupunya itu

"KAU PASTI BAEKHYUN YA, AAAAHHHHHHH LUCUNYAAAAAAA" teriak yeoja itu lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun

_Apakah dia benar-benar memiliki anak? Kenapa kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil_-kata Baekhhyun dalam hati

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun sesak karena di peluk terlalu erat

"oh ya, kenalkan namaku Tao, Wu Tao, senang bertemu denganmu adik sepupu" kata yeoja itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun

"ne~ aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun

"oh ya kamarmu di atas, ayo aku antar" kata yeoja itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Tao memasuki sebuah kamar, dan saat masuk bentuk dan suasananya sepertii kamarnya di Korea

"aku sengaja membuat kamar ini seperti kamarmu, agar kau tak terlalu asing" kata Tao mengetahui wajah terkejut Baekhyun

"ah ne, terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun canggung

"sama-sama, kau tak usah canggung anggap saja aku kakakmu, kau anak tunggal kan?" tanya Tao

"ya aku anak tunggal" jawab Baekhyun

"kau boleh curhat denganku tentang apa saja, aku pintar jaga rahasia, termasuk soal seks hehehehe" bisik Tao di telinga Baekhyun

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan yeoja itu

"baiklah, silahkan beristirahat putri kecil" kata Tao memeluk Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya

SKIP TIME

Baekhyu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menruni tangga dan memasuki ruang makan

"hai adik kecilku" kata seorang namja sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk di kursi meja makan

"hai oppa, oppa baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja tadi

"tidak juga sih, kau saja yang tidur terlalu lama" jawab namja itu yang ternyata Kriss

"oppa aku besok mau jalan-jalan boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi akan melahap makan malam yang di sediakan maid di rumah itu

"besok kau akan mendaftar kuliah Baek" jawab Kriss sambil melahap makanannya

"aish~ baiklah oppa" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi kalau malam ini aku mau jalan-jalan boleh kan? sebentar saja kok oppa" tanya Baekhyun

"ta-" kata-kata Kriss di potong oleh istrinya

"biarkanlah yeoja, lagian hanya sebentar kok, biarkan dia merasakan kota Paris di malam pertama dia kemari" jawab Tao

"aish~ baiklah" jawab Kriss menyerah

"kau yang terbaik noona" kata Baekhyun sambil melempar ciuman ke arah Tao

Tao hanya cekikikkan

Setelah selesai makan Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"aku sudah selesai, aku akan mengganti pakaianku" kata Baekhyun

Tak lama Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu luar melewati sepasang suami istri yang ada di ruang tengah

Baekhyun mengenakan kaos panjang dan ditutup dengan jaket jeans sepinggangnya dan menggunakan celana jeans panjang dan sepasang high hels yang tak terlalu tinggi

"Baek kau bawa salah satu mobil yang ada di garasi, tak baik jika seorang yeoja pergi malam hari dan naik kendaraan umum" kata Kriss dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk oppanya itu

"gomawo oppaaaaaaaaaa~" kata Baekhyun di tengah pelukannya

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil melihat-lihat suasana Paris di malam hari

Dia berhenti di caffe yang menarik perhatiannya, caffe yang terlihat ramai tapi tenang

Baekhyun duduk dan memesan cake strawberry serta dan jus strawberry

Baekhyun ke toilet sebentar, lalu kembali ke kursinya dan sudah terhidang pesanannya

Saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju mejanya dia tertabrak

"awh appo" ringis Baekhyun

"oh I'm sorry" kata yeoja yang menabrak Baekhyun

"ish dasar apa da tak punya mata" gumam Baekhyun dengan Bahasa korea

"apa kau orang Korea?" tanya yeoja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun

"waw kau imut sekali, apa kau lebih muda dariku?" tanya yeoja itu

"mu-mungkin" kata Baekhyun ragu, karena yeoja itu juga imut dengan mata besarnya

"ah kenalkan namaku Kyungsoo, siapa namamu?" tanya yeoja itu yang bernama Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun

"jujur aku ingin banyak mengobrol denganmu, tapi oppaku sudah menunggu, mian bye" kata Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri namja yang duduk membelakangi Baekhyun

"oppa mian aku telat" kata Kyungsoo masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun

"kebiasaan, kau tau kakakmu ini tak suka orang yang tak menghargai waktu kan?" kata namja itu

"tadi aku bertemu dengan yeoja korea oppa" kata Kyungsoo antusias

"terserah" jawab namja itu

Namja itu sekilas melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang telah membelakangi mereka, lalu kembali mengobrol

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan pesanannya, lalu dia keluar dari caffe dan pergi untuk melihat-lihat Paris lagi

"akh~ lebih baik aku pulang, sudah larut malam ini" gumam Baekhyun lalu kembali ke rumahnya

PAGINYA

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan menggunakan piyamanya

Dia turun ke meja makan, dan mengambil susu strawberry yang sudah di siapkan maid di sana

"Baek cepat mandi, aku akan mengantar kau ke Universitas untuk mendaftar, mungkin besok kau bisa mulai kuliah" kata Tao

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun lalu naik kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi

Baekhyun turun menggunakan dress dan jaket jeans sangat manis di padukan dengan bando yang dia kenakan

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Tao yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah

"yap aku siap" jawab Baekhyun

"besok kau bisa bawa mobil senddiri ke kampusmu" kata Tao

"gomawo noona" kata Baekhyun memeluk Tao

Baekhyun turun lebih dulu dari mobilnya dan senang melihat keadaan Universitas yang bagus dan banyak orang Asia di sana termasuk orang korea

Habis mendaftar Baekhyun meminta untuk mengelilingi kampus terlebih dahulu karena takut besok dia tersasar

"aw" seseorang menabrak Baekhyun

"sorry" ternyata yang menabrak

"Baekhyun, kau kuliah di sini? Jurusan apa?" tanya yeoja yang menabrak Baekhyun yang ternyata

"Kyungsoo, ya aku kuliah di sini jurusan Designer" kata Baekhyun

"wahhhhh berarti kita satu jurusan Baek, yeay" girang Kyungsoo.

"akh~ jinjayo?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya,

"iya Baek" jawab Kyungsoo.

"apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun,

"ya, semalam kita tak sengaja bertemu noona" jawab Baekhyun, dan di balas anggukkan oleh Tao.

"hay salam kenal aku Wu Tao kakak ipar Baekhyun" kata Tao memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo,

"hay aku Park Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"oh ya Baek, kau langsung masuk hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"tidak Soo aku masuk besok" jawab Baekhhyun.

"oh~, oh ya gimana kalau kita ke mall nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun,

"baiklah, jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun,

"nanti aku kabari, aku minta nomermu dong" kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memberikan nomernya.

"baiklah nanti aku kabari ya, aku harus kelas, kalau aku bolos aku akan di marahi oppaku yang galak, pay pay" kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao.

Saat di dalam mobil perjalanan menuju rumah,

"Baek, tidakkah kau berfikir marga anak itu sama dengan marga namja yang kau sukai?" kata Tao membuka percakapan,

Tao tau soal Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun sering curhat dengannya.

"aish~ noona, banyak yang bermarga Park, sudahlah noona mungkin aku akan melupakannya dan membuka hati untuk namja lain" jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat kearah luar jendela mobil.

"tapi Baek dia sudah merebut apa yang sudah kau jaga selama ini" jawab Tao tak terima dengan keputusan Baekhyun,

"sudahlah noona, aku sudah menganggap bawha hal itu tak pernah terjadi" jawab Baekhyun lagi, tanpa Tao sadari Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan butiiran Kristal di matanya.

"ya sudah semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Baek, ikuti kata hatimu Baek, jangan ikuti kemauan otakmu" kata Tao.

Baekhyun dan Zello (anak Kriss dan Tao) sedang bermain PS di ruang keluarga, Baekhyun menyukai anak kecil jadi dia tidak bosan bermain dengan Zello, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun,

From : Kyungsoo

Baek kita bertemu di mall ya, kita bertemu di coffe shop ya Baek

To: Kyungsoo

Okey, aku sampai sebentar lagi

Dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah bertakata pada Zello kalau dia ada urusan di luar

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Baekhyun duduk di coffe shop, coffe shop itu terletak di luar mall jadi Baekhyun dapat melihat keadaan luar dari luar jendela,

Tak lama Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang turun dari sebuah mobil sport, lalu melambaikan tangan pada namja di dalamnya, _mungkin itu kekasihnya_-batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masuk dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lalu mengobrol sebentar setelah memesan coffe untuknya,

"apa yang tadi kekasihmu Soo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"akh~ tadi? Bukan dia oppaku, aku anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Ak sering di antar jemput olehnya, katanya aku tak boleh membawa mobil sendiri, dan kalau mau pergi tanpa di antar oppa aku harus dengan kekasihku yang oppa sudah setuju, begitu apadahal appa dan eomma tak pernah seperti itu" jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut, lalu Kyungsoo melanjutkan,

"namanya Park-" kata-kata Kyungso terhenti karena seorang pelayan menaruh coffenya,

"selamat menikmati noona" kata pelayan itu (maaf aku gak terlalu lancer jadi pake aja yaaaaa)

"ya terimakasih" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Soo, bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat butik di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun,

"baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo.

Saat di dalam Baekhyun sibuk dengan deretan gaun, dress, dan pakaian lain yang menurutnya lucu.

''kau tau Baek, ini adalah salah satu mall yang di miliki appaku, masih banyak pusat perbelanjaan yang appa miliki, dan beberapa di kelola oppaku sambil dia kuliah, oh ya dia kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan kita, tapi jurusannya adalah Manajemen, namanya Park-" kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong lagi saat Baekhyun menjerit,

"Soo itu lucu sekali, masukkkk yuuuukkkkkk" kata Baekhyun girang,

"aish~ kau seperti anak kecil Baek" kata Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke sebuah butik.

Dengan belanjaan yang sudah menumpuk di jok belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang sambil tertawa besama di perjalanan,

"akh~ akhirnya sampai juga, kau mau masuk dulu Baek?" tawar Kyungsoo,

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun tapi…..

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunya dan tertulis Kriss oppa Call,

"ne~ oppa?" jawab Baekhyun

"aku di rumah teman"

"baiklah,"

"iya aku pulang sekarang"

"ne~ sampai jumpa di rumah" dan Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

Kyungsoo mengerti Baekhyun harus segera pulang,

"ya sudah, lain kali kau bisa main ke rumahku dan aku juga bisa main ke kumahmu, kan kit satu jurusan" kata Kyungsoo menyadari wajah muram Baekhyun.

"ne~ ya sudah cepat kau masuk, nanti kau di marahi oppamu" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, sampai ketemu di kampus" kata Kyungsoo, sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke rumah setelah mobil Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat.

DI RUMAH

Baekhyun sudah mandi dan sekarang sedang makan malam bersama keluarga kecil itu,

"Baek, kau besok mulai kuliah dan kau juga mulai besok harus ke butik eommamu untuk memeriksa butik itu, mengisi yang baru dan membuang yang menurutmu sudah ketinggalan zaman" kata Kriss membuka percakapan,

"ne~ oppa aku tau" jawab Baekhyun.

"dan kau tau, sudah berkali-kali eommamu dan appamu memintaku mengenaklanmu pada teman-teman bisnisku" kata Kriss,

"lalu?" tanya Baekhyun,

"mau sampai kapan aku menolak itu, kasian mereka Baek, cepat kau terima perjodohan yang di berikan padamu atau kau harus memiliki kekasih secepatnya?" tanya Kriss.

"aku akan segera memikirkan itu oppa" jawab Baekhyun,

"aku selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamar" kata Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"yeobo mengapa kau membicarakan itu saat makan? Dia jadi masukkan" kata Tao,

"habis eomma dan appanya sudah memaksaku terus, aku pusing sayang~. Apakah ada yang kau tau tentangnya?" tanya Kriss pada istrinya,

"tidak, sudahlah habiskan makananmu" jawab Tao.

KAMAR BAEKHYUN

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dia bingung.

_Apa aku harus menuruti kemauan appa dan eomma?_-batin Baekhyun,

Tao masuk ke kamar Baekhyun setelah mengetuk pintu kamar itu,

"Baek apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Tao saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"belum noona, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lalu bangkit duduk di kasurnya,

" kau sedang memikirkan yang oppamu katakana?" tanya Tao,

"ya noona, apa aku harus menuruti kemauan appa dan eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

"itu terserah padamu Baek" jawab Tao,

"baiklah noona aku akan memikirkannya lagi, tapi aku butuh istirahat badanku pegal semua" jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah, selamat tidur Baek" kata Tao memeluk Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup Baekhyun berbaring dan memeluk gulingnya sambil menangis,

"apakah ini akhir dari penantianku Yeol, sudah lebih dari 1 tahun aku menunggumu, apakah akirnya aku akan dengan orang lain? Dan apakah kau juga memikirkanku Yeol?" dan Baekhyunppun tertidur.

PAGINYA

Setelah sarapan Baekhyun berlari menuju mobilnya, dia berniat menjemput Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo akan masuk ke mobil sport yang biasa mengantarnya, dan Kyungsoo melihat mobil yang berheti, dia tau itu mobil Baekhyun,

"oppa aku akan berangkat bersama temanku, dia yeoja sangat manis. Nanti aku kenalkan, bye" kata Kyungsoo kemudian turun dari mobilnya,

Baaekhyun membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya yang terlihat hanya sebagian wajahnya, namja yang berada di dalam mobil tidak dapat meilhat jelas wajahnya.

"maaf Soo aku menjemput tak bilang-bilang" kata Baekhyun,

"tak apa Baek" jawab Kyungsoo.

Di kampus mereka selalu bersama-sama, Baekhyun jadi teringat Luhan. Dan malam ini dia berencana menghubungi Luhan.

Kini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalan pulang sebenernya ke rumah Kyungsoo, soalnya Baekhyun berencana melihat desain baju Kyungsoo, da nada beberapa yang di bawanya.

"sepertinya kau akan bertemu oppaku, hari ini dia tidak ke kantor" kata Kyungsoo,

"oh gitu" jawab Baekhyun, dia malas jika suddah membahas soal namja,

"dia sangat tampan Baek, dia single Baek, eh sebenarnya sih dia memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai tappi aku sendiri tak tau di mana yeoja itu hehehehee" kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya.

Setalh mobil Baekhyun parkir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo, mereka memasuki rumah Kyungoo,

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memlihat-lihat buku yang berisi hasil desaine Kyungsoo, mereka berpapasan dengan oppa Kyungsoo yang sedang minum di meja makan,

"hai oppa ini temanku" sadar sedang di kenalkan Baekhyun membungkuk dan namja itu menaruh minumannya, saat mata sipit Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata bulat namja itu yang ternyata,

"Cha-Chanyeol?" guman Baekhyun,

"uhuk uhuk Baekhyun" kata namja itu yang ternyata Chanyeol, dia tersedak minumannya,

Baekhyun ingin menangis dan berlari tapi dia tak bisa, Kyungsoo bingung karena mereka masih saling tatap, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dan oppanya bergantian lalu berkata,

"apa dia yeoja yang selalu oppa ceritakan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan itu membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunan mereka,

"Soo, aku permisi pulang aku harus segera ke butik, bye" kata Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya, dia hampir pergi jika Chanyeol tak menahan tangannya,

"tunggu Baek, kita perlu bicara" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"apa yang perlu di bicaran Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa membalik badannya,

"Baek-" kata-kata Chanyeol di potong Baekhyun,

"kau pergi begitu saja, dan sekarang kau muncul saat aku sudah mulai menyerah menunggumu" kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun sudah bergetar karena menangis,

"Baek, aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, tapi aku juga mencari cara untuk bertemu dan menghubungi mu, tapi sulit Baek" kata Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun,

Baekhyun terus memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol melampiaskan semuanya,

"terserah kau mau apakan aku Baek, kau bunuh aku juga aku rela Baek, karena aku brengsek dan jahat telah membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Chanyeol yang sekarang ini sudah mengeluarkan butiran Kristal di matanya,

Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini karena seorang yeoja.

Baekhyun mepelaskan pelukan Chayeol,

"aku harus pergi" kata Baekhyun,

"tapi Baek aku akan mengantarmu" kata Chanyeol,

"gomawo Yeol, aku membawa mobil" kata Baekhyun.

"tidak, tinggalkan mobilmu, aku akan mengantarmu" kata Chanyeol,

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun,

Tapi saat Chanyeol akan mengambil mobilnya Baekhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi dengan kecepatan penuh,

Chanyeol yang melihat mobil Baekhyun pergi keluar dan menjauh hanya menarik napas panjang, _dia marah denganku_-batin Chanyeol.

"sudahlah oppa, beri dia ssdikit waktu" kata Kyungsoo menepuk pundak kakaknya.

"ya Soo, kau benar, hhhmmmmm tappi aku brengsek Soo, aku telah membuatnya menungguku terlalu lama dan menyakiti hatinya" kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk dan bersender pada mobilnya,

"sudahlah oppa, semuanya sudah terjadi" jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

okeh mau minta saran lagi nih, konfliknya mau ketemu yang dulu lagi apa konflik baru, dan NC dulu apa konflik dulu nih? di tunggu ya sarannya

pay pay :)


	6. Chapter 6

title : love

warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing,

balesan review :

Hyesun park : iya ini udah di usahain fast update, iya maaf nih authornya lagi gake jalas hehehee

nyeol : iya maaf authornya lagi gak jelas nih hehehee

NopwillineKaiSoo : iya maaf author hilap, okeh pastii

Rly. : ini di jelasin sedikit sama Kyungsoo, iya maaf authornya lagi gak jelas

BibiGembalaSapi : iya maaf hehehe

Xophine77 : okeh mkasih

devrina : kriss itu sepupunya baek, iya nanti ya Ncnya

rina byun272 : hahahaha okeh di tampung dulu

Guest : maaf iya nanti di perbaiki

Guest : okeh

.3158 : iya kurang zi, maaf, bukan tunangannya kok kan marganya park

KimRyeona19 : iya

parklili : okeh deh

Guest : baek hamilnya nanti ya pas udah nikah hehehehe

okeh maaf kalo garing, sama maaf kemaren banyak yang salah aku hilap hehehe

okeh selamat membaca

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, FAV

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 6

Baekhyun berjalan dari parkiran ke dalam kampus, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang namja yang sedang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan dengan cepat agar tidak melihat namja itu, tapi telat namja itu sudah mengejarnya,

"Baek, tunggu kita harus bicara" teriak namja itu,

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran mahasiswa di sana, tapi telat tanganya terlanjur di pegang dan dia di Tarik menjauh dari keramaian.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus karena Chanyeol (namja tadi) menarik tangannya hingga ke taman kampus.

Baekhyun masih tak mau menatap Chanyeol karena entah kenapa jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat dan itu membuat dia gugup, yah memang Baekhyun selalu gugup jika dekat Chanyeol.

"Baek" Chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu karena dirasa cukup lama mereka berdiam diri,

Baekhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya dan enggan untuk menanggapi panggilan Chanyeol.

"Baek kita harus bicara" kata Chanyeol lagi,

"bicaralah" jawab Baekhyun dingin tanpa memandang wajahnya, sebenernya Baekhyun masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Baek aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Chanyeol kemudian menggeser duduknya menghadap Baekhyun di sampingnya,

Baekhyun semakin gugup karena sekarang Chanyeol semakin dekat dengannya, Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang semakin gugup (emang dasarnya udah mesum sih).

Chanyeol menyeringai dan terus memojokkan Baekhyun karena ingin menggoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan terjatuh karena bangku itu tidak terlalu panjang,

"aish~ apa yang kau mauuuu?" geram Baekhyun frustasi karena Chanyeol terus memojokkannya,

"hehehehe akhirnya kau membuka suara juga Baek" kata Chanyeol nyengir kaya orang idiot,

"lalu?" tanya Baekhyun kembali dingin,

"ya, aku sangat merindukanmu Baek, sangat sangat" kata Chanyeol kembali melembut dan lirih,

Jujur Baekhyun juga merindukannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia juga kecewa dengan namja ini.

"Baek, apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang sepatunya, dia ingin menangis, berteriak senang, dan marah pada namja ini, tapi dia tak bisa.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun dengan jarinya, untuk melihat mata cokelatnya yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan,

Baekhyun sangat gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan bulat Chanyeol lalu dia segera bangun dari duduknya,

"a-ak-aku ha-harus se-segera ma-ma-masuk yeol, bye" kata Baekhyun, tapi dia langsung berhenti saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang,

Memeluknya sangat erat seakan dia akan mati jika melepaskannya, Baekhyun semakin gugup dan kaku bingung harus bagaimana.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga mereka berhadapan, tapi Baekhyun langsung menunduk lagi dan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela napas panjang,

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, dan dia langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir yeoja yang sangat dia cintai itu,

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa dan semakin lama ciuman itu menjadi lumatan dan Baekhyun susah untuk mengikuti alur ciuman Chanyeol yang cukup menuntut,

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena rasa sakit yang di rasakan bibirnya,

Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Baekhyun, dan mengabsen setiap inci yang ada di dalam mulur Baekhyun,

Dari gigi-gigi nya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan bertarung lidah, Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia ingin menolak tapi tubuh dan otaknya tidak sinkron dan jadilah dia hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mulai kehabisan oksigen dan dia memukul dada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengerti bahwa princessnya ini sudah kehabisan nafas,

Tapi karena Chanyeol sedang bernafsu dia malah turun menciumi leher Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak terbawa suasana dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga,

"tidak yeol, jangan" kata Baekhyun terengah-engah dan Chanyeol berhenti,

"mian princess, aku kelepasan, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika dekat dengan kau aku akan bernafsu" kata Chanyeol terengah-engah karena mencoba menetralkan nafsunya.

Baekhyun langsung menunduk dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat,

"aigo aigo aigo~ princessku ini malu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggoda Baekhyun,

"ish~ siapa yang malu? Dan siapa princessmu pangeran jelek" kata Baekhyun sambil memukul tangan Chanyeol,

"aw, appo Baek" ringis Chanyeol (pura-pura),

"ish~ aku tak benar-benar memukulmu bodoh" kata Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendahului Chanyeol,

"aigo neomu kyeopta" kata Chanyeol,

"tentunya kau lah princessku, dan kau baru saja menyebutku pangeran?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polosnya,

"ish~ siapa yang menyebutmu pangeran?" kata Baekhyun semakin mepercepat jalannya,

"tadi, kau yang bilang Baek" jawab Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun,

"ish~ tidak" jawab Baekhyun,

Mereka masih bertengakar soal Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol pangeran sampai mereka masuk kampus dan para mahasiswa memandang heran _tadi kaya orang berantem, kok sekarang kaya orang pacaran_-begitu pikir mereka.

Tak di sangka sekarang mereka berada di depan kelas Baekhyu, untungnya dosen belum masuk,

Saat Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun ke dalam kelas Baekhyun langsung berhenti sehingga Chanyeol menabrak tubuh mungil Baekhyun,

"stop, mau apa kau ikut" kata Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol masuk,

"untuk mengantarmu" jawab Chanyeol terbilang PEDE,

"aku sudah sampai di kelas Yeol" jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar bolamatanya malas,

"tapi belum sampai kursi SAYANG~" kata Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata sayang, dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi,

_Aigo~ mereka sangat manis, aku ingin memiliki namja chingu sepertinya, mereka cocok ya~_ begitulah bisikan bisikan mahasiswa di kelas itu,

Kyungsoo yang mendengar keributan dari depan kelas langsung melihat ke sumber suara keributan dan melihat kakaknya dengan Baekhyun,

"oppa" teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol,

"hai" Chanyeol membalas teriakkan Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik Baekhyun duduk di ssebelah Kyungsoo,

"aish~ sudah baikkan rupanya" kata Kyungsoo menggoda Baekhyun,

"hehehhe, ya sudah Soo, aku minta kau jaga dia ya, jangan sampai ada namja yang berani mendekati atau sampai menyentuhnya" kata Chanyeol pada adiknya itu,,

"siap oppa" jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun setelah mencium kilat pipi Baekhyun itu membuat pada yeoja di sana teriak dan pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi.

"aigo~ manisnya" kata Kyungsoo,

"ish~ apa sih kau ini" jawab Baekhyun langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah jam pelajaran dosen yang membosankan selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di caffe dekat kampus karena nanti mereka ada 1 jam lagi,

"Soo ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padamu" kata Baekhyun membuka suara,

"apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"yang pertama, kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada satu tingkat di atasku, dan kenapa kau satu angkatan denganku jika kau adalah adik Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut, dan nyengir (mirip Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun).

"kau tau, kami diberi keturunan otak dari appa yang sangat pintar, dan Chanyeol oppa dapat mengikuti ujian kelulusan saat dia pindah karena kepintarannya, dan akupun juga ikut ujian kelulusan saat kelas 2 dan itu artinya kau kelas 3 Baek, jawab Kyungsoo. Ops~ maksudku eonni, berarti kau lebih tua dariku,dan itu tak terlihat" kata Kyungsoo mempotkan bibirnya lucu,

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik Chanyeol yang satu ini, tapi dia sangat nyaman dengan adiknya ini.

"ke dua, apa yang kau tahu tentangku dari Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"sebenernya gak tau banyak, hanya tau, kalau oppa sangat mencintai seorang yeoja teman satu sekolahnya dari junior high school, yang sangat imut, cerewet, manis, baik, ramah, dan pintar. Gitu sih kata oppa, dan oppa tak pernah memberi tahu namanya, karena oppa takut kalau appa melarangnya pacaran karena tidak dapat focus pada tuganya di kantor." Jelas Kyungsoo.

_Oh jadi seperti itu_-batin Baekhyun,

"tapi Baek, kau tahu?-" kata-kata Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Baekhyun,

"aish~ aku belum selesai, oppa selalu tak dapat tidur dan selalu mencari tahu tentang keadaamu dengan menyuruh sekertaris pribadinya" kata Kyungsoo,

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan,

"yaps" jawab Kyungsoo lalu meminum jus melonnya.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun

From : Kriss oppa

Baek, pulang kuliah kau ke kantorku ya?

Bukan seperti pertanyaan, lebih seperti perintah

To : Kriss oppa

Baiklah oppa

Dan setelah menghabiskan makanannya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera keluar dari caffe menuju kampusnya,

Saat akan memasuki kelas Chanyeol mengbolkade jalan mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya,

"Baek, nanti malam jalan yuk" kata Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan muka yang terluhat imut di mata Baekhyun.

"aku tak di ajak oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mempotkan bibirnya,

"aish~ anak kecil tak boleh ikut" jawab Chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"mian Yeol, aku tak bisa. Pergi dengan Kyungsoo saja" jawab Baekhyun,

"aih~ aku bercanda Baek, kau pergilah dengan oppa" kata Kyungsoo yang mungkin tadi salh bicara,

"aniyo, aku benar-benar tidak bisa, sepulang kuliah aku harus langsung ke kantor oppaku" kata Baekhyun,

"aku akan mengantarmu" kata Chanyeol langsung,

"ani Yeol, aku bawa mobil" jawab Baekhyun,

"aish~ baiklah, tapi aku mau minta nomermu, agar mudah menghubungimu" kata Chanyeol (modus).

Setelah selesai kuliah Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kantor Kriss, saat memasuki lobi dia langsung bertanya di mana kantor Kriss,

Dan Baekhyun berjalan ke lantai paling atas kantor itu dan menemukan ruangan direktur di situ dan di depannya ada meja sekertarisnya,

"mau bertemu siapa nona?" tanya yeoja itu langsung berdiri,

"aku mau bertemu Kriss oppa" kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan eyesmilenya,

"oh apa anda nona Baekhyun?" tanya yeoja itu memastikan,

"yaps aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal" kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri pada yeoja itu,

"baiklah silahkan masuk, sajangnim ada di dalam" kata yeoja itu.

Baekhyun segera masuk dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat…..

"Jongdae-ya…..." teriak Baekhyun saat memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan teman kecilnya itu, sebenarnya sih cinta pertamanya juga.

"Baekki-ya, kau tambah besar ya, tapi tetap imut" kata Kim Jongdae, lalu melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"aw appo Chennie" begitulan panggilan sayang Baekhyun pada Jondae atau Chen.

"hehehe mian mian Baek, habisnya kau nambah imut sih" kata Chen nyengir,

"aish, aish~ kalian melupakanku?" tanya Kriss merasa di anggap tak ada oleh sepasang sahabat kecil ini,

"hehehe mian oppa, apa kau menyuruhku kesini untuk bertemu Chen?" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang memeluk Kriss,

"yaps kau benar adik maniskuuuuuuu~" kata Kriss membalas pelukan Baekhyun,

"gomawo oppa~" kata Baekhyun lucu.

"sana kalian pergi makan malam" _agar melancarkan rencana perjodohan kalian_\- lanjut Kriss dalam hatinya,

"baiklah oppa, kami pergi dulu ne~" kata Chen menarik tangan Baekhyun,

"oppa mobilku aku tinggal di sini ya" teriak Baekhyun saat keluar kantor Kriss,

_Terserahlah- _batin Kriss, kalau rencana perjodohan Baekhyun lancar.

DI RESTORAN

Baekhyun dan Chen sibuk mengobrol heboh sampai tak tau jika ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan selidik,

Itu Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sedang berada di restoran itu, kerena sedang ada pertemuan dengan cliennya.

Saat clientnya permisi ke toilet Chanyeol iseng mengirimi pesan Baekhyun,

(ponsel Baekhyun)

From : Chanyeol

Kau di mana Baek?

To : Chanyeol

Di rumah Yeol

Baekhyun tak bilang dia sedang makan malam bersama Chen karena takut Chanyeol cemburu, cemburu? Takut? Apa dia juga mengira Chanyeol menyukainya? (itu memang benar).

Chanyeol agak memuncak amarahnya, dia jelas-jelas melihat Baekhyun dengan namja dan sekarang Baekhyun bilang dia di rumah, apa-apan.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan client selesai (dengan tidak focus), Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun,

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara itu,

"Yeo-Yeol" kata Baekhyun gugup.

"apa ini yang kau bilang di rumah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan amarah yang memuncak yang dia tahan.

"Yeol aku bisa jelaskan" kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih memilih tenang dan menatap namja itu,

"hai, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae, aku sahabat kecil Baekhyun yang terpisah saat aku pindah ke Jerman, salam kenal. Namamu?" tanya Chen,

"aku Park Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol dingin,

"kau Park Chanyeol, dari perusahaan Park Corp?" tanya Chen penasaran,

"iya" jawab Chanyeol, terbilang singkat.

"wahh, ternyata benar kata Park ajusshi kau sangat tapan, apa adikmu juga cantik, dia akan di jodohkan dengan sepupuku yang berada di korea, dia sama liarnya denganmu." Kata Chen,

Oh ya author lupa nyeritain tentang Yeol, sedikit aja ya…..

Yeol itu anak dari pengusaha terbesar ke 2 di dunia, punya banyak pusat perbelanjaan yang tersebar di dunia, tapi Yeol gak mau hidupnya di atur makanya dia kabur dan jadi liar kaya gitu.

(kembali ke cerita)

"di jodohkan?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya,

"iyap, sama seperti aku dan Baekhyun, kita juga di jodohkan" kata Chen, itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget dan bengong.

"APA?!" kata Chanbaek kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

maap jelek, maap garing, maap typo, maap aneh, maap maap maap, okeh tinggalkan jejak dan minta saran di kotak review okeh, no bash.

pay pay :)


	7. Chapter 7

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh

balesan review :

Hyesun Park : iya, mudah-mudahan ya, hehehehe

cola channie : maaf kalo fanfic aku jelek, tapi aku manusia :)

Tiara Cho : hunhan mungkin akan slightnya kali ya, tapi gak berani janji, liat kelanjutannya aja ya, iya makasih

parkbaekyoda92 : aih kok ngebut, iya sih sebenernya aku juga kurang greget, tapi mau siapa lagi hehehehe

devrina : iya nih hehehe, aih Chen juga kaya kok hehehe, iya nanti pasti ada NC kok, nah itu nanti konflik berikutnya hehehehe, iya ini aku udah usaha kilat

rina byun272 : maaf kalo kependekan, kan udah di bilang belum bisa bikin NC mungkin chap depan tapi gak janji, okeh usulnya di tampung dulu ya

:asiiiikkk, makasih udah suka

NopwillineKaiSoo : sebenernya sih bukan tunangan, mereka emang udah di jodohin dari kecil, mungkin langsung nikah deh gak tunangan dulu, nanti juga ada kejutan heheheh

.3158 : iya nih baek kan udah sering banget di jodohin sana sini sama appa and eommanya, siap author akan usahakan buat mereka bersatu,

okeh readers semua, maaf kalo chap sebelumna jelek, yang ini juga jelek sih, hehehehe

maklum bukan author handal hehehehe,

oh ya maaf juga yang review jangan membawa unsuh hewan okeeh, aku manusia kok hehehe

okeh langjut baca aja yaaaaa...

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FAV, AND FOLLOW

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 7

Kini Baekhyun sedang duduk di mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dengan alasan Baekhyun harus bertemu adiknya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Di mobil tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka suara, mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Sampai Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan,

"Baek, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan?" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih focus menyetir,

"apa benar kau ddengan namja tadi di jodohkan?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil mengingat-ingat lagi, kapan mereka di jodohkan.

"Baek, jawab pertanyaanku" kata Chanyeol dengan suara lembut, tidak mau membuat Baekhyun takut karena dia marah,

"a-aku tak tau Yeol" jawab Baekhyun gugup, dia masih gugup karena bersama Chanyeol dan di tambah dia juga takut Chanyeol marah, untuk apa marah kalau Chanyeol tak menyukainya.

"tapi kau terlihat senang dengannya" tambah Chanyeol,

"dia sahabat kecilku Yeol, aku sudah mengenalnya lama, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu" jawab Baekhyun,

"jadi kau memilihnya dari pada aku?" tanya Chanyeol,

"memilih? Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku memilih di antara kalian? Kalian temanku, dan tidak ada batasan jumlah teman kan?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, karena bingung dengan kata-kata Chanyeol,

"mak-maksudku, AISH~" Chanyeol malah berteriak frustasi, dan itu membuat Baekhyun nambah bingung.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membawa mobilnya ke sebuah temapat, yang terlihat sepi karena sudah malam.

"un-untuk apa kita kemari Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia mematikan mesin mobil setelah membuka jendela mobil sebagian untuk keluar masuk udara,

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sebelahnya, dan mentapa Baekhyun intens, Baekhyun masih menggunakan pakaian yang dia pakai ke kampus tadi,

Itu artinya dia belum pulang,

"a-ada ap-pa Yeol, ke-kenapa kau me-lihat ku seperti i-itu" Baekhyun gugup, tentu karena Chanyeol terus menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Baek, keluar sebentar yuk" kata Chanyeol, lalu keluar dari mobil mendahului Baekhyun, dan duduk di cap depan mobilnya

Chanyeo sudah melepas jas kerjanya dari tadi, dan menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang lengannya sudah di gulung se siku, tampan pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut duduk di cap mobil di sebelah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan indah di luar,

Pemandangan kota Paris saat malam dari atas bukit yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau tempat ini, dari tempat ini mereka dapat melihat kota Paris yang indah penuh dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

"indah sekali" gumam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar gumaman itu,

"tak seindah dirimu" kata Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun, dan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol juga,

Mereka saling menatap lama, sampai Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata itu karena pipinya mulai merona, dan Chanyeol menyadari itu lalu tersenyum.

"ap-apa maksudmu Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun gugup,

"iya, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari senyummu, tawamu, dirimu Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun tapi tak menatap Baekhyun,

Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol memegang tangannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangannya dengan jarinya, terasa nyaman dan hangat fikir Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tak menolak ataupun merespon, dan itu membuat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas cap mobil.

Memandang Baekhyun sangat intens,

"ap-apa?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Baek, aku sangat menyayangimu, akh tidak" kata Chanyeol lalu menunduk,

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol bilang tidak, dan 3 detik kemudian Chanyeol mendongak lagi menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya,

"Baek, aku mencintaimu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" kata-kata Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dan hampir meneteskan air matanya,

Baekhyun menunduk masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang, tapi Chanyeol salah mengartikan dia fikir Baekhyun menolaknya dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya,

"Baek tatap mataku, apa ini artinya aku di tolak?" tanya Chanyeol mulai takut,

Baekhyun langsung mendongak, lalu menggeleng,

"aku mau Yeol, aku mau" kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat bersamaan dengan meledaknya kembang api di belakang mereka,

"gomawo Baek, gomawo, saranghae" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun,

"ne~ Yeol, nado saranghae" kata Baekhyun,

Kini mereka kembali duduk di atas cap mobil Chanyeol, tapi kali ini Baekhyun memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol sambil menggelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya itu,

"Baek, aku minta maaf selama ini telah membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pahanya,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun,

"dan maaf aku belum bisa menikahimu, karena aku harus menyetabilkan saham appaku sebelum aku menikah" kata Chanyeol terdengar menyesal,

"ne~ Yeol, tak apa, aku akan menunggu" jawab Baekhyun.

Karena sudah larut malam,

Saat sampai di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk menghadap Baekhyun,

"gomawo chagi untuk malam ini" kata Chanyeol langsung mengecup kening Baekhyun,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun mau keluar dari mobil dia berbalik lagi dan menarik Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol,

Tentu Chanyeol tidak akan cepat melepaskannya, saat Baekhyun mau melepaskan, Chanyeol semakin menahan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka,

_Haduh, Baek kau salah, kau salah memberikan ciuman ke Chanyeol yang pervet ini, aish_\- batin Baekhyun, _aku sudah menahannya, tapi kau yang memulai sayang_\- batin Chanyeol.

Sudah hampir 5 menit mereka berciuman, dan Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol tanda bahwa dia butuh oksigen, tapi sejakk kapan Chanyeol berada di atas tubuhnya,

Chanyeol menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun sambil tanganya membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun sebagian, dan meremas dada Baekhyun di luar branya,

Itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan,

"Yeolhhh jangannnhhh beriihhh tandaa diiihhh leher kuhhhhh" kata Baekhyun di tenagh desahannya,

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung turun ke dekat dada Baekhyun dan memberi tanda di dekat dadanya,

"Channnhhhh stopppp, jangan Channnhhhsssss, control Chan" kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol,

Chanyeol langsung pindah kedepan kemudi lagi, sambil terengah-engah

"mian Baek, mian sayang mian" kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk,

"tak apa Yeol, aku yang salah telah memulainya" kata Baekhyun sambil mengancing bajunya yang tadi di buka oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mengusak rambut Chanyeol sayang, lalu mencium pipinya,

"sudah ya aku masuk, bye Yeollie" kata Baekhyun keluar mobil dan jalan dengan cepat masuk ke rumahnya karena rona merah sudah ada di pipinya,

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum senang karena memiliki kekasih yang pengertian, cantik, manis, pintar, baik, _akh~ sempurna sekali hidupku_\- batin Chanyeol.

Saat memasuki rumah Baekhyun di hadang oleh Kriss dan Tao,

"eh-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lalu senyumannya yang sedari tadi terlihar di wajahnya pun pudar,

"kau, dari mana?" tanya Kriss menahan marah,

"aku, habis dari luar oppa" jawab Baekhyun apa adanya,

"sudahlah, aku yang akan biacara dengannya" kata Tao berbicara pada Kriss, lalu Kriss masuk ke kamarnya,

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, tentu kenapa Kriss oppa terlihat marah pikirnya,

"ayo kita ke kamarmu" ajak Tao langsung berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Saat sudah di dalam kamar Tao langsung duduk di Kasur Baekhyun,

"eonni, ada apa dengan oppa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"lebih baik kau ganti bajumu dulu Baek" jawab Tao dengan mimic wajah yang tak bisa di tebak.

Sesaat setaa Baekhyun selesai mengganti bajunya, dia duduk di sebelah Tao,

"Baek, kau tadi kemana?" tanya Tao yang kini menghadap Baekhyun,

"aku, pergi bersama Chanyeol, eonni" jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya,

"kau meninggalkan Chen?" tanya Tao lagi,

"ne eonni, Chanyeol yang membawaku" jawab Baekhyun lagi,

"oppamu sangat marah Baek, karena kau mengahncurkan rencananya, jadi keluargamu dan keluarga Chen berniat akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian" jawab Tao,

"APA? APA MAKSUD EONNI?" teriak Baekhyun,

"aish~ Baek, aku tak tuli. Kau dan Chen akan menikah dalam jangka wakhyu dekat" jawab Tao,

"kapan eonni?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini terlihat khawatir,

"molla, mungkin 1 minggu Baek" jawab Tao yang kini bangkit dari duduknya,

"tapi, eonni. Aku telah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun,

"mungkin kalian harus putus Baek, karena perjodohan kalian sudah di bicarakan jauh-jauh waktu, sudahlah selamat tidur Baek" kata Tao lalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana, dia mencintai Chanyeol, dia juga menyukai Chen karena sampai kapanpun Chen adalah cinta pertamanya.

"aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Baekhyun,

"saranghae Chen, neomu saranghae Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun lalu dia pergi kea lam mimpinya.

PAGINYA

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruang makan, dia hanya melihat Tao dan Zello,

"hai Zello, hay eonni, kemana oppa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencari kakak sepupunya itu,

"oppamu sudah berangkat sejak pagi, dia harus mengurus bisnis di Jerman dengan Chen, lusa mereka sampai dan akan langsung mengurus pernikahan kau dan Chen," jawab Tao sambil menyuapi Zello,

Baekhyun kaget, sungguh dia kaget sekali, jadi soal perjodohannya itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

"baiklah aku langsung berangkat ya eonni, aku di jemput teman" kata Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Saat keluar halaman rumah Baekhyun langsung di sambut oleh mobil sport warna merah, senyuman terlihat di bibir tipisnya,

Baekhyun menggunakan dress selutut berwarna biru laut dengan high hells yang tak terlalu tinggi di padu dengan tas selempangnya, ternyata Chanyeol juga menggunakan kemeja warna biru laut, padahal mereka tidak merencanakan itu.

"sudah dari tadi?" tanya Baekhyun saat masuk ke dalam mobil,

"tidak, kira-kira baru 20 menit hehehehe" jawab Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya,

"oh ya Yeol, kenapa kau tak mengantar Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena Kyungsoo selalu di antar Chanyeol,

"aku menyuruh supir uuntuk mengantarnya, karena ada yang lebih penting untukku jemput" jawab Chanyeol terlalu santai, tapi pipi Baekhyun sudah merona,

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya jika di dekat Chanyeol,

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka gunakan untuk mengobrol dan bercanda, sesekali Baekhyun tertawa karena mendengar lelucon Chanyeol, _ternyata Chanyeol tidak sedingin yang ku bayangkan_\- batin Baekhyun, _senang melihat princessku tertawa bersamaku_\- batin Chanyeol.

Walaupun mereka tertawa, Baekhyun masih memikirkan soal perjodohannya dengan Chen, karena dia akan menikah 6 hari lagi.

Saat setelah sampai di kampus, masih cukup pagi karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama dapat jam pagi,

Saat akan keluar mobil tangan Baekhyun di tahan oleh tangan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya,

"waeyo Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

Chanyeol malah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Baekhyun tertawa melihat kekasihnya ini tapi Baekhyun masih bingung kenapa Chanyeol cemberut,

"wae? Aku tak mengerti" kata Baekhyun,

"morning kiss baby, kau tak memberikan morning kiss untukku" kata Chanyeol kembali duduk menghadap depan, melipat tangan di depan dada, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"aish~ kau ini" _pasti bukan hanya ciuman, pasti akan lebih_\- lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati,

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dulu, lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah menatapnya kesal,

"aish~ apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun kesal,

"itu kecupan, bukan ciuman Baek, kita sudah dewasa, kau pasti mengerti" kata Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun,

_Kan benar, huhhhhh sabar punya kekasih pervet kaya dia_\- batin Baekhyun,

Lalu tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi candu bagi seorang Park Chanyeol,

Lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, lalu jadi lumatan yang agak menuntut, berubah menjadi hisapan, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun agak keras sampai Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke goa hangat itu,

Mengabsen setiap inci di dalam mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol sekarang sudah ada di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun,

Chanyeol sedikit meremas dada Baekhyun,

"eungggghhhh…" lenguh Baekhyun karena remasan Chanyeol di dadanya sangat lembut, seakan tak ingin menyakitinya,

Lutut Baekhyun tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang agak mengeras di sana,

"ssssssstttttt" desis Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sengaja menggesekkan lututnya lagi, Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai dalam ciumannya,

Lucu juga menggoda kekasihnya ini fikir Baekhyun, Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol tanda bahwa dia sudah kehabisan oksigen,

Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun,

"Yeolllhhh hentikannhhh akuuuhhh ada kelasssssttt pagiiihhhh" kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha mendorong Chanyeol,

Karena Baekhyun yang terlalu kuat atau Chanyeol yang sedang lemas, punggung Chanyeol membentur dasbord (gak tau tulisannya heheheh) mobilnya,

"aw appo" ringis Chanyeol dan ini benar-benar sakit bukan pura-pura,

"mian Yeol mian" kata Baekhyun berusaha mengusap punggung Chanyeol,

"menyingkirlah Yeol, kau berat" lanjut Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol hanya nyengir sambil sedikit berusaha menghilangkan sakit di punggungnya,

Baekhyun membenarkan bajunya yang agak berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol,

"aku duluan ke dalam ya Yeol, aku tau kau harus mengurus ini dulu" kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit menunduk lalu mengusap junior Chanyeol,

"bye sayang~" kata Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobil,

"aish~ dasar, akh~ sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri" kata Chanyeol lemas.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil kakaknya langsung menghampiri Baekhyun, dia sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Baekhyun keluar lalu membenarkan penampilannya yang agak 'kusut' mungkin, tapi setelah itu Kyungsoo menyeringai, dia sangat kenal oppanya itu,

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang melambai ke arahnya,

"hai Soo" kata Baekhyun sambil jalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo,

"hai eonni, wah mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki keponakan, apa yang oppaku lakukan padamu Baek, sehingga kau keluar dengan baju yang berantakan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

Baekhyun agak gugup di tanya begitu,

"eh-eh i-itu… tidak ada, sudah yuk masuk hampir telat nih" kata Baekhyun jalan mendahului Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah.

Saat kelas Baekhyun masih di mulai, Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan pintu,

Baekhyun melihat ke arah pintu dan Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya,

"aish~ apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Baekhyun tapi Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar itu,

"dia tidak pernah seperti ini ada yeoja yang dia sukai Baek, mungkin kau benar-benar sudah menjadi tepat terakhir oppaku" kata Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bersemu,

Tak lama dosenpun menyelesaikan pelajarannya, dan Chanyeol langsung memasuki kelas Baekhyun saat dosen benar-benar sudah keluar,

"Baek apa kau ada jam lagi?" tanya Chanyeol semangat,

"ani~" jawab Baekhyun,

"ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun,

"aish~ oppaku sendiri sudah melupakanku rupanya" kata Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"o-oh ti-tidak kok Soo, Yeol lebih baik kau jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena telah mengambil kakaknya,

"aish~ tidak mau, Soo kau sudah besar, apaan sih seperti itu?" kata Chanyeol kesal,

"aigo aigo, aku bercanda Baek, pergilah" kata Kyungsoo, saat Baekhyunhendak bangun dari duduknya Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun duduk lagi lalu

"dan jangan lupa buatkan aku keponakan, kikikiki" bisik Kyungsoo diiringi kekehannya,

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dengan wajah yang memerah,

"aish~ apa yang kau katakana sehingga dia jadi merona begini?" tanya Chanyeol ada adiknya itu,

"ani~" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cengiran,

"dasar, ya sudah kajja Baek kita pergi" kata Chanyeol dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari kelas dan pergi dengan mobil Chanyeol,

Saat di perjalanan,

"apa kau tak kerja Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun,

"nanti Baek, aku sudah bilang pada sekertarisku untuk menaruh berkas-berkasnya di mejaku" kata Chanyeol masih focus pada jalanan,

"dan sekarang kita akan ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"kita akan ke taman, cha kita sampai" kata Chanyeol sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya,

Chanyeol turun dan berlari ke sisi mobil lainnya untuk membukakan pintu Baekhyun,

"ayo turun" kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke tengah taman yang isinya bunga, rumput hijau dan pepohonan,

"WAAAAHHHH IDAH SEKALIIIII" teriak Baekhyun,

Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakangnya hanya tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu,

Banyak kelinci di sana, dan Baekhyun mengeja-ngejar kelinci itu sampai dia lelah tapi tetap tak mendapatkannya,

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari bawah pohon yang cukup rindang

"lelah chagi~?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar pada pundaknya,

"ne Yeol," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

"tunggu di sini ya" kata Chanyeol lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan pergi mengejar kelinci untuk Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol jatuh, berlari, mengejar kelinci itu, dan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memberikan kelinci yang dia tangkap,

"wah lucunyaaaa" pekik Baekhyun,

"kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengelus kelinci itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat soal perjodohan itu,

Cahnyeol menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah.

Chanyeol membiarkan kelinci itu pergi dan Baekhyun mendesah kesal, lalu Chanyeol tiduran di paha Baekhyun,

"wae chagi~ sepertinya ada yang kau fikirkan, sekarang kau sudah memiliki aku Baek, kau boleh bercerita apapun denganku" kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut caramel Baekhyun yang tergerai panjang,

"aku…." Kata Baekhyun terhenti, Chanyeol masih menunggu kata-kata yeoja yang kini sedang mengusap-usap rambutnya sayang,

"aku memikirkan perjodohanku Yeol" kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kaget.

"apa benar kalian akan menikah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun,

"yah begitulah Yeol, aku tak mau, tapi aku bingung" kata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya,

"kenapa haruss bingung?" tanya Chanyeol,

"aku menyayangi Chen, tapi aku juga menyayangi mu" kata Baekhyun, kita tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya mengusap rambut Chanyeol terhenti, lalu yeoja itu menatap langit luas,

"aku harus bagaimana Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat bingung,

Lama keheningan setelah pertanyaan Baekhyun, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing,

"Yeol, aku haruss bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi untuk memulainya lagi

"ikuti kata hatimu Baek" jawab Chanyeol yang kini bangkit duduk, dan menghadap langit,

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya posesive seolah tidak ada yang boleh mnyentuh yeojanya.

Setlah percakapan itu, Chanyeol berniat mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang karena dia juga harus segera ke kantor,

Tapi perjalanan ini berbeda, mereka hanya diam tanpa ada yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu, mereka sibuk bergulat dengan fikiran mereka.

Saat sampai di halam rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"kau harus yakin, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sampaii kapanppun" kata Chanyeol dan di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun,

Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu mobil Chanyeol pergi,

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, " aku mencintaimu Baek, aku akan menikahimu Baek, aku janji" gumam Chanyeol,

Lalu terdengar suara moibil di jalankan, dan mobil sport milik Chanyeolpun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

okeh okeh okeh, hay hay hay aku kembali lagi, maaf kalo garing, gak suka ya? jelek ya? maap deh maap

aku udah ada ide nih buat chap selanjutnya, tinggalkan jejak okeh yang sudah baca chap ini, makasih

pay pay :)


	8. Chapter 8

title : love

warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing,

bales review :

ayam yeoll : tenang kok aku gak bikin sad ending

devrina : iya gagal terus hehehee, ada gak ya, kayanya gak deh heheheeh

.3158 : aih baek gak boleh ha,il di luar nikah nanti mencoreng nama baik keluarga mereka

KimRyeona19 : gimana yaaaa heheheh,liat aja nanti

rina byun272 : minta pj sama mereka aja langsung heheheeh, nah dia itu suka sama Baekhyun

AdeknyaLay : heheeh Nc mungkin di chap depan

okeh makasih yang udah mau review, aku tunggu review selanjutnya,

maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, selamat membaca

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 8

Chanyeol yang sedaang berada di ruang kerjanya memeriksa berkas-berkas dengan fikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, dia memikirkan pernikahan Baekhyun yang tinggal menghitung hari,

Chanyeol terlihat sangat pusing dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah yang kusut, sekertarisnya masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapatkan persetujuan Chanyeol,

"sa-sajangnim, apa ad-ada masalah?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru masuk ruangan Chanyeol, dia menggunakan pakaian yang cukup minim, memang dia sengaja menggoda Chanyeol karena siapa yang tak suka dengan namja tampan, kaya seperti Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah tertarik,

"tidak ada, kenapa kau masih di sini? Jam kerja sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu" kata Chanyeol sambil sesekali melihat ke arah sekertarisnya itu,

"iya sebentar lagi saya pulang setelah mengantarkan minuman untuk sajangnim" kata yeoja itu,

"aku tau apa yang kau taruh di dalamnya Jiyeon, aku tidak haus dan aku akan pulang sekarang" kata Chanyeol sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya,

Jiyeon sekertaris Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, rencananya gagal lagi,

"baiklah sajangnim, saya juga akan pulang" kata Jiyeon segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera keluar setelah merapikan berkas-berkasnya,

Saat mengemudi Chanyeol sangat tidak focus, dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun, dan tak lama akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya.

Setelah mandi Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi perutnya sampai lututnya, dia sangat sexy dengan butiran-butiran air yang masih ada di tubuhnya,

Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya,

To : My Princess

Baek, sudah tidur?

send

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan pesan dari Chanyeol langsung senyum-senyum sendiri,

To : Chanyeol

Belum, kenapa memangnya kenapa?

send

Chanyeol yang melihat balasan dari Baekhyun hanya cemberut

To : My Princess

Aish~ kau ini, apa kau selalu seperti itu pada namjachingumu?

send

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan balasan mulai kehilangan senyuman di bibirnya,

To : Chanyeol

Aku hanya berpacaran 2 kali Yeol, dengan Chen dan denganmu

send

Chanyeol tertegun membaca pesan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kembali memikirkan tentang penikahan Baekhyun,

Karena tak kunjung dapat balasan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mengirim pesan,

To : Chanyeol

Yeol apa kau sudah tidur?

send

Chanyeol yang segera sadar langsung membalas pesan Baekhyun,

To : My Princess

Belum sayang, kau tidurlah aku sedang memikirkan pernikahanmu Baek

send

Baekhyun kaget mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol, dan dia bingung harus menjawab apa, Baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di Kasur dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan butira-butiran Kristal,

From : Chanyeol

Jaljayo My Princess, saranghae, neomu sarangahae

Baekhyun mulai terisak dalam tangisnya

"jaljayo Yeol hiks, nado hiks nado saranghae hiks Yeol" kata Baekhyun sebelum pergi ke alam mimpinya,

Chanyeol masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa merebut Baekhyun dan menikahi yeoja yang sangat dia cintai ini,

"aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan menstabilkan saham appa secepat mungkin" gumam Chanyeol penuh tekat, dan dia juga pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Paginya Baekhyun berangkat ke kampus di antar Tao dan tak di jemput Chanyeol,

Saat keluar dari mobilnya Baekhyun bertemu Kyungsoo yang di antar supirnya,

"hai Soo" sapa Baekhyun,

"hai Baek, kau sudah mengerjakan desine yang di minta dosen?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"sudah dong" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit bangga,

"iya deh iya, nona designer, aku juga sudah" jawab Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak di antar Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun mengubur pertanyaan itu.

Saat sudah memasuki kelas Kyungsoo duduk menghadap Baekhyun di sebelahnya,

"Baek kau tau tidak?-"kata Kyungsoo,

"tidak" jawab Baekhyun langsung,

"aish~ kau ini aku belum selesai, kau tau tidak oppaku hari ini izin kuliah, dia bekerja sangat semangat hari ini, katanya sih ingin cepat-cepat menyetabilkan perusahaan appa yang sempat hampir bangkrut" kata Kyungsoo,

Baekhyun kaget, _apakah Chanyeol sperti itu untukku?_-batin Baekhyun,

"oh ya Baek, berapa desine yang kau buat?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kesal karena dia tidak di dengarkan oleh Baekhyun yang malah bengong,

"Baek, aku sedang berbicaara denganmu" kata Kyungsoo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun,

"ah-a-apa Soo?" tanya Baekhyun,

"akh~ ani lupakan" kata Kyungsoo, setelah itu dosen masuk ke kelas mereka.

Setelah kelas selesai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berniat pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari-cari desine gaun yang bagus, yang mungkin akan menginspirasi mereka sambil menunggu kelas setengah jam lagi,

"Baek yang ini lucu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun melamun,

"Baek" panggil Kyungsoo,

"Baekhyun" panggilnya lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun,

"Byun Baekhyun" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat Baekhyun kaget dan semua mata yang ada di perpustakaan memandang keesal ke arah Kyungsoo,

"akh~ sorry, sorry" kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk memminta maaf,

"ish~ kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal,

"ani~ aku aga pusing saja" jawab Baekhyun bohong,

"akh~ ya sudah setelah ini kau segera pulang dan beristirahat" kata Kyungsoo dan di jawab senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun.

Stelah selesai melihat-lihat desine di perpustakaan ke dua yeoja itu segera mengikuti kelas terakhir mereka,

Saat keluar dari kelas….

"hai Baek" sapa seorang namja yang telah lama menunggu Baekhyun di depan kelasnya,

"Che-Chen, ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan di si-sini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup,

"tentunya untuk menjemput calon istriku" jawab Chen dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun hanya cengo,

"ca-calon istri?" tanya Kyngsoo,

"iya, kau teman Baekhyun?" tanya Chen,

"Baek, jadi kau menghianati oppaku, aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini Baek" kata Kyungsoo dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertunduk,

"siapa dia?" tanya Chen bingung,

"ani~ ayo kita pulang" kata Baekhyun masih tertunduk,

"aniyo, kita akan jalan-jalan Baek" kata Chen,

"aku mau pulang Chen" kata Baehyun sangat lirih,

"ani~ ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata Chen manja,

"AKU CAPEK CHEN, AKU MAU PULANG" bentak Baekhyun dan itu membuat Chen dan mahasiswa yang lewat kaget,

"Bae-Baek" kata Chen,

"mian Chen, tapi aku lelah" kata Baekhyun,

"ba-baiklah, kita pulang" jawab Chen gugup.

Selama perjalanan ke pulang baik Baekhyun maupun Chen tak ada yang membuka suara, dan saat sampai di rumahnyapun Baekhyun tak menunggu Chen, bahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lebih dulu,

"AKU PULANG" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya,

Chen yang mengikuti hanya berhenti sampai di ruang tengah, dan meilhat Tao yang sedang duduk menemani anaknya bermain,

"ada apa Chen?" tanya Tao,

"aku tak tau noona, mungkin Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Chen lesu,

'sudahlah Chen" jawab Tao,

"noona ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Chen,

"ayo kita bicara di taman belakang" kata Tao sambil berjalan ke taman belakang di ikuti Chen,

"ada apa?" tanya Tao yang sudah duduk di salh satu kursi,

"apa Baekhyun memiliki kekasih?" tanya Chen to the point,

Tao yang mendengar langsung kaget, dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya menjadd tenang lagi,

"ya, dia sudah memiliki kekasih Chen" jawab Tao,

"jadi benar, yang tadi adalah adik dari kekasih Baekhyun" kata Chen pada dirinya sendiri,

"siapa?" tanya Tao bingung,

"entahlah, yeoja yang bersama Baekhyun tadi bilang bahwa Baekhyun menghianati oppanya" kata Chen,

"apa mungkin Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao,

"mungkin noona" jawab Chen masih tertuunduk.

Lama hening,

"Chen, apa kau menyayangi Baekhyun?" tanya Tao,

"pasti noona" jawab Chen mantap,

"apa kau ingin Baekhyun bahagia?" tanya Tao lagi,

"tentu noona" jawab Chen lagi,

"pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang harus kau lakukan Chen" kata tao meninggalkan Chen sendiri di taman belakang rumahnya.

Baekhyun yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya, langsung membaringan tubuhnya tanoa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, kepalanya terlalu berat untuk melakukan itu.

Malamnya Baekhyun terbangun karena dia merasa perutnya sedang memberontak minta dii isi, Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah yang masih kusut,

"eeeuuuunngggghhh…. Jam berapa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat ponselnya,

"Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghubungiku" gumam Baekhyun,

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan berganti pakaian.

Yeoja pecinta eyelinear itu menuruni tangga menuju dapur, tak ada siapapun pikirnya,

Saat dia bertemu salah satu maid di rumah itu,

"di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun pada maid itu,

"oh, nyonya dan tuan muda baru saja pergi, tadi mereka ingin membangunkan nona tapi nona terlalu pulas tidurnya, mereka akan pulang lusa" kata maid itu, dan Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut,

"terimakasih" kata Baekhyun yang langsung lari ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

PAGINYA

Baekhyun masuk di kelasnya yang ternyata Kyungsoo sudah di sana,

"hai Soo" sapa Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo,

Dan Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang,

"aku tau kau marah, tappi aku tak sepenuhnya menginginkan pernikahanku dengan Chen" kata Baekhyun dan dosen segera masuk ke kelas mereka.

Karena Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu kelas dia berencana pergi ke butik eommanya setelah pulang kuliah,

Saat di perjalanan berkali-kali Baekhyun melihat ponselnya berharap Chanyeol menghubunginya tai nihil.

Saat sampai di butik Baekhyun meminta para karyawan membereskan pajangan-pajangan yang ada di sana, dan mengganti dengan yang baru, lebih tepatnya dengan hasil desine Baekhyun yang sudah jadi di buat,

_Apa aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol?_-batin Baekhyun,

_Mungkin dia sedang benar-benar sibuk-_lanjutnya lagi dalam hati sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya,

Setelah selesai membereskannya, Baekhyun beristirahat di ruangannya, sesekali Baekhyun melihat jam yang ternyata sudah jam 8 malam,

"hhuuuffffttt aku harus segera pulang" gumam Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan tertulis **Chanyeol call**,

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut tapi dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu,

"halo Yeol" panggil Baekhyun,

"hai Baek hiks, bogoshipo chagi hiks hehehehe" kata suara di sebrang sana,

"Yeol, kau mabuk?" kata Baekhyun khawatir,

"aku? Mabuk? Hiks tidak heheheh" kata Chanyeol sambil cegukan,

"kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sangat khawatir,

"aku diiiiii….. mana ya hiks, aku tak tau heheheh" jawab Chanyeol masih setengah sadar,

"Yeol serius cari apapun yang terlihat dekat situ!" kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak,

"aaaaaaahhhhhh…. Ada toko dengan hiks gaun pernikahan, ada hiks lampu-lampu warna hiks warni, ada lampu merah hiks, adaaaaa hotel heheheheh" kata Chanyeol mulai tak karuan,

"okeh aku tau tempatnya, kau tunggu aku di sana jangan pergi kemana-mana" kata Baekhyun sedikit memerintah,

"ne~ chagi hehehehe hiks heheheh" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mematikan panggilannya dan langsung pergi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Baekhyun sampai di bar yang tadi Chanyeol sebutkan,

Baekhyun langsung lari memasuki bar itu mencari sosok namja tinggi yang dia cintai,

"bagaimana bisa kau di sini Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit membopong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol,

"hehehe sayang, sudah datang hiks" kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir,

"apa kau membawa mobil?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukan Chanyeol ke dalam mobilnya dengan bantuan seorang pegawai di sana,

"thanks" kata Baekhyun pada orang yang membantunya.

Baekhyun langsung duduk di tempat kemudi,

"Yeol, apa kau membawa mobil?" tanyanya lagi, dan di jawab gelengan oleh Chanyeol,

"huufftt aku harus membawanya kemana?" gumam Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang sudah hampir tepar,

"kalau kerumah, aku bisa di adukan ke oppa, kalau ke rumahnya dia akan mati oleh appanya, huh kemana ya?" gumamnya lagi, dan Baekhyun melihat sebuah hotel,

"baiklah aku akan membawanya ke hotel saja, dan memberi tau maid di rumah kalau aku menginap di rumah teman, toh besok aku tak ada jam kelas" gumam Baekhyun dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran hotel.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tertatih karena menopang tubuh besar Chanyeol,

Baekhyun meminta tolong pada security di sana untuk membopong tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera memesan kamar,

Baekhyun di bantu security membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam kamar hotel,

Setelah security itu pergi Baekhyun segera membukakan pakaian Chanyeol karena tubuhnya bau alcohol, tapi..

"apa yang kau lakukan chagi~, mau bermain?" kata Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan membuka kemejanya,

"Yeo-Yeol ak-aku hanya ingin membuka pakaianmu, kau bau alcohol" jawab Baekhyun,

"kau bercanda, ayo kita bermain" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan langsung mengubah posisi tubuh mereka, mejadi Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hai haiiiiii, maaf nih kalo jelek, maaf kalo nanggung, maaf maaf maaf,

di tunggu ya reviewnya, viewersnya udah banyak tapi yang review sedikit aku sebenernya nunggu respon kalian, ya udah deh aku tunggu ya reviewnya no bash okeh,

pay pay :)


	9. Chapter 9

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh

balesan review :

Ica pyromaniacs : makasih chingu, ini di lanjut kok, maap kalo gak sesuai

Guest : iya ini di lanjut

pyeol : hahhaaha ini di lanjut

NopwillineKaiSoo : iya maap

devrina : ngapain ya? hahahaah iya iya

.3158 : okeh ini di lanjut kok

joohyvn : iya ini di lanjut kok

BibiGembalaSapi : iya maap, tau kan pas itu pernah ketemu dan Baekhyun sering cerita.

okeh makasih yang udah mau review, baca, fav dan follow

ditunggu review selanjutnya

selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FAV, FOLLOW

.

.

..

..

.

..

HAPPY READING

.

..

..

.

..

..

..

Chap 9

Chanyeol mulai dengan mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun, lamakelamaan dia melumat bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kewalahan karena perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya, Chanyeol menggigit cukup keras bibir Baekhyun

"aaakkkhhhh" pekik Baekhyun kesakitan, tapi kesempatan itu Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, sambil meremas dada Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun sudah terbawa permainan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga sudah mulai bernafsu,

Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol sedang berusaha membuka dressnya,

"aku bisa melakukannya Yeol" kata Baekhyun segera duduk dan melepas dressnya, Chanyeol yang merasa mendapatkan lampu merah mulai menyeringai,

Dan Chanyeol juga membuka bajunya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya,

Baekhyun kaget karena saat baru selesai melepas dressnya ada tangan yang melingkar di perutnya, dan Baekhyun tau itu tangan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bibirnya setara dengan telinga Baekhyun,

"biar aku yang membukanya" bisik Chanyeol seduktiv.

Masih saling membelakangi Chanyeol melepas kaitan bra Baekhyun yang berwarna soft pink yang senada dengan celana dalamnya,

Chanyeol melepasnya sambil tersenyuum dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata cinta,

"saranghae Baek, saranghae, saranghae" bisik Chanyeol sambil melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun,

Setelah melepaskan semuanya Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mereka berhadapan,

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, dan itu membuat Baekhyun malu,

"kau sungguh indah Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil mengagumi tubuh polos Baekhyun tanpa lecet sedikitpun,

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "kau curang Yeol" kata Baekhyun

"waeyo Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"aku sudah full neked sedangkan kau masih menggunakan celana dalammu" rajuk Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah manja Baekhyunnya,

"memang aku ingin kau yang bukakan Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai,

Baekhyun merona dan menundukkan wajahnya,

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun,

"mau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu,

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya setara dengan junior Chanyeol,

Lalu menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol dengan perlahan,

Benda yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh kain keluar dan menampar pipi cubby Baekhyun,

Baekhyun merona dan keget melihatnya,

_Wow, besar sekali, bagaimana benda itu bisa masuk ke tubuhku?_\- batin Baekhyun.

"kau kaget?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun,

"berilah dia sedikit service Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai,

"lakukanlah Baek" lanjut Chanyeol.

"ta-tapi ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun polos,

"genggam lalu urut, dan setelahnya lakukan apapun yang kau mau.

Baekhyun mulai mengurut benda itu perlahan dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi,

"moreeehhh Baek" kata Chanyeol terus menahan dirinya agar tetap berdiri,

Dan tak lama Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatun terduduk di Kasur dengan kaki mengangkang,

Baekhyun menghisap junior Chanyeo tapi tidak muat semuanya karena mulutnya terlalu kecil untuk memasukkan semuanya.

"terussssssstttt Baekhhhh, yesssss babeeehhh hisaaaappphhh" kata Chanyeol sambil terus menekan kepala Baekhyun agar mempercepat tempo hisapannya,

Baekhyun mulai mengerti maksud Chanyeol (aih langsung ketularan), Baekhyun semakin memperlambat hisappannya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

"terussssttttt Baekhhhh" kata Chanyeol sambil terus mendesah,

"Yeol aku lelah" kata Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan terdengar bunyi PLOP,

"aish~ Baek, bahkan dia belum puas" kata Baekhyun terdengar sangat frustasi,

"tapi aku lelah Yeol" kata Baekhyun bangkit dan membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"aish~ baiklah, tapi aku akan sedikit bermain-main pada tubuhmu dulu Baek" kata Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuh Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mulai menghisap leher Baekhyun dan memberi tanda di sana, dan Baekhyun hanya mendesah keenakan,

Setelah bosan dengan lehernya Chanyeol turun ke putting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras,

"eunggggghhhhhh, Yeeeeoooollllhhhhhh teruuuusssssttttt" desat Baekhyun sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya,

"kau sangattttssss nikamathhhh sayangg" kata Chanyeol melepas kulumannya pada nipple Baekhyun.

Merasa bosan, Chanyeol muai munurunkan ciumannya ke perut rata Baekhyun dan sampai di daerah privasi milik Baekhyun,

"baumu wangi chagi~" kata Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma daerah privasi Baekhyun, ekspresi kenikmatan sangat jelas di wajahnya,

Baekhyun mengejang saat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol pada daerah kewanitaannya, pahanya sudah terbuka lebar dan kini daerah kewanitaannya sudah mulai basah,

Baekhyun sedikit menganggkat tubunya untuk melihat Chanyeol di bawah sana, Baekhyun terengah-engah saat kepala Chanyeol tenggelam di kedua kakinya,

"euungggghhhh Yeeeoooollllllhhhhh" dessah Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mulai menciumi kewanitaan Baekhyun dan lidahnya mulai bermain-main di tiap inci vagina Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menciumi dan menghisap klitoris milik Baekhyun, mengecap rasa gurih cairan milik Baekhyun,

Lidahnya mulai menyambangi lubang vagina Baekhyun yang masih terasa sempit walaupun pernah dia masuki.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengusap klitoris Baekhyun, dan memasukkan satu jarinya,

"aaakkkhhhhh appo" pekik Baekhyun,

"tenang Baek, nanti kau akan menyukainya" kata Chanyeol, dan menambahkan satu jarinya lagi,

"awwww" kali ini Baekhyun merasa vaginanya di robek padahal Cuma jari Chanyeol,

Dan kini Chanyeol memasukkan tiga jarinya, lalu mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan gerakkan cepat,

"thheeerreeee Yeooollllhhhh" kata Baekhyun,

Gotcha! Chanyeol mengenai G-spot Baekhyun,

Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya, dan Baekhyun mendesah frustasi,

mempersiapkan juniornya di depan vagina Baekhyun.

Membelai vagina Baekhyun sebentar dengan juniornya lalu,

JLEB

"aaakkhhhhh appo" ringis baekhyun,

"sabar Baek" kata Chanyeol.

"tthheeerrreee Yeeeeooolllhhh, moooorreeeeehhhhh" desah Baekhyun, saat G-spotnya di tumbuk oleh junior Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu menggelinjang keenakan saat junior Chanyeol mengenai titik itu,

Chanyeol merasakan juniornya di hisap oleh vagina Baekhyun,

"kau sepittttthhh Baekkkkhh" kata Chanyeol sambil terus menggenjot juniornya.

Chanyeol terus menggenjot sambil meremass dada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melampiaskan pada seprei kamar itu,

Baekhyun terus meremas sprei itu sampai tak berbentuk,

"Yeeeeeoooolllllhhhh aaakkuuuuhhhhh akannhhh keluarrrrhhhsssttttt" kata Baekhyun,

"seb-ben-tarsssstttt Baekkkhhhh" kata Chanyeol karena dia juga akan klimaks,

Baekhyun akan klimaks, dan Chanyeol yang merasakan juniornya semakin di hisap juga sudah akan klimaks, tak lama…

"YYYYEEEEOOOOLLLLL/BAEEEEEKKKKK" teriak mereka bersamaan, sangat lemas rasanya untuk klimaks pertama mereka malam ini.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menetralkan nafas dan detak jantung masing-masing,

Chanyeol yang masih di atas tubuh Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun intens.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi cubby Baekhyun dengan satu jarinya, membuat si pemilik pipi memejamkan mata menikmati tangan sang kekasih yang masih mengusapnya sayang,

"kau hebat Baek" kata Chanyeol masih mengusap pipi Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dan karena junior Chanyeol masih tertanam di dalam vaginanya, dia menantang Chanyeol,

"bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang onyx Chanyeol,

"mau berapa ronde?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai,

"sampai kau lelah" jawab Baekhyun,

"waw, kau menantangku ya? Baiklah" jawab Chanyeol, lalu kembali menggenjot juniornya,

Dan mereka melakukan itu sampai mereka klimaks 7 kali.

PAGINYA

Alarm ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping ranjang tanpa bangun dari tempat tidur,

Baekhyun merasakan ada tangan yang tengah memeluknya, dia kembali mengingat kejadian hebat semalam dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona,

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pangerannya yang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa membangunkannya.

Baekhyun telah berbalik dan menghadap Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol dengan jarinya, mulai dari kening, kening yang selalu berkerut saat sedang berfikir, lucu pikir Baekhyun

turun ke mata, dia menusap berkali-kali mata itu, mata yang selalu menatapnya dingin dulu, tapi sekarang mata ini sering menatapnya intens,

turun lagi ke hidungnya, hidung yang mancung dan selalu menghembuskan nafas yang membuat Baekhyun kadang merinding,

turun lagi ke bibirnya, bibir yang selalu tersenyum, bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta, bibir yang selalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku tau aku tampan, tapi jangan terus kau kagumi wajahku ini chagi~" kata Chanyeol, masih memejamkan matanya,

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah Bangun sebelum Baekhyun bangun,

Baekhyun kaget atas kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"hahahahaa, kau malu chagi~? Untuk apa kau malu?" kata Chanyeol membalas pelukan erat Baekhyun,

"kau lapar? Kita bersihkan tubuh lalu sarapan, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menatap matanya, lalu mengangguk seperti puppy.

Baekhyun mandi terlebih dahulu, dan Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke sekertarisnya untuk menaruh berkas-berkas di meja, dan mengosongkan jam malam Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun makan malam,

Baekhyun keluar dengan pakaian lengkap tapi rambutnya masih dililit handuk,

"mandilah Yeol" kata Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ranjang masih focus dengan ponselnya,

Chanyeol kaget, karena dia sedang mengirim pesan ke seseorang, bukan sekertarisnya.

"ah- ne, ne Baek" kata Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi,

Baekhyun masih mengeringkan rambutnya saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handung yang menutupi perut sampai lututnya dan masih ada butiran ait di tubuhnya,

Itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu melihatnya, dan cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal tidak ke Chanyeol,

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun malu,

"kau malu chagi~? Untuk apa kau malu? Bahkan kau sudah melihat semuanya" kata Chanyeol sambil menggunakan bajunya dan terkikik,

Kata-kata Chanyeol malah menambah rona merah di pipi Baekhyun,

"sudahlah, aku lapar Yeol" kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"baiklah, kajja kita sarapan" kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Dari keluar kamar sampai ke parkiran mereka tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dan senyuman dari bibir masing-masingpun tak pudar,

Chanyeol masuk ke mobil Baekhyun, karena semalam dia tidak membawa mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih sarapan di restoran Korea, karena perut mereka harus di isi nasi bukan roti seperti orang Eropa,

"Yeol 3 hari lagi aku menikah" kata Baekhyun membuka percakapan,

Chanyeol kaget karena Baekhyun kembali membahas itu, dia tau Baekhyun tidak mau menikah dengan Chen tapi dia juga bingung harus berbuat apa, dia tidak bisa memangkang pada appanya karena dia sudah pernah kabur.

"habiskan makananmu Baek, jangan bicara saat makan" kata Chanyeol lalu memakan makannya lagi,

_Mian chagi~ mian mian_-batin Chanyeol.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke kantornya, karena Chanyeol harus segera bekerja,

Saat mobil Baekhyun tiba di depan kantor Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung duduk menghadap Baekhyun,

"Baek, nanti malam apa kau mau makan malam denganku?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ne~ di mana?" tanya Baekhyun, sekarang Chanyeol sedang menggenggam tangannya,

"nanti saja aku yang akan menjemputmu" kata Chanyeol, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lama,

"ya sudah, aku masuk ya, bye" kata Chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobil Baekhyun, dan mobil Baekhyun segera pergi dari kantor Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin makan malam dengan Chanyeol malam ini, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya agak kurang enak,

Baekhyun sudah mengenakan dress hitam dengan high hells warna hitam juga, enath kenapa dia ingin menggunakan warna hitam,

Baekhyun turun dari tangga kamarnya menuju pintu luar, dia bertemu dengan salah satu maid di sana,

"aku akan makan malam di luar" kata Baekhyun pada maid itu,

"baik nona" jawab maid itu.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menantinya,

"kau cantik sekali Baek" kata Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun,

"ish~ sudahlah, ayo jalan" kata Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia sedang tersipu.

Saat sampai di restoran mereka masuk di ruangan VVIP, ruangan itu hanya di terangi lilin-lilin dan sudah tersedia makanan di sana,

"wah indah sekali" gumam Baekhyun,

"kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menuntun Baekhyun duduk,

"sangat, gomawo Yeol" kata Baekhyun, lalu duduk,

Pemandangan yang indah karena di samping mereka ada kaca yang cukup besar yang memperlihatkan kota Paris yang indah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menikmati makan malam, sampai makanan mereka habis dan di ganti dengan disert (gak tau tulisannya hehehehe), dan kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati pemandangan dari depan kaca,

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menggelayut manja pada lengannya,

"Baek ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" kata Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Baekhyun,

Lalu Chanyeol memakiakan kalung yang sangat indah di leher Baekhyun,

"wah cantiknya Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"oh ya, tapi tak secantik dirimu Baek" jawab Chanyeol setelah memasangkan kalung lalu mengecup singkat tengkuk Baekhyun,

Dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baek dengar ya, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, aku akn selalu ada untukmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selau mencintaimu, aku akan selau menyayangimu, aku akan selalu menjadi pangeranmu, kau harus ingat itu My Princess" kata Chanyeol, dan hanya di jawab anggukkan oleh Baeekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu karena rasanya yang manis,

Hanya ciuman yang penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan saling pengrtian dalam ciuman itu, taka ada nafsu sama sekali.

Setelah selesai makan malam Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang, tapi rasanya kali ini Baekhyun tidak mau pulang dan ingin selalu bersama Chanyeol,

Saat sudah sampai di depan halam rumah Baekhyun,

"turunlah Baek, istirahat yang cukup ya sayang" kata Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, entah kenapa kini dia ingin menangis dan tak mau melepasskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun,

"jaljayo chagi, jaljayo. Saranghae, neomu saranghae" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~ Yeol jaljayo, nado saranghae" jawab Baekhyun dan langsung keluar dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_Saranghae Baekhyun, neomu saranghae, jongmal miane Baek, mian_\- batin Chanyeol.

Dan mobil sport milik Chanyeol meninggalkan kediaman Wu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

..

.

.

okehm maaf kalo jelek dan dikit, hehehehe

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya

pay pay :)


	10. Chapter 10

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh, gak nyambung,

balesan review :

danactebh : iya ini udah di lanjut kok

xoxoExo : oh iya maaf salah hehehehehe

Rly. : Chen itu cinta pertamanya

KimRyeona19 : yah gitu deh hehehehe

BibiGembalaSapi : hehehehe gak papa kok, iya makassih

baekhyunina : waduh-waduh gak berani janji

rina byun272 : waduh masa sih, maaf nih kalo gak hot hehehee, wah kayanya gak deh soalnya pas Ncan gak lagi masa subur makanya baek berani

parkbaekyoda92 : lah kok bisa ketinggalan? sebenernya sih ortu baek itu mau namja yang mencintai baek yang menikahinya dan mereka mau baek cepet nikah, biasa pengen cucu

alfianisheila : yah begitulah hehehe

.3158 : apa ya yang akan terjadi hehehe

okeh okeh maap kalo chap sebelumnya kurang hot,

oh iya nih mau ngasih tau aja, aku mungkin bakalan slow update muali besok soalnya mau UTS, maklum anak SMA

tenang kok aku tetap update tapi gak secepet biasanya, maap ya maap

aku harap kalian massih pada nunggu fanfic aku ini,

okeh selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 10

Yeoja mungil yang masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya berwarna pink menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur,

"kau sudah bangun Baek?" tanya Kriss yang melihat Baekhyun duduk di meja makan,

"menurut oppa?" tanya Baekhyun cuek, dia sedikit kesal karena perjodohan dengan Chen dan pernikahannya di percepat.

"oh ya Baek, apa kau ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Kriss tak menanggapi kata-kata Baekhyun yang tadi,

"ada, tapi nanti jam 11. Memangnya ada apa oppa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry di rotinya,

"kau berangkat akan di antar Chen, dan pulang dengan Chen" kata Kriss,

"apa maksud oppa, aku tak mau." Kata Baekhyun kesal.

"kalian akan membeli gaun pernikahan Baek, pernikahan kalian tinggal 2 hari lagi, ini sudah hari jum'at, dan kalian akan menikah hari minggu, jadi waktunya sebentar lagi" kata Tao sambil menaruh susu strawberry di meja Baekhyun dan kembali menyuapi Zello,

"huh, pernikahan lagi, tapi oppa-" kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong oleh Kriss,

"sudahlah Baek, ikuti atau kau akan menikah besok" kata Kriss,

"terserah" kkata Baekhyun meminum susunya dan pergi menuju kamar untuk mandi, karena badannya terasa lengket.

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya, _kenapa Chanyeol tak menghubungiku_\- batin Baekhyun,

Lalu Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya di bawah sower,

Dia menyalakan sower lalu duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya,

Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol, entah kenapa dia merasakan Chanyeol pergi.

Setelah selesai mandi Baekhyun keluar menggunakan handuk yang menutupi dada hingga pahanya,

Baekhyun menggunakan dress simple dengan bentuk rok melebar berwarna putih dengan polkadot hitam, dipadukan dengan bando yang dia gunakan,

Dan Baekhyun tidak menggunakan high hells yang tinggi, dan hanya menggunakan bedak tipis serta lips gloss, jadi dia semakin terlihat seperti anak junior high school yang akan main.

Saat Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya dia mendapati Chen duduk di ruang tengah, sudah menggunakan jas kerjanya,

"kau sudah siap Baek?" tanya Chen saat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya,

"ya, aku siap" jawab Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Chen karena Chen sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus Baekhyun dan Chen terus flashback tentang masa kecil mereka yang mengasyikkan,

Seperti mereka selalu bermain kepantai jika weekend, selalu bermain ke taman setelah pulang dari sekolah, saat Baekhyun menangis karena di ganggu anak-anak yang lain dan Chen yang menolongnya.

Chen menurunkan Baekhyun di Gerang kampus, Baekhyun berjalan dan banyak mata yang menattap ke arahnya,

"untuk apa anak junior high school ke kampus kita?" bisik seorang mahasiswa temannya,

"entah mungkin akan bertemu kakaknya" jawab mahasiswa yang lain,

"dia sangat imut" bisik seseorang yang berada di belakang Baekhyun,

"hey bukankah dia anak jurusan designer?" bisik seorang yeoja di belakang Baekhyun,

"iya kau benar, dia sangat imutnya" jawab yeoja lainnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengar kata-kata yang dia dengar, dan pipinya mulai merona,

Baekhyun segera masuk ke kelas dan tak mendapati Kyungsoo di sana, mengingat Kyungsoo jadi ingat dengan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi nomernya tidak aktiv,

_Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?_\- batin Baekhyun,

Dosen segera memasuki kelas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera memasukkan ponselnya.

Sampai pelajaran selesai Baekhyun tak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Kyungsoo,

Setelah pelajaran selesai Baekhyun segera berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya, dan di sana juga dia tak menemukan Kyungsoo,

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi nomernya juga tidak aktiv,

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?_\- batiin Baekhyun.

Saat kelass selesai Baekhun segera keluar dar kampus karena Chen sudah menunggunya di depan kampus,

"bagaimana kelasnya Baek?" tanya Chen saat Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya,

"ya seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun dingin,

"kau mau makan?" tanya Chen lagi,

"terserah" jawab Baekhyun datar karena dia masih memikirkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menghilang begitu saja.

Saat sampai di restoran tempat mereka makan,

Baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil sebelum Chen membukakan pintu untuknya, dan Chen mengerti bahwa ada yang sedang Baekhyun fikirkan dan tak mau di ganggu,

"Baek kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Chen sambil memegang menu di sana,

"terserah saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil memandang jendela restoran itu,

Dan Chen yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun kaget dan agak sedikit kesal tapi itu dia tahan,

"baiklah,, aku pesan makanan paling enak di sini" kata Chen dan sang pelayan segera meninggalkan mereka,

"apa yang kau fikirkan Baek?" tanya Chen,

"Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang terbilang sangat jujur.

Chen kaget mendengar nama itu,

"kau memikirkan namja itu?" tanya Chen lagi,

"iya, dan siapa yang kau sebut namja itu? Dia namjachingu ku Chen" jawab Baekhyun masih menatap jendela,

"akh~ kau fikir aku akan melepaskanmu, hanya karena dia namjachingumu?" tanya Chen lagi,

"entahlah, tapi Chen" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chen,

"kau adalah cinta pertamaku, tapi Chanyeol adalah orang yang aku cintai sekarang" kata Baekhyun dan hati Chen terluka mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke mereka dan mereka makan dengan keheningna yang menyelimuti.

Setelah makan selesai mereka langsung menuju toko wedding dress,

Baekhyun terlihat senang memasuki toko itu, wajar designer,

Baekhyun melihat-lihat gaun yang menurutnya lucu,

Chen hanya mengikuti di belakangnya sambil tersenyum,

_Tadi keliatan kesal, kok sekarang semangat banget ya_\- batin Chen.

Ada beberapa gaun yang Baekhyun suka,

Dan dia akhirnya mengambil 5 gaun untuk dia coba,

Tapi saat mencoba gaun pertama,

_Apa aku akan benar-benar meniikah dengan Chen? Yeol kau dimana?_-batin Baekhyun,

"apa anda suka nona?" tanya sang pelayan pada Baekhyun yang masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin,

"ah- a-aku akan mencoba yang lain" jawab Baekhyun.

Dan dia mencoba gaun yang ke 2, terus dampai gaun ke 5,

Akhirnya dia mengambil gaun yang ke 3, karena menurutnya itu semple, dan elegan.

Setelah memilih gaun yang tentunya Chen tidak ikut masuk ya, dia duduk di depan ruang ganti,

Chen berencana mengajak Baekhyun menonton atau jalan-jalan tapi….

"apa? Siapa yang mencariku?" tanya Chen pada seseorang di sebrang telepon,

"baiklah aku akan segera ke sana" kata Chen dan menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chen yang masih terduduk di kursi tunggu,

"sudah?" tanya Chen bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun,

"sudah kok, hanya perlu ada perombakan sedikit" jawab Baekhyun, ya dia minta gaunnya di rombak, karena dia tidak mau gaun pernikahannya tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan.

"baiklah, tapi Baek tadinya aku mau mengajak kau jalan-jalan" kata Chen terlihat menyesal,

"lalu?" tanya Baekhyun,

"ada seseorang yang mencariku di kantor, tadi sekertarisku menghubungiku" jawab Chen,

"ya sudahlah, tak apa, lagian aku ingin istirahat" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, ayo aku antar kau pulang" kata Chen menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Selama di perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun,

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing,

_Yeol aku sebentar lagi menikah, apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menggagalkannya? Yeol kau dimana? Yeol jangan menghilang begitu saja_\- batin Baekhyun,

_Untuk apa orang itu datang ke kantor sore-sore, apa dia tidak ada kerjaan?_\- batin Chen.

Setelah sampai di rumah Baekhyun langsung memasuki rumah, tanpa mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Chen,

Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya lalu berendam,

Chen langsung melajukan mobilnya setelah Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang agak kusut,

"Baek kau sudah makan?" tanya Tao,

"sudah eonni" jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat Tao dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya,

Tao tau Baekhyun sedang tidak mau di ganggu, dan Tao tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi.

Baekhyun langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam bathtub yang sudah terisi air hangat dan cairan aromaterapi untuk menenangkan dirinya,

Tapi saat Baekhyun memejamkan mata kata-kata Chanyeol terus terulang di otaknya,

_aku tak akan melepaskanmu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selau mencintaimu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, aku akan selalu menjadi pangeranmu, kau harus ingat itu My Princess_

"tapi kau di mana Yeol, kau kemana?" gumam Baekhyun sambil meneteskan air mata,

_dia tidak memberi kabar satu hari, dan itu pernah terjadi sebelum kejadian dia mabuk, mungkin dia besok akan menghubungiku, lalu akan menggagalkan pernikahan ku, iya itu pasti terjadi Baek, iya_\- batin Baekhyun menyakinkan,

baekhyun berendam sampai ketiduran, dan bangun-bangun saat malam hari.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun berjalan menuju ponselnya di atas ranjang,

Dia mengecek apa Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo menghubunginya,

Tapi nihil ternyata mereka tidak menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Yeol aku menyayangimu" gumam Baekhyun,

Lalu Baekhyun turun ke arah dapur karena perutnya sudah memanggil-manggil untuk di isi,

Saat Baekhyun melewati ruang tengah, Baekhyun mendengar sedikit percakapan Kriss dengan Tao,

"bagaimana bisa dia ke temapat Chen?" tanya yeojanya,

"aku juga tidak tau sayang" jawab sang namja,

"lalu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya yeoja itu lagi,

"Chen tak memberi tauku" jawab namjanya,

"besok kita akan bertemu dengannya" kata Kriss,

"baiklah" jawab Tao.

_Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Partner kerja? Tapi kenapa serius sekali, kan Tao eonni bukan orang yang mengurusi bisnis_\- batin Baekhyun,

Tapi Baekhyun segera mengendikkan bahunya lalu masuk ke dapur dan memakan makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan,

Kriss yang masuk ke dapur kaget melihat Baekhyun,

"Bae-Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kriss, dia takut Baekhyun mendengar percakapan dia dengan Tao,

"aku? Aku sedang makan oppa, aku lapar" jawab Baekhyun terliat imut,

"aish~ kau ini, ya sudah makan lah yang banyak, lalu tiduk okey, besok kau dan Chen akan pergi melihat gedung pernikahan dan mencari cincin" kata Kriss,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun malas.

Setelah makan Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu menimbang-nimbang,

Dan dia teringat sahabatnya Luhan,

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Luhan tapi tak bisa, dia mencoba menghubungi Sehun juga tak bisa, lalu dia menghubungi Lay dan nomernya mati, sedangkan Suho tidak di angkat-angkat,

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, dan dia lebih memilih tertidur.

Tapi karena dia tadi sudah tertidur, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar balkon dan melihat bintang-bintang padahal dia tidak kuat dingin.

Baekhyun keluar balkon sambil menggunakan selimutnya, dia menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya sampai hampir tak terlihat,

"Yeol kau sedang apa? Kau dimana Yeol?" gumam Baekhyun tapi terdengar keras untuk sebuah gumaman,

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya,

"apakah pertemuan kita kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhir Yeol?" kata Baekhyun lagi,

Dan air mata yang mengaliri pipi cubbynya semakin deras,

"apa kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu Yeol, aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi Yeol" kata Baekhyun sedikit berteriak,

" aku menyayangimu Yeol, apa kau berusaha menggagalkan semuanya? Atau malah mencari yeoja lain?" dan kini suara Baekhyun kembali lirih,

"Yeol cepatlah datang, aku tak mau semuanya terlambat" kata Baekhyun sedikit berteriak,

"SARANGHAE YEOLLIE" teriak Baekhyun dari atas balkon rumahnya,

Kini wajahnya dia tutupi oleh selibut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia menangis sangat keras untuk meluapkan semuanya,

Baekhyun tak sadar kalau dari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat dan sepasang telinga yang mendengar semua yang Baekhyun lakukan, dan namja itu ikut menangis melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

PAGINYA

Baekhyun menuruni tangga kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos lengan panjang warna merah yang mengekspos pundak mulusnya di padukan dengan celana jeans warna hitam, dan dia menggunakan high hells yang cukup tinggi,

"hai oppa, hay eonni, hai Zello, hay Chen" sapa Baekhyun pada semua orang yang duduk di meja makan.

Chen datang pagi-pagi karena di suruh Tao untuk sarapan bersama,

Pagi ini tak biasanya Kriss hanya diam, biasanya dia mengajak Chen mengobrol.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, itu tandanya besok Baekhyun akan menikah, dan dia terlihat murung ketika mengingat sola itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka makan, mereka semua mengobrolkan hal-hal yang ringan, dan kadang ada tawa, tapi Kriss benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

Tak lama, sepasang suami istri yang ternyata….

"EOMMAAAAAAA, APPPPPAAAAAAAA" teriak Baekhyun saat sepasang suami istri itu memasuki kediaman Wu,

"BAEKKKKIIIIIIIII BOGOSHIPOOOOOO" teriak yeoja parub baya, yang ternyata eomma Baekhyun,

"ne~ eomma nado, bogoshipo" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk eommanya,

"aish~ kau lupa dengan appa?" tanya namja paruh baya di sebelah eomma Baekhyun yang ternyata appanya,

"ani appa, mana mungkin aku melupakan appaku yang tampan ini" kata Baekhyun beralih memeluk appanya,

"aish~ kau ini, selalu pandai memuji" kata tuan Byun.

"aish aish, sebentar lagi anak eomma akan menikah, kau harus terlihat paling cantik ya Baek" kata nyonya Byun,

"oh ya aku harus segera pergi, ayo Chen kita berangkat, bye eomma appa" kata Baekhyun segera pergi menghindari percakapan dengan eommanya yang sangat ngotot ingin menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chen,

Chen mengerti Baekhyun sengaja menghindar dan Chen hanya menghela napas panjang.

Chen dan Baekhyun sekarang sedang meliahat gedung pestanya,

Tempatnya sangat luas mungkin dapat menampung 500 orang, karena memang yang di undang hanya teman dekat dan kolega bisnis orang tua mereka,

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar ruangan itu, tanpa terlihat tertarik, sedangkan Chen,

Dia sibuk mendengarkan apa yang WO jelaskan,

Chen sangat senang dapat menikah dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun? Sepertinya dia tidak terlihat senang.

Chen masih sibuk mendengarkan semuanya dan Baekhyun terus melihat ponselnya dan sesekali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mulai bosan,

"sudahlah serahkan saja semuanya pada mereka" kata Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pergi ke parkiran,

Chen segera meminta maaf atas kelakuan Baekhyun dan langsung menyerahkan semuanya pada WO itu, lalu pergi menyusul Baekhyun,

"Baek tunggu" kata Chen lalu mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Baekhyun,

"kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Chen,

"sudahlah, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Chen,

"kita akan mencari cincin Baek" jawab Chen lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun segera masuk.

Saat dalam perjalanan Baekhyun tetap diam dan memikirkan Chanyeol,

Chen mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Baekhyun,

"Baek, seharusnya kau terbuka pada calon suamimu Baek" kata Chen ingin memulai percakapan,

Tapi Baekhyun sama seklai tidak merespon, malah dia mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi menghadap depan jadi menghadap kaca mobil lalu melihat pamndangan luar.

"apa karena namja itu lagi?" tanya Chen,

"jangan kau sebut dia namja itu, namanya Chanyeol Chen PARK CHANYEOL, kau tau, dia namjachinguku dan jangan kau sebut dia NAMJA ITU lagi Chen" jawab Baekhyun kesal,

"baiklah terserah saja, tapi ingat Baek besok kita akan menikah" kata Chen mengakhiri percakapan.

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat cincin, Baekhyun hanya diam melihat Chen memilih-milih,

"Baek apa kau suka yang ini?" tanya Chen semangat,

"terlalu ramai" jawab Baekhyun dingin,

"kalau yang ini?" tanya Chen lagi,

"terlalu banyak kristalnya" jawab Baekhyun dingin lagi,

"kalau yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Chen,

"terlalu mencolok" jawab Baekhyun masih dingin dan tanpa ekspresi,

"Baek jadi kau mau yang mana?" tanya Chen sedikit frustasi,

"terserah kau" jawab Baekhyun sambil memandangi ponselnya,

"aish~ ya sudah bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Chen dan cincin itu semple hanya harus di ukir nama di bagian tengahnya,

"yasudah itu saja" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya karena dia ingin cepat pulang.

Sekarang Chen dan Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Wu,

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, rumah kelihatan sepi,

Mungkin karena seorang maid mengerti Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung, maid itu menghampiri Baekhyun,

"tuan, nyonya, dan orangtua nona sedang pergi, mereka akan pulang pada jam makan malam nona" kata maid itu,

"oh, iya terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun,

"apa nona ingin makan siang? Makanan sudah ada di meja makan nona" kata maid itu,

"iya aku lapar, terimakasih" kata Baekhyun segera ke dapur lalu makan, Baekhyun selalu memikirkan bagaimana saat besok dia menikah.

Setelah makan Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan membuat design baju, karena itu yang Baekhyun lakukan jika bosan,

Baekhyun terus menggambar dengan di iringi lagu-lagu clasik, karena lagu classic dapat membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Sesekali Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi ponselnya tetap tidak aktiv,

Karena hari sudah sore Baekhyun ingin segera mandi,

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kamar mandi dengan air sower yang kencang yang meredam suara tangisannya,

"Yeol, kau dimana Yeol hiks? Cepat datang Yeol hiks, aku akan membencimu jika hiks kau tidak datang hiks, Yeol aku mencintaimu hiks, apa tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan Yeol hiks" kata Baekhyun sambil terisak di bawah deras pancuran air sower.

"aku benci kau Yeol hiks, aku benci hiks" kata Baekhyun, dan terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi,

"BAEK INI AKU, KAU SUDAH 1 JAM DI KAMAR MANDI APA KAU TAK APA?" teriak yeoja dari luar pintu dan ternyata itu Tao,

"ne~ eonni aku akan segera selesai" kata Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan mandinya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi Baekhyun kaget ternyata Tao masih ada di kamarnya, dia duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun,

"hay Baek, ayo kita makan malam" kata Tao mengajak Baekhyun turun,

Baekhyun sih hanya nurut-nurut saja, dan ternyata di bawah lebih tepatnya di ruang makan sudah ada,

Appanya, eommanya, Kriss, dan Zello, sekarang di tambah Baekhyun dan Tao,

Mereka makan dengan hening tapi ada sesekali percakapan yang terlontar, dan Baekhyun tidak suka suasana makan seperti ini,

Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat lalu segera memasuki kamarnya,

Baekhyun masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memandangi ponselnya,

Dan nyonya Byun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"hay sayang" kata eomma Baekhyun, mungkin terbilang canggung di antara mereka,

"hay eomma" jawab Baekhyun lalu menaruh ponselnya,

"eomma, tidak bisakan pernikahannya di batalkan? Eomma tau Chen adalah cinta pertamaku, dan tidak semua cinta pertama akan menjadi cinta terakhir eomma, aku sudah tak mencintai Chen, aku hanya menganggapnya oppa eomma, batalakanlah eomma pernikahan kami aku mohon eomma batalkan" kata Baekhyun sambil memegang erat tangan eommanya,

Nyonya Byun merasakan tangannya basah terkena air mata Baekhyun dan itu membuat hatinya sakit,

"sudahlah Baek, kau tidur, kau harus bangun pagi dan harus terlihat cantik untuk besok, jaljayo sayang" kata eomma Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya,

Baekhyun langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan dia menagis sekencang-kencangnya,

_Yeol aku membencimu Yeol, aku membencimu_\- teriak Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

cuma mau ngulang pemberitahuan yang di atas takut gak pada baca,

aku mungkin bakalan slow update mulai besok soalnya mau UTS, maklum anak SMA

tenang kok aku tetap update tapi gak secepet biasanya, maap ya maap

aku harap kalian massih pada nunggu fanfic aku ini,

okeh sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya,

pay pay :)


	11. Chapter 11

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh

balesan review :

NopwillineKaiSoo : iya Chanyeolie nanti comeback

chanbaek 08 : kemana ya? kalau di kasih tau nantinya gak seru

chanielda : iya ini udah update kok

Tiara Cho : iya gak papa kok

danactebh : makasih untuk do'anya, iya ini udah di lanjut

Jungie : iya gak ya? heheheh

1004baekie : iya aku udah update ini

parkbaekyoda92 : iya maaf kalo gak ada Chanbaeknya

rina byun272 : kemana yaaa? iya maaf gak bisa update kilat kaya biasa, tapi di usahain gak lama-lama banget kok updatenya

.3158 : amiiiinnnnnnn

Kim Dihyun : kemana ya?

KimRyeona19 : sampe ketemu hehehehe

baekhyunina : gagalin gagalin gagalin *pegang sapnduk heheheheeh, iya makasih do"anya

alfianisheila : makassih mau nunggu, wah kalau di culik terlalu ekstrim hehehe

oh ya makasih udah mau review dan untuk **leon **aku minta maap, emng ceritaku ini gak bagus banget kok, aku tau tapi makasih udah mau baca

oh ya untuk yang lain, semoga kalian nunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaa

DLDR

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 11

Alarm di atas nakas samping ranjangnya terus berbunyi, tapi tak ada niatan sekalipun untuk Baekhyun bangun dari ranjangnya,

_Aku tak ingin hari ini terjadi, aku tak mau_\- batin Baekhyun,

Seseorang masuk ke kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun,

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakn menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimutnya,

"Baek cepatlah bangun, kita harus bersiap-siap" kata Tao mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"untuk apa cepat-cepat" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau di balik selimut,

"ya tentunya untuk pernikahanmu, ayo Baek cepaaaattttttt" kata Tao membawa tubuh Baekhyun bangun,

"aish~ eonni aku tak mau" kata Baekhyun masih enggan untuk berdiri,

"Baek? Kau habis menangis? Matamu bengkak" kata Tao kaget melihat muka Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan Tao langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk kamar mandi,

"aku benci padamu Yeol, sangat benci" gumam Baekhyun sambil sambil membasuh diri di bawab guyuran sower,

Ya sudahlah, jika memang ini yang terbaik, Baekhyun akan lakukan untuk eommanya.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dengan Tao, menuju ruang ganti pakaian di dalam gedung,

Baekhyun menggunakan gaun berwarna putih yang depannya hanya sepaha, sedangkan bbelakangnya panjang hingga perlu dua orang untuk membantunya berjalan,

Dia hanya menggunakan make-up yang tidak terlalu tebal, tapi tetap cantik,

Gaunnya agak di ubah sedikit karena Baekhyun yang memintanya,

Yang tadinya ada bagian atasnya, tapi sekarang gaunnya hanya berbentuk kemben, dan dia menggunakan kalung pemberian Chanyeol, dia tidak mau menggunakan aksesoris apapun.

Baekhyun tetap diam dengan para ppelayan yang sedang menata busana dan make-upnya,

Dia sudah sangat cantik, sudah seperti putri raja.

Tao masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun,

"Baek kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi appamu akan masuk dan menjemputmu, senyumlah Baek, ini hari bahagiamu" kata Tao, dan Baekhyun enggan untuk menjawab bahkan untuk melihat Taopuun dia malas,

Setelah Tao keluar, nyonya Byun masuk ke tempat Baekhyun, dan para pelayan mengerti bahwa ibu dan anak ini ingin berdua dan berbicara,

Baekhyun sekarang sudah duduk di sofa yang sudah ada di ruangan tersebut, dia tidak menatap ibunya sama sekali,

"Baek kau sangat cantik" kata eomma Baekhyun memuji putrinya yang sekarang sangat cantik,

"Baek, kau marah pada eomma?" tanya eomma Baekhyun karena tak mendapatkan respon dari anaknya,

"eomma masih bertanya?" kata Baekhyun terdengar kesal,

"hhmmm eomma minta maaf sayang, tapi sebentar lagi kau harus keluar appa akan menjemputmu, ya sudah eomma keluar dulu ya" kata eomma Baekhyun mencium kening putrinya yang enggan menatapnya.

_Yeol kau dimana Yeol? Kau tak ada niatan untuk membatalkan semua ini_\- batin Baekhyun,

"aku benci padamu Yeol" gumam Baekhyun dan sedikit meneteskan air mata,

Tak lama appa Baekhyun masuk setelah mengetuk pintu,

"ada apa ini? Kenapa putri apa yang akan menikah malah menangis?" tanya appa Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya diam, appa Baekhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu mengusap air mata Baekhyun tanpa merusak make-upnya,

"ayo kita keluar, semuanya sudah menunggu kita" kata appa Baekhyun menggandeng tangan anaknya itu,

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu,

Seuah pintu berukuran besar terbuka, dan memperlihatkan para tamu undangan yang duduk menghadap Baekhyun,

Tapi Baekhyun enggan untuk melihat semua tamu, dan tatapannya kosong ke depan.

"tersenyumlah sayang" bisik appa Baekhyun,

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mempelai pria yang masih membelakanginya,

Menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih,

Saat tinggal beberapa langkah menaiki altar, memelpelai pria itu berbalik dan…

"Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun dan terlihat dari wajahnya ang terlihat kaget,

Appanyapun merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang dan menggumamkan nama 'Chanyeol'.

Pria itu Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun sangat tampan, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima tangan Baekhyun dari appanya,

Saat Baekhyun sudah berada di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar ke appa Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah pendeta untuk membacakan janji pernikaha,

"bagaimana bisa" gumam Baekhyun dan tentu saja Chanyeol yang berada dekat di sebelahnya mendengarnya, dan Chanyeol tau maksud Baekhyun,

"tentu sangat bisa untuk seorang Park Chanyeol" bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget tapi tak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Setalah mengucap janji pernikahan, mereka bertukar cincin, yang ternyata di dalamnya sudah terukir inisial nama,

Yang di pakaikan ke Chanyeol bertuliskan PBH,

Yang di pakaikan ke Baekhyun bertuliskan PCY,

Setelah memasngkan cincin, Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan endekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Baekhyun,

Mereka tersenyum saat bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, lalu mereka menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang sarat akan rasa rindu, kasih sayang dan cinta,

Tapi mungkin karena ini Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai terbawa suasana dia menghisap bibir Baekhyun bergantian atas bawah,

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan para undangan bertepuk tangan semua,

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk karena Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya lebih dulu, lalu Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lagi untuk mencium keningnya,

Dan moment itu di dokumentasikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah acara selesai, para tamu di persilahkan mencicipi hidangannya, dan mempelai sedang duduk di tempat yang di sediakan,

Baekhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan para tamu,

"kau? Hutang penjelasan padaku" kata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tau jika dia yang sedang Baekhyun ajak bicara,

"kau? Siapa yang kau panggil kau Baek? Aku suamimu sekarang. Hutang apa? Penjelasan apa?" tanya Chanyeol sok polos,

"kau? Kemana saja, rasanya aku hampir mati jika aku benar menikah dengan Chen" kata Baekhyun terlihat lemas dan menyandarkan sedikit tubuhnya di sofa itu,

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk lebih menempel pada badannya,

"aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menaikan saham appa, dan dengan otakku yang jenius aku bisa melakukan itu dalam waktu kurang dari 2 hari, karena selama ini aku memang sudah bekerja sangat keras semenjak di culik appa ke Paris" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan sebisanya ke istrinya ini,

"lalu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan Chanyeol mengerti,

"aku memaksa appa untuk melamarmu ke orangtuamu, dan tak disangka Chen yang awalnya sangat kekeh untuk menikah denganmu, dia melepaskanmu untukku" jawab Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala yeoja yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya.

Chanyeol kembali membuka percakapan,

"kita mau bulan madu kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cengiran,

Sebenarnya yang Chanyeol fikirkan bukan jalan-jalannya tapi yang dia fikirkan adalah 'this and that',

"ke Korea yuk, aku sangat rindu Korea" kata Baekhyun sedikit merajuk,

"baiklah, apapun untukmu My Princess" kata Chanyeol sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun,

"gomawo My Prince" kata Baekhyun lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mereka saling berciuman lagi,

Kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama terbawa nafsu, Chanyeol pempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun,

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, karena bagian depan Baekhyun lumayan pendek tangan nakal Chanyeol masuk dan meraba paha mulus Baekhyun,

"eeeeuuunggggghhh" lenguh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mengusap dan meremas paha dalamnya, sampai suara mengintrupsi mereka,

"aigo~ jangan berbuat mesum di sini oppa" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak,

ChanBaek segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan mentap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, entah bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk erat pinggangnya dan tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo~ kau kemana saja" kata Baekhyun dan berniat bangun dari duduknya di paha Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

Baekhyun mendelik kesal,

"aku mau memeluk Kyungsoo~" rengek Baekhyun,

"ani~, aku tak mengizinkan kau bangun, sekarang kau istriku dan kau harus menurut" kata Chanyeol terlihat tak kalah kesalnya,

Baekhyun mulai memiliki ide jahil, dia menggerak-gerakkan buttnya di hapa Chanyeol yang pastinya mengenai sesuatu yang masih tertidur,

"ssssstttttt Baekkkhhhh, jangan lakukannhhh ituuuhhh" desahan Chanyeol tertahan,

"lakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lucu, dan menambah kecepatan gesekkannya,

"aish~, bangunlah" kata Chanyeol frustasi dan saat Baekhyun bangun untungnya 'adik kecilnya' tidak ikut bangun.

"Soo~ bogoshipo~" Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya,

"baru 3 hari di tinggal, kau sudah merindukanku?" tanya Kyungsoo,

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu,

"wah~ senangnya" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"kau 3 hari saja bangga, aku beberapa jam tidak memberi kabar dia sudah khawatir dan rindu" kata Chanyeol menghampiri dua yeoja yang sedang melepas kerinduan,

"aish~ kau ini" kata Baekhyun sebal lalu memukul tangan Chanyeol, walaupun tidak terasa bagi Chanyeol,

"ayo Baek, nanti saja menjelaskan semuanya, kita harus keliling melihat para tamu, karena banyak rekan bisnisku yang ingin melihat yeoja yang sangat membuatku gila" kata Chanyeol memasang tangannya untuk di gandeng Baekhyun,

"aish~ baiklah, kajja" jawab Baekhyun segera memasukkan tangannya untuk menggandeng lengan Chanyeol,

"aku tidak sabar untuk malam ini, berapa ronde ya?" bisik Chanyeol,

Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan di tangannya oleh tangan bebas Baekhyun, karena kata-kata Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan lebih cepat dan membuat wajahnya memerah karena membayangkan hal itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sekumpulan namja yang terbilang muda,

"hay, bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tampannya,

"wah wah wah ternyata jika di lihat lebih dekat benar-benar seperti Barbie ya" kata salah satu namja,

"hey apa yang kau katakan, dia milikku" kata Chanyeol pada namja itu yang ternyata bernama Siwon,

"hey nona manis, jika kau bosan dengan Chanyeol, kau bisa datang padaku" kata Donghae sambil menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun,

Baekhyun yang kaget dan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya lucu,

"aish~ imut sekali" kata Donghae lagi,

"YA YA YA YA YA! Jauhkan tanganmu, dia istriku" bentak Chanyeol pada Donghae,

"aish~ aku hanya bercanda Yeol" kata Donghae terlihat kesal pada Chanyeol,

"ya sudah aku akan ke tamu yang lain" jawab Chanyeol lalu menyeret Baekhyun bertemu tamu yang lainnya,

"dia adalah rekan kerja sekaligus teman sekolahku di Paris Baek" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman di bibirnya,

Mereka tidak hanya berdua, mereka diikuti oleh dua pelayan yang memegang gaun bagian belakang Baekhyun.

Saat sedang berjalan, Chen menghampiri ChanBaek,

"selamat ya" kata Chen mengulurkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol,

"gomawo Chen" jawab Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menunduk karena sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chen,

"chukae Baek, kau tau aku akan selalu menyayangimu" kata Chen,

Dan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk Chen,

"gomawo Chen gomawo, aku tau kau sahabat yang paling baik" kata Baekhyun sambil terus memeluk Chen,

"okey sudah pelukannya" kata Chanyeol memisahkan mereka karena mulai terbakar cemburu,

"hahahaha kau cemburu Yeol?" tanya Chen sambil tertawa dan Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa, dan Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"oh ya, kau harus katakana kenapa bisa Chanyeol yang berada di atas altar?" tanya Baekhyun terlihat kesal ke arah Chen,

"aku tak bisa jelaskan secara detile Baek, tapi yang pasti aku melepaskanmu kepada namja gila yang datang malam-malam ke kantorku, namja yang menaikkan saham appanya sampai 10% dalam waktu satu hari, dan namja yang melamar di depan calon suami yeojanya" kata Chen terlihat kesal ke arah Chanyeol,

Tapi Chanyeol hanya nyengir-nyengir,

"Oh ya Baek, besok aku akan pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan study dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, jadi aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia Baek" kata Chen mengusap kepala Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu,

"dan kau Yeol, kau harus menjaganya sampai nyawamu jadi taruhannya" kata Chen sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol berkali-kali,

"itu pasti" jawab Chanyeol tegas,

Dan baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat keduanya akrab.

Setelah bertemu Chen, Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun berkeliling,

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sekumpulan yeooja dan namja yang sedang mengobrol heboh,

"ekhm, bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Chanyeol dan mereka menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,

"LULU, BOGOSHIPOOOOOOOO" teriak Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu memeluk Luhan,

"Baek aku juga merindukanmuuuuu" jawab Luhan, dan mereka berpelukan sangat lama sampai Sehun dan Chanyeol memisahkan mereka,

"aish~ kau ini harus ingat sekarang sudah menjadi istriku" kata Chanyeol kembali membawa tangan Baekhyun,

"wah wah wah, si brengsek Chanyeol sekarang sudah menempatkan hatinya pada yeoja terakhirnya yaaaaa" kata Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya,

"siapa yang kau sebut brengsek?" tanya Chanyeol tak suka,

"tentu saja kau Yeol" jawab Suho,

"itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun,

"aigo~ jangan melakukan itu di depan kami" kata Lay kesal,

Dan mereka tertawa bersama, bernostalgia tentang masa-masa sekolah,

Tentang Baekhyun yang memang sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak kelas 1 SMA, dan Baekhyun baru tau kalau Chanyeol sudah menyukainya saat mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan saat penerimaan murid baru, saat mereka akan masuk ke sekolah itu.

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah memasuki mobil setelah acara selesai 20 menit yang lalu,

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, dan setelah Baekhyun duduk Chanyeol berlari ke sisi sebelahnya untuk masuk dan mengemudikan mobil,

Setelah Chanyeol duduk Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menggunakan dress, dan Chanyeol menggunakan kemeja karena jassnya dia lempar ke jok belakang,

"kita pulang ke rumah Kriss oppa atau ke rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun imut,

Dan Chanyeol malah memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin terpojok sampai punggungnya membentur pintu mobil,

"Yeol" gumam Baekhyun karena Chanyeol terus memajukan badannya,

"hhmmm" hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol sambil terus memojokkan istrinya ini,

Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Baekhyun,

Mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali, lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan dan tanpa di minta Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk akses lidah Chanyeol,

Tangan Chanyeol tidak diam, tangan satu dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang satunya dia gunakan untuk mengusap paha istrinya,

"eeeeuuuunngggghhhhh Yeol sesakkk" kata Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun ke habisan oksigen.

Chanyeol duduk kembali di tempatnya,

"aku sudah tidak sabar" katanya lalu menyalakan mesin mobil,

Baekhyun merona membayangkan yang akan mereka lakukan,

Mengapa harus merona? Padahal mereka pernah melakukan itu,

Tentu saja ini kali pertamanya saat mereka resmi, makanya Baekhyun merona.

"oh ya Yeol, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tapi tetap focus pada jalanan,

"kita akan tinggal di rumah Kriss oppa atau rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"di rumah kita Baek, aku sudah membeli rumah yang pasti kau suka" kata Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Baekhyun,

"dari mana kau tau aku suka?" tanya Baekhyun kesal,

"tentu aku sangat mengerti istriku" jawab Chanyeol bangga,

"ish~ kau ini" kata Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap kepalanya, lalu menggenggamnya erat dan menciumnya,

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih seperti anak kecil,

"aku tak sabar untuk memakanmu" gumam Chanyeol, dan tentu Baekhyun mendengar itu,

"apa yang mau maksud makan? Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun terlihat khawatir,

"ya chagi~ aku lapar, sangaaaaaattt lapar" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaiannya,

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, sebab Chanyeol terlihat mengerikan dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah rumah dengan dua lantai yang tak terlalu besar,

Saat mobil sudah benar-benar masuk di garasi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun dan memasuki rumah tersebut,

"wahhhh semple, tapi keren, aku suka sayang" kata Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan jas di pundaknya,

"kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan,

"sangat Yeol, gomawo Yeollie" kata Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu berkeliling rumah itu,

Pertama dia memasuki ruang tengah yang terdapat TV yang cukup besar dengan sofa yang warnanya menyatu dengan cat tembok,

Lalu dia berlari ke dapur yang dominan warna biru dan pink soft, bahan makan sudah tersedia dan banyak,

Dia berjalan ke taman belakang, di sana terdapat banyak bunga yang indah,

Tentunya sedari tadi Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun,

Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua dan kali ini karena tubuh Chanyeol agak lelah dia lebih memilih duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV,

"Yeollieeeeeee, apa kamar yang di atas yang berwarna cream adalah kamar kita?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menuruni tangga menghampiri Chanyeol,

"ne chagi, wae?" tanya Chanyeol melihat istrinya,

"aku ingin merubah warnanya, bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun imut, lalu duduk di paha Chanyeol (kata gak ada tempat lain aja Baek),

"boleh, kau mau warna apa, biar besok aku panggilkan tukang untuk merrubahnya" kata Chanyeol memainkan rambut cokelat Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku maunya kita yang mengecat, bagaiman?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"baiklah, kapan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya,

"nanti saja Yeol, tak harus besok, tapi kau bisa tidak, takutnya kau sibuk" kata Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir itu berkali-kali sampai siempunya terkikik,

"apapun untukmu Baek, KAU jauh lebih penting dari semuanya, toh aku melakukan semuanya untukmu Baek" jawab Chanyeol,

"gomawo Yeol" kata Baekhyun, "ne~ chagi" jawab Chanyeol.

Lama mereka berpelukkan sampai Chanyeol sedikit lupa dengan kegiatan malam pertama mereka,

"aku ingin Yeol, apa pakaianku semuanya sudah ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya jalan menuju kamar mereka,

"sudah semua putri, bahkan ada banyak tambahan yang di berikan Tao nonna" kata Chanyeol mematikan TV dan menyusul Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk memilih bajunya, tapi baju tidurnya hampir semuanya lingerie, Baekhyun kesal pasti ini perbuatan Tao,

"kenapa belum mandi?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang membelakanginya,

"kenapa semuanya lingerie, tipis pula" kata Baekhyun kesal menghadaap Chanyeol,

"itu aku yang minta" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya,

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lalu mengambil pakaian itu satu dan dalaman,

"biar kau terlihat sexy Baek" bisik Chanyeol dan tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika,

"ish~ kau ini, minggir" kata Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya,

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun yang mulai gugup, dan Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya, lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun,

"mau mandi bersama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya,

"ani~" kata Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke kamar mandi,

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan di banting oleh Baekhyun, karena saking ke takutannya, Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa di kamarnya,

"ish~ menyebalkan sekali" gumam Baekhyun lalu dia membersihkan tubuh di bawah pancuran sower.

Saat Baekhyun sedang mandi Chanyeol mengirim pesan kepada seseorang,

To : Chen

Gomawo telah memberikan Baekhyun kepadaku, aku janji akan selalu menjaganya

send

From : Chen

Aku pegang janjimu Yeol, jika aku mendapatkan satu aduan dari Baekhyun bahwa kau melukainya, aku tak segan-segan merebut Baekhyun dari tanganmu

To : Chen

Itu tak akan terjadi

send

From : Chen

Baiklah, jaga dia baik-baik

Dan Chanyeol sangat lelah, lalu matanya terpejam,

Tek berapa lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan lingerie berwarna hitam yang sangat tipis, hingga bra dan celana dalam yang berwana hitam terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tertidur sangat pulas,

"Yeol bangun, bersihkan dirimu dulu, baru kau tidur" kata Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Chanyeol,

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun lagi,

Tapi tiba-tiba badannya di Tarik oleh tangan Chanyeol ke atas tubuh Chanyeol,

"aish~ mandi dulu" kata Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol,

"iya iya iya, berhenti memukulku Baek, kan aku hanya ingin memelukmu" kata Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk bersama Baekhyun di sebelahnya,

"tapi badanmu bau Yeol, sana mandi" kata Baekhyun kesal,

"waw, aku tak salah menyuruh Tao nonna untuk membelikan lingerie tipis, kau sangat terlihat sexy, manis, dan cantik Baek" kata Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah intens,

"ish~ jangan tatap aku seperti itu" kata Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol,

"awh, ne ne ne, aku akan mandi sayang, tapi jangan harap setelah aku mandi kau bisa menghindar, kau akan mendesah sepanjang malam, hahahahahaah" kata Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi sambil tertawa evil dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar di seluruh bagian rumah,

Baekhyun takut mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang menyeramkan,

_Mati kau Baekhyun_\- batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

..

..

..

..

.

.

gimana jelek ya? ya? ya? maap deh kalo jelek

oh ya untuk yang lain, semoga kalian nunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaa,

oh ya sama info sedikit next chap akan NCan hehehehe

okeh see you next chap

pay pay :)


	12. Chapter 12

title : love

warning : genderswitch, NC, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh

L : iya, ini udah di update kok

Rly. : iya selamat menikmati

joohyvn : iya ini udah di lanjut, jangan di bunuh authornya heheheh

rina byun272 : iya dong, hehhe iya makasih

Jungie : hehehehe makasih, iyap kamu benar

danactebh : iya ini udah di update

1004baekie : iya ini udah di update

NopwillineKaiSoo : heheheh makasih, eeeehhh positif gak yyaa?

KimRyeona19 : iya makasih, iya nih rencananya aku mau buat sampe punya anak

alfianisheila : iya maap salah ketik hehehee

Minaaa : heheheeh makasih, iya aku rencananya mau buat sampe punya anak terus ada konflik sedikit sama kai

pyeol : iya makasih

Tiara Cho : iya maakasih

baekhyunina : hehehe iya, gak nyangka tah? di sangka pasaran banget ceritanya,,

shinshin99SM : iya aku rencana mau buat anak

Kim Dihyun : iya makasih

.3158 : hehehehe iya dia kan superman hehehe, iya ini di lanjut

neli amelia : iya kan chan itu pervert, rencana sih ada konflik, iya makasih..

okeh okeh okeh makasih yang mau nunggu, maaf kalo gak sesuai dan ncnya gak hot,

di tunggu review selanjutnya okeh, aku seneng baca review readers semua,

okeh selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 12

Setalah pintu kamar mandi di tutup Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, berencana membuatkan susu untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun di kamarnya, tapi sudah tersedia kaos dan celana pendek serta celana dalam di atas Kasur,

"kemana dia?" gumam Chanyeol,

Setelah memakai pakaiannya Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar,

Saat berjalan memasuki dapur dia mendapati seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, _mungkin sedang membuat susu_\- batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, tanpa membuat suara sedikitpu, lalu menyelipkan tangannya memeluk yeojanya dari belakang,

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang, mungkin kaget fikir Chanyeol,

"Yeol, kau mengagetkanku" kesal Baekhyun sambil menyikut Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya, Tak lama tubuh itu kembali rileks seperti biasa,

"hahahah kau kaget sayang" kata Chanyeol tepat di telinganya,

Baekhyun kegelian,

"aish~ minggir, nih aku sudah buatkan susu untukmu, minumlah lalu tidur" kata Baekhyun mengangkat gelas berisi susu ke depan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang di tumpukan pada pundak Baekhyun,

"aniyo~ aku tak mau, bahkan ada 'susu' yang lebih enak" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaiannya,

Baekhyun melirik dari ekor matanya seringaian Chanyeol yang mengerikan,

"ayo Baek, aku sudah tak tahan" bisik Chanyeol,

"ap-apanya?" tanya Baekhyun gugup,

"kaupun tau maksudku Baek" bisik Chanyeol lagi, kini salah satu tangannya sudah merambat naik ke dada Baekhyun,

"eeeuuuunnnggghhhh Yeeooollllhhh jangaaaaaaannnnn" desah Baekhyun,

"jangan apa sayang" kata Chanyeol terus meremas dada Baekhyun semakin keras,

"ayo kita lakukan Baek" kata Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style (gak tau tulisannya),

Chanyeol menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Baekhyun, tanpa merasa keberatan,

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dengan tangannya lalu menutup dengan menendang pintunya,

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan, seperti barang yang mudah pecah.

Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayang dan memuja,

"kau sungguh cantik Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun sayang,

Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya gugup, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengerti bahwa istrinya kini tengah gugup, dan Chanyeol tersenyum simpul,

"ayo jangan membuang banyak waktu sayang" kata Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun,

Mereka tersenyum sebentar lalu menempelkan bibir mereka,

Selgi bibir chanyeol sibuk dengan bibir Baekhyun,

Tangan Chanyeol sibuk membuka lingerie Baekhyun, dan menyisakan bra serta celana dalamnya,

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menjadi Baekhyun yang di atas,

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka kaos Chanyeol dan celananya tentunya di bantu Chanyeol,

Setelah sama-sama tinggal dalaman, mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka,

Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Baekhyun,

Dan tangannya dia selipkan ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun, mencari kaitan bra Baekhyun,

Setelah kaitan branya terlepas terbebaslah gunung kembar yang selama ini menggoda Chanyeol,

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu memandang dada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun malu jika di pandangi seintens itu,

"aku mau minum susu~" rengek Chanyeol seperti anak bayi,

Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawanya melihat tingkah suaminya yang seperti anak kecil,

Lalu Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi di bawah.

Chanyeol menghisap satu nipple Baekhyun seperti anak bayi yang ke hausan dan memilin nipple yang satunya, itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit karena dihisap terlalu keras sekalgus nikmat secara bersamaan,

"eeeuuunnnnggghhhh Yeeeeoooooollllhhh" Baekhyun terus meremas rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasannya,

Chanyeol kembali naik, dan memberikan tanda pada leher jenjang Baekhyun yang sudah basah dengan keringat,

Canyeol lupa menyalan AC, Chanyeol bangun dan berjalan ke meja rias untuk mengambil remot AC dan menyalakannya,

"aaahhh" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi karena Chanyeol bangun begitu saja,

Saat Chanyeol berbalik setalah menyalakan AC, ternyata Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya,

Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan menyetarakan wajahnya dengan junior kesayangan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menyeringai dan Chanyeol melihat itu, Baekhyun menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol dengan perlahan,

Lalu Baekhyun meniup junior Chanyeol yang sudah setengah menegang,

"ssssssstttttt Baaaeeekkkkkhhh" desahan Chanyeol tertahan,

"aku mau 'lolipop'ku Yeol" kata Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya,

"makanlah Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya,

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan junior Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil,

Karena tidak muat Baekhyun mengurut batang junior Chanyeol yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya,

"sssssttttttt" desis Chanyeol sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun agar memperdalam kulumannya,

Baekhyun malah semakin memperlambat kulumannya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi,

"aaaaakkkkhhhhh Baekkkkhhhh mooorreeee ffffaaassssttttteeeerrrr Baekkkkhhhh" kata Chanyeol sambil terus menekan kepala Baekhyun dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, karena Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri,

Karena ini terlalu nikmat bagi Chanyeol,

Baekhyun merasakan junior Chanyeol semakin membesar, dan tak lama

CROT

"uhuk uhuk" Baekhyun tersedak cairan Chanyeol,

"telan Baekh" kata Chanyeol masih lemas karena baru saja klimaks dengan service dari Baekhyun,

Baekhyun berusaha menelan semua cairan yang ada di mulutnya, cairan itu terlalu penuh di mulut Baekhyun, sampai meluber ke leher Baekhyun,

Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun berdiri, dan menjilat sisa-sisa cairannya yang tak bisa Baekhyun telan dan meluber ke lehernya, Chanyeol menjlat semuanya.

"ayo aku akan memberikan service untukmu sayang" kata Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke kasurnya,

Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan Chanyeol di atasnya, Chanyeol sudah membuang celana dalam Baekhyun entah kemana,

"kita mulai" kata Chanyeol, lalu menciumi perut rata Baekhyun,

Baekhyun kegelian, "hhahaha Yeol geliii~" tawa Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanyeol kemudian bergerak turun menuju pusat kenikmatan seorang Byun Baekhyun aka Park Baekhyun,

Chanyeol meniup vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah,

Baekhyun menegang merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol pada vaginanya,

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat vagina Baekhyun, sesekali menyesap rasa gurih dari cairan Baekhyun,

"enak Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya,

Baekhyun hanya diam merasakan nikmat,

Chanyeol mengulum vagina Baekhyun dan mengabsen setiap inci vagina yeojanya ini,

Baekhyun hanya mengintip kepala Chanyeol yang sedang bergerak-gerak di vagina Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan di tambah dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meremas kedua dadanya,

"aaaaakkkkhhhh Yeeeooollllhhh mmoorrreeeehhh" desah Baekhyun,

Chanyeol terus mengulum vagina Baekhyun, sampai Baekhyun klimaks lagi, lagi? Ya tadi Baekhyun sudah klimaks,

"Yeeeeeoooollllll" teriak Baekhyun dan meremas seprei Kasur itu sampai kusut,

Chanyeol naik lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis,

Jari tangan Chanyeol tengah mengusap klitoris Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual,

Saat Baekhyun sudah terbawa oleh ciuman Chanyeol, Chanyeol melesakkan satu jarinya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun,

"aaakkkhhhh" ringis Baekhyun,

"tahan sayang, kau sangat sempit" kata Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka,

Lalu Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari lagi,

"aaakkkhhhh" ringis Baekhyun lagi dan meremas pundak tegap Chanyeol,

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya, setelah dia rasa Baekhyun mulai menikmati permainannya dia mengeluarkan jarinya,

"aakkkkhhh kenapa di keluarkan" rengek Baekhyun terdengar frustasi,

"hehehe kita langsung ke inti ya" kata Chanyeol menyiapkan juniornya.

Chanyeol memasukkan secara perlahan juniornya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun,

"awwhh appo Yeol" ringis Baekhyun,

"tahan sayang, kau sungguh sempit" kata Chanyeol sambil merem berusaha memasukkan juniornya perlahan, agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu sakit,

JLEB

Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan juniornya,

Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan juniornya, semakin lama gerakannya semakin brutal,

"aaahhhhh Yeollhh teruusssttt aaahhh" desah Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengusap peluh Chanyeol, yang sudah membanjiri dahinya,

"yeeeoollll mooreeeehhhh faasssttteerr Yeeeoooolllhhh" desah Baekhyun,

GOTHCHA ! Chanyeol mengenai G-spot Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mempercepat genjotannya,

"Yeooolll akuuuhhh akan sampaiiihh" kata Baekhyun saat dekat dengan klimaksnya,

"bersamaaahhh sayangggg" kata Chanyeol, sambil terus menggenjet, dan Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol berkedut,

"Yeeeeooolllliiieeeeeee/Baaaaeeeeekkkkkhhh" kata mereka saat mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengatur nafas setelah mereka klimaks bersama.

"kau masih kuat?" tanya Baekhyun masih terengah-engah,

"tentu sayang" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya,

"ayo lanjut" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum,

"dengan senang hati" jawab Chanyeol, lalu kembali menggenjot juniornya yang masih bersarang di hole Baekhyun.

PAGINYA

Baekhyun terbangun terlebih dahulu, untuk duduk saja rasanya nyeri,

Tapi Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat mendapati wajah suaminya yang tertidur tenang,

"morning Yeolie" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi suaminya, lalu mencuri ciuman dari bibir suaminya itu,

"akh~ aku harus segera bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan" gumam Baekhyun lalu berjalan masih dengan full neked,

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggunaan hot pants berwarna putih serta kaos yang menampakkan bahunya,

Baekhyun sedang memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan mereka.

DI KAMAR

Chanyeol terbangun karena bunyi ponselnya yang cukup nyaring,

"ne, wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur,

"aish, ne aku akan ke kantor jam 10" kata Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan yang ternyata sekertarisnya,

Chanyeol duduk dan mencari sosok istri mungilnya tapi nihil,

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya,

Chanyeol keluar menuruni tangga menggunakan kemeja dan celana hitam panjang serta jas dan dasi yang berada di lengannya, dan dia membawa tas kerjanya,

Chanyeol menaruh jas dasi dan tasnya di meja makan, lalu mendekati istrinya yang sedang bersenandung sambil memasak,

Chanyeol memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kaget,

"omo, kau mengagetkanku Yeol"kata Baekhyun kesal,

"heehehe mian yeobo~, apa menu sarapan kita?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan dagunya ppada pundak istrinya,

"kita sarapan nasi goreng kimchi" jawab Baekhyun,

"kau menggunakan kemeja?" tanya Baekhyun melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menggunakan baju lengan panjang,

"yap, mian sayang aku harus ke kantor hari ini, ada rapat dadakan oleh appa dan rekannya, aku janji aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya secepatnya dan pergi berbulan madu" kata Chanyeol terdengar sedih,

"aish~ gwenchana Yeol, mungkin ini sangat penting" kata Baekhyun tetap tersenyum padahal dia juga sedih sih,

"tidak ada yang penting selain dirimu sayang, tapi aku minta maaf untuk ini, aku janji besok kita akan berangkat" kata Chanyeol lagi,

"iya Yeol, iya, aku percaya kok. Okey nasi goreng kimchi sudah siap, tinggal kita taruh di piring, minggir aku harus menata ini" kata Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol,

"ani~ kau belum memberikan jatah pagiku Baek" kata Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya,

"aish~ kau ini seperti anak kecil Yeol" kesal Baekhyun, lalu dia berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencapai bibir Chanyeol,

CHU~

"sudah, ayo kita sarapan" kata Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol,

"aish~ apa itu? Itu kecupan" kata Chanyeol dan langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk melumat bibir cherry itu,

Hampir 15 menit mereka berciuman yang bisa di bilang cukup HOT, maklum pengantin baru.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengerti,

"akkhhh~ aku bisa gila, aku akan pulang cepat Baek" kata Chanyeol terdengar frustasi,

"hehheeh tak perlu, jika aku tak terlalu sibuk aku akan membawakan makan siang ke kantormu setelah aku mengecek butik eomma" kata Baekhyun berjalan mengambil piring dan menyiapkan makanan di meja makan,

Kini mereka makan dengan berhadapan, sesekali kaki Chanyeol dengan sengaja menendang kaki Baekhyun,

"ish~ seperti anak kecil kau ini Yeol" kesal Baekhyun,

Lalu Baekhyun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menghabiskan tehnya, untuk membantu suaminya menggunakan dasi,

"kau tau?-" pertanyaan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Baekhyun,

"tidak" kata Baekhyun masih telaten menggunakan dasi Chanyeol,

"ish~ aku belum selesai Baek, kau tau? Aku selalu mengharapkan semua ini, sarapan buatanmu, di pakaikan dasi olehmu, di berikan morning kiss" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sambil mengusap bokong Baekhyun,

"ish~ seprtinya yang terakhir adalah kemauan otak mesummu Tuan Park" kata Baekhyun kesal memukul tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengusap bokongnya,

"aww, heheheeh bercanda sayang, walaupun aku mesum kau suka kan Nyonya Park?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya,

Kata Chanyeol lalu menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun,

"iissshhh Yeeeooolll geliii~ hahah Yeoll hentikannn~ hahah" kata Baekhyun sambil terus berusaha melepaskan gelitikan Chanyeol,

"rasakan hahahah rasakan" kata Chanyeol terus menggelitiki Baekhyun,

"Yeeoolll hahah kau harus bekerjaaa" kata Baekhyun berusaha mengingatkan,

Dan benar Chanyeol langsung berhenti,

"akh~ baiklah" kata Chanyeol lalu mengambil jasnya,

"sini aku yang pakaikan" kata Baekhyun masih terengah-engah karena Chanyeol tadi menggelitik Baekhyun,

Setelah memaikan jas Chanyeol, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol,

"jadi anak yang pintar ya di kantor" kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun,

"siap bos~" jawab Chanyeol, dan merekapun tertawa bersama,

Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol hingga depan rumah,

"aku berangkat ya sayang~" kata Chanyeol lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium kilat bibirnya lalu keningnya,

"ne~ hati-hati, jangan berkendara terlalu cepat" kata Baekhyun mengingatkan,

"siap istriku yang baweeeellll, hehehe" kata Chanyeol lalu masuk ke mobil sportnya,

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya,

"aku tunggu di kantor, jangan gunakan pakaian sexy, nanti banyak namja yang melihat ke arahmu" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~ sayang" jawab Baekhyun,

Lalu Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan kediamannya,

_Ini Paris kota style, untuk apa takut menggunakan pakaian sexy, aish~ dasar Park tukang cemburu_\- batin Baekhyun, lalu yeoja itu masuk ke rumahnya, merapihkan kamarnya yang berantakan akibat semalam 'berolahraga',

"ish~ dasar Chanyeol ganas, dia menghantamku sampai 10 ronde, astaga" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengganti seprei kasurnya,

Baekhyun mengganti baju dan pergi ke butik eommanya.

"selamat pagi" sapa Baekhyun saat memasuki butik,

"pagi nyonya" jawab para karyawan, mereka merasa canggun melihat atasannya seakrab itu,

"panggil aku nona, atau Baekhyun terserah, jangan nyonya terdengar tua di telingaku" kesal Baekhyun,

"baik nona" jawab sekertarisnya,

"okeh Minseok-ssi hari ini kita akan membagi beberapa bagian di butik ini" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di ruangannya,

"seperti apa nona?" tanya sekertarisnya yang bernama Minseok,

"kita bagi menjadi, busana pesta, weeding dress, casual, dan pakaian kantor, kita harus buat butik ini memiliki semua model pakaian, jangan hanya untuk pesta saja" kata Baekhyun sambil membayangkan konsepnya,

"baiklah nona" jawan sekertarisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

okeh semoga kalian masih menunggu,

oh ya yyyyyyeeeeeeeeyyyyy akhirnya pathcode Baek munculll hahahahahaah seneng deh,

okeh selanjutnya semoga kalian menunggu next chap okeh

pay pay :)


	13. Chapter 13

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh

balesan review:

Rly. : heheheh iya kuat si chan, kasian baek.

alfianisheila : iya maaf kalo banyak typo, ya pastinya pake baju hehehe,

KimRyeona19 : iyaa, tenang aku bakal bikin jagoan di tengah-tengah mereka,

1004baekie : iyaaa makasih, ini udah update

BibiGembalaSapi : hehehe maap typo,

NopwillineKaiSoo : iyaaaaa aku lagi seneng, keren deh pathcodenya, aku juga masih bingung mau di buat sampe mana,

rina byun272 : anunya baek sakit banget. iya kok minseok masih single.

.3158 : iyaa, maap lama ya updatenya, wah maap chap ini belum ada nc,

neli amelia : iya mereka harmonis, mudah-mudahan hamil, iya makassih

baekhyunina : iya mereka bakal punya anak,

wah wah wah, yang review turun ya, apa karena ceritaku mulai garing yaa...

maap deh, tapi aku massih berharap banyak yang nunggu ceritaku yang gak jelas ini,

ya udah lanjut aja, selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 13

Setelah selesai menata butik bersama para karyawannya, Baekhyun duduk di ruangannya,

"ahhh~ ternyata lelah juga, padahal hanya menata" gumam Baekhyun sambil memijit pelipisnya,

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" teriak Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya,

"maaf nona, kita telah selesai menata, lalu akan mengganti dan menambah koleksi pakaian" jelas Minseok,

"iyap, tapi aku mau semua karyawan membuat baju hasil rancanganku, dan aku juga minta dari setiap karyawan memberikan ide design mereka padaku" kata Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan syalnya,

Syal? Mengapa Baekhyun menggunakan syal? Yah, dia tidak gila memperlihatkan karya Chanyeol di tubuhnya, makanya dia menggunakan syal.

"oh ya, besok aku mau lihat ide kalian, aku harus pulang sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kalian jangan lupa makan siang ya" kata Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya,

"baik nona" jawab Minseok, dan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangannya untuk kembali ke rumah.

SAMPAINYA DI RUMAH

"ahhh~ lelah sekali, tapi aku harus buat makan siang untuk Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun,

Baekhyun melepas syalnya tapi masih menggunakan baju yang dia pakai tadi saat ke butik,

Menggunakan kaos putih yang agak kebesaran dan celana jeansnya,

Baekhyun mulai memasak kali ini yang dia masak adalah **Gimbap dan Ddeokbokki,**

Baekhyun sangat suka makan makanya dia jadi pintar masak, dan mungkin masakan Baekhyun adalah masakan yang di sukai Chanyeol setelah masakkan ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai memasak menggunakan apron berwarna pinknya,

"apa Chanyeol suka dengan masakkanku?" gumam Baekhyun lalu menata masakkannya yang sudah matang pada tempat bekal makan siangnya,

"okeh, waktunya berangkat" kata Baekhyun lalu melepas apronnya dan menggunakan syalnya lagi,

Baekhyun ke kantor Chanyeol naik taxi, tapi tadi ke butik dia bawa mobil, kan enak kalau naik taxi pasti pulangnya bersama Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun.

SESAMPAINYA DI KANTOR CHANYEOL

Semua karyawan yang melihat Baekhyun, ah tidak semua karyawan yang mengenal Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, tapi ada saja yang tidak karena mereka tak menyangka yeoja cantik yang masih muda ini adalah istri pemilik perusahaan mereka,

Baekhyun memasuki lift menuju lantai teratas, karena ruangan Chanyeol terdapat di lantai teratas,

Setelah sampai tak jauh dari ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Jiyeon sekertaris Chanyeol,

"oh, nyonya Park, apa anda ingin bertemu sajangnim?" tanya Jiyeon setelah membungkuh,

"ne~ apa Chanyeol ada?" tanya Baekhyun,

"iya nyonya ada di dalam, mari saya antar" tawar Jiyeon,

"ani~ aku sendiri saja" jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan,

"oh ya Jiyeon" kata Baekhyun berbalik, dan Jiyeonpun ikut berbalik,

"ya nyonya?" tanya Jiyeon,

"jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil Baekhyun saja atau nona terserah tapi jangan nyonya terdengar tua di telingaku" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya,

"akh~ ne nona" jawab Jiyeon ragu, dan Baekhyun pergi memasuki ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Baekhyun masuk secara perlahan tanpa membuat suara, dia menaruh bekal makan siang mereka di meja yang terdapat di ruangan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati kursi Chanyeol yang berbalik mengarah ke jendela besar di belakang yang menampakkan kota Paris,

Baekhyun mengintip sedikit dan ternyata,

"ommo, apa ini yang di lakukan seorang direktur di kantornya?" gumam Baekhyun kesal, lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kerjanya yang cukup besar,

"Chan Chanyeol, bangun sayang, aku sudah bawakan makan siang" kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol,

"eungh" lenguh Chanyeol, sambil perlahan membuka matanya,

"Baek? Kau kah ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat matanya terbuka sempurna,

"ne~ ini aku, ayo kita makan" kata Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol malah menarik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol,

"aish~ apa yang kau lakukan, ayo kita makan" kesal Baekhyun,

"sebentar sayang aku ingin seperti ini dulu" kata Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun,

Baekhyun malah mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, dan kepala Chanyeol bersandar pada dada Baekhyun,

"kau tau Baek?-" kata Chanyeol terpotong,

"ani~" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan rabut Chanyeol,

"aku belum selesai, kau ini kebiasaan ya. Aku sangat ingin kau mengantarkan makan siang ke kantorku" kata Chanyeol,

"sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun,

"iyap," jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun yang tak merangkul lehernya,

"baiklah, aku akan bawakan makan siang setiap hari" kata Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala suaminya,

"oh ya Baek, kau senang menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar duduknya membelakangi jendela itu,

"tentu, kau itu untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal,

"ani~ aku hanya bertanya sayang, gomawo yeobo" kata Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya,

"untuk?" tanya Baekhyun,

"gumawo karena telah mau menjadi istriku" kata Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun,

"ne~ Yeol," jawab Baekhyun

"kau menggunakan syal? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung karena di luar cuaca cukuo cerah,

"yah karena, ada namja ganas yang memberikan tanda di seluruh tubuhku" kesal Baekhyun,

"hahahaha mian sayang" kata Chanyeol tertawa,

"saranghae" kata Chanyeol,

"aku sangat mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun,

"aku jauh lebih mencintaimu" kata Chanyeol,

"ya, aku tau" kata Baekhyun, lalu mereka menempelkan kening mereka,

Dan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun,

Mereka tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, awalnya hanya ciuman yang mengandung cinta,

Tapi entah kenapa ciumannya berubah penuh nafsu, yah mungkin Karena pengantin baru.

Chanyeol terus menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan menghisap bibir Baekhyun ganas,

"eungh Yeolhh" lenguh Baekhyun saat tangan nakal Chanyeol meremas bokongnya,

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakan.

"ASTAGA" pekik seorang namja dari pintu ruangan Chanyeol, seketika mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka,

"ap-appa" kata Chanyeol terbata,

"si-siabeoji" kata Baekhyun yang juga terbata,

"ah~ lanjutkanlah, aku akan ke sini nanti" kata tuan Park menutup pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol,

"ani~ appa, kita akan makan siang, ayo appa ikut" kata Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol, dan mendekati tuan Park.

"benarkah?" tanya tuan Park,

"Yeol, basuhlah mukamu dulu, baru kita makan" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di sofa dan membuka bekal makan siang mereka,

"wahhh~ kau yang masak Baek?" tanya tuan Park saat melihat makanan yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun cukup banyak,

"iya appa, aku yang buat, mian jika rasanya kurang enak" kata Baekhyun,

"wah~ sepertinya appa akan sangat ketagihan masakan Baekhyun, karena dia sangat pintar memasak" kata Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi,

"ah~ benarkah? Wah wah, Chanyeol akan gemuk nih kalau selalu makan" kata tuan Park,

"ya sudah ayo kita makan" kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bergabung.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali bercanda dan berbincang,

_Ternyata appa dan anak sama saja, sama-sama seperti anak kecil_\- batin Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai makan siang tuan Park meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol,

"baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang tertunda tadi hehehe" kata tuan Park lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

"hhhmmmm mau di lanjutkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapatkan duduknya mendekat ke Baekhyun,

"eehhh- baiklah" jawab Baekhyun dan membalik badan menghadap Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar, tangan Chanyeol meremas dada Baekhyun,

"eungghh Yeeeooolllhh" desah Baekhyun,

TOK TOK TOK

"aaaiiissshhh~ siapa?" teriak Chanyeol frustasi,

"saya sajangnim" jawab Jiyeon dari luar ruangan,

"aish~ masuklah" teriak Chanyeol,

Dan Jiyeon masuk, Jiyeon berjalan menghampiri meja Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga sedang berjalan ke mejanya juga,

Jiyeon melirik Baekhyun yang agak berantakan sedang memainkan ponselnya, rambutnya acak-acakkan, pakaian yang sedikit kusut, dan banyak noda merah di lehernya,

Dan Jiyeon melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang rambutnya juga berantakan dengan kemeja yang kusut,

"maaf mengganggu sajangnim, tapi ini berkas yang harus saya antarkan dan 15 menit lagi sajangnim ada rapat" kata Jiyeon,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol dingin,

Jiyeon berjalan menuju pintu, dan langkahnya di perlambat saat dekat dengan Baekhyun,

"nona terlihat berantakan kikikiki" kekeh Jiyeon,

"kaupun tau Jiyeon, dia sungguh ganas" teriak Baekhyun sengaja agar suaminya mendengar, dan Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Baekhyun,

"heheheeh siapa yang kalian biacarakan?" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa,

"tentunya kau tuan Park" kata Baekhyun terdengar kesal,

"baiklah, saya permisi keluar sajangnim nona" kata Jiyeon,

"kenapa dia memanggilmu nona, terdengar kurang sopan" kata Chanyeol sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas yang di berikan sekertarisnya,

"aku tak suka di panggil nyonya, terdengar terlalu tua Yeol" kesal Baekhyun sambil berjalan dan duduk di meja kerja Chanyeol,

"kau menggodaku hhmmm?" tanya Chanyeol,

"siapa yang menggodamu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal,

"kau, kenapa kau duduk dengan sangat sexy?" kata Chanyeol mulai berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun,

"kau saja yang mesum Park" kata Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus paha Baekhyun yang terbungkus celana jeans,

"heheheh kau tau aku hanya mesum denganmu Baekkhhhh~" kata Chanyeol di akhiri desahan, karena tangan nakal Baekhyun meremas sesuatu yang masih tertidur di sana,

"Baeekkkkhh kau nakallhh ssstttt" kata Chanyeol,

"heheheeh, sana siap-siap kau harus rapat, aku akan menunggu di sini" kata Baekhyun lalu turun dari meja dan duduk di sofa,

"baiklah, jadi anak pintar ne~ jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang" kata Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu mencium keningnya,

"siap tuan Park" kata Baekhyun.

"akh~ bosannya" gumam Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat fotonya yang sedang berpose imut, entah Chanyeol mendapatkannya dari mana,

Dan di sebelahnya ada foto pernikahan mereka,

Meja Chanyeol sangat rapih, karena memang Chanyeol tidak menyukai ruangan yang kotor.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi Chanyeol dan memainkan computer milik Chanyeol karena laptopnya sedang di bawa Chanyeol untuk rapat,

Baekhyun sangat lama dan sangat serius memainkan gamenya sampai dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu,

"kau terlihat kecil sayang di kursi ini" kata Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun,

Baekhyun kaget mendengar suara bass Chanyeol,

"ommo, kapan kau masuk?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menjeda gamenya,

"barusan, kau terlalu serius dengan game itu" sungut Chanyeol,

"heeheh maaf sayang~ habisnya aku bosan" kata Baekhyun mematikan game lalu berdiri ke depan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol, kepalanya dia sembunyikan di dada Chanyeol,

"rapatmu sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar kecil karena wajahnya tertutup dada Chanyeol,

"sudah sayang~ aku rindu padamu" kata Chanyeol mempererat pelukkannya,

"apakah pekerjaanmu juga sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun kini mendongak,

Chanyeol menggeleng,

"tapi aku akan lembur malam ini di rumah, untuk memeriksa semua berkas yang sudah di kirim ke e-mailku, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, dan besok siang kita ke Korea" kata Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun,

"ne~ aku akan menemanimu" kata Baekhyun,

CHU~

Baekhyun memberikan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol yang sudah dekat dengan bibirnya,

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun,

"kita akan melakukan apa, ini masih sore" kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap wangi sampo seperti permen di rambut Baekhyun,

"aku ingin buat kue kering untuk cemilanmu malam ini, kita harus cari bahannya" kata Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya,

"baiklah, kajja kita belanja ke supermarket" kata Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar masih bergandengan tangan, kini kantor terlihat sepi karena karyawan banyak yang sudah pulang,

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, setelah mereka sudah masuk dan menggunakan sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol menginjak gas.

"sayang~" panggil Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,

"hhmmm" sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap tangannya yang terus-terusan di ciumi Chanyeol,

"nanti saat di Korea, kita mau tinggal di rumahku atau di rumahmu? Karena tak enak jika kita menyewa hotel padahal punya keluarga" kata Chanyeol,

"rumahku saja Yeol, aku rindu suasana kamarku" kata Baekhyun sedikit merajuk,

Padahal Chanyeol ingin sekali di rumahnya,

"akh~ bagaimana kalau satu minggu kita di rumahmu, satu minggu di rumahku? Adilkan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati takut Baekhyunnya ngambek,

"akh~ itu ide bagus" pekik Baekhyun kegirangan,

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar istrinya yang sangat ceria ini.

Setelah sampai Chanyeol keluar terlebih dulu, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun,

"gomawo~" kata Baekhyun langsung menggandeng lengan Chanyeol,

Saat memasuki supermarket banyak mata namja dan yeoja yang memandang mereka,

"dia sangat tampan" bisik seorang wanita bule kepada temannya,

"ya~ kau benar, apakah itu adiknya?" kata wanita satunya,

"mungkin, karena perempuan itu sangat kecil" kata bule yang awal,

Memang sih tubuh bule tinggi-tinggi, tapi kan Baekhyun juga gak pendek-pendek amat.

Chanyeol mendengar itu dan melihat muka Baekhyun yang sudah menekuk,

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, lalu mempererat pegangan mereka karena satu tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong keranjang belanjaan.

Saat melihat tempat yang mereka cari, Baekhyun langsung sibuk mencari bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan sampai tak mendengar bisikan-bisikan pria di belakangnya,

"perempuan itu sangat imut, mungkin sangat enak untuk di peluk" kata seorang pria kepada temannya sambil memandangi Baekhyun,

"bagaimana kalau kita ajak bermain malam ini, pakaiannya modis dan sexy" kata temannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun,

Dan Chanyeol yang sudah terbakar cemburu yang tadinya berdiri di samping Baekhyun segera beralih ke belakang Baekhyun dan memeluk yeoja mungil itu,

Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dari belakang,

Baekhyun yang kaget langsung berusaha menahan Chanyeol,

"eungh Yeol, inihh di tempathh umum" desahan Baekhyun tertahan,

Dan para pria yang sudah dekat itu langsung berhenti ketika melihat kelakukan Chanyeol.

"apa pria itu kekasihnya?" tanya pria yang akan mendekati Baekhyun,

"mungkin dia suaminya, tapi dia sangat sexy" jawab temannya,

"sudahlah, kita cari saja yang lain" kata pria yang awal,

Baekhyun mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun terkekeh ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan ciuman di tengkuknya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat dari belakang,

"kau cemburu" kata Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol,

"tentu, suami mana yang tidak cemburu istrinya di pandangi oleh pria lain" kata Chanyeol cepat,

Baekhyun terkekeh, "tapi kan aku tidak menggunakan pakaian terbuka" kata Baekhyun bingung,

"entah, mungkin pesonamu sangat kuat" kata Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka,

Baekhyun terkekeh,

"ya~ kau benar, pesonaku sangat kuat, sampai meluluhkan seorang Park Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun lalu tersenyum,

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada awalnya,

Tapi kini menjadi lumatan,

"eungh Yeol….. jangan…disini" kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol,

kalau Baekhyun sudah terbawa suasana dia tidak akan bisa mendorong Chanyeol,

"mian sayang aku kelepasan" kata Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka,

"ayo kita pulang, kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya" kata Baekhyun menunjuk keranjang belanjaan mereka,

"kajja kita pulang, aku akan membatumu masak" kata Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,

"tak usah, kau kerjakan tugasmu saja, agar lebih cepat selesai" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, tapi aku akan mengerjakannya di dapur sambil menemanimu dan kali ini tak ada penolakkan" kata Chanyeol tegas,

"baiklah-baiklah" jawab Baekhyun mempererat genggaman mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

akuu seneng banget deh, akhirnya lagu exodus sama call me baby udah punya, aku paling suka sama lagu exodus, enakeeennnn,

okeh di tunggu reviewnya ya, tinggalkan jejak dong yang baca,

okeh sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya,

pay pay :)


	14. Chapter 14

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing,

balesan review:

nyeol : iyaaa, ini udah update,

pyeol : iya

1004baekie : ini udah publis,

Frostiedelight24 : hehehe makasih, iya nih nanti di buat hamil kok

.3158 : iya maaf lama, iya ganggu aja hehehe, iya yeol kalo cemburu parah, iya makasih

NopwillineKaiSoo : hahahaha maaf, iya aku positif thingking aja kok hehehee makasih

cola baekk : iya maaf kecepetan ya, aku orang jawa

alfianisheila : makasih, kaya authornya ya heheheh

H Luv : maaf deh kalo terkesan memaksa buat review,

okeh minta maaf buat yang terpaksa review, cuma pengen di hargain doang kok hasil karyanya, maaf ya

ya udah lanjut baca aja, selamat menikmati,

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

..

Chap 14

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan belanjaan ke bagasi mobil,

Chanyeol duduk di belakang kemudi, lalu menyalakan mobil dan menginjak gas untuk menuju rumah mereka.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat sekilas ke Baekhyun lalu kembali focus pada jalanan,

"hhmmm" sahut Chanyeol dengan gumaman,

"apa lebih baik kita batalkan saja acara bulan madu kita?" tanya Baekhyun agak takut,

Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pahanya,

"wae sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencium tangan Baekhyun,

"pekerjaanmu banyak Yeol" kata Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol,

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya,

"kenapa berhenti Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

Chanyeol langsung duduk menyamping menghadap Baekhyun,

Menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun,

"sayang~ tak ada yang lebih penting darimu, ingat itu. Pekerjaan aku akan selesaikan malam ini dan kita akan pergi besok, tak ada penolakkan" kata Chanyeol,

"tapi Yeol kammppphhhh" bibir Baekhyun yang akan membantah di bungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol,

Chanyeol terbawa suasana, dia melumat bibir Baekhyun atas bawah bergantian,

"Yeolmmppphh sudahhmmppphh" kata Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka,

Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol,

Chanyeol malah menuruni ciumannya ke rahang Baekhyun,

"Yeolhh" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersadar mendengar desahan tertahan Baekhyun,

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun,

"maaf sayang maaf" kata Chanyeol menunduk menyesal, untuk apa menyesal bukankah Baekhyun istrinya? Tapi Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan kendali terus saat bersama istrinya ini,

"gwenchana yeobo, aku tak apa" kata Baekhyun mengelus surai cokelat milik suaminya,

Baekhyun memajukkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk suami yang sangat ia cintai ini,

"gomawo~ kau selalu mengerti aku" kata Chanyeol mengusap rambut panjang milik istri yang sangat imut menurutnya,

"kau tau kan aku selalu berhasrat jika dekat denganmu" kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terkekeh lalu memukul dada suami mesumnya ini,

"ish~ kau ini, tak bisakah kau hilangkan pikiran mesummu sehari tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun sinis,

"tak bisa kalau kau selalu di dekatku nyonya Park" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil,

Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"jadi kau mengusirku, kau menyuruhku berjauhan denganmu" kata Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, melihat keluar jendela, malas untuk melihat suaminya ini,

"ish~ aniya, buka itu maksudku, hey jangan cemberut seperti chagi~" kata Chanyeol mencoba menarik dagu istrinya yang sedang merajuk ini,

"akh~ jika ini bukan di tempat umum akan ku makan kau sekarang Baek, jangan lakukan itu kau terlihat imut dan aku sangat lapar Baek" kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung merinding mendengar perkataan Chanyeol,

"andwe Yeol, masih sakit bekas semalam" kata Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppynya,

"ne….ne… arraso, tapi jangan merajuk lagi oke?" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun,

"anak pintar" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun,

Chanyeol kembali menginjak gas agar segera sampai di rumahnya yang nyaman.

SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun,

"gomawo~" kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengambil belanjaan di bagasi.

Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu, dan di ikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya,

"chagi~ ini di taruh di mana?" teriak Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya,

"taruh dapur saja, nanti aku yang akan membereskannya, aku mau mandi dulu" jawab Baekhyun,

"okay" kata Chanyeol.

Setelah menaruh belanjaan Chanyeol memasuki kamar, dan berniat untuk berganti pakaian,

Tapi saat memasuki kamar Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun yang mandi sambil bersenandung,

Ide gilanyapun muncul.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia tau Baekhyun tidak akan mengunci pintu kamar mandi, karena itu kebiasaan Baekhyun,

Chanyeol melihat siluet Baekhyun di dalam tempat shower yang tirainya tertutup,

_Saatnya bermain_\- batin Chanyeol,

Chanyeol membuka tirai itu,

"hai sayang~ mau aku bantu menggosok punggungmu?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya,

Baekhyun melotot terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya, refleks Baekhyun menutupi dadanya dengan ke dua tangannya,

"YAK! Park mesum, untuk apa kau masuk?" teriak Baekhyun,

"hey jangan teriak-teriak tetangga bisa dengar sayang" kata Chanyeol semakin maju dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun,

"Yeol keluar" kata Baekhyun mulai ketakutan,

"untuk apa kau berusaha menutupi tubuhmu, padahal aku sudah melihat semuanya" kata Chanyeol dan seringaiannya semakin terlihat jelas,

"ani~ keluarhhhh" desahan Baekhyun tertahan, karena Chanyeol mengusap daerah vitalnya,

"aku tak mau" kata Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, kini kemeja Chanyeol sudah basah karena tersiram air shower,

"Yeol kumohonhhh, masihhh sakit Yeolhh" kata Baekhyun,

"benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukkannya,

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunduk,

"mian sayang~ aku tak tau kalau sakit sekali" kata Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat,

"maaf Yeol, mungkin malam ini kita tak bisa melakukannya dulu, maaf" kata Baekhyun sedikit bergetar,

"tak apa? Apa perlu aku gendong?" tanya Chanyeol serius,

"aniyo, tak perlu Yeol" jawab Baekhyun.

"karena kau sudah terlanjur basah, mending sekalian mandi bersama" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian membantu menggosok punggung,

Tapi memang Chanyeol yang iseng, Chanyeol menggelitiki pinggang ramping Baekhyun,

"Yeol geliiii~" teriak Baekhyun,

Mereka tertawa bersama, sampai membutuhkan waktu satu jam hanya untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, mereka segera turun ke lantai dasar untuk memasak,

Sebenarnya yang memasak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menemani sambil mengerajakan tugasnya,

Baekhyun turun terlebih dulu, dia menggunakan hot pants berwarna merah dengan kaos berwarna putih yang agak kebesaran,

Di susul Chanyeol dengan menggunakan celana pendek warna cokelat dan kaos berwarna putih, sambil membawa laptopnya,

Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi meja makan, dan menaruh laptopnya di meja makan di hadapannya,

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang mungil dan menggunakan apron pinknya.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk membuat adonan kue kering untuk cemilan mereka,

"oh ya Yeol, kita mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun,

"apapun yang kau masak, aku akan memakannya Baek" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptopnya,

"aish~ aku ingin kau meminta sesuatu Yeol" kata Baekhyun kesal,

"bagaimana kalau aku meminta kau untuk ku makan saat ini juga?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkann senyuman jahilnya,

"ish~ aku serius tuan Park, jauhakanlah pikiran mesummu itu Park" kata Baekhyun sambil mencetak kue keringnya,

"ne ne ne, bagaiman kalau kita buat barbeque (gak tau tulisannya), aku ingin kita memasak di taman belakang Baek" kata Chanyeol kembali focus pada pekerjaannya setelah terlihkan oleh Baekhyun,

"baiklah aku akan menyiapkan semua bahannya" jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol,

"ini, minumlah selagi hangat" kata Baekhyun,

"kenapa bukan kopi?" tanya Chanyeol,

"tak baik terlalu sering minum kopi Yeol" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut suaminya,

"gomawo chagi~" kata Chanyeol lalu menyesap teh hangat itu, Baekhyun mengecup sekilas kepala Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan menyiapkan bahan barbeque,

Chanyeol yang selesai memeriksa berkas yang di kirim ke e-mailnya, lalu mengirim hasil koreksiannya, dan mematikan laptopnya,

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati istrinya, dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak kaget karena langkah Chanyeol terdengar olehnya.

"perlu bantuan sayang~?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun,

"susun saja bahan-bahan yang sudah aku potong-potong Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"baik bos" jawab Chanyeol.

Tak lama, "sudah selesai sayang~ apa ada lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumannya,

"bisakah kau siapkan panggangannya di taman sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghadap Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol,

"siap bos, tapi minta upah dulu dong kan udah bantuin susunin bahan-bahan" kata Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri,

CHU~

Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol,

CHU~ CHU~

Turun ke kedua mata Chanyeol,

CHU~ CHU~

Ke pipi Chanyeol,

CHU~

Terakhir bibir Chanyeol, tapi saat mau melepas ciumannya satu tangan Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun,

Mencium bibir itu berkali-kali, melumat bibir itu bergantian atas bawa, lidah Chanyeol mulai menggelitik di bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol meminta akses ke dalam mulutnya,

Ya sudahlah, lagian dia kan tak dapat jatah malam ini pikir Baekhyun,

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit, dan Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun,

Mengabsen gigi-gigi Baekhyun, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, dan beradu lidah dengan Baekhyun,

"eungh Yeolhh, janganhh dihh remashh" kata Baekhyun, karena sekarang tangan nakal Chanyeol sudah meremas dadanya,

Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam dada Baekhyun,

Baekhyun terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen,

Baekhyun terlihat seksi jika sedang seperti ini pikir Chanyeol,

Chanyeol tak melepaskan tangannya sampai,

"ekhm" dehem Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru tersadar,

"hehehe mian" cengir Chanyeol,

"ish~ kau ini, sudah sana siapkan panggangannya" kata Baekhyun berbalik,

"mian sayang~" kata Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun kilat dan lari karena takut singa betinanya mengamuk,

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun.

Setelah merapihkan semuanya dan mengangkat kuenya Baekhyun membawa semua bahan untuk panggangannya ke taman belakang,

Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya kerepotan langsung berlari dan mengambil semua bahan yang ada di tangan Baekhyun,

"gomawo~" kata Baekhyun,

"ne~" jawab Chanyeol, lalu menaruh bahannya di meja yang sudah mereka sediakan di taman belakang,

"coba lihat Baek, bintangnya banyak dan bulannya sangat terang" kata Chanyeol memeluk pinggang sang istri, dan menatap langit bersama,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol,

"hmm" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan deheman sambil memejamkan matanya mengarah ke langit, mendengar detak jantung suaminya yang ada di belakang kepalanya, kalian tau kan tubuh Baek kecil,

"terimakasih sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku, terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku lagi, terimakasih sudah mau menungguku, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku" kata Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukkannya,

"ne~ sayang, aku juga. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi suamiku, dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Tapi kurangi sifat mesummu itu Park" kata Baekhyun sedikit kesal,

Chanyeol malah terkikik, " ne ne ne akan ku coba" jawab Chanyeol, sambil berkali-kali mencium pucuk kepala istri yang di peluknya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berpelukkan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai barbequenya,

Baekhyun menyiapkan meja untuk mereka makan dan Chanyeol memanggang barbaquenya,

"apa sudah matang?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol,

"belum sayang sebentar lagi" jawab Chanyeol,

"bagaimana jika aku nyalakan music?" tanya Baekhyun,

"ide bagus" jawab Chanyeol,

Dan Baekhyun berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil sound untuk di sambungkan ke ponselnya.

"ini" kata Baekhyun dan menyalakan ponselnya,

Baekhyun memutar instrument music, yang pertama dia putar Yiruma Hope,

Dan Baekhyun memang hanya memutar instrument, untuk membuat kesan romantis,

"apakah sangat panas Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeka keringat Chanyeol dengan tisu,

"tidak terlalu Baek" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum,

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang masih menyeka keringatnya, dan meletakkan di tangannya untuk memeluk sebelah tangan Chanyeol,

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"ani~ aku mau seperti ini saja, jangan di lepas ya" kata Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti perintah,

"ne~ baiklah" jawab Baekhyun,

Kini Baekhyun sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

"cha sudah matang, kajja kita makan Baek" kata Chanyeol mengangkat barbequenya,

"palli palli aku lapar" jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka makan sambil mendengarkan alunan music yang romantic,

Mereka duduk berhadapan,

Sambil sesekali mereka tertawa dengan lelucon Chanyeol,

"ternyata kau tak sedingin dulu Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"kau tau kenapa aku dingin terhadapmu?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ani, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun,

"karena kau selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal Baek" jawab Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat,

"mak-maksud mu Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun benar,

"entahlah, aku juga tak tau kenapa, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Chanyeol terbilang santai,

Pipi baekhyun kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus,

_Bodoh sekali namja ini, dia tidak tau perkataannya yang santai membuat aku malu_\- batin Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menyadari pipi Baekhyun yang memerah,

"aigo~ aigo~ kau malu chagi~? Kau terlihat imut jika seperti itu" goda Chanyeol,

"ish~ kau ini" kesal Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal tidak ke Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mempoutkab bibirnya kesal,

"hey jangan lakukan itu" kata Chanyeol kesal,

"lakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lebih kesal,

"jangan poutkan bibirm seperti itu, kau tau aku sangat lapar" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaiannya,

"ish~" kesal Baekhyun.

Sesehat hening kembali sambil menikmati makanan mereka,

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun,

"hhmm" jawab Chanyeol dengan gumaman,

"apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun pelan,

"iya, waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun,

"bagaimana kalau kita menonton film setelah ini, aku ingin nonton film horror" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, apa kau berani Baek?" tanya Chanyeol ragu,

"sebenarnya takut, tapi kan ada suamiku yang jelek ini" kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya,

"aish~ segini tampannya" kata Chanyeol kepedean,

"iya iya, Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan mesum" kata Baekhyun,

"aish~, apa ada minumannya Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghabiskan makanannya,

"ada kita punya colla Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

"okeh, baiklah. Ayo kita rapihkan dan setelah itu menonton, di kamar saja ya?" tanya Chanyeol,

"iya di kamar saja Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah kajja beres-beres" ajak Chanyeol,

"ne~".

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

maaf pendek yaaaaa...

oh ya mau nanya nih, yang baca fanfictionku, masih pada sekolah atau udah kuliah semua, mau tau dong hehehe

sama ada yang udah punya pasangankah 'menikah' ?

okeh minta jawabannya di kotak review ya.

pay pay

:)


	15. Chapter 15

title : love

warning : Gerderswitch, typo(s), geje, gak nyambung, NC

balesan review :

Rly. : hehehehe iya yeol emang gitu

.77 : makasih, wah wah belum cukup umur nih, iya Baekie malu malu

ParkByun : wah reader baru dong, iya makasih

danactebh : ini aku lanjut

pyeol : iyap yeol emang mesum ke baek doang kok, wah masih belum cukup umur nih tapi aku juga kok heheheh

cola baekk : makasih, aku kelas 11 heheeh

deniw : hehehe makasih

silvi : makasih kalo kamu suka

devrina : makasih emang mereka selalu mesra kok, iya nih tadinya gak mau ada nc tapi entah kenapa jadi bikin nc, mungkin nanti pas di korea aku bikin flashback

Frostiedelight24 : iya maaf pendek, ini aku buat agak panjang kok

1004baekie : iya

: makasih kalau suka

KimRyeona19 : tadinya sih engga ngapa ngapain

baekhyunina : selamat menunggu

.3158 : iya makasih, kan pemeran utamanya mereka jadi aku bikin banyak momentnya

rina byun272 : sakt banget itu baek

Guest : aku aja yang nulis senyum senyum sendiri

NUM1N3V1L : sip deh

choihyura01 : wah wah masih belum cukup umur nih untuk baca

clouds : oke deh

NopwillineKaiSoo : kasian kenapa?

alfianisheila : aku kelas xi sma

Moshi2 : sama dong

wawwwwww reviewnya nambah banyaaaakkkkkkk, makasih yaaaaaaaaa

sama mau ngasih info aja nih viewsnya udah melebihi 20ribu, makasih banyak buat kalian semua

okeh selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

..

.

Chap 15

Chanyeol sedang membantu Baekhyun membawa cemilan untuk mereka berdua makan di dalam kamar,

"Baek, apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini tangannya sudah penuh dengan makanan ringan,

"tidak, wae?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar kesal,

"ani ani, tak apa" kata Chanyeol langsung menggeleng cepat,

"kajja, kita ke kamar" kata Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol,

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan istrinya ini.

"baiklah apa yang ingin kau tonton sayang" kata Chanyeol setelah menata semuanya di atas ranjang,

Baekhyun menaruh gelas di nakas samping ranjang,

"terserah yang penting film horror Yeol" kata Baekhyun sedang sibuk membuka salah satu makanan ringan,

"baiklah" kata Chanyeol, lalu memasukkan salah satu kaset ke dalam DVD dan menyetelnya,

Chanyeol segera naik ke ranjang, lebih tepatnya ke sebelah Baekhyun,

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang,

Baekhyun malah menyandarkan pada pundak Chanyeol dan memeluk satu lengan Chanyeol,

"wae? Kau sudah takut? Film baru saja di mulai Baek" kata Chanyeol,

"ani~ aku hanya ingin seperti ini" kata Baekhyun,

"kau berniat menggodaku sayang~?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ani Yeol, kau sudah berjanji oke?" kata Baekhyun,

"ne ne ne arraseo" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun saat hantu di film itu muncul,

Atau saat suara-suara menegangkan di film itu, Baekhyun pasti mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesekali menyembunyikan kepalanya di belakang pundak Chanyeol,

"aigo~ kau terlihat imut jika sedang ketakutan Baek" kata Chanyeol,

"ish~" jawab Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan,

Selama film di putar Chanyeol selalu focus ke wajah imut sang istri, hanya sesekali melihat filmnya,

_Selama ini aku bodoh mendinginkan yeoja sepertimu sayang~_\- batin Chanyeol.

Merasa di amati Baekhyun melihat ke Chanyeol,

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi,

"wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung,

"wae?" tanyanya lagi,

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya,

"ish~ kau mau minum?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan agar Chanyeol tak menatapnya terus,

"boleh" jawab Chanyeol masih tersenyum,

Baekhyun menuangkan colla ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol,

"gomawo chagi~" kata Chanyeol,

"ne" jawab Baekhyun,

Kini film horror mereka tak di hiraukan, malah menatap satu sama lain,

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol giliran bingung,

"ani sayang" jawab Baekhyun, kini mereka berdua kembali focus ke dalam film.

_Apa aku harus memberikan jatah Chanyeol ya? Kasihan suamiku ini, tak apalah walaupun masih sangat sakit_\- batin Baekhyun,

"Yeolie~" panggil Baekhyun manja,

"ne" jawab Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun,

"kaubolehmelakukannyamalamini" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk,

Chanyeol tak mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakana karena terlalu cepat dan pelan,

"apa Baek? Kau bicara apa? Kau ingin makan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat,

"lalu? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir,

"ani Yeol" jawab Baekhyun cepat,

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"kau boleh melakukannya malam ini" kini kata-kata Baekhyun terdengar jelas karena tidak terlalu cepat, tapi dia masih menundukkan kepalanya,

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, tentu Chanyeol yang mesum paham apa yang istrinya omongkan,

"benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman Chanyeol ikut tersenyum,

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun,

"gumawo" gumam Chanyeol lalu menempelkan bibirnya, tangannya dia gunakan untuk melempar makanan ringan yang ada di atas ranjang,

Setelah semuanya sudah jatuh Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya,

Kini Baekhyun sudah tiduran di ranjang dengan Chanyeol menindihnya,

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun bergantian atas bawah,

"Yeol eungh" lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggelitik bibirnya dengan lidahnya,

Baekhyun langsung membuka mulutnya untuk akses lidah Chanyeol,

Kini ciuman Chanyeol semakin liar, Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun sampai sesekali lidah itu keluar,

Chanyeol menurunkan ciuamannya ke leher Baekhyun, masih terlihat tipis tanda tanda yang pernah dia buat,

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

Dan kini Baekhyun yang berada di atas,

"wae Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"bolehkah aku melakukan service untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya,

"silahkan" jawab Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut panjang Baekhyun,

Baekhyun memberikan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol untuk ucapan terimakasih.

Baekhyun duduk di atas perut Chanyeol dan membuka lingerie tipis yang dia gunakan,

Menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya,

Sesuatu di balik celana Chanyeol sudah sedikit menegang,

Baekhyun kebali menurunkan kepalanya dan menciumi rahang tegas Chanyeol,

"sssstttttt Baekk" desis Chanyeol, karena ciuman Baekhyun begitu hebat,

Baekhyun membuka kaos milik Chanyeol dengan di bantu Chanyeol,

Kini Chanyeol sudah telanjang dada,

Baekhyun menciumi abs jadi milik suaminya ini, sedikit memainkan tangannya di nipple Chanyeol,

"sshhhhh" desis Chanyeol terdengar lagi,

Baekhyun membuka branya, dan dia lemppar entah kemana,

Chanyeol yang melihat ingin segera melahap dua gundukan itu,

Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai.

Baekhyun menaikkan badannya dan sengaja mendekatkan dadanya dengan wajah Chanyeol,

Menempelkan pada pipi Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol akan menghisapnya Baekhyun kembali turun,

"aaakkkhhhh" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi,

Baekhyun terkikik sambil menciumi abs Chanyeol,

Wajah Baekhyun turun ke pusat milik Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol secara perlahan,

"jangan lama lama Baek" kata Chanyeol terdengar frustasi,

"ish~ diamlah, aku ingin bermain sebentar" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Setelah celana Chanyeol di buka Baekhyun mengusap junior Chanyeol dari luar celana dalamnya,

"wow sudah sangat keras Yeol" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya,

"ya, itu karna kau" jawab Chanyeol masih menahan desahan,

Baekhyun menciumi junior Chanyeol dari luar celana dalamnya,

"lepaskan Baekkhh sesakkhhh" kata Chanyeol,

"sabar Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

Baekhyun berdiri di atar ranjang dengan Chanyeol di bawahnya,

Baekhyun melepas celana dalamnya tepat di atas Chanyeol,

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar,

"cepatlah" kesal Chanyeol,

"kau cerewet sekali Yeol, tidak jadi deh" kata Baekhyun kesal,

"anii Baek, kau tega padaku" kata Chanyeol terdengar memelas,

"makanya sabar" kata Baekhyun,

Kini Baekhyun kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan junior Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol dengan menggigiitnya,

Chanyeol mengintip dengan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya,

"kau pintar sayang" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah full neked sekarang begitupun Baekhyun,

"akh~ sebentar Yeol, filmnya belum di matikan" kata Baekhyun mulai bangun dan berjalan ke arah tv, dan mematikan tv,

"cepatlah Baek" kata Chanyeol,

"ne ne ne" jawab Baekhyun,

Baekhyun langsung menciumi junior Chanyeol yang sudah sangat keras dan menegang sempurnya, da nada sedikit pre cum di ujungnya,

Baekhyun terus menciumi tanpa sesekali memasukkan junior itu ke dalam mulutnya,

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi,

Baekhyun terkikik lalu memasukkan junior itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya,

Tentunya tak muat semua jadi bagian yang tak muat Baekhyun genggam dan meremas-remasnya,

Baekhyun menghisap junior itu perlahan ssampai Chanyeol sangat tidak kuat,

"Baekhh lebihh cepatsss" kata Chanyeol sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk mempercepat kulummannya,

Baekhyun kini terbawa suasana dia menghisap junior Chanyeol sampai pipinya mencekung karena terlalu kuat,

"akuuuuhh akan sampaiihh…" kata Chanyeol,

Tak lama junior itu mengembung dan…

"AAAKKKHHHH~" teriak Chanyeol, dan sperma Chanyeol sudah penuh di mulut Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menelan sebisanya, agak aneh rasanya tapi dia tetap menelannya,

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya.

"sudah puas main-mainnya sayang~?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya,

Chanyeol masih sedikit lemas karena orgasmenya,

Chanyeol menjilati sisa sperma yang ada di sudut bibir Baekhyun dan leher-lehernya,

"eungh geliii~" kata Baekhyun saat lidah Chanyeol memainkan seleuh bagian lehernya,

Kini lidah Chanyeol turun ke nipple Baekhyun yang sudah sangat keras,

Chanyeol menghisap nipple itu bergantian seperti seorang bayi yang sangat kehausan,

"teruuussshhh Yeooolllhhh" desah Baekhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasannya,

Cukup lama Chanyeol menghisap nipple Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menciumi perut rata Baekhyun dan mengusap pinggang ramping istrinya itu,

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya saat sampai di pusat kenikmatan seorang Park Baekhyun,

"kau sudah sangat basah Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai,

Chanyeol mengusap klitoris Baekhyun menggunakan satu jarinya, dan Baekhyun menegang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol,

"ssssshhhhh Yeoollliieeehh" desah Baekhyun,

"kau suka sayang" tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas satu dada Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"AKKHH" pekik Baekhyun saat dua jari Chanyeol memasuki vaginanya,

"kau selalu sempit Baek" kata Chanyeol, dan menambahkan satu jarinya lagi,

Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakkan abstrak,

"okeh, kau sudah sanagt siap sayang, kita masuk ke inti" kata Chaneyol,

Chanyeol mengocok juniornya sebentar lalu memasukkan ke dalam vagina Baekhyun perlahan,

"sssssttttttt sempit Baek" kata Chanyeol,

"ahhhh sakit Yeol" kata Baekhyunm

Tak lama akhirnya junior Chanyeol tertancap sempurna di dalam diri Baekhyun,

"aku bergerak ya sayang" kata Chanyeol dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan,

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Baekhyun menikmati permainannya,

"Yeooollliiihhhh nikmatthhh, teruusssss" desah Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanann arah,

"yesss Yeoollhhh di sanahhhh" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengenai G-spot Baekhyun,

"Baekhhhh vaginamu menghisapp juniorkuhh" kata Chanyeol,

"Yeoollhh aku sampaiiiihhh" kata Baekhyun klimaks ke dua kali,

"jangan ketatkan vaginamu Baekhhhh, itu nikmathhhh" kata Chanyeol saat merasakan juniornya di himpit oleh vagina Baekhyun saat klimaks,

Setelah beberapa waktu Chanyeol terus menggenjot dengan sangat brutal sampai Baekhyun ikut terhentak-hentak dengan perbuatan Chanyeol,

"Yeolhhh akuhh sampai lagiihhhhh" kata Baekhyun yang akan klimaks ke tigakalinya,

"bersama chagihhhh~" kata Chanyeol,

"Yeooollliieeee/Baekkkhhhiiieee" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Chanyeol membaringkan badannya di samping Baekhyun,

"aku tak mau membuat bawahmu semakin sakit Baek" bisik Chanyeol,

"gomawo" jawab Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang penuh keringat,

Kamarnya yang awalnya harum strawberry yang sudah Baekhyun semprotkan pada pagi hari, kini berubah dengan bau sperma yang sangat menyengat,

"tidurlah sayang~ kita berangkat siang ke Korea" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun,

"jaljayo Park Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun,

"jaljayo Park Chanyeol, saranghae" kata Baekhyun mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol,

"ne~ nado saranghae" jawab Chanyeol, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, dan ikut terlelap.

PAGINYA

Baekhyun bangun terlebih dulu bangun,

Dia menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum,

"morning sayang" bisik Baekhyun,

Lalu Baekhyun beranjk dari tempat tidurnya,

Baekhyun segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama Chanyeol terbangun,

"eungh" Chanyeol membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya yang tadi di buka Baekhyun sebelum mandi,

"pasti sedang mandi" guamam Chanyeol, dan orang yang sedang di pikirkannya langsung keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan hot pants dan baju lengan panjangnya,

"hai, morning, mandi sana" kata Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di pinggir ranjang,

"ne~ baiklah" kata Chanyeol,

Chanyeol duduk dan mencium bibir mungil istrinya yang agak bengkak karena semalam,

"morning kiss" kata Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya,

Baekhyun tekekeh, "cepatlah, akan ku buatkan sarapan. Oh ya, karena siang kita akan berngkat, aku mau kau membantuku membersihkann rumah tuan Park" kata Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya,

"siap bos, oke aku mandi dulu" kata Chanyeol dan berjalan dengan santainya ke kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun,

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan suaminya ini.

Baekhyun turun ke lantai bawah setelah menyisir rambutnya dan menggunakan make-up tipis.

"apa yang akan aku masak ya" gumam Baekhyun setelah melesakkan kakinya ke dapur,

"baiklah aku akan membuat nasi goreng seafood untuk sarapan" kata Baekhyun setelah melihat isi lemari esnya,

Tak lama Chanyeol yang selesai mandi turun dari kamarnya,

"hay sayang~" sapa Chanyeol, lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi cubby Baekhyun,

"hay" jawab Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengecilkan kompornya, manaruh secangkir kopi panas di meja makan,

Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan, setelah mengambil koran paginya,

"gomawo sayang" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyuman, dan menyesap kopinya yang masih terlihat asap panasnya,

Chanyeol kembali focus dengan korannya, dan Baekhyun bersenandung kecil,

Chanyeol sangat senang mendengar suara indah Baekhyun,

"Cha! Sarapan sudah siap" kata Baekhyun membawakan dua piring nasi goreng ke meja makan,

"yeay!" teriak Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan ice cream,

"ish~ kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil Yeol" ledek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk menaruh teh hangatnya,

"Baek, duduk di sebelahku" perintah Chanyeol,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun menurut,

Chanyeol duduk menyamping menghadap Baekhyun,

"Baek aku mau di suapiiiiii" rengek Chanyeol,

"aish~ kau ini sudah besar Yeol" kesal Baekhyun,

"ayolah Baek, kumohon" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya, tentunya aegyo Chanyeol sangat aneh,

"hahahaha kau jelek Yeol" tawa Baekhyun,

"ish~ Baeeeeeekkkkk" rengek Chanyeol sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,

"ne ne ne ne Baiklah" kata Baekhyun mengalah,

"buka mulutmu" kata Baekhyun menyuapi nasi ke mulut Chanyeol,

Pandangan mata Chanyeol tak henti menatap Baekhyun dari dekat,

"jangan pandangi aku seperti itu" kesal Baekhyun, padahal semburat merah di pipinya sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang malu,

"heheheh kau malu sayang" kata Chanyeol mengusak rambut panjang Baekhyun,

"ish~" kesal Baekhyun,

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang, tanpa ada ledekkan atau ocehan tidak jelas.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya Baekhyun bertugas mencuci piring, dan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol membersihkan kamar mereka,

Setelah mencuci piring, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol yang masih membereskan kamar mereka,

"Yeol, kau lama sekali" kata Baekhyun saat masuk,

"heheheh, sebentar lagi selesai sayang~" kata Chanyeol,

Akhirnya Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membereskan kamar mereka,

"Yeol setelah ini kita bersihkan kaca, lalu taman belakang oke?" kata Baekhyun sedang merapikan ranjan mereka, Chanyeol sedang merapikan bekas makanan ringan yang dia lempar semalam,

"ne~ sayang" jawab Chanyeol,

"sudah rapi" kata Chanyeol setelah melihat keadaan kamarnya yang rapi,

"ayo kita bereskan lantai bawah" ajak Baekhyun,

"ayo" kata Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah Baekhyun memiliki ide bagus untuk mempercepat kegiatan beres-beres mereka,

"Yeol, bagaimana kalau di bagi, aku membersihkan jendela rumah, kau merapikan taman, yang lebih dulu selesai dia menang, yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan yang menang" kata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol langsung membayangkan apa yang akan dia minta dari Baekhyun,

"setuju" kata Chanyeol,

"oke kita mulai ya, hana….." kata Baekhyun,

"dul…" giliran Chanyeol,

"set" kata mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka berlari dan mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Baekhyun sangat optimis kalau dia menang, dia tau Chanyel sangat lama dalam beres-beres,

Apalagi taman belakang mereka sangat luas,

Chanyeol kali ini sangat semangat.

Sudah satu jam mereka gunakan untuk beres-beres,

"tinggal dua jendela lagi, huh" gumam Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah,

"belum selesai sayang?" tanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun,

Baekhyun sangat kaget mendengar suara berat Chanyeol,

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun ragu,

"hhmmmm sudah 20 menit yang lalu" kata Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun sesekali menciumi leher itu,

"kau bohong" kata Baekhyun,

"kau bisa priksa sayang~ sini aku yang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku tau kau sangat lelah" kata Chanyeol mengambil peralatan di tangan Baekhyun,

Baekhyun yang sangat penasaran segera berlari ke taman belakang, dan ternyata,

"waw rapi sekali" gumam Baekhyun,

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas ke dalam rumahnya,

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar di bibirnya,

"oke, kau mau apa dari aku?" tanya Baekhyun pasrah,

"nanti ya sayang, aku selesaikan dulu semuanya, baru aku bilang, kau lebih baik rapikan pakaian kita karena kita akan berangkat setelah makan siang nanti" kata Chanyeol kembali focus dengan jendela yang sedang dia bersihkan,

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka,

"kau tak akan membutuhkan kakimu Baek setelah menuruti kemauanku hahahaha" kata Chanyeol dengan tawa evilnya.

Baekhyun sudah merapikan semua baju yang mereka butuhkan,

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar, Baekhyun melihat sebentar dan kembali focus dengan peralatan make-upnya yang akan dia bawa,

"Baek sudah selesai belum?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun,

"sudah nih" jawab Baekhyun setelah memasukkan semunya ke dalam tasnya,

"ayo kita istirahat di ruang tengah saja" ajak Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menggelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

Setelah mendudukkan pantat mereka di sofa ruang tengah dan mencari acara yang ringan untuk mereka liahat, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya,

"apa kau mau ice cream?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol,

"boleh, tapi satu kita makan berdua oke?" kata Chanyeol,

"iya baiklah" jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke dapur dan membawa satu ice cream berukuran cukup besar dan dua sendok di dalamnya,

"wawwww sepertinya enaaaaakkk" kata Chanyeol,

Dan mereka menikmati ice cream sambil menonton drama di tv,

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan ada ice cream di bibir Baekhyun,

Sadar di perhatikan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol,

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"ada ice cream di bibirmu" kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menyeka dengan jarinya, Baekhyun akan menjilat ice cream yang ada di jarinya, tapi Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menjilat ice cream di jari Baekhyun,

Chanyeol malah memasukkan jari Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap jarinya layaknya dia sedang menghisap dada Baekhyun,

"eungh Yeol" kata Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol,

Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun setelah mengambil ice creamnya dan di taruh di lantai,

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual,

"aku menang Baek, aku punya permintaan" kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tau apa yang di maksud menang, taruhan mereka tadi,

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali duduk tenang,

"apa yang kau inginkan yeol?" tanya Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol,

"yang aku inginkan, keinginanku menjadi dua" kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran,

"ish~ kau ituuuu" kata Baekhyun kesal,

"apapun kan Baek?" kata Chanyeol,

"baiklah-baiklah, jadi permintaanmu ada dua? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sudah mulai kesal,

"yang pertama, kita harus melakukan seks saat di korea nanti setiap malamnya" kata Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya,

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengar perkataan Chanyeol,

"tapi Yeol ak-" penolakkan Baekhyun terpotong,

"tak ada penolakkan" kata Chanyeol,

"baiklah, yang ke dua?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"dan yang ke dua, aku mau setiap pagi kau suapi" kata Chanyeol lagi,

"mwo?" kata Baekhyun semakin kaget,

"Yeol, kita akan di rumah keluarga kita mana mungkin aku menyuapimu terus?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"tapi itu permintaanku sebagai pemenang" kata Chanyeol bangga,

"baiklah jika itu maumu tuan Park, aku tak akan bisa menolak. Eomma sudah pernah bilang padaku, bahagian suamimu jika kau masih sanggup" kata Baekhyun kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol,

"bagus kalau begitu, aku akan banyak minta padamu Baek" kata Chanyeol,

"iya Park mesum aku tau itu" kata Baekhyun,

"apa kau bilang tadi mesum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggelitikki Baekhyun,

"gelii~ Yeol, geli" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kelitikan Chanyeol,

Setelah agak lama mereka bercanda akhirnya mereka berhenti dengan Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh Baekhyun,

Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena terlalu lama tertawa,

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir yang menjadi candu baginya,

Ciuman yang sarat akan cinta itu berlangsung sangat lama.

Setelah itu….

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di luar, agar segera ke bandara setelah makan siang,

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan di restoran Eropa yang sangat terkenal di sana.

"Baek, makan yang banyak, agar kau tak terlalu lapar nanti" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~ kau juga sayang" jawab Baekhyun,

"oh ya Yeol, aku tak pernah bertemu Kyungsoo, kemana dia?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,

"dia sedang pergi ke China menemui calon suaminya, sebenarnya aku juga belum tau siapa calon suaminya, tapi karena itu appa yang menjodohkan, aku setuju saja. Nanti katanya kita akan di kenalkan setelah pulang dari Korea Baek" jawab Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelphone sekertarisnya,

"Yeoboseo"

"…."

"iya ini aku"

"…."

"aku percayakan butik padamu ya Minseok-ssi, aku harus ke Korea dalam jangka waktu cukup lama"

"…."

"baiklah, hanya itu. Terimakasih dan selamat bekerja untuk kalian"

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun mematikkan panggilannya,

"menelphone siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi pengen taunya,

"Minseok sekertarisku di butik" jawab Baekhyun,

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"aku lupa memberitaunya kalau aku akan ke Korea" jawab Baekhyun,

"oh begitu, ayo apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"sudah ayo" jawab Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menaruh uang di meja, dan keluar dari restoran dengan beberapa koper di tangan mereka.

Setelah sampai di bandara dan memasuki pesawat Baekhyun duduk dengan sebelah kirinya adalah jendela pesawat dan kanannya adalah Chanyeol,

"tidurlah sayang, perjalanan agak lama, nanti kalau saatnya makan malam aku akan membangunkanmu" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun, dan tidur menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengusap berkali-kali kepala Baekhyun, lalu mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang ada di paha Chanyeol,

"saranghae, saranghae, saranghae" gumam Chanyeol,

"ne~ nado" jawab Baekhyun, mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya, dan pergi kke alam mimpi,

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun kea lam mimpi.

Pramugari yang melihat posisi tidur mereka yang sangat dekat tersenyum geli,

Baekhyun memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol dengan satu tangan dan satu tangannya di paha Chanyeol dan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, kepala Chanyeol berada di atas kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pahanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

..

.

.

.

okeh di tunggu reviewannya ya

pay pay :)


	16. Chapter 16

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing,

balesan review :

ParkByun : makasih kalau suka

Moshi2 : iya Chanyeol emang gila

KimRyeona19 : iya doakan yaaaa

NopwillineKaiSoo : iya biasa, udah punya malah, kereeeeennnnnnn

pyeol : yap yeol memang seperti itu

Guest : aku juga belum tau, semoga secepatnya baek hamil

.3158 : sebenernya bukan orang china, cuma lagi ada urusan pekerjaan di china dan kyungsoo di minta appanya ke sana

okeh makasih buat readers semuaaaaaaaaaaaa

okeh langsung aja oke,

selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 16

Setelah menempuh penerbangan yang cukup lama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari bandara dengan manaiki mobil yang sudah di pesan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu ke mobilnya, Chanyeol membantu supir yang akan mengantarnya memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam bagasi,

Tak lama Chanyeol duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Baekhyun,

"apa kau memberitahu keluargamu jika kita ke Korea?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya,

"ani~ kau sudah membaritahunya kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol,

"tidak, aku sengaja memberi kejutan untuk semuanya" jawab Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Baekhyun,

"kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun mengusap kepala Chanyeol,

"ne~ begitulah" jawab Chanyeol,

"sudah, kau tidur saja" kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Chanyeol.

Hening sesaat, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing entah memikirkan apa,

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol,

"hhmmm" gumam Baekhyun,

"kita mau kemana nanti setelah sampai?" tanya Chanyeol dan bangkit duduk dengan tegap,

"kau sudah tidak mengantuk?" tanya Baekhyun,

"tidak Baek" jawab Chanyeol,

"bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolah kita? Aku ingin memutar kembali masa lalu di sana" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap jendela di sebelahnya,

"baiklah, tapi ada yang aku inginkan ketika kita sampai" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menatap Chanyel, _apa yang namja mesum ini inginkan?_\- batin Baekhyun,

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran,

"aku mau kita menceritakan awal kita saling suka, aku tau kau juga sama, awal menyukaiku saat di sekolah" kata Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun,

"ne~ baiklah, tapi kau juga ya?" kata Baekhyun,

"iya sayang~" jawab Chanyeol lalu mencium hidung mancung Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di depan rumah bergaya Eropa, ya pastinya rumah Baekhyun,

Mobil yang di pesan Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumah setelah mendapatkan izin dari security di rumah itu, yang pastinya sangat mengenal Baekhyun,

Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu, dan menerobos masuk setelah salah satu maid membukakan pintu,

"eommaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat wanita paruh baya berjalan di tangga ke lantai dasar,

"Baekkkkiiiiiieeeeeeee" teriak eomma Baekhyun, dan kedua yeoja ini salin berpelukkan,

Chanyeol yang masuk sambil memegang beberapa koper hanya geleng-geleng,

Anak sama eomma sama saja pikir Chanyeol,

Eomma Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan memeluk Chanyeol,

"hay menantu tampanku, kenapa tak memberi kabar jika akan ke Korea?" tanya eomma Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Chanyeol,

"hehehe hanya ingin memberi kejutan eomma" kata Chanyeol,

"ish~ kau ini" kesal eomma Baekhyun,

Eomma Baekhyun memanggil maid untuk membawakan barang-barang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke dalam karmar Baekhyun,

"kalian istirahatlah, eomma tau kalian pasti lelah" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"Chanyeollah yang paling lelah eomma, dia tidak tidur lama karena menjagaku yang tidur" kata Baekhyun lalu memeluk tangan Chanyeol,

"ish~ kalian ini sangat mesra" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"ya, kau juga harus tidur Baek, temani suamimu" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"ne~ aku akan temani dia sampai tertidur, lalu aku ingin bersantai di taman belakang" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu di taman Baek, aku tidak lelah kok" kata Chanyeol, padahal matanya sudah terlihat sangat lelah,

"sudahlah Baek, nanti saja kau kangen-kangenan dengan rumahmu ini, kau harus menemani suamimu tidur, sana" perintah nyonya Byun,

"baiklah eomma" jawab Baekhyun,

"tak usah eomma, aku tidak lelah. Mungkin Baekhyun sangat rindu dengan rumahnya, aku akan menemaninya" kata Chanyeol,

"ani Yeol, aku tak mau kau sakit" kata Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menuju lantai dua, masuk ke kamar yang dulunya adalah kamar Baekhyun, dan masih sampai sekarang.

Saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memandang interior kamar itu, sangat feminin,

"jadi seperti ini kamar yeoja yang sangat aku gilai" kata Chanyeol duduk di ranjang king size di kamar itu,

"aish~ sudahlah, bersihkan dirimu dulu Yeol, baru kita tidur siang, aku juga cukup lelah" kata Baekhyun membuka jendela kamar itu agar udara segar masuk ke kamar itu,

"ne~" jawab Chanyeol lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di sana,

Baekhyun menaruh pakaian Chanyeol di atas ranjang, dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengambil makan siang, untuk dia bawa ke kamar, dia tak mau suaminya kelaparan, jadi dia berinisiatif menyuruh Chanyeol makan setelah itu tidur.

Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi bingung mendapati kamarnya kosong tak ada Baekhyun,

_Mungkin dia sedang melepas rindu dengan rumah ini_\- batin Chanyeol,

Rencananya setelah memakai pakaian Chanyeol akan menyusul Baekhyun ke bawah tapi pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja mungil membawa nampan berisi makan siang,

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol,

"sudah, untuk apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan makanan yang Baekhyun bawa,

"untukmu sayang~ aku tak mau kau kelaparan saat tidur" kata Baekhyun duduk di ranjang,

"sini aku suapi" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera duduk di sebelah Baekhyun setelah mendengar kata 'disuapi',

"kau tidak mandi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menelan makanannya,

"nanti setelah selesai menyuapimu" kata Baekhyun masih focus menyuapi bayi besarnya ini,

"oke" jawab Chanyeol.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya,

"kau tidur lebih dulu saja, aku akan taruh ini dulu ke bawah" kata Baekhyun,

"ani~ biar aku saja yang taruh, kau mandilah" kata Chanyeol mengambil nampan dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup kilat pipi Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan pergi masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Chanyeol turun ke lantai dasar dengan nampan di tangannya, maid yang melihat itu segera meminta maaf dan mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu, Chanyeol berjalan ke taman belakang dan melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi,

"eomma" panggil Chanyeol,

"hay sayang, ada apa? Kenapa kau tak tidur?" tanya eomma Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya,

"nanti eomma, masih menunggu Baekhyun sedang mandi" kata Chanyeol,

"sini Chan, duduk di sebelam eomma" kata nyonya Byun,

Dan Chanyeol menurut dan duduk di sebelah eomma dari istrinya ini,

"apa Baekhyun banyak menyusahkanmu?" tanya eomma Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya,

"tidak eomma, memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"ani~ eomma hanya merasa Baekhyun masih kekanakkan dan manja, dan eomma takut kau bosan dan kesal dengan sikapnya" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"aniyo eomma, jika aku akan bosan dan kesal dengan sikap imutnya itu, aku tak mungkin memohon pada appa untuk melamar calon istri orang" kata Chanyeol,

"hahahaha kau benar Chan" tawa eomma Baekhyun,

Dan akhirnya mertua dan menantu ini saling mengobrol tentang obrolan ringan, seperti bagaimana malam pertama? Apa rencana kalian di Korea? Dan kapan ingin memiliki anak?

Tak lama ada sepasang lengan mungil yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol yang sedang duduk denga eomma Baekhyun,

"bukankah hanya ingin menaruh nampan? Kenapa kau nyasar ke taman?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya di atas kepala Chanyeol,

"aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan eomma Baek" jawab Chanyeol,

"aish~ aish~ oke sekarang bukan eomma yang di peluk, tapi suaminya" kata eomma Baekhyun dengan kesal yang di buat-buat,

"ani eomma, aku akan tetap memeluk eomma" kata Baekhyun dan berjalan ke depan eommanya lalu memeluknya,

Sekarang Baekhyun hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos merah lengan pendek dengan rambut yang tergerai seperti biasanya,

"sudahlah, eomma mau masuk dulu Baek, eomma harus menata bunga di dalam" kata eomma Baekhyun,

Saat akan meninggalkan taman belakang eomma Baekhyun memberikan winknya untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan mertuanya ini,

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Chanyeol terkekeh,

"ani~ sini duduk" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di pahanya,

Dan tentu Baekhyun menurut,

"apakah kau sangat merindukan taman ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan badan menyamping,

"ne~" jawab baekhyun mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun,

"chagi~" panggil Chanyeol lembut,

"hhmmm" gumam Baekhyun,

"tadi eomma bertanya?" kata Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya menikamati udara begitupun Baekhyun,

"tanya apa?" kata Baekhyun,

"katanya kapan kita akan memberikannya cucu?" kata Chanyeol terdengar santai,

Baekhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya dan wajahnya memerah begitu saja entah karena apa,

Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkekeh saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona,

"ish~ jangan tertawa" kesal Baekhyun,

"hehehe ne ne ne, ayo kita istirahat. Karena malam ini kau tak akan tidur panjang Baek, kau akan banyak mendesah" bisik Chanyeol lalu terkekeh,

"YAK! Mesum, maniak dasaaaaarrrrrr" pukulan Baekhyun bertubu-tubi di layangkan di lengan Chanyeol, tentu Chanyeol tak merasakan sakit,

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal syle,

"Yeol turunkan akuuuuu" teriak Baekhyun,

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meliaht maid yang tertawa geli dengan kelakuan mereka,

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang secara perlahan, lalu ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun,

"tidurlah sayang~ siapkan dirimu untuk malam ini" bisik Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan tidur,

Baekhyun masih membuka matanya, mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang sangat menenangkan untuknya,

Untuk apa Baekhyun takut dengan malam ini, toh dia sering melakukannya dan Chanyeol adalah suaminya, jadi tak masalah,

Akhirnya Baekhyun ikut terlelap dengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Baek bangun sayang~ Baek" Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun karena hari sudah malam, dan waktunya untuk makan malam, dia tidak mau istri tersayangnya ini sakit karena tidak makan,

"eungh Yeol" lenguh Baekhyun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar dapat melihat dengan jelas,

"ayo kita makan malam" ajak Chanyeol,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya,

Baekhyun tidak kaget dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba menggendongnya,

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di depan cermin besar,

"basuh mukamu sayang~ sikat gigi, lalu kita makan" perintah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera melakukan apa yang Chanyeol suruh,

Setelah selesai Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya, Baekhyun hanya menurut,

Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju dapur, saat sampai di dekat meja makan,

"aigo~ kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja" kata appa Baekhyun,

"aaaapppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaa bogoshipooooooooo" teriak Baekhyun, setelah turun dari gendongan Chanyeol,

"ne~ Baek, nado" jawab appa Baekhyun dan memeluk putri semata wayangnya ini,

"bagaimana rasanya sudah menikah dengan namja yang membuatmu seperti mayat berhari-hari Baek?" tanya appa Baekhyun,

"ish~ appa" kesal Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan appa Baekhyun,

Oke aku akan tanyakan ini di kamar nanti pikir Chanyeol.

"yasudah ayo kita makan" kata nyonya Byun,

Mereka makan dengan percakapan yang mengiringi mereka,

Sebenarnya yang lebih sering berbicara adalah Chanyeol dan appa Baekhyun, biasa membicarakan pekerjaan,

"Yeol, appa rencananya akan menyerakan salah satu perusahaan appa untuk kau kelola" kata apppa Baekhyun,

"baiklah appa, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik" jawab Chanyeol,

"oh ya Baek, kapan kau akan berikan appa cucu yang lucu-lucu?" tanya appa Baekhyun,

Baekhyun kaget dan merona, dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya,

Karena tak mendapatkan respon semuanya menatap Baekhyun,

Chanyeol sangat tau kalau istrinya ini sedang bingung,

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pipi Baekhyun,

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol,

Saat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera mencium bibir tipis itu agak lama,

"ommo… ish~ kalian ini" kesal appa Baekhyun melihat pemandangan di depan mereka,

Chanyeol langsung terkekeh setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka,

"secepatnya appa, aku janji" kata Chanyeol,

"nanti sajalah appa" kata Baekhyun, dan semuanya kaget lalu menatap Baekhyun,

_Nanti saja? Apa maksud Baekhyun? Apa dia tak ingin memiliki anak denganku?_\- batin Chanyeol,

"wae?" tanya appa Baekhyun,

"karena jika aku memiliki anak, berarti ada dua bayi yang harus aku rawat" kata Baekhyun,

"dua bayi?" tanya eomma Baekhyun,

"oh, maksudmu Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol masih berkelakuan seperti bayi?" tanya appanya,

Dan Chanyeol melongo mendengar perkataan itu,

"ne~ appa begitulah" jawab Baekhyun,

"aish~ Baek, aku tak akan seperti itu jika sudah memiliki anak, aku hanya ingin bermanjaan denganmu" kata Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya,

Dia berfikir kelakuannya agak berlebihan,

"sudahlah sudahlah eomma yakin kalian akan berubah setelah memiliki anak" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"ne~ Yeol aku mengerti kok" kata Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menaruh piring kotor di tempat piring kotor,

"buat Baekhyun bersalah terus Yeol, dan Baekhyun akan menuruti apa yang kau katakana. Jadi appa akan cepat-cepat menimang cucu" kata appa Baekhyun,

"iya Yeol benar, eomma dukung" kata eomma Baekhyun,

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi keduanya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dulu, dan menikmati udara malam dari balkon kamar itu,

Banyak sekali hal yang Chanyeol fikirkan, seperti pekerjaan, permintaan cucu, dan ingin sekali menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya,

Kini pekerjaannya bertamabah yaitu mengurusi perusahaan appa Baekhyun,

Oke aku harus bekerja ekstra mulai saat ini pikir Chanyeol,

Dan tak lama sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol,

"kau tak kedinginan sayang~?" tanya Baekhyun,

"ani~ harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau tak kedinginan keluar malam-malam?" tanya Chanyeol dan membalikkan badannya, lalu memutar tubuh agar Baekhyun yang ada di depannya, dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang,

"ani~ karena kau selalu hangat Yeol" jawab Baekhyun.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun,

"hhmmm" gumam Chanyeol,

"maaf tadi aku tak bermaksud mengadu" kata Baekhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya,

"tak apa Baek, aku paham kok, memang aku sedikit berlebihan" cha Chanyeol mulai memancing agar Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan menurutinya,

"ani Yeol ani ani, kau tak berlebihan, ani" kata Baekhyun,

"benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"ne~ Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

"jadi Baek, kapan kita akan memberikan apa yang appa dan eomma minta?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ish~ kau ini" kesal Baekhyun,

"aku serius sayang" bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terdiam,

"aku butuh di hangatkan Baek di bawah udara yang dingin ini" bisik Chanyeol seduktif,

Chanyeol mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merinding,

"baiklah lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Yeol" jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

okeh aku mau tanya nih sama reader semua, ada yang sadar gak di album exo kok gak ada lagu promise ya, yang di nyanyiin chen chanyeol sama lay di exo luxion,

kira-kira kenapa ya?

sama minta masukkan, mau cepet end apa gak nih enaknya?

di tunggu jawabannya

pay pay :)


	17. Chapter 17

title : love

warning : gerderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing

balesan review chap 16:

bbhyvn : ini udah di lanjut

narsih556 : ehhh tenang gak lama lagi bakal punya baby kok

NopwillineKaiSoo : hehehe makasih kalo masih nunggu fanficku selanjutnya, tapi kayanya aku bakatnya bikin yang rated m yah dari pada t, hehehehe

LDearHae : hayyyy selamat datang, hehehe semoga nambah suka sama couple ini yaaaaa, cowo atau cewe ya? atau kembar? ehehe itu rahasia

: hehehe makasihhh, wah wah repot gak yah kalo kembar, secara ayahnya presedir dan ibunya designer,

danactebh : iya ini udah di lanjut

nyeol : takutnya pada bosen kalo panjang-panjang

Kira27 : siap deh heheheh

cola baekk : iya deh iya, iya ya bener, rata-rata ada desaannya semua

pyeol : iya nih, iya aku juga bingung

azzprynk : iyaaa, ooohh gitu toh, makasih atas infonya

Guest : wah kalo diabetes berarti aku virusnya dong heheheeh, oke chanbaek akan selalu bahagia kok, iya makasih

Rly. : iyap

.3158 : maaf ya lama, yah kalo buat sequelnya sama aja panjang lagi,

BaebyYeolliePB : hahahaha makasih makasih, iya tah? kok aku gak ada ya? aku taunya cuma ada 10 lagu dan di 10 lagu itu belum ada promise, apa aku doang yang gak ada, makasih sarannya ;)

1004baekie : ini udah lanjut

tao-ghel : sebenernya aku mau bikin problem kecil sama kai, tapi takut reader semua bosen baca fanfic gejeku ini

NUM1N3V1L : iya, aku udah usahain bikin panjang, tapi otakku udah mentok hehehe

okeeeeeee makasih banyak yang udah mau review, langsung aja deh gak usah banyak oceh, nanti di bawah aja

selamat menikmati

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 17

Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun, dan menutup pintu balkon dengan kakinya,

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan,

"kali ini jangan minta aku berhenti Baek, aku sangat lapar" bisik Chanyeol lalu mengulum kuping Baekhyun,

"eungh geli~ Yeolhh" lenguh Baekhyun,

Chanyeol terkikik, "baiklah, ayo kita mulai" kata Chanyeol dan menyambar bibir Baekhyun,

Mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali sambil meremas dada Baekhyun bergantian,

"eungh" lenguh Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam dia menggesekkan kakinya dengan selengkangan Chanyeol yang sangat keras, dan mengalingkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol,

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak,

"Yeollmmppppttt langsummmmpptt sajammpptt ahhh" kata Baekhyun,

Di akhiri desahan karena sekarang Chanyeol turun mencium dan menjilati rahang sampai leher Baekhyun,

SSRREEETTT

Chanyeol merobek kaos Baekhyu, malam ini ternyata Chanyel sangat liar,

"aku ingin bermain dulu chagi~" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan celana Baekhyun dengan sekali Tarik,

Chanyeol menciumi perut rata Baekhyun,

"geli Yeol~ geli~" kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha menarik kepala Chanyeol dari perutnya,

Chanyeol bangkit dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang ada di bawah,

"Chagi~" panggil Chanyeol,

"hhhmm" gumam Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya,

"bagaimana kalau seks di balkon?" tanya Chanyeol,

"mwo? Kau gila Yeol?" pekik Baekhyun dan membuka matanya kaget,

"hehehehe aku beranda sayang" kata Chanyeol dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak,

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang dia pakai tanpa melepakan ciuamnnya bersama Baekhyun, entah bagaimana heheheh

Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol dengan kakinya,

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke punggung Baekhyun mencari pengait bra milik Baekhyun,

Setelah melepas pengait bra Baekhyun, Chanyeol melempar bra Baekhyun entah kemana,

Chanyeol memberikan tanda kepemilikkannya di daerah payudara Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun tak mau banyak bercak merah di lehernya,

Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat itu dengan menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakkan,

Chanyeol mengusap vagina Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya,

"kau sangat basah sayang~" kata Chanyeol,

Dan Baekhyun tak menjawab apa-apa hanya semakin mencondongkan dadanya untuk di hisap oleh Chanyeol dengan lebih lama,

Chanyeol menghisap susu itu seperti bayi yang sangat haus,

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya abstrak di punggung Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan berikutnya,

Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya hingga setara dengan vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya,

Chanyeol menciumi bagian itu berkali kali,

"Bukahhh Yeollhhh ahh" desah Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam itu dan melemparnya entah kemana,

Chanyeol menciumi vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah,

Menjilat bagian itu tanpa terlewat seincipun, itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menekankan kepala Chanyeol karena Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol melakukan lebih,

Chanyeol menghisap bagian itu dan sesekali menghisap klitoris Baekhyun,

Menjilatnya dan menggigitnya.

"ahhh Yeolhhh terusssss, akuhhh akan sampai Yeollhhh" desah Baekhyun,

Setelah Baekhyun klimaks, Chanyeol kembali ke atas dan mengocok juniornya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun,

"kulum sayang~" perintah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menurut,

Baekhyun membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi Baekhyun yang di atas,

Baekhyun langsung menyerang junior tegang Chanyeol,

Mengurutnya, menghisapnya, menciumnya, sesekali menggigit kulit luat junior itu,

"muluthhh muhh nikmathhh sayanghhsssttt~" desah Chanyeol,

Junior itu sudah mengembung sekarang dan akan segera memuntahkan isinya,

CROT

Cairan itu memenuhi mulut Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke atas dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang masih penuh dengan spermanya,

Menghisap sperma yang ada di mulut Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun menghabiskan sperma miliknya sendiri,

Mereka masih mengatur nafas mereka beberapa saat,

Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang suaminya ini,

Tapi Chanyeol langsung membalikkan posisi mereka.

"kita langsung ke inti sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan" kata Chanyeol dan langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentakkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan,

"sakit Yeol" rintih Baekhyun,

"mian sayang~ tahan oke" kata Chanyeol,

Dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya hingga ujung dan kembali memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakkan, dan begitu seterusnya,

"ahhh Yeolhhh fasterrhhh babehhhhh" kata Baekhyun,

"kauhh sangat sempithhh Baekkhh" kata Chanyeol,

"kenapa kau selalu sempit dan nikmat Baekhh?" tanya Chanyeol masih menikmati juniornya yang di hisap oleh vagina Baekhyun,

Desahan demi desahan terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu,

Chanyeol terus menggenjot sambil meremas kedua dada Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sangat bengkak,

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat di rasa dia akan klimaks,

"Baekhhh aku akan sampaihhh" kata Chanyeol,

"aku juga Yeolhhh" jawab Baekhyun,

"SAYANG~" teriak mereka bersamaan saat mereka klimaks bersama.

"kita lanjut sayang? Aku belum lelah" kata Baekhyun,

"jadi kau benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaan appa dan eomma?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya,

"tentu, secepatnya. Mungkin sampai aku benar-benar tak bisa berjalan Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah aku akan lakukan yang kau mau sayang~" kata Chanyeol dan kembali menggenjot juniornya yang masih tertanam di vagina Baekhyun,

Dan desahan tak hilang dari kamar itu, sampai matahar terbit, mereka baru tertidur jam 4 pagi.

PAGINYA

Tok tok tok

"Baekkie, bangun sayang~ sudah pagi" ketuk sang eomma dari luar kamar,

Karena memang kamar itu kedap suara sang eomma berinisiatif masuk dan membangunkan anaknya,

"Baek bang- Astaga…. Aku tak lihat oke" kata eomma Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu,

Eomma Baekhyun terus tersenyum sambil turun ke ruang makan,

"wae yeobo?" tanya appa Baekhyun yang sedang membaca korannya,

"hhhhmmmmm yeobo aku yakin kita akan segera menimang cucu" kata nyonya Byun ke suaminya,

"benarkah? Kau tau dari mana?" tanya tuan Byun penasaran,

"hhmmm ani~ sudah kita lanjutkan sarapan saja, biarkan mereka istirahat" kata nyonya Byun,

Dan akhirnya mereka hanya sarapan berdua.

Appa Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak satu jam yang lalu,

Baekhyun turun ke ruang tengah menggunakan hot pants dan kaos biru lengan panjangnya,

"pagi eomma" sapa Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi eommanya,

"ne pagi sayang, bagaimana semalam?" tanya nyonya Byun saat Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya,

"eeemmmm apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"ya tentang pembuatan cucu eomma" kata nyonya Byun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya,

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu,

"aish eomma, aku mau sarapan dulu, aku lapar" kata Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dapur.

Baekhyun masih memakan sarapannya saat eommanya duduk di depannya,

"Baek apa suamimu sudah sarapan?" tanya nyonya Byun sambil menuang air untuknya,

"dia belum bangun eomma" jawab Baekhyun,

"aish~ bangunkan dia Baek, jalan-jalanlah untuk refresing kalian" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"ne~ eomma, aku akan membangunkannya" jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Baekhyun melangkah menuju tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya berniat membangunkan suaminya,

"chagi~ irroenaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol,

"aish~ Baek aku masih mengantuk" kesal Chanyeol yang malah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya,

"Yeol aku ingin pergi siang ini, apa kau mau aku pergi sendiri, lalu bertemu dengan namja tampan, dan aku meninggalkanmu, aku menikah dengannya, lalu memiliki anak, lalu-" kata-lata Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan Chanyeol yang segera duduk dan membuka matanya,

"ANIYAAAAAAAAA" teriak Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi suaminya ini,

"awas saja kalau kau lakukan itu, aku akan membunuh namja itu lalu menghukum dan mengurungmu Baek" kata Chanyeol memberikan tatapan mengerikannya kepada Baekhyun,

"aish~ ne ne ne arraseo sayang" jawab Baekhyun dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol yang pastinya Chanyeol tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun ya,

Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol lama dan melumatnya,

Satu tangan Chanyeol gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk meremas dada Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sambil menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hampir 15 menit mereka berciuman karena Baekhyun sudah benar-benar kehabisan oksigen dia memukul dada Chanyeol agar melepaskan ciuman mereka,

chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dengan sangat terpaksa dan terdengar bunyi,

PLOP

Saat pagutan mereka terlepas.

"hah hah hah mandilah Yeolhh hah hah" kata Baekhyun sambil terengah, kini bibirnya sudah sangat bengkak,

chanyeol tersenyum, "ne sayang~" kata Chanyeol lalu mencium hidung dan kening Baekhyun, dan bangkit dari duduknya setelah menurunkan Baekhyun,

chanyeol berjalan dengan santai ke kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan apa-apa,

baekhyun merapikan kasurnya yang berantakan akibat kegiatannya semalam,

mengganti seprei dan selimut,

mungkin kalian fikir kenapa bukan maidnya, Baekhyun tidak gila oke membiarkan maidnya merapikan kamar yang jelas-jelas bekas hubungan suami istri.

Baekhyun menaruh baju Chanyeol di nakas sebelah ranjang, dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan merapikan kamar kesayangannya ini,

Sampai Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi menggunkan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya,

Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol,

"chagihh~" desah Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang mendesah,

"ommo, aku mengagetkanku Yeol" kata Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersipu melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang,

Hanya menggunakan handuk, butiran-butian air yang jatuh dari rambutnya ke absnya, itu terlihat sangat SEXY.

Baekhyun menggerakan matanya gelisah, tak berani menatap Chanyeol yangada di depannya,

"emmm ba-bajunya a-ada di me-meja Yeol" Baekhyun sangat gugup sekarang,

Chanyeol tau istrinya sangat gugup, Chanyeol memajukan badannya menghimpit Baekhyun,

Karena kurang seimbang Baekhyun jatuh di atas ranjang yang sedang dia rapikan,

"kau gugup sayang?" tanya Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun tapi tetap menopang badannya agar tidak benar-benar menindih, Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan perlahan,

Itu membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merah,

"a-ani" jawab Baekhyun gugup, tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol,

"tatap mataku sayang" pinta Chanyeol,

"aish~ Yeol minggir, ranjangnya sudah aku rapikan. Menyingkir aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" kata Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol,

Kini Chanyeol terbaring dengan terlentang,

"mian sayang, nanti malam saja oke?" kata Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol,

"awas saja kau Baek" gumam Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Baekhyun turun ke lantai dasar dengan berlari, eommanya yang melihat hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung,

"wae sayang~? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya eomma Baekhyun bingung,

"hah hah hah ada singa ganas yang lapar eomma" kata Baekhyun dan masuk ke dapur,

"hahahaha dasar anak itu" kata eomma Baekhyun.

Tak lama Chanyeol turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur,

"wah wah singanya sudah bangun dan mandi nih" kata eomma Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berjalan,

"hah singa? Siapa yang eomma maksud? Aku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"tanya saja dengan Baekhyun" kata eomma Baekhyun kembali focus pada acara tv,

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke arah dapur,

Chanyeol mengenakan celana hitam selutut dan kaos biru, sama seperti Baekhyun warnanya.

Baekhyun sedang merapikan sarapan untuk Chanyeol di meja makan di bantu maidnya,

"wahhh sepertinya enak" kata Chanyeol saat masuk ke ruang makan, mencium tengkuk Baekhyun sebentar lalu menarik kursinya untuk duduk,

"ish~ Yeol, ada orang di sini" kesal Baekhyun,

"biarkan" jawab Chanyeol,

"eeemmm gomawo kalian bisa kembali bekerja" kata Baekhyun pada maid yang sudah membantunya.

"apa ini masakkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya,

"ne~, makanlah" kata Baekhyun menyodorkan piring sarapan untuk Chanyeol,

"kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Chanyeol,

Dan Baekhyun langsung teringat dengan semua perjanjian bodoh itu,

"aish~ baiklah baiklah, buka mulutmu" kata Baekhyun lalu menyuapi Chanyeol.

"eemm Baekmmm, apa renmmm cana kitammmm siang immm ini" kata Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanannya,

"aish~ habiskan dulu makanan yang di mulutmu itu, baru bicara" kata Baekhyun,

Dan Chanyeol menelan makanannya lalu mengulang pertanyaannya,

"apa rencana kita siang ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun,

"aku ingin ke sekolah kita, dan bertemu dengan sahabat kita, aku sangat rindu pada Luhan" kata Baekhyun sambil membayangkan wajah sahabatnya itu,

"oke, sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ini masih jam 10 Yeol, nanti saja sekalian makan siang bersama" jawab Baekhyun kembali menyuapi Chanyeol,

"sekarang kita ke sekolah dulu, hanya berdua mengenang semuanya, nanti baru ketemuan di caffe dekat sekolah, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol,

"tidak buruk juga, baiklah. Ayo selesaikan sarapanmu!" ajak Baekhyun,

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Setelah selesai makan mereka segera bersiap-siap, berganti pakaian dan Baekhyun merias wajahnya,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuruni tangga bersama-sama,

Baekhyun menggunakan dress lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot di bagian roknya yang mengembang berwarna hitam, sepatu boot berhak berwarna hitam, serta bandu pita berwarna merah yang sangat indah dengan rambut cokelatnya,

Chanyeol menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan rompi berwarna merah ati sama dengan bandu Baekhyun, celana bahan berwarna hitam seperti akan pergi bekerja, tapi bedanya dia terlihat sangat santai dengan pakaian itu,

"hay mau kemana sayang?" tanya eomma Baekhyun saat melihat mereka berjalan menuruni tangga,

"akh~ eomma kami mau ke sekolah eomma sekalian jalan-jalan" kata Baekhyun menghampiri sang eomma,

"aish~ kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan pergi berkencan, tapi sang pria baru bolos kerja" ledek eomma Baekhyun,

"aish~ eomma jangan seperti itu, kami sudah menikah eomma" jawab Baekhyun,

"ani eomma, memang kami masih pacaran. Aku anggap sebelum kami memiliki anak kami masih pacaran, karena kami belum sempat merasakan pacaran eomma" kata Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun,

"ah~ benar sekali" kata eomma Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya diam saja membiarkan dua orang ini menghayalkan apa yang mereka mau.

"kajja kita berangkat" ajak Chanyeol,

Dan Baekhyun mencium pipi sang eomma,

"apa hanya Baekhyun yang mencium eomma" kata eomma Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"hehehe" cengir Chanyeol, lalu mencium pipi eomma Baekhyun,

"ayo kita berangkat" ajak Chanyeol lagi,

"kami berangkat eomma" kata Baekhyun,

"hati-hati ya" jawab eomma Baekhyun,

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki mobil BMW milik keluarga Byun,

"apa kau sangat merindukan sekolah kita?" tanya Chanyeol masih focus pada jalanan Seoul yang agak padat,

"sangat Yeol, aku sangat merindukan masa-masa sekolah" jawab Baekhyun,

"oh ya Baek, apa jika aku meminta kau pindah universitas di Korea kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu,

"memangnya kenapa Yeo?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"jadi perusahaan yang akan appamu berikan ada di daerah Gangnam, dan perusahaan itu belum sebesar perusahaan-perusahaan lain milik appamu, jadi sama saja aku harus memulai dari nol, dan itu sangat sulit Baek" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengerti bisnis tapi dia ikut sedih melihat suaminya sangat pusing,

"apakah itu sangat sulit Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara cemas dan memeluk tangan Chanyeol,

"begitulah Baek" jawab Chanyeol sedikit sedih,

"baiklah aku akan lanjutkan studyku dimanapun asalkan kau senang" jawab Baekhyun,

"jinjja? Apa kau tak apa jika seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol senang,

"ne~ apapun untukmu, kau sudah memberi banyak untukku dan sekarang gentian aku" kata Baekhyun memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi Chanyeol,

"gomawo chagi~" kata Chanyeol,

"ne Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka gunakan untuk saling mengobrol dan bercanda sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah,

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah yang sangat sepi.

"apakah tak ada murid, apa hari ini hari minggu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"ani Baek, ini hari biasa tapi sekolah ini sedang libut dan baru akan masuk lusa, aku tau dari security di depan" kata Chanyeol,

"akh~ baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ajak Baekhyun, kini mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Baekhyun berteriak melihat kelasnya saat kelas 1,

"wahhhhhh ini kelasku Yeol, tak ada yang berubah ya" girang Baekhyun,

"yang di depannya kelasmu" lanjut Baekhyun,

"yak au benar, kau tau? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jendela kelasku yang bersebrangan dengan jendela kelasmu" kata Chanyeol santai,

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya,

"iya sayang~ kau tau aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu" kata Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang tanpa bersuara,

"saat pertama kali melihatmu, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan, dari situ aku sengaja bersikap dingin padamu, agar kau tak dekat-dekat denganku, jika kau dekat-dekat denganku aku bisa kena serangan jantung" jelas Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terkikik mendengar alasan Chanyeol selalu bersikap dingin,

"kau tau? Ingin rasanya aku membunuh setiap namja yang mendekatimu" lanjut Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak di samping Chanyeol,

Tapi tak lama tawa itu menghilang dan Chanyeol bingung, dia langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca,

"wae Baek? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Chanyeol panik,

"apa kau hiks tak pikirkan hiks perasaanku Yeol hiks? Saat hiks melihatmu bersama yeoja lain hika" tangis Baekhyun akan pecah, dan Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya ini,

Dia membayangkan dirinya dulu, betapa bejatnya dia,

"mian chagi mian, aku sangat brengsek dulu. Tapi aku janji tak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi mulai sekarang, aku janji sayang" kata Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya,

"dan kau bodoh Chanyeol, kau membiarkanku hidup dengan cinta yang ku anggap sebelah tangan" kata Baekhyun masih memebenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol,

"ya aku sangat bodoh, sangat bodoh berusaha menjauhkanmu dari kehidupanku" jawab Chanyeol

"aku tau, semua ingatanmu tak akan bisa hilang, tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku sayang" kata Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan akan mencium bibir Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun menjauh,

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tak akan bisa mengkontrol nafsunya jika sudah berciuman dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol,

"KEJAR KALAU BISAAAA" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

"YAK! PARK BAEKHYUN JANGAN LARI KAUUUUU" teriak Chanyeol.

Mereka terus kejar-kejaran sampai Baekhyun berhenti di depan kelasnya saat kelas dua,

"wae sayang?" tanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang,

"ini kelasku, saat aku duduk di kelas dua aku melihatmu dengan yeoja masuk ke sebuah apartemen, di kelas dua juga aku kehilangan jejakmu" kata Baekhyun mulai sedih lagi,

"aish~ jangan menangis lagi sayang~" rengek Chanyeol,

"kita kesini untuk senang-senang bukannya bersedih" kesal Chanyeol,

"tapi semua kenanganku bersamamu hanya kenangan yang akan membuatku menagis Yeol" jelas Baekhyun,

"yasudah kalau begitu" kesal Chanyeol dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membuang muka seperti anak kecil yang merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya,

"aigo aigo~ neomu kyeopta uri Yeollie, jangan merajuk oke?" bujuk Baekhyun,

Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu,

"Baek ayo kita masuk" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas,

"duduklah" perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi siswa di sana,

Baekhyun hanya menurut karena takut Chanyeol merajuk lagi,

Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang dia taruh di meja kanan kiri Baekhyun, sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk menyamping,

Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk,

"kau tau Baekhhh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan di akhiri desahan,

"disini aku mencuri first kissmu" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai,

"mwo?" pekik Baekhyun kaget,

"first kissku saat di hotel dulu Yeol" Baekhyun tertunduk malu,

Chanyeol menggeleng lucu,

"ani, aku selalu diam-diam ke kelasmu dan mencuri ciumanmu saat kau tidur, kapanpun itu saat kau tidur" kata Chanyeol,

"aish~ dasar mesuuuuummmmmm" teriak Baekhyun lalu memukuli dada Chanyeol,

Chanyeol segera menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya,

Dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak karena dia masih takut kalau nanti Chanyeol merajuk,

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun,

"saranghae~" gumam Chanyeol,

"nado~" jawab Baekhyun dan mereka berciuman dengan cinta dan nafsu, tentu yang bernafsu itu Chanyeol,

"eunghhh Yeolmmpptt jangaanhh di remasmmppttt" desah Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol meremas dadanya,

"eungh sudahhh Yeoolllhh" kata Baekhyun dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dari 10 menit,

Baekhyun yakin bibirnya kini sudah sangat bengkak.

"hah hah kau gilah hah hah Yeol, kita di sekolah hah hah" kata Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya,

"hehehe mian sayang, ayo kita berkeliling lagi" kata Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menggandeng tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan ke lapangan in-door di sekolahnya, biasanya di pakai basket atau futsal, kalau sepak bola ada lagi di depan,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu, duduk di salah satu bangku penonton,

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol,

Chanyeol melepas pegangan Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya, menyandarkan kepala istrinya di dadanya,

"kau tau Baek? Aku sering bermain basket" kata Chanyeol memulai percakapan,

"ya aku tau, dan aku selalu datang untuk melihat permainan basketmu Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"dan aku juga selalu mencuri pandang saat kau ada di salah satu bangku penonton, entah bagaimana aku tau letak kau duduk" kata Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun,

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya,

"iya, kau ingat saat aku pingsan terkena lemparan bola basket" kata Chanyeol terdengar kesal,

"iya aku ingat sekali, dan itu pertama kalinya terjadi olehmu Yeol" kata Baekhyun sedikit tertawa mengingat itu,

"itu karena aku melihat….."

#flashback

"CHANYEOL CHANYEOL, OPPPAAAAAAAAAA" teriak para yeoja yang menonton, padahal hanya latihan.

Chanyeol melihat sosok yeoja mungil yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya, tak lama ada namja yang menghampirinya, yang Chanyeol tau itu adalah teman satu kelas Baekhyun namanya Minho,

Dia merangkul Baekhyun, Baekhyun terlihat risih dan tidak suka dengan sikap Minho,

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka, ingin rasanya memukul kepala namja itu,

Chanyeol tak focus dengan datangnya bola, jadilah kepalanya terkena lemparan bola basket,

Dan dia pingsan lalu di bawa ke UKS sekolah.

#End Flashback

"ohhhh, kau cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda,

"tentu, namja mana yang tidak cemburu melihat yeoja yang dia sayang di dekati namja lain" kata Chanyeol terdengar kesal,

"aish~ ne ne ne arraseo. Oh ya Yeol aku akan menghubungi Luhan dan Lay oke?" kata Baekhyun,

"iya silahkan sayang~" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseo, Lu kau dimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat yeoja di sebrang sana menjawab panggilannya,

"Baekkkiiiieeeeeee bogoshipooooo, kau lupa dengan temanmu iniiiiiii. Tentu aku di Korea, wae?" tanya Luhan,

"iya aku tau kau di Korea, lebih tepatnya di mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik,

"kita ketemuan yuk di restoran dekat sekolah saat makan siang" ajak Baekhyuh,

"KAU DI KOREA?" pekik Luhan,

"aish~ Lu, jangan teriak kasian kan istriku" sekarang Chanyeol yang menjawab,

"aish~ ne ne ne mian" kata Luhan,

"kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol,

"eee- a-aku di eungh diamlah aku sedang menelpon, eungh Huniehh" lenguh Luhan,

"hey Lu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kau bersama Sehun?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang heran,

"ne~ aku akan ke sana saat makanhhhh siang, bye" kata Luhan dan memutuskan telepon sepihak.

"sekarang Lay" gumam Baekhyun,

"yeoboseo" kata Baekhyun,

"ne Baek wae?" tanya Lay lebih tenang dari Luhan,

"aku di Korea, kita makan siang bersama yuk di restoran dekat sekolah apa kau ada urusan siang in-" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong dengan pekikkan Lay,

"KAU DI KOREA? KENAPA TIDAK MENGABARKAN?"

"aish~ kenapa semua teman yeojamu senang sekali berteriak Baek?" kesal Chanyeol,

"hehehe mian Yeol" kata Lay,

"baiklah aku akan ajak Suho, kita ketemuan di restoran oke, bye" kata Lay.

Setelah menutup teleponnya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tadi berlari ke arah lapangan untuk mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lapangan,

"maukah kau ajarkan aku main basket?" tanya Baekhyun saat di samping Chanyeol,

"dengan senang hati tuan putri" jawab Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengajarkan Baekhyun memasukkan bola ke ring dengan berada di belakang Baekhyun sambil memegangi bola bersamaan,

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga kita dorong bersama bolanya oke?" ajak Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"hana…" kata Chanyeol,

"dul….." giliran Baekhyun,

"set" kata mereka bersamaan dan mereka mendorong bola ke arah ring bersama dan tercetaklah satu point,

"YEYYYYYYYY! AKU BISA YEOL" terika Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol,

"kau senang sekali bisa memasukkan bola ke ring" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli,

"jujur ya, aku selalu meleset jika akan memasukkan bola ke ring, maka dari itu aku selalu bernilai jelek saat permainan basket" jelas Baekhyun masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol,

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, tentu Chanyeol yang mesum tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini,

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol,

Baekhyun berjingkat dan menekan tengkuk Chanyeol,

"saranghae my princess" gumam Chanyeol,

"nado saranghae Yeollie pabo" jawab Baekhyun, dan mereka terkekeh sebelum akhirnya kedua pasang bibir itu bersentuhan,

Hanya saling mencium, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta, hanya ada lumatan kecil, tak ada nafsu.

Setelah dari lapangan basket mereka keluar, ke lapangan sepak bola yang cukup besar di sekolahnya, duduk di bangku pemain sambil meminum colla yang tadi mereka ambil di mesin colla di dalam sekolah,

"kau suka kita jalan-jalan ke sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun malah menunjuk jendela salah satu kelas yang terkihat jelas dari lapangan,

"kau tau Yeol, itu kelasku saat kelas tiga, aku duduk tepat di samping jendela" kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun,

"kau tau? Kita seharusnya sekelas Yeol saat kelas tiga" kini Baekhyun menunduk dan terdengar akan segera menangis karena suaranya yang bergetar,

"mian sayang" kata Chanyeol dan melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang ramping istrinya, menarik istrinya agar lebih dekat dengannya,

"aku selalu memandang ke luar jendela hiks dan tak memperhatikan guru hiks saat pelajaran berlangsung hiks, aku selalu berharap hiks kau akan berlari di tengah lapangan hiks dan menemuiku hiks" kata Baekhyun sambil terisak,

"mian sayang~ mian, aku memang bodoh, maafkan aku" kata Chanyeol dan menciumi pucuk kepala sang istri,

"sudahlah, ayo kita ke restoran. Sudah masuk jam makan siang" ajak Baekhyun dan akan bangkit dari duduk sebelum Chanyeol menahan tangannya,

Chanyeol menghadapkan Baekhyun ke wajahnya, menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jempolnya,

"jangan menangis lagi oke? Aku akan sangat tersiksa melihatmu menangis sayang" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersenyum,

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, mencium kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian, dan yang diciumi hanya terkikik geli,

"sudah ayo kita ke restoran" ajak Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, berjalan sambil memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun, seakan Baekhyun akan jatuh jika tidak di peluk seperti itu.

Saat tiba di dalam restoran sepasang suami istri ini terkejut mendengar teriakan yeoja yang pastinya mereka afal suaranya,

"BAEKIIEEEEEEEEEE" teriak yeoja itu,

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berlari memeluk Luhan yang sedang berdiri,

"bogoshipoooooooooooooooo" kata Baekhyun,

"ne nadooooo" jawab Luhan,

"hai Yeol, apa kabar?" tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah di depannya,

"baik, kau kapan akan menyusul kami?" tanya Chanyeol,

"tenang saja, tak lama lagi Yeol" kata Sehun,

"hey sudah-sudah jangan terlalu lama berpelukan" kata Chanyeol memisahkan kedua yeoja ini,

"ne arraseo" jawab Luhan kesal.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, dan begitupun Chanyeol dan Sehun, sampai

"BAEKHYUUUUUNNNNNNN" teriak Lay saat memasuki restoran,

"changi~ jangan teriak-teriak" kata Suho menenangkan Lay,

Akhirnya para yeoja sibuk menggosip, dan para namja sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"aku tak menyangka Baekhyun akan benar-benar menikah dengan namja tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu Yeol" kata Luhan terdengar sedikit mengejek,

"aish~ siapa yang kau bilang tak bertanggung jawab" kesal Chanyeol,

"kau meniduri Baekhyun, dan menghilang lebih dari setahun. Kau membuat Baekhyun seperti mayat hidup, hanya raganya yang ada di bumi, tapi arwahnya entah kemana" oceh Luhan,

"jinjja? Benarkah itu sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya,

"aish~ ani Luhan berbohong" kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh ke Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu,

"hahaha kau lucu Baek jika sedang malu" tawa Sehun pecah, dan semua orang tertawa kecuali Baekhyun,

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut, memutar kembali masa-masa sekolah, di mana Chanyeol yang selalu mencuri pandang ke Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah oleh teman-temannya, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memperlambat jalannya jika lewat kelas Chanyeol.

Dan setelah hari mulai sore, mereka berpisah dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi lain waktu,

Setiap hari hanya di lalui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan bersenang-senang, berjalan-jalan ke taman, melihat anak-anak yang bermain di taman, bermesraan di taman belakang, bahkan 'itu' setiap malam,

Wah hari-hari yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol pastinya.

Ini sudah hari ke 7 mereka tinggal di rumah Baekhyun, rencananya besok pagi mereka akan pindah ke rumah Chanyeol,

Dan bodohnya Chanyeol, dia sengaja tak memberitahu orang tuanya jika dia di Korea,

Oke aku harus siap-siap kena marah oleh appa dan eomma pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

maaf maaf maaf maaf banget, lama ya updatenya, semoga kalian massih pada nunggu, maaf yaa kalo gak sesuai keinginan, gimana NCnya aneh ya?

oh ya soal end, sebenernya aku gak rela fanfic ini end, tapi kalo mau di bikin panjang takut reader semua pada bosen sama fanficku ini, sebenernya mau di bikin sedikit konflik sama Kai pas Baek hamil, tapi itu sih terserah readers semua, mau ceper end apa gak, aku bingunggggggg,

ya udah see you next chap,

pay pay :)


	18. Chapter 18

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing, aneh, NC

balesan review chap 17:

Kira27 : sama dong aku juga suka, tapi apa gak papa kalo ada NCnya?

BaebyYeolliePB : maaf ya kalo lama updatenya T.T, iya kok mudah-mudahan Baeknya gak stress

niaaaaa26 : iya gak papa kok, yang penting ngasih koment aku seneng, hehehe makasih kalo suka

.3158 : iyap kamu benar sekali, iya ya kasian,

: eeemmm gimana ya

Rly. : hahaha iya kan mereka gak ngerasain pacaran

pyeol : iya deh

1004baekie : iya

NopwillineKaiSoo : emang Chanyeol itu mesumnya gak ketulungan

neli amelia : oke deh, panjang tuh

Minaaa : siap siap siap

okeeeeee makasih yang mau review dan voting, aku seneng banget deh,

tapi kok yang review dikit ya, ya udah deh gak papa aku tetep ngehargaian yang udah mau review, bagi yang belum review ayo dong di tunggu nih,

oke langsung aja deh, selamat menikmati,

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW AND FAV

.

.

..

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 18

"apa kalian benar-benar akan pergi sekarang?" tanya eomma Baekhyun terdengar sedih,

"eomma, kami hanya pindah ke rumah keluarga Park, dan mereka juga orangtua ku eomma" kata Baekhyun masih mengepak pakaiannya,

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang ke perusahaan appa Baekhyun yang akan di berikan padanya.

"Baek tak bisakah kalian tinggal sebentar lagi?" tanya eomma Baekhyun lagi,

"aish~ eomma, eomma kan bisa main ke rumah Chanyeol dan menemui kami" kata Baekhyun,

"iya iya, baiklah eomma akan sering ke sana" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"gitu dong" kata Baekhyun lalu memeluk eommanya,

"Baek, jam berapa kalian akan ke rumah Chanyeol?" tanya eomma Baekhyun,

"saat Chanyeol pulang eomma, kami akan langsung berangkat" jawab Baekhyun,

"jam berapa Chanyeol pulang?" tanya eomma Baekhyun lagi,

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam yang ada di kamarnya,

"sebentar lagi eomma" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek eomma jadi teringat masa-masa kecilmu" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"seperti?" tanya Baekhyun mulai tertarik,

"saat kau buang air di sekolah saat hari pertama sekolah, dan kau yang tak mau eomma tinggal saat di sekolah dasar" jelas eomma Baekhyun,

"aish~ eomma itu sudah lama sekali, aku malu eomma" kata Baekhyun,

Dan ke dua yeoja berbeda umur itu tertawa sambil menceritakan kisah Baekhyun dulu,

TOK TOK TOK

Seketika mereka berhenti tertawa dan beralih memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup dan di ketuk dari luar,

"nugu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak,

"suamimu" teriak namja dari luar,

"masuklah sayang" jawab Baekhyun,

Dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar,

"oh ternyata bersama eomma, pantas terdengar ramai" kata Chanyeol.

"apa kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun,

"sudah" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah sebentar ya, aku akan panggilkan maid untuk membawa barang kita" kata Chanyeol,

Dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar memanggil maid, dan semua barang yang akan di bawa sudah di pindahkan ke dalam mobil NISAN JUKE milik Baekhyun,

"ayo kita berngkat" ajak Chanyeol,

"eomma kami berangkat dulu ya" kata Baekhyun memeluk eommanya,

"ne Baek, eomma akan sering-sering ke sana" kata eomma Baekhyun, dan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun,

"kami tunggu ya eomma" kini giliran Chanyeol yang memeluk eomma Baekhyun,

"iya, kau harus janji untuk menjaga putri eomma satu-satunya ya Chan" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"siap eomma" jawab Chanyeol,

"appa kami berangkat ne?" kata Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi sang appa,

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" jawab appa Baekhyun,

"ne appa kami berangkat" kata Chanyeol, dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak lama mobil yang di kendarai mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah keluarga Park,

Chanyeol meminta maidnya untuk membawa barang mereka,

"eommaaaaaa appaaaa kami pulangg" teriak Chanyeol saat memasuki rumah, tapi tak berlari seperti Baekhyun saat itu,

"CHANYEOL" pekik nyonya Park, dan memeluk anak sulungnya ini,

"bogoshipo eomma" kata Chanyeol membalas pelukan eommanya,

"kalian baru tiba?" tanya eomma Chanyeol melepas pelukan anaknya,

"ani kami sudah sampai seminggu yang lalu eomma, dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Byun" jawab Chanyeol terbilang santai,

"MWO? ANAK NAKAL, kau tak memberitahukan orangtuamu sendiri Yeol? Kau gila" kata appa Chanyeol dan langsung membanjiri anaknya dengan pukulan-pukulan

"aw.. appo appa appo, mian appa, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan, aw appo" teriak Chanyeol,

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bengong dan bingung,

"hay menantu eomma yang manis dan cantik, sini eomma ingin memelukmu" kata eomma Chanyeol,

Baekhyun masih canggung karena dia tak sering bertemu dengan eomma Chanyeol, hanya saat di pernikahan, dan beberapa hari setelah pernikahan,

"sini lah" kata eomma Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya,

Chanyeol dan appanya yang melihat hal itu, segera tersenyum dan memaklumi sikap canggung Baekhyun,

"eomma dia pemalu, tapi hebat jika di ranjang" kata Chanyeol blak-blakan, dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu,

Wajahnya sangat merah, dan dia tak bisa menyembunyikan itu,

"Yeol, jangan katakan itu, dia malu Yeol" kesal eomma Chanyeol dan memukul tangan anaknya,

"hehehe mian eomma, mian sayang" kata Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun ke rangkulannya dan mencium kilat pipinya yang sangat merah,

"kau malu?" bisik Chanyeol,

"ish~ kau menyebalkan" kata Baekhyun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya,

"aigo aigo aigo~ kau sangat imut Baek, eomma tak sabar mendapatkan cucu yang mirip denganmu" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"n-ne eom-eomma, go-gomawo" gugup Baekhyun,

"hey sayang kau tak perlu canggung, oke kalian rapikan pakaian kalian lalu eomma akan mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol di pinggir kolam renang" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"baiklah eomma" jawab Chanyeol dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

Saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun kaget,

"ternyata seperti ini kamar namja" gumam Baekhyun,

"wae sayang?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang membuka tirai jendela kamar itu,

"dominan abu-abu Yeol kamarmu" jawab Baekhyun,

"iya, seperti itulah" jawab Chanyeol,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk menata barang mereka, sambil sesekali bercanda, yah seperti itulah mereka,

Setelah benar-benar selesai mereka merebahkan sebentar tubuh mereka di atas ranjang,

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari ranjang saat melihat pintu yang sepertinya sebuah ruangan di dalam kamar itu,

"Yeol itu apa? Pastinya bukan kamar mandikan? Soalnya kamar mandi yang itu" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi,

"itu ruangan pribadiku sayang, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk termasuk orangtuaku" jelas Chanyeol,

"baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa untuk masuk" kata Baekhyun kembali duduk di ranjang dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa,

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah istrinya itu,

"kau boleh masuk sayang" bisik Chanyeol,

"jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun antusias,

"ne~ kajja" ajak Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengambil kuncinya yang tersembunyi di sela-sela buku yang ada di mejanya, dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"kau jangan kaget ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu itu,

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk antusias,

Saat masuk Baekhyun seketika mematung,

Satu detik…..

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Yeo-Yeol" kata Baekhyun terbata-bata,

"ne~ apa kau tak suka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih di belakang Baekhyun,

"ani ani Yeol, sejak kapan ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan berbalik memeluk Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya,

"eeemmmm sejak Senior High School, apa kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun,

"sangat Yeol, tapi…" Baekhyun menjeda sebentar ucapannya dan melepas pelukannya,

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya bingung

"kenapa kau dingin padaku, padahal kau begini" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk apa yang ada di hadapannya,

"heheheheh mian sayang, ini sejak awal masuk Senior High School" cengir Chanyeol,

"tapi kenapa aku tak menyadari ini? Kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik,

"hehehehe tentu saja diam-diam" jawab Chanyeol,

"oke, karena ruangan ini cukup besar dan ada jendelanya, aku akan jadikan ruangan ini sebagai tempat favorite di rumah ini, boleh yaaaaa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya,

"ne baiklah, aku akan taruh tv di sini, apa perlu aku taruh ranjang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun,

"ish~ kau berlebihan Yeol, taruh tv saja, toh sudah ada sofa dan pendingin ruangan" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, jika itu maumu" jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah menikmati rungan pribadi milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun turun bersama Chanyeol,

"Baek, ayo kita mengobrol di pinggir kolam renang" ajak nyonya Park saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun,

"kau tak boleh ikut" kata nyonya Park menunjuk Chanyeol,

Chanyeol bengong, "wae eomma?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"ini urusan yeoja" jawab nyonya Park lalu menarik Baekhyun,

"tapi jangan apa-apakan dia ya eomma" kata Chanyeol pada nyonya Park,

"aish~ eomma tau, dia itu menantu yang paling eomma sayang" kata eomma Chanyeol.

Sekarang eomma Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang,

Baekhyun sangat canggung, terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak gelisah,

"apa kabar sayang?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"eemmm ba-baik eom-ma" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk,

"kenapa tak melihat eomma? Apa kau masih canggung dengan eomma?" tanya nyonya Park sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang tak melihatnya,

"emm a-ani eomma" Baekhyun berusaha menatap eomma Chanyeol,

"ahh~ apa mungkin karena kau jarang bertemu dengan eomma, makanya kau seperti ini? Setau eomma kau yeoja yang mudah bergaul" kata eomma Chanyeol.

"oh ya Baek, bagaimana soal butikmu yang di Paris?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"baik eomma" jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya,

"katanya kau memperbarui butik itu?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"aku hanya merubah suasan di sana, dan tatanannya eomma" jawab Baekhyun mulai lancar,

Dan mereka mengobrol sangat akrab, Baekhyun gampang sekali akrab dengan seseorang.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama, Chanyeol dengan appanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dan eommanya,

"mereka gampang akrab ya Yeol?" tanya appa Chanyeol,

"begitulah Baekhyun appa, yeoja yang sangat hangat" jawab Chanyeol masih memperhatikan ke dua yeoja beda usia itu dari kaca jendela berukuran besar yang ada di ruang perpustakaan lantai dua,

"kau bahagia menikahinya?" tanya appa Chanyeol,

"tentu appa" jawab Chanyeol.

Kembali ke Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol,

"hahahah apakah Chanyeol semanja itu saat kecil?" tanya Baekhyun saat eomma Chanyeol menceritakan masa kecil Chanyeol,

"iya dia sangat manja" jawab eomma Chanyeol sambil tertawa dan membayangkan pangeran kecilnya dulu,

"oh ya Baek, kapan nih eomma menimang cucu?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"eeeemmm kalau itu, aku belum bisa janji eomma" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah terus berusaha ya" kata nyonya Park,

"oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita memasak makan malam? Eomma dengar masakan mu sangat enak" tanya nyonya Park,

"ah~ eomma tidak seenak itu, ayo eomma" kata Baekhyun, dan ke dua yeoja itu memasuki dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan mereka gunakan,

"Baek apa kita perlu cabai?" tanya eomma Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tempat cabai,

"iya eomma, aku ingin buat yang agak pedas" jawab Baekhyun masih focus pada cuminya,

"Baek apa eomma harus cuci bahan-bahan ini?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"ne eomma maaf jika merepotkan" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung,

"ani eomma senang membantumu, dan eomma akan mengingat semua bahan ini untuk eomma masak sendiri nanti" jawab eomma Chanyeol,

"butuh bantuan?" tanya namja bersuara bass yang kini tengah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang,

"ani~ bukannya membantu kau hanya mengacaukan Yeol" jawab Baekhyun masih focus pada cumi yang sedang dia bersihkan dan potong-potong,

Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, bergitupun eomma dan appanya,

"mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya seperti itu Yeol, dia sedang masak" kata appa Chanyeol,

"sampai dia selesai masak" jawab Chanyeol sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun,

TUK

"aww appo chagi" ringis Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan sendok yang ada di depannya,

"makanya minggir" ketus Baekhyun,

"ne ne ne arraseo, jangan sesuka hatimu memukulku oke?" kata Chanyeol mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun,

"ahhh~ dasar anak-anak" kata appa Chanyeol dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol ke halaman depan rumahnya.

Ayah dan anak ini sedang duduk di bangku taman depan rumah, sambil menikmati suara kicauan burung yang akan kembali ke sarangnya Karena hari hampir malam,

"kapan kau akan bekerja di perusahaan Byun Joongkuk?" tanya appa Chanyeol,

"nanti appa setelah aku mengurus kuliahku dan Baekhyun, dan pindah ke Korea" jawab Chanyeol,

"lalu bagaimana dengan butik Baekhyun yang ada di Paris?" tanya sang appa lagi,

"entah, aku belum membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun, kemungkinan kami akan bulak balik Parik Korea, tapi recanaku kami akan menjual rumah dan membeli apartemen saja, karena sayang jika rumah sebesar itu di tinggal lama" jawab Chanyeol,

"ya~ rencana yang bagus, oh ya apa kau sudah bertemu dengan tunangan adikmu?" tanya appanya lagi,

"belum appa" jawab Chanyeol,

"5 hari lagi dia akan pulang ke Korea" jawab appa Chanyeol,

"oh dia orang Korea?" tanya Chanyeol, dan di jawab anggukan oleh appanya,

"apa dia akan ke Korea bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"sepertinya tidak, Kyungsoo harus kembali ke Paris setelah bertemu dengannya di China" jawab appanya,

"lalu untuk apa namja itu di China?" tanya Chanyeol,

"dia pindah ke China setelah lulus Senior High School, kata appanya dia satu sekolah denganmu saat di Korea Yeol" kata appanya,

"benarkah? siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol,

"namanya Ki-"

"maaf, makan malam hampir siap, kata eomma appa dan Chanyeol harus segera mandi" kata Baekhyun memotong percakapan antar ayah dan anak ini,

Ke dua namja itu memandang Baekhyun,

"oh baiklah, appa akan masuk duluan, kalian nikmatilah waktu" jawab appa Chanyeol dan pergi,

Baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk memberi hormat.

Setelah appa Chanyeol benar-benar masuk Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol,

"kau mandilah" kata Baekhyun,

"aish~ kenapa galak sekali, sini duduk" kata Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pahanya,

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berjalan untuk duduk di paha suaminya,

Melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pundak suaminya, dan menyandarkan kepala suaminya di dadanya,

Menikmati angin dan suara burung,

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol, dan di jawab gumaman,

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mudah marah dan berubah mood" kata Chanyeol terdengar lelah,

"entahlah Yeol, aku merasa mudah lelah dan mudah marah akhir-akhir ini" jawab Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya,

"mandilah nanti kau di marahi eomma" kata Baekhyun dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk segera bangkit dari duduk,

"eomma dan kau sama-sama menyeramkan jika sudah marah" kata Chanyeol sambil cemberut,

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi suaminya ini,

"miane mian sayang, bagaiman kalau kita mandi bersama?" tanya Baekhyun, dan mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar,

"jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya yang idiot itu,

"ne~ cepatlah sebelum aku beruba fikiran" kata Baekhyun,

"ani ani, kajja" kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya,

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mereka Chanyeol berfikir macam-macam, yah kalian tau sendiri apa yang Chanyeol fikirkan.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi lebih dulu, di susul Chanyeol di belakangnya,

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya,

Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang,

Saat Baekhyun akan membuka branya Chanyeol segera melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun,

"biar aku yang melakukan" bisik Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tau apa maksud Chanyeol,

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol,

"jangan sekarang ya sayang~ eomma dan appa menunggu d bawah, oke? Nanti malam saja" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum,

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya,

"aku takut kau tak mau" kata Chanyeol,

"tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Park Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun sambil melepas kaos Chanyeol,

Chanyeol nyengir mendengar perkataan Baekhyun,

"baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku maunya setelah makan malam Baek" kata Chanyeol,

"ne sayang, tapi sekarang kita hanya mandi oke?" kata Baekhyun,

"ne~ siap bos" jawab Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang suami isti yang aneh ini sedang asik-asiknya mandi, sambil beberapa kali mengganggu salah satunya,

Seperti menyiram air, menggelitiki dan lain-lain.

Setelah selesai mandi mereka menggunakan pakaian yang cukup simple,

Mereka menuruni tangga sambil sesekali tertawa kecil dengan lelucon masing-masing,

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya eomma Chanyeol saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi meja makan,

"ani eomma" jawab Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk Chanyeol (istri yang baik),

"waw apa ini semua kau yang masak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum,

"ani eomma yang lebih banyak memasak Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

"ani~ eomma hanya menuruti apa yang kau minta" jawab eomma Chanyeol,

"ya sudah, sekarang kita makan nanti ada yang mau appa bicarakan dengan Chanyeol soal perusahaan" kata appa Chanyeol,

"baik appa" jawab Chanyeol Baekhyun berbarengan, dan istrinya hanya manggut-manggut.

Makan kali ini sungguh tenang, hanya sesekali terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang berdenting terkena piring,

Setelah makan Chanyeol dan appanya sedang duduk di ruang TV dan membicarakan masalah perusahaan appa Baekhyun dan appa Chanyeol yang akan Chanyeol ambil alih,

Baekhyun sedang mengupas buah sebagai cuci mulut, memotong-motongnya dan menaruh di 2 mangkuk,

Kenapa hanya dua mangkuk, ya satu mangkuk untuk eomma dan appa Chanyeol, yang satu mangkuknya untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Eomma Chanyeol sedang sibuk berbicara di ponsel dengan tamannya mengenai Baekhyun, eomma Chanyeol akan mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan teman-temannya saat acara peresmian pergantian pemegang perusahaan ke Chanyeol dari appanya nanti,

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan-perkataan eomma Chanyeol, seperti _kau tau? Baekhyun sangat manis, Baekhyun itu yeoja yang baik dan perhatian, dia sangat imut loh, dia masih sangat muda,_ sebenarnya untuk kata yang ini Baekhyun bingung harus senang atau kesal _kau tau? Dia seperti yeoja yang masih Junior High School,_

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng,

Setelah eomma Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, Baekhyun menyerahkan satu mangkuk buah untuk eommanya bawa dan makan.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol begitupun eomma Chanyeol duduk di sebelah appa Chanyeol,

Sebenarnya satu mangkuk sudah di beri dua garpu untuk makan, tapi dasarnya manja mah susah,

"chagi~ suapi" rengek Chanyeol,

"aish~ kau ini, malu Yeol" kesal Baekhyun,

"untuk apa malu, kau istriku" kata Chanyeol sambil cemberut,

"aish~ ne ne ne, buka mulutmu" kata Baekhyun,

Dan ke dua namja itu kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka, sedangkan dua yeoja ini sibuk menyuapi dan menonton TV.

Sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 KST,

"eomma appa kami masuk ke kamar duluan ne?" kata Chanyeol,

"aish~ Yeol aku masih ingin menonton TV" kata Baekhyun,

"di kamar saja" kata Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka,

"aish~ dasar mereka itu" gumam tuan Park dan nyonya Park hanya terkikik.

Saat sudah memasuki kamar Baekhyun menyalakan tv yang ada di kamar itu, tapi Chanyeol segera mematikan dan mencabut kabelnya,

Baekhyun kesal dengan perbuatan Chanyeol,

"apa maksudmu mencabut kabel TVnya?" tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"kau lupa apa janjimu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun kembali mengingat-ingat janji apa yang dia buat dengan suami idiotnya ini,

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika mengingat janjinya untuk bercinta malam ini,

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah,

"kau ingat sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang,

"aku tak menerima penolakan sayang" kata Chanyeol mulai menindih Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya pasrah karena memang dia yang sudah berjanji.

"kau cantik sayanghh" desah Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya di telinga Baekhyun sambil mengusap perlahan bahu Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya bergerak gelisah kegelian karena perbuatan Chanyeol,

"aku mulai ya sayang" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah,

Chanyeol membuka kaosnya sendiri dan melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya,

Lalu memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum di buka pakaiannya,

"apa perlu aku yang lepaskan?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ne~ sayang aku butuh tanganmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang di buat-buat untuk menggoda Chanyeol,

Chanyeol segera melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun sambil berusaha menanggalkan semua kain yang ada di tubuh baekhyun, dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja,

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk akses lidah Chanyeol,

Lidah Chanyeol menggelitik langit-langit mulut Baekhyun,

Mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada di sana, membelit lidah Baekhyun,

Menghisap lidah Baekhyun berkali-kali, terus sampai di rasa Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen,

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang Baekhyun dan menghisap menggigit leher Baekhyun,

Meninggalakn tanda merah keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya,

Chanyeol turun ke payudara Baekhyun menghisap nipple itu seperti bayi kehausan,

Satu tangannya gunakan untuk memelintir nipple yang satunya dan tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk menggoda vagina Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya,

"eunghhh Yeolhh" desah Baekhyun,

"payudaramu lebih besar sayang" kata Chanyeol terdengar sangat frontal,

"iiiissssstttttttt janganhh gesekkan lututmuhh, kauhh membangunkannya Baekhh" desah Chanyeol,

Chanyeol yang memang sudah full neked menurunkan ciumannya ke bagian vital Baekhyun,

Baekhyun membuka pahanya cukup lebar, hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas,

Chanyeol mencium harum bagian bawah Baekhyun, mencium dan menjilatnya sesekali menggigit klitoris Baekhyun,

"eungghhh" rancau Baekhyun sambil sesekali menutup pahanya karena sensasi yang di buat Chanyeol,

Berkali-kali juga saat Baekhyun menutup pahanya, kepala Chanyeol terhimpit oleh paha Baekhyun dan itu membuat juniornya semakin menegang,

Chanyeol mengisap milik Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan cairan yang cukup banyak,

"kau sudah basah sayang, kita ke inti ya?" kata Chanyeol dan bersiap memasukkan juniornya,

Tapi juniornya di pegang oleh kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun,

"aku ingin bermain sebentar" kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayunya.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, dan segera membalik posisi menjadi Baekhyun yang di atas,

Baekhyun menciumi abs Chanyeol sambil satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Chanyeol,

"ssstttt fasterrrr babeeeee" desis Chanyeol,

Baekhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan junior tegang milik Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menciumi batang itu, dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri,

Baekhyun mulai menjilati batang itu, dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol gila,

Baekhyun akhirnya memasukkan batang itu kedalam mulutnya, karena tidak muat semua dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memanjakan junior tegang yang tak muat itu,

Menghisap itu berkali-kali tapi menurut Chanyeol gerakan Baekhyun sanagt lambat dan itu membuat Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun agar mempercepat dan memperdalam kulumannya,

"fasterrrrrr Baekkhhhhhh" desah Chanyeol,

Junior Chanyeol sudah mengembung dan berkedut Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu,

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mempercepat kulumannya dan

CROT

"uhuk uhuk" Baekhyun tersedak sperma Chanyeol yang sangat banyak, Chanyeol segera mengangkat Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun menghabiskan spermanya.

Setelah semuanya sudah habis Chanyeol memberika dua jarinya untuk Baekhyun kulum,

Dan Baekhyun mengulum jari itu dengan tatapan sayunya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan,

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkan ke vagina Baekhyun,

Memaju mundurkan jari itu dengan gerakkan menggunting,

Menambah satu lagi jarinya,

Dan di rasa sudah sangat tegang dan sudah siap Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengocok juniornya di depan lubang vagina Baekhyun,

Memasukkannya perlahan,

"aahhh pelanhhh yeollhh" desah Baekhyun,

"ssssttt kau sempitss sayangsss" desis Chanyeol,

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya hingga pangkal lalu memasukkannya lagi,

Begitu terus berkali-kali,

"fasterrrrhhhh Yeolllliieehhhhhh" desah Baekhyun,

"kau menghisapku babeee" kata Chanyeol,

"ahhh ahhh terussss ahhhh aaaahhhh" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol semakin kuat menggenjotnya,

Sampai ranjang yang mereka gunakan ikut berdecit karena kuatnya Chanyeol,

"thereee Yeollhhhhh, yesssss di situhhh terussssss" desah Baekhyun tak karuan saat Chanyeol mengenai G-spotnya,

"wawhhhh kau sungguhhh nikmathhhh sayanghhhh" desah Chanyeol terus menggenjot dengan tempo yang tak beraturan,

"Yeoolllliieeeehhhh akuhhh akan sampaiiiii" desah Baekhyun,

"besama Baekhhh" kata Chanyeol,

Dan akhirnya,

CROT CROT CROT

Mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, karena tak mau badan besarnya menindih tubuh mungil istrinya ini,

Mereka masih mengatur nafas, sampai Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol dan berkata,

"satu ronde lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memberikan winknya dan tatapan menggodanya,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun,

"aaahhhhhhhh yesssss aaahhhhh" desah Baekhyun,

Begitu terus, dan ternyata bukan hanya dua ronde tapi berkali-kali mereka melakukan itu,

Sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan tidur,

"jalja chagi" gumam Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dan ikut tertidur.

**PAGI HARINYA**

Chanyeol bangun terlebih dulu, dan berniat mencium istrinya, tapi

"ASTAGA! Kau keringat dingin Baek" pekik Chanyeol saat melihat banyak keringat di tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat pucat,

Chanyeol segera menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun dan membersihkan diri dengan cepat,

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, dia memanggil eommanya untuk membantunya menggunakan pakaian Baekhyun,

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut panic sambil membasuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan air hangat,

"eomma sudah menelpon dokter untuk kesini" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"eomma jangan katakana apapun dulu pada eomma Baekhyun, aku takut karena kami bermain terlalu sering dan terlalu lama Baekhyun jadi begini" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~, sayang kau tak apa? Eomma ada di sini" kata eomma Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap dengan Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang,

"sayang mian" gumam Chanyeol berkali-kali,

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbuka, dan seorang namja dan yeoja dengan menggunakan pakaian putih masuk,

"bisa saya periksa istri anda sebentar?" tanya dokter itu, dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri eommanya yang ada di lantai dasar,

"eomma aku takut Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa, aku tak mau kehilangannya" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih,

"tenanglah Yeol, appa yakin Baekhyun baik-baik saja" kata appa Chanyeol berusaha menengkan anaknya ini.

Tak lama dokter dengan suster yang tadi memeriksa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga,

Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera berlari menghampiri sang dokter,

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Chanyeol panic,

"bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil duduk" kata dokter,

Dan akhirnya semuanya duduk di ruang keluarga,

Hening beberapa saat sampai dokter membuka suara,

"apa anda sering melakukan hubungan suami istri?" tanya sang dokter dan Chanyeol kaget mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu,

"i-iya se-setiap hari" jawab Chanyeol gugup,

Dan dokter itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol,

"pantas saja, aku hanya memberi saran untuk berhati-hati dalam berhubungan sumi istri, karena kandungan istri anda masih sangat muda" jawab dokter,

"oohh gitu" jawab Chanyeol,

Satu detik ….

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

"MWO? KANDUNGAN?" kata Chanyeol, eomma Chanyeol dan appa Chanyeol bersamaan,

"iya, apa belum ada yang mengetahuinya?" tanya dokter bingung,

Dan mereka bertiga hanya geleng-geleng,

Dokter itu tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Chanyeol,

"jadi, selamat ya, anda akan menjadi appa sebentar lagi, usia kandungannya sudah satu minggu" kata sang dokter,

Chanyeol hanya bengong, dan tak lama menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas jabat tangan sang dokter, dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk memeluk istrinya,

"Baekkhhhhyyyyuuuunnnnnn, gomawo sayang" kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Baekhyun,

"eunghh, Yeol" kata Baekhyun yang baru sadar,

"gomawo sayang" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun,

"untuk?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"eomma akan menjadi halmeoni sebentar lagi" kata eomma Chanyeol yang masuk ke kamar mereka,

"mwo? Aku hamil?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya,

"iya sayang, disini ada aegya" kata Chanyeol mengusap perut rata Baekhyun,

Mata Baekhyun sudah muali berair, dia sangat senang sampai mau menangis mendengarnya,

"aku sangat senang Yeol" kata Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol,

"baiklah eomma akan kabarkan orangtua Baekhyun dan selamat menikmati waktu kalian dulu" kata eomma Chanyeol dan keluar dari kamar itu,

"aku sangat senang sayang~ terimakasih" kata Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun,

"ne~ aku juga senang" kata Baekhyun dan mereka hanyut dalam ciuman hangat mereka, berbagi rasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menonton acar televise kesukaannya,

Chanyeol sedang di dapur membantu eommanya untuk membuatkan cemilan sehat untuk ibu hamil,

TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu,

"BAEKKIIIEEE" pekik eommanya saat memasuki kamar,

"akhirnya eomma akan menjadi oehalmeoni" kata eomma Baekhyun sambil memeluk Baekhyun,

"appa mana eomma?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat eommanya datang sendiri,

"appa pergi bekerja dari kemarin, lusa baru akan pulang Baek, tapi eomma sudah mengabarinya dan dia sangat senang Baek" jawab eomma Baekhyun,

"eoh ada eomma" kata Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke kamar,

"heheeh mian eomma langsung masuk, habisnya eomma sangat senang" jawab eomma Baekhyun,

"tak apa eomma" kata Chanyeol sambil menaruk nampan yang dia bawa,

"eomma mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ani nant saja, eomma akan mengambilnya sendiri, eomma juga sering kesini kok" kata eomma Baekhyun,

"itu apa?" tanya eomma Baekhyun,

"oh ini kue sehat untuk ibu hamil eomma" jawab Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun,

"aku tak lapar Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"ish~ kau harus banyak makan, agar ur aegya juga sehat" kesal Chanyeol,

"aish~ nanti aku gemuk Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"hey kau tetap cantik walaupun gemuk, lagian ibu hamil gemuk itu wajar, nanti juga akan kembali seperti semula kok tubuhnya" jelas Chanyeol,

Akhirnya sambil cemberut Baekhyun memakan kue yang Chanyeol suapi,

"baiklah, eomma mau mengobrol dengan eomma Chanyeol dulu ne~" kata eomma Baekhyun dan keluar dari kamar,

"aku mau minum" kata Baekhyun,

"mau air atau susu?" tanya Chanyeol,

"air saja" jawab Baekhyun,

Setelah minum Baekhyun teringat sahabat-sahabatnya,

"Yeol, apa kau sudah bilang pada Luhan dan yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun,

"ani~ belum wae?" tanya Chanyeol,

"beritau mereka" kata Baekhyun,

"ne~ baiklah" jawab Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menghubungi semua sahabatnya itu tentang berita gembira ini,

Dan mereka semua akan ke rumah Chanyeol untuk melihat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

wah wah wah ada yang bisa tebak apa yang ada di ruangan pribadi milik Chanyeol?

oh ya maaf nih, kayanya fanficnya bakal lebih dari 20 chap deh, tapi gak bakal panjang banget kok, takut reader pada bosen,

maaf ya yang udah bosen bacanya, tapi aku usaha buat kalian tetep suka sama fanfic ini,

oke makasih buat semuanya,

see you next chap,

pay pay :)


	19. Chapter 19

title : love

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), geje, garing

maaf maaf maaaaaffff yaaaaaaaaa, maaf baru update,

maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya,

entah kenapa wifinya lagi error jadi gagal mulu,

maaf oke, selamat membaca

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 19

Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan music klasik saat ini dengan Chanyeol yang membacakan banyak cerita yang Baekhyun inginkan, setelah tadi makan siang,

"Baekkiiieeeeeeeeeee" pekik Luhan saat memasuki kamar,

Dan sepasang suami istri ini segera menoleh ke arah yeoja yang berteriak sambil berlari ini,

"aish~ Lu jangan berteriak seperti itu, kan kasian bayiku kaget" kesal Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap perut rata Baekhyun,

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lucu mendengar itu,

"ish~ bahkan bayinya belum berbentuk Yeol" balas Luhan,

"biarkan" kata Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya,

"aish~ kalian seperti anak kecil" kata Suho saat memasuki kamar bersama Lay dan Sehun.

Luhan dan Lay kini sedang mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun,

Dan pasangannya sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol,

"Baek apakah terasa ada yang aneh di perutmu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun,

"ani Lu, mungkin belum" jawab Baekhyun,

"ahhhh~ aku ingin segera menyusulmu Baek" kata Lay,

"ayolah cepat, jangan terlalu lama" jawab Baekhyun,

"oh ya apa kalian tau? Chanyeol selama ini adalah stalker" kata Baekhyun berbisik,

"mwo? Apa maksudmu" tanya Luhan bingung,

"di sana" Baekhyun menunjuk pintu ruang privat Chanyeol dengan dagunya,

"ruangannya cukup besar, di tembok paling lebar ada banyak fotoku yang tersusun di dinding membentuk hati, tapi di dalamnya masih ada beberapa yang kosong, katanya untuk foto pernikahan kita" lanjut Baekhyun,

#flashback

"kenapa kau mengumpulkan ini semua Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat duduk di sofa menghadap luar jendela,

"karena aku sangat menyukaimu" jawab Chanyeol,

"iya aku tau, tapi kenapa kau tak bilang langsung dan malah mendinginkanku" kesal Baekhyun,

"karena aku tak mau menyakitimu Baek" jawab Chanyeol dan mengisap pipi cubby Baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut,

"aku tau aku akan meninggalkanmu, jadi aku tak mau menyiksamu dengan menungguku sampai waktu yang tak pasti" jawab Chanyeol,

"tapi nyatanya, kau membuatku menunggu" kesal Baekhyun,

"jadi kau menungguku" goda Chanyeol,

Baekyun mulai salah tingkah,

"a-ani untuk apa a-aku menunggumu" jawab Baekhyun kesal,

"aish~ kau masih saja mengelak sayang" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran,

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama Chanyeol menghela nafas, "ya kau benar sayang, tapi akupun tak tau kalau jadinya akan seperti itu" kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk,

"mian sayang~" kata Chanyeol,

"aish~ tak apa, yang pasti sekarang kita sudah bersama" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut suaminya sayang.

#end flashback

Dan ketiga yeoja itu sibuk mengobrolkan tentang kehamilan, seperti apa saja yang tidak boleh di makan saat hamil dan lain lain,

Sedangkan para namja,

"wawwww kau hebat Yeol dalam waktu cepat kau dapat membuatnya" kata Sehun,

"tentu saja, aku kan kuat" bangga Chanyeol,

"apa yang kau makan hingga secepat ini?" tanya Suho,

"makanan manusia biasa kok" jawab Chanyeol terbilang santai,

"berapa kali kalian melakukan 'itu' hingga bisa secepat ini?" tanya Sehun sangat penasaran,

Chanyeol mendekatkan badannya dengan kedua temannya,

"tiap malam" bisik Chanyeol,

"mwo? Apa Baekhyun kuat?" tanya Suho masih berbisik,

"tentu dia sangat kuat, dia sangat hebat" jawab Chanyeol,

"Luhan juga hebat saat di ranjang" kata Sehun,

"Lay juga" balas Suho.

"oh ya Yeol, apa Baekhyun sudah mengalami morning sickness ?" tanya Suho,

"belum mungkin beberapa waktu nanti" jawab Chanyeol,

"Yeollliiieeeee" panggil Baekhyun,

"iya sayang" jawab Chanyeol segera menghampiri istri tersayangnya ini,

"aku mengantuk" rengek Baekhyun,

"baiklah kajja kita tidur" kata Chanyeol,

"aish~ secara tidak langsung kalian mengusir kami" kata Luhan kesal,

"heheheh mian Lu, tapi aku merasa sangat mudah lelah" jawab Baekhyun terdengar lemah,

"baiklah, kami pulang dulu ne" kata Luhan dan memeluk Baekhyun,

"jaga dirimu ya Baek, ingat kandunganmu" kata Lay memeluk Baekhyun setelah Luhan,

"Yeol, jaga dia" kata Suho,

"iya, jangan buat dia menangis dan stress lagi" kata Sehun,

"tidak akan terjadi" jawab Chanyeol,

Dan akhirnya semua sahabatnya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar,

"kau benar-benar mengantuk sayang?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ne~ aku sangat mengantuk" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu tidur" jawab Chanyeol,

"mau di peluk Yeol" rengek Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya,

"oke aku akan memelukmu sambil tidur" kata Chanyeol mulai memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun ke dadanya,

Chanyeol tidur dengan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut panjang Baekhyun, menghirup wangi dari rambut itu.

PAGINYA

"uek.. uek" Baekhyun memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya kedalam wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi kamarnya,

Chanyeol bangun dengan terkejut, dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memijat tengkuk Baekhyun,

"gwenchanayo chagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir,

"ne Yeol, uek…uek" jawab Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun bilang tidak apa-apa tapi wajah dan keadaannya mengatakan sebaliknya,

Chanyeol sangat khawatir, dan kasian melihat yeoja yang sangat dia cintai seperti itu,

"apa lebih baik kita ke dokter saja Baek?" tanya Chanyeol,

"tak usah Yeol" jawab Baekhyun lemas karena sudah seluruh isi perutnya di keluarkan,

"tapi kau terlihat lemas dan pucat Baek" jawab Chanyeol sedih,

"tak apa sayang, mungkin memang seperti ini awalnya" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis dengan mata sayunya sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangan,

Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style, dan membawanya ke ranjang.

Menidurkannya secara perlahan dan menyelimutinya,

"aku akan bawakan sarapan untukmu sayang, tunggu ya" kata Chanyeol mengecup singkat kening sang istri.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju dapur dengan tergesa-gesa,

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya eomma Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang membuat sarapan saat melihat anaknya mengubrak-abrik isi lemari es,

"aku kan membuatkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun eomma, dia muntah-muntah" kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi lemari es,

"aish~ kau belum mandi?" tanya eomma Chanyeol mendekati anaknya,

"belum eomma" jawab Chanyeol,

"lebih baik kau mandi dan bantu Baekhyun membersihkan diri, biar eomma yang masak sarapan khusus untuknya, dan nanti kau tinggal bawa ke kamar" kata eomma Chanyeol,

Chanyeol menoleh ke eommanya, "tapi aku mau Baekhyun makan masakanku eomma" jawab Chanyeol dengan muka melas,

"jadi kau mau Baekhyun makan masakanmu yang tidak enak itu" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"eommaaaaaaaa" rengek Chanyeol,

"sudahlah, cepat lakukan yang eomma suruh" perintah nyonya Park,

"aish~ ne ne ne" jawab Chanyeol malas, lalu berjalan gontai menaiki tangga.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka,

"waeyo yeobo, kenap cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun melihat muka suaminya yang di tekuk,

Baekhyun memberi ruang sedikit di sampingnya untuk Chanyeol duduk,

Chanyeol menghela nafas terlebih dulu, "aku kan ingin memasak untukmu, tapi kata eomma masakanku tidak enak" kesal Chanyeol,

"aish~ kau ini, sudahlah lain kali aku akan ajarkan kau masak" jawab Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan suaminya dan mengusap paha suaminya,

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol bengkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun yang melihat hanya diam mungkin ingin mandi pikir Baekhyun,

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Baekhyun,

"ayo aku bantu kau mandi" kata Chanyeol dan membantu Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi,

Baekhyun awalnya bingung tapi saat ke dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun baru sadar ternyata Chanyeol ke kamar mandi menyiapkan air di bathup untuk Baekhyun berendam.

"perlu aku bantu membuka pakaianmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri,

"ah ani, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Baekhyun,

"cepatlah, lalu masuk ke dalam bathup, aku akan membersihkan seluruh tubuhmu" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menurut.

Chanyeol sekarang sedang memijat kepala Baekhyun dengan busa shampoo yang banyak di kepala Baekhyun,

Memberikan rasa nyaman pada yeoja itu,

Chanyeol membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan telaten, membersihkan setiap bagiannya, tanpa terlewat satupun.

Sekarang Baekhyun hanya sedang berendam dengan Chanyeol yang memijat pundaknya dari belakang,

"Yeol" panggil yeoja pada namja di belakangnya,

"ne chagi~" jawab namja itu,

"aku rasa kau berlebihan, aku kan bisa mandi sendiri Yeol, cukup siapkan airnya dan aku mandi" kata Baekhyun,

"jika aku tak mau bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "hhmmm baiklah, memang susah kalau sudah keras kepala" kata Baekhyun,

"aish~ siapa yang kau maksud keras kepala, bukankah kau sendiri yang seperti itu?" kata Chanyeol,

"ish~ kau ini" kesal Baekhyun lalu menyiramkan air yang ada di bathup ke arah belakang lebih tepatnya ke arah Chanyeol,

Chanyeol tak mau tinggal diam, dia berbalik ke depan Baekhyun dan menyiram istrinya,

Tak lama kegiatan saling menyiram itu di lakukan, entah siapa yang memulai sekarang bibir keduanya sudah bersatu dalam ciuman penuh cinta,

Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah penuh nafsu, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya memanas sekarang,

Dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bathup yang sama dengan Baekhyun, memang bathup itu cukup bersar, karena memang bath up itu berukuran dua orang,

Chanyeol meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang polos tanpa sehelai benangun,

Baekhyun membuka semua pakaian Chanyeol,

"satu ronde mungkin tak apa" bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum,

Jujur mereka sama-sama merindukan sentuhan masing-masing,

Chanyeol menjilat kuping Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merinding,

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah Chanyeol sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu,

"tapi pelan-pelan ya~ kasian aegya" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun,

"baiklah sayang" jawab Chanyeol,

Dan kegiatan merekapun berlangsung hebat di dalam bathup,

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesahakan nama namja yang sedang menggagahinya,

Chanyeolpun tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan kenikmatan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar terlebih dulu untuk mengenakan pakaian, sementara Chanyeol masih di dalam untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, karena tadi yang mandi hanya Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengenakan kaos yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana yang juga agak kebesaran, karena dia tak ingin aegyanya tersiksa karena pakaian sempit,

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dengan menggunakan handuk,

"pakailah pakaianmu" perintah Baekhyun,

"siap bos" jawab Chanyeol dan menggunakan pakaiannya,

Setelah semuanya rapi, mereka menuju dapur bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang melingkarkan satu lengannya ke pinggang sang istri, untuk membantunya menoang badan karena Baekhyun memang masih lemas.

"hay, ayo kita sarapan" ajak eomma Chanyeol saat melihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang senang ini,

"apa kita hanya sarapan bertiga?" tanya Chanyeol saat tak menemukan sosok sang ayah di sana,

"begitulah, appamu sudah berangkat sejak matahari masih tertidur" jawab eomma Chanyeol,

"baiklah ayo kita sarapan" ajak Chanyeol setelah mendudukan Baekhyun di sampingnya,

"wah sepertinya enammm.. uek uek" Baekhyun berlari ke wastafel, entah apa yang dia muntahkan, karena tak keluar apapun dari mulutnya, mungkin karena Baekhyun belum mengisi dengan apapun karena tadi juga dia sudah muntah-muntah.

"chagiaaa~ kita kerumah sakit saja ya" kata Chanyeol sambil memijat tengkuk Baekhyun,

"tak usah sayang, aku tak ap-" belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara dia sudah pingsan, untuk saja ada Chanyeol di sampingnya, jadi namja itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang istri.

Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju mobil untuk membawa Baekhyu kerumah sakit,

Chanyeol tidak gila untuk mengemudi dengan keadaan khawatiir jadi dia meminta supirnya untuk megemudikan mobil, eomma Chanyeol akan menyusul nanti karena beliau tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah begitu saja.

"chagiya irroena" paggil Chanyeol berkali-kali pada istrinya yang sedang berbaring di pahanya,

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Chanyeol segera memanggil suster dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan,

Chanyeol di minta untuk menunggu di depan ruang pemeriksaan, tak lama eomma Chanyeol datang dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terduduk lemas di depan ruang pemeriksaan,

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya eomma Chanyeol setelah duduk di samping putra tercintanya,

Chanyeol menjawab dengan gelengan lemas tanpa mengangkat wajahnya,

"Chan bagaimana Baekyun?" ternyata ada eomma dan appa Baekhyun juga, mereka datang bersama eomma Chanyeol,,

Eomma Chanyeol terkejut melihat pundak anaknya yang bergetar, eomma Chanyeol tau kalau anaknya saat ini sangat takut dan cemas,

Appa Baekhyun paham, dan beliau segera duduk di sisi lain di sebelah Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk pundak menantunya ini,

"tenanglah, yakinlah bahwa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa" kata appa Baekhyun, sebenarnya tuan Byun juga sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan putri semata wayangnya ini, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah sangat takut dan khawatir,

Jadi dari sini tuan Byun bisa melihat namja yang sangat mencintai anaknya ini, bahwa dia memang benar-benar mencintai anaknya,

"tenanglah" sekali lagi tuan Byun menenangkan Chanyeol,

"ne appa gomawo" kata Chanyeol masih menunduk, terdengar sedikit isakkan dari suaranya.

Sudah hampir 3 jam dokter di ruangan itu tidak keluar, semua orang yang menunggu sangat cemas,

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan keluarlah namja berjas putih menggunakan masker,

"siapa suami dari nona Baekhyun?" tanya sang dokter saat keluar dari ruangan,

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menghampiri dokter,

"saya dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran,

"bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruangan saya" jawab sang dokter,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

Saat dokter dan Chanyeol akan berjalan ke ruangan dokter tersebut eomma Baekhyun memanggil sang dokter,

"dok, bolehkah kami melihat anak kami?" tanya eomma Baekhyun,

"silahkan nyonya, tapi di mohon menggunakan pakaian steril dan masker ya nyonya tuan" kata sang dokter,

"baiklah" jawab mereka.

Kini Chanyeol dan sang dokter sedang duduk di dalam ruangan dokter tersebut,

"bagaimana dok?" tanya Chanyeol lebih dulu,

"begini tuan Park, saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa istri anda sanagt lemah, karena saya juga belum bisa memeriksa bayi yang di kandung, karena umurnya masih terlalu muda, mungkin bayi yang ada di perut istri anda sangat kuat dan itu banyak menguras tenaga sang ibu" jawab sang dokter memberikan penjelasan,

"lalu? Apa istri saya perlu di rawat, jika iya tak apa saya akan terima dan akan saya urus administrasinya" jawab Chanyeol langsung,

"sepertinya tidak perlu, hanya di rawat di rumah saja dan jangan biarkan istri anda mudah lelah, karena itu berbahaya untuk sang ibu dan janinnya" kata dokter itu,

"baiklah dok, apa istri saya boleh pulang sekarang juga?" tanya Chanyeol,

"sepertinya belum bisa tuan, kami harus memeriksanya lagi nanti, mungkin besok baru di perbolehkan pulang" jawab sang dokter,

"baiklah, saya permisi ke ruangan istri saya dok, terimakasih atas kerjakerasnya" kata Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk tanda hormat, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol sudah menggunakan pakaian sterik=l dan masker sepeerti yang lain,

"bagaiman kata dokter?" tanya eomma Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol datang,

"katanya bayi yang di kandung sangat kuat, dan itu menguras banyak tenaga Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun tidak di perbolehkan untuk lelah" jawab Chanyeol sambil memandangi wajah pucat sang istri,

Chanyeol mendekat ke perut Baekhyun menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perut Baekhyun, mengusap pelan perut rata itu dan berbicara,

"jangan nakal ya di dalam, kasian eomma lelah. Dan cepatlah tumbuh appa ingin cepat melihatmu" kata Chanyeol,

Appa &amp; eomma Baekhyun serta eomma Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya tersenyum bahagia,

"kau jagalah Baekhyun, eomma ingin memberitau appa, dan akan mengambil pakaianmu serta pahaian Baekhyun, kalian akan pulang besokkan?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"iya eomma, mian jika merepotkan" jawab Chanyeol,

"tenang, apapun untuk calon cucuku" jawab eomma Chanyeol dan keluar dari ruangan setelah berpelukan dengan eomma Baekhyun,

"baiklah eomma dan appa juga akan pulang, eomma akan memberitaukan ini pada sahabat-sahabat kalian, jaga dia ya Chan" kata eomma Baekhyun mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu pucuk kepala Chanyeol,

"ne eomma appa hati-hati, mian tidak bisa mengantar ke luar" kata Chanyeol,

"ne tak apa" jawab appa Baekhyun,

Setelah eomma dan appa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah keluar Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun,

"cepatlah sadar chagi~ semua orang menyayangimu" kata Canyeol.

saat di perjalanan pulang eomma dan appa Baekhyun terus berbincang,

"yeobo aku tak akan menyesal menyerahkan putri tersayang kita pada Chanyeol" kata appa Baekhyun,

"kenapa memangnya?" tanya eomma Baekhyun bingung,

"di sangat tampan, baik hati, pintar, dan sangat mencintai Baekhyun" kata appa Baekhyun,

"tau dari mana?" tanya eomma Baekhyun,

"dari sikapnya kita sudah dapat melihat, mana yang tulus dan mana yang buatan" jawab tuan Byun,

"yah semoga saja" kata eomma Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus mengusap tangan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya di tertidur,

_"kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Chanyeol,_

_"hay Lu? Kenapa kau mengis?" tanya Chanyeol bingung saat melihat Luhan menangis di pelukan Sehun,_

_"Yeol yang sabar ya, aku tau kau sangat mencintainya" kata Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang,_

_"apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,_

_"Baekhh hiks putri eomma hiks eomma menyayangimu hiks" tangis eomma Baekhyun,_

_"eomma ada apa? Kenapa eomma menangis?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,_

_Eomma Baekhyun meihat ke arah sebuah peti,_

_Chanyeol terkejut melihat foto dan isi dari peti itu,_

_"Baek Baekhyun" chanyeol bergetar dan segera berlari menitihkan air matanya,_

_Baekhyun mengenakan gaun putih, wajahnya seperti sedang tertidur,_

_Bibir yang selalu bermanja kini tertutup dan tak terbuka,_

_Hidung yang selalu mengehembuskan nafas yang hangat kini tak mengeluarkan udara sedikitpun,_

_Mata yang selalu menatap Chanyeol hangat kini tertutup dan tak akan terbuka,_

_Tangan yang selalu membelai wajahnya lembut kini terlipat di depan badannya,_

_Badan yang selalu menghangatkan Chanyeol kini terbujur kaku._

_"Baek tak mungkin, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku Baek, andwaeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak Chanyeol,_

_Suho dan Sehun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol,_

_"Yeol, ikhlaskan dia, dia sudah tenang Yeol" kata Suho menenangkan Chanyeol,_

_Chanyeol terus memberontak dan berteriak_

_"andwaeeeee, itu bukan Baekhyun, itu bukan Baekhyun" teriak Chanyeol,_

_"Yeol tenanglah" kata Sehun,_

_"BAEKHYUUUNNNNN" teriak Chanyeol,_

"tuan tuan bangun tuan" seorang suster sedang menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol,

Chanyeol tertidur sambil bergerak gelisah dan berteriak-teriak,

"BAEKHYUUUUNNN" teriak Chanyeol dan sadar dari mimpi buruknya,

"nona Baekhyun akan kami periksa tuan, bisakan tuan berpindah ke sofa yang ada di sana" kata seorang suster menunjuk sofa yang ada di depan ranjang Baekhyun,

Chanyeol segera berpindah mengerti maksud sang suster yang akan memeriksa Baekhyun,

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya,

Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang memabayangkan mimpinya tadi, dia takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan,

"saranghae baby baek" gumam Chanyeol,

"apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan aku" gumamnya lagi, air mata sudah jatuh melewati wajahnya,

Chanyeol tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang-orang,

Chanyeol menumpahkan semua rasa takutnya di dalam kamar mandi, dan berharap semua mimpinya tadi tak jadi kenyataan.

Setelah suster memeriksa Baekhyun, suster memperbolehkan Chanyeol melepas pakaian steril itu, karena kini kondisi Baekhyun sudah baik hanya tinggal menunggu Baekhyun sadar dan mereka bisa pulang besok,

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun,

Masih terbayang bagaimana mimpinya tadi, terlihat begitu nyata tapi Chanyeol tak akan pernah menginginkan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan,

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu di buka dari luar, masuklah sosok yeoja dan dua namja yang sangat Chanyeol kenal,

"bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun Yeol?" tanya yeoja itu,

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil menatap Baekhyun sendu,

"hhmmm dia belum sadar sejak 4 jam yang lalu Lu" ternyata yeoja yang datang adalah Luhan,

"apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sehun,

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun,

"kau harus makan Yeol, ini sudah melewati jam makan siang, ayo aku antar biar Luhan dan Sehun yang menjaga Baekhyun" kata Suho,

"ani~ biar aku saja yang menjaganya, Sehun ikut kalian" kata Luhan,

"sebentar lagi juga Lay datang" lanjut Luhan,

"baiklah, ayo Yeol" ajak Suho,

Chanyeol menggeleng, "ani~ aku tak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol,

"aku tak mau saat aku meninggalakannya itu semua terjadi" gumam Chanyeol tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol terlihat sangat takut,

"apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan bingung,

"ani~" jawab Chanyeol lemah,

"kau tak meninggalkan Baekhyun sekarang tapi akan sakit dan membuat Baekhyun bersedih terus, atau kau makan dan segera kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Sehun,

Chanyeol tak mau membuat Baekhyun bersedih lagi karenanya,

"Yeol, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun lagi,

Benar apa kata Sehun pikir Chanyeol,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol mengalah,

"dan kau harus menceritakan apa yang kau takuti" kata Suho,

"oh ya Lu, kau harus segera mengabarkanku jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar" kata Chanyeol,

"siap tuan Park" jawab Luhan.

Ketiga namja tampan itu memasuki sebuah restoran yang berada di depan Rumah Sakit, Chanyeol tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Rumah Sakit,

Saat memasuki restoran, semua mata yeoja tertuju pada mereka, tapi mereka hanya acuh tak menghiraukan tatapan memuja para yeoja itu,

Mereka mencari tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan,

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka,

"mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu sopan

"kami pesan sup sapi, dua coffe americano, air putih dan teh hangat" kata Suho,

"tapi aku tak butuh teh hangat" protes Chanyeol,

"teh hangat baik untuk meningkatkan energy Yeol, kau terlihat lemas" jawab Sehun,

Ya sudah Chanyeol hanya menurut.

Chanyeol terdiam mimpinya masih terbanyang jelas di kepalanya,

Sehun dan Suho tau Chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan itu membuat mereka sangat terganggu,

"ceritakan apa yang sedang mengangganggu pikiranmu Park" kata Sehun,

Chanyeol segera melihat ke arah dua sahabatnya ini,

"jadi gini…." Chanyeol menceritakan selurunnya pada kedua sahabatnya ini,

Dan itu membuat Sehun dan Suho terkejut,

Pantas Chanyeol terlihat takut untuk meninggalakan Baekhyun, jadi ini alasannya,

"berdo'a saja itu tak akan pernah terjadi Yeol" kata Suho,

"yah itu yang aku harapkan" jawab Chanyeol,

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, dua orang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan mereka makan, sebenarnya Chanyeol yang makan karena Sehun dan Suho hanya meminum kopi dan menemani Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai menyantap semua makanan dan mengistirahatkan sebentar perutnya, Chanyeol dan dua sahabatnya ini segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit,

Dan ternyata di sana sudah ada Lay,

"hay Lay" sapa Chanyeol,

"hay Yeol" balas Lay,

"apa Baekhyun sudah sadar?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati kedua yeoja yang sedang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun,

Chanyeol memilih duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun yang lainnya, duduk di atas ranjang dengan meluruskan kakinya sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya mengusap pipi Baekhyun,

"hhhmmm Yeol hhhmmm" gumam Baekhyun,

"hiks Yeol jangan hiks pergi hiks" Chanyeol bingung saat Baekhyun mengigau dan menyebut namanya,

_Jangan pergi? Apa maksudnya_\- batin Chanyeol,

"chagi~ aku di sini chagi~" kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyunnyang masih terisak dan memejamkan matanya,

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dan melihat Chanyeol di sebelahnya, dia segera memeluk erat Chanyeol dan terisak di dada Chanyeol,

"Yeoll hiks Yeoll" tangis Baekhyun pecah,

"waeyo chagi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya,

Sahabat-sahabatnyapun terlihat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun,

"dia pasti mimpi buruk" Luhan membuka suara,

"kau mimpi sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan,

"tenanglah, apapun mimpi itu, itu tak akan terjadi" kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

"kau janji tak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dari bawah,

"tentu saja tidak" jawab Chanyeol serius,

"walaupun aku sedang hamil besar, dan tak bisa melayanimu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu,

"tentu sayang, apapun keadaanmu" jawab Chanyeol sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun,

"memang apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya Luhan penasaran,

"Lulu sejak kapan kalian di sini?" tanya Baekhyun senang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya,

"sejak lama Baek, ayo lah ceritakan" kata Lay,

"tadi aku mimpi…."

_Baekhyun dengan perut besarnya, sedang bekutat dengan bahan makanan di dapur,_

_Sampai pintu rumah di buka oleh seorang namja yang sangat dia cintai,_

_"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun menuju ruang depan, tapi ternyata yang dia lihat,_

_Chanyeol yang dengan bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja seksi,_

_Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun,_

_Tapi Chanyeol malah menggendong yeoja itu masuk ke kamar mereka,_

_"jangan ganggu kami" kata Chanyeol dingin saat melewati Baekhyun._

_Saat pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup terdengar desahan demi desahan dari dalamnya,_

_Baekhyun menangis mendengar itu._

_Saat paginya Chanyeol akan berangkat bekerja, seperti biasa Chanyeol selalu sarapan,_

_Saat di meja makan Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol perihal kejadian semalam,_

_"untuk apa kau membawa yeoja ke rumah kita Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun,_

_"untuk memuaskanku, karena kau tak bisa. Lihatlah perutmu" jawab Chanyeol dingin,_

_"tapi Yeol aku istrimu" kata Baekhyun sedih,_

_"sudahlah aku muak membicarakan ini, apa kau ingin kita bercerai? Baiklah" kata Chanyeol dan keluar dari rumah itu._

Semuanya terkejut sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun,

"tenanglah sayang, aku tak akan meninggalakanmu" kata Chanyeol memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cantik,

"sekarang kau harus makan, kata dokter setelah sadar kau harus segera makan" kata Chanyeol,

"aniyo~ makanan di rumah sakit tak enak Yeol" rengek Baekhyun,

"kalau kau tak mau aku meninggalakanmu kau harus menurut" perintah Chanyeol,

"kau mengancamku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"ani~ tapi kau harus makan sayang, agar aegya kita juga sehat" kata Chanyeol,

"hhmmmm baiklah" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun dengan penuh hati-hati, Baekhyun makan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

maaf ya gak bisa bales review satu-satu, janji deh bakal di bales gabung sama chap selanjutnya,

terus baca ya, tenang kok aku baca review kalian dan janji bakal di bales chapter depan,

see you next chap

pay pay :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Balesan review chap 18 :

hantuurp : yahh kok gak review sih, aku tunggu loh reviewnya,

Yulyul : mirip siapa ya? Kai mungkin

niaaaaa26 : tenang-tenang nanti aku bikin konflik kok,

Jungie : makasih ya kalau suka nih sama cerita gejeku,

Rly. : pasti udah tau, kan udah baca yang chap 19 hehehe

rina byun272 : yap yap yap benar,

narsih556 : hhmmm bisa di bilang seperti itu,

ririn Ayu : selamat datang, di tunggu review selanjutnya ne~,

ParkByun : wah aku gak bisa kalo harus update kilat, banyak kendala, ide yang minim, wifi yang terganggu, kuota terbatas, tugas menumpuk, dan lain-lain T.T

Minaaa : makasih #kiss and hug hehehee, iya kok tenang saja hahahaa

Guest : hhmmm bener gak ya?

purplecy : seru ya? Makasih :* hehehe

darena sasya : siap hehee

: apa hayoooooo?

Kira27 : yahh u,u aku suka NC, gimana dong hehehe

BaebyYeolliePB : huwaaaaa makasih udah bisa ngertiin aku, jadi terharu. Gak papa nih lebih dari 20, okeh deh

Nyeollie : oh ya? Makasih muah muah :* heheeh

1004baekie : hehehe tenang kok Cuma bercanda, aku gak mau buat gantung hehehe

neli amelia : kemungkinan chap depan ya chingu,

.3158 : ampun ampun iya deh nanti author ngaku heheehe, makasih kalo nambah suka sama ceritanya, makasih banget.

NopwillineKaiSoo : hehehe iyap.

Balesan review chap 19 :

yeollie : maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, ini udah cepet tapi maaf kalo dikit  
Kira27 : ini udah di usahain cepet  
danactebh : makasih udah nunggu  
Rly. : gak akan jadi kenyataan kalo aku gak ngembangin ide soal mimpi itu  
Jung Hyejin : gak akan jadi kenyataan kalo aku gak ngembangin ide soal mimpi itu, iya makasih kalo suka sama alurnya,  
ParkByun : ini udah update, semoga suka  
neli amelia : gak akan jadi kenyataan kalo aku gak ngembangin ide soal mimpi itu, selmat membaca, dan selamat menunggu chap selanjutanya  
.3158 : iya iya,  
Yulyul : gak akan jadi kenyataan kalo aku gak ngembangin ide soal mimpi itu, selamat membaca,

ini aku usaha update kilat buat kalian semua, tapi maaf kalo dikit ya,

selamat menikmati,

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

..

NO BASH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

chap 20

Baekhyun sudah di kediaman Park dua hari yang lalu,

Dan Baekhyun sangat manja akhir-akhir ini, mungkin memang karena sedang mengandung,

"Yeollieee" Baekhyun merengek saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya,

Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman depan sambil mendengarkan music yang katanya baik untuk perkembangan janin,

"apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol jongkok di depan Baekhyun,

"eomma bilang kita akan bertemu dengan calon suami Kyungsoo besok" kata Baekhyun,

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"aku mau terlihat sebagai kakak ipar yang cantik" jawab Baekhyun imut,

Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"ayo kita belanja, aku ingin melihat-lihat pakaian yang sedang ramai di bulan ini" lanjut Baekhyun,

"baiklah, kapan?" tanya Chanyeol,

"sore ini" jawab Baekhyun semangat,

"siap bos, tapi jangan terlalu cantik ya, bagaimana kalau nanti dia merebutmu dariku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibirnya,

"aish~ ne ne ne sayang, tak akan" jawab Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol,

Dan mereka terkekeh, lalu mendengarkan music dengan tenang.

Nyonya Park berjalan menghampiri sepasang suami istri yang sedang bermesraan ini,

"Yeol" panggil eommanya,

"ne eomma?" jawab Chanyeol,

"jadi kan, kau kembali ke Paris?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"ne eomma lusa setelah bertemu dengan calon suami Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol,

Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang di bicarakan mertua dan suaminya ini,

"kenapa kau terlihat bingung sayang?" tanya eomma Chanyeol pada Baekhyun,

"apa Baekhyun belum tau?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"belum rencananya malam ini aku memberitahunya" jawab Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun,

"baiklah, bicarakan dulu dengan istrimu, eomma masuk ya" kata eomma Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya,

Baekhyun menurut dan melingkarkan satu tangannya ke leher Chanyeol,

"jadi gini sayang, aku rencananya akan kembali ke Paris untuk mengurus perpindahan kuliahku dan kau, dan menjual rumah kita, lalu membeli apartemen" kata Chanyeol sambil terus mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pahanya,

"kau? Maksudmu kau sendiri? Aku tak di ajak?" tanya Baekhyun kesal,

"bukan begitu sayang-" jawaban Chanyeol terpotong oleh Baekhyun,

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang tadi melingkar di leher Chanyeol,

"jadi kau ingin meninggalakanku?" tanya Baekhyun sedih,

Baekhyun akan beranjak dari duduknya, sampai Chanyeol menahannya lebih dulu,

"chagi~ bukan seperti itu, aku tak mau kandunganmu yang masih muda itu kenapa-kenapa, kita naik pesawat sayang" jawab Chanyeol,

"terserah" jawab Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan berlari ke dalam rumah,

"Baek jangan berlari, hati-hati" teriak Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun.

Eomma Chanyeol yang sedang menonton siaran Tv bingung melihat Baekhyun yang berlari dan masuk ke kamarnya,

Di tambah melihat Chanyeol yang mengejarnya,

"kenapa Yeol?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

"dia salah paham eomma, dia fikir aku tak ingin mengajaknya dan akan meninggalkannya" jawab Chanyeol,

"begitulah ibu hamil Yeol, sensitive. Bicarakan baik-baik ya, buat dia paham dan mengerti oke?" kata eomma Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu kembali berlari memasuki kamarnya, eommanya hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan,

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidur membelakangi Chanyeol,

"chagi~" panggil Chanyeol,

Pundak Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun menangis,

Sakit hati Chanyeol melihat yeoja yang sangat dia cintai menangis karenanya,

"sayang" panggil Chanyeol, menaiki ranjang dan duduk di belakang Chanyeol,

"Park Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol lagi, sambil mengusap pundak Baekhyun,

"begini sayang, aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu. Aku tak mau kau dan uri aegya kenapa-kenapa sayang, jadi kau tak ingin mengambil resiko yang terlalu besar" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tak merespon sedikitpun, hanya isakkan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir tipisnya,

"aaahhhhhh" geram Chanyeol frustasi,

Susah membujuk ibu hamil fikirnya.

Chanyeol memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang,

Tapi Baekhyun menahan dan menolak tangan Chanyeol yang akan mendekapnya,

"jangan sentuh aku Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun,

"sayang, dengarkan aku, aku tak bermaksud-"

"sudahlah Yeol, aku lelah" kata Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol,

"sayang~" kata Chanyeol lemah, menempelkan keningnya pada pundak belakang Baekhyun,

Chanyeol bergetar, dia juga menangis, tapi Baekhyun tetap tak ingin berbalik.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bordering,

"ne Lu?" tanya Baekhyun,

"iya, aku tak sedang melakukan apapun" kata Baekhyun,

"ani~ aku tak menangis" kata Baekhyun, padahal suaranya terdengar sedikit terisak,

"iya, aku akan kesana, bye" kata Baekhyun menutup panggilan itu.

Baekhyun beranjak duduk, Chanyeolpun ikut terduduk,

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

Baekhyun tak menjawab,

"Baek jangan berlebihan seperti ini" rengek Chanyeol,

"kau bilang aku berlebihan? Kau tau, aku harus membiarkan kau pergi ke Paris sendiri, entah berapa lama, aku tau kebiasaan kau dulu PARK CHANYEOL" menekankan kata 'Park Chanyeol',

"Baek kau tak pernah menyebut nama lengkapku, apa kebiasaanku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

Lama hening sampai Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun,

"kau gila, aku tak mungkin bermain dengan wanita di sana, aku sudah memilikimu" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tak merespon perkataan Chanyeol, dan sibuk menggunakan mantelnya,

"Baek kau mau kemana, biar aku antar" kata Chanyeol akan bangkit dari duduknya,

"tidak, aku tak ingin pergi bersamamu" kata Baekhyun dingin, dan keluar dari kamarnya,

Chanyeol menunduk sedih, sesensitive inikah ibu hamil? Fikir Chanyeol.

"mau kemana sayang?" tanya eomma Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menggunakan pakaian rapih,

"mau keluar eomma, aku pergi dulu" kata Baekhyun segera pergi tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan eommanya yang sudah dia ketahui,

"kenapa tak bersama Chanyeol?" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"aish~ pasti bertengkar, dasar anak-anak" gumam eomma Chanyeol.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun telah sampai di sebuah restoran dengan menaiki taksi,

Baekhyun segera duduk, Luhan dan Lay yang melihat muka Baekhyun di tekuk melihat-lihat ke belakang Baekhyun,

"kau tak bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan bingung,

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan malah semakin menekuk wajahnya,

"hey kau jelek jika seperti itu" ledek Lay,

"aku marah padanya" kata Baekhyun kesal,

"marah kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung,

"dia akan kembali ke Paris seorang diri, tanpa mengajakku" jawab Baekhyun kesal,

Tentu dua sahabatnya ini tidak bodoh, saat Baekhyun belum tiba mereka di kabari Chanyeol perihal Baekhyun yang merajuk,

"Baek, Chanyeol hanya tak mau kondisimu dan bayimu menjadi buruk jika ikut dengannya" jelas Luhan lembut,

"jadi kau membelanya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis,

Luhan dan Lay saling pandang dan bergidik ngeri melihat ibu hamil yang marah ini,

"baiklah, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita belanja, bukankah besok ada pertemuan keluarga antar keluarga Chan- maksudku keluarga Park dan keluarga calon suami adik suamimu?" tanya Luhan,

"iyap benar, baiklah kajja" kata Baekhyun dan bangkit terlebih dulu, dan berjalan ke arah mobil Lay yang terparkir di parkiran restoran.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay berbelanja di mall, Baekhyun sudah membeli pakaian yang dia butuhkan untuk hari esok,

Banyak hal yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, tapi bukan pakaian untuknya,

"Lu ayo kita lihat, aku ingin melihat baju bayi" rengek Baekhyun,

"ayo ayo ayo" kala Luhan pasrah, dan Lay mengikuti di samping Baekhyun,

Baekhyun sangat senang melihat pakaian bayi,

Banyak baju bayi yang dia suka, baik baju namja ataupun yeoja.

"Bae kayo kita pulang, aku harus menemui Suho di kantornya" kata Lay mengajak Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan baju-baju bayi,

"yahh kok pulang" desahan kecewa Baekhyun terdengar jelas,

"ayo Baek" seret Luhan.

Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya sampai dia melihat sosok namja tinggi yang berdiri bersandar pada kap mobil sportnya,

"ini, bawalah dia" kata Luhan menyerahkan barang-barang Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau memandang namja di depannya,

"sayang~ kau masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun,

"menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal,

Luhan dan Lay memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pulang,

"hhhhaaaahhhh baiklah kau boleh ikut" kata Chanyeol pasrah,

"eh tapi aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa" kata Chanyeol menarik ucapannya,

"aaaarrrgggghhh terserah jika kau ingin marah, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan kau ikut, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa sayang, tapi percayalah aku tak akan melirik yeoja lain, aku berjanji Baek" kata Chanyeol terus menunduk sedih,

"Yeolliiieeeeeee" panggil Baekhyun dan bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol segera membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang cepat,

"n-ne chagi, wae?" tanya Chanyeol terbata karena masih kaget,

"aku tak akan ikut deh, aku tau kau khawatir. Tapi aku minta kapan-kapan saat bayi kita sudah terlihat jenis kelaminnya, aku mau kita belanja kebutuhannya secepatnya, oke?" kata Baekhyun imut,

Chanyeol segera tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun,

"baiklah sayang, apapun untukmu" jawab Chanyeol dan segera membawa Baekhyun masuk ke mobil mereka,

Chanyeol tak mau bertanya kenapa Baekhyun dapat berubah fikiran, takut jika Baekhyun marah lagi.

"apa ada yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja di sampingnya,

"hhhmmm aku ingin memakanmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengirannya,

"haish~ kau ini, aku serius sayang" kata Chanyeol, _sebenarnya aku yang ingin memakanmu, jika kau tak dalam kondisi lemah Baek_\- batin Chanyeol,

"hehehe aku ingin ice cream apa boleh?" tanya Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya,

"tapi sedikit saja ya" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~ gomawo" kata Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya,

Berhenti di kedai ice cream langganan mereka,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana,

"sayang~ aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ne" kata Chanyeol, dan di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Tak lama seorang namja berjalan mendekatinya,

"Bae-Baekhyun" panggil namja itu,

Baekhyun menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat namja itu,

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat namja itu,

"Baek apa kabar?" tanya namja itu ramah,

"jangan mendekat" gumam Baekhyun,

"Baek aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian dulu" kata namja itu terlihat bersalah,

"aku tau aku bajingan, aku tau aku gila. Tapi karena kejadian itu, rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku Baek" kata namja itu,

Namja itu mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang tangan Baekhyun lembut,

Tangan itu bergetar, sangat ketakuatan,

"SIAPA KAU?" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat istrinya di pegang oleh namja lain,

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri mereka,

Namja itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol,

"Jo-Jongin?" gumam Chanyeol,

Amarah Chanyeol semakin memuncak, semua memorinya kembali berputar,

Bagaiama Jongin ingin memperkosa Baekhyun, dan sekarang Jongin memegang tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar,

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Pukulan demi pukulan di layangkan ke wajah namja tan itu,

Jongin tak melawan, dia hanya diam, dia merasa pantas mendapatkan itu,

Baekhyun semakin beretar,

"Yeoll hiks hentikan" lirih baekhyun,

Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun berbicara segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin,

"kau baik-baik saja sayang~?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir,

Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol, menangis di perut Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun masih terduduk di kursinya,

Banyak mata yang memandang ke arah mereka.

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf Yeol padanya dan padamu" kata Jongin berusaha bangkit,

Chanyeol akan memukul wajah Jongin lagi, tapi Baekhyun menhannya,

"aku hiks mau pulang hiks Yeol" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah sayang~ ayo kita pulang" jawab Chanyeol,

Saat berjalan melewati Jongin, Chanyeol menendang perutnya,

"akh" ringis Jongin kesakitan.

Saat di dalam mobil Baekhyun terus menundukan wajahnya dan diam,

"sayang~ apa dia melukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir,

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng,

"tenanglah sayang, ada aku. Oh ya Kyungsoo sudah sampai tadi sore, kau pasti merindukannya" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk,

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun masih shoke akibat tadi,

Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun, dan mengecupnya,

Dan Chanyeol kembali focus dengan jalanan Seoul.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah Baekhyun di sambut dengan pelukan Kyungsoo,

"eonnie oppa bilang kau sedang hamil, chukaeeeeeeeeee" kata Kyungsoo kegirangan,

"ne~ gomawo" kata Baekhyun mengeluarkan eyesmilenya,

"ayo kita masuk ke kamarku, aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Mereka bercerita banyak di dalam kamar Kyungsoo,

"Soo kau benar di jodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengusap perut Baekhyun,

"ne~" jawab Kyungsoo,

"apa kau suka di jodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"aku suka" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya,

"apa- apa kau menyukai namja yang di jodohkan denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu,

"kau benar eonnie, dia tampan" kata Kyungsoo dan menatap Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tak menjawab menunggu lanjutan dari Kyungsoo,

"dia baik, dia ramah, dan ternyata dia juga menyukaiku" kata Kyungsoo girang,

"wah benarkah, bagus itu" jawab Baekhyun ikut senang.

"kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya besok, aku harus berdandan cantik eonnie" kata Kyungsoo mulai sibuk melihat isi lemari pakaiannya,

"Soo, aku mencarikan gaun untukmu" kata Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun,

"benarkah eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo senang,

"ne~ warnanya pink, semoga kau suka" jawab Baekhyun,

"dimana eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran,

"minta pada Chanyeol, karena tadi belanjaanku dia yang membawa" jawab Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak mencari oppa kesayangannya itu,

"oppaaaaaaaaa" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat oppanya di ruang makan sedang mebuatkan susu untuk Baekhyun,

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"dimana belanjaan eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran,

"di kamarku, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

Tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan malah berlari ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mengambil gaun itu,

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari Kyungsoo segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menemui Baekhyun,

"aku coba ya eonnie" kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"wahh eonnie aku sangat sukaaaaaaa" pekik Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo segera mengganti pakaiannya kembali,

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya,

"eonnie gomawo~" peluk Kyungsoo,

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun,

"oh ya Soo, apa kau mau gaun pernikahanmu aku yang membuat?" tanya Baekhyun,

"tentu sangat mau eonnie, yeayyyyyy" girang Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar,

"masuk" teriak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masuk dengan segelas susu di tangannya,

"untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"apa kau hamil?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa,

"tentu tidak oppa, kau gila" kesal Kyungsoo,

"ini susu untuk ibu hamil Soo" kata Chanyeol dan memberikan gelas itu pada Baekhyun,

Baekhyun meminum susu itu dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengusap perut rata Baekhyun,

"cepat tumbuh ya sayang" bisik Chanyeol pada perut Baekhyun,

"aish~ kalian membuatku iri" kesal Kyungsoo,

Dan mereka bertigapun tertawa bersama, bercerita bagaiamana tentang kuliah Kyungsoo di sana dan bagaiama tentang kekasih Kyungsoo yang akan menikah dengannya.

"sudah malam kau harus segera tidur sayang" kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya,

"ne~ kau istirahatlah Soo, siap-siap untuk besok" kata Baekhyun,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan memasuki kamar mereka.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menyikat gigi mereka,

"Yeol, aku takut jika Jongin kembali mengganggu kita" cemas Baekhyun,

"aku akan menjagamu sayang" jawab Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu menjaganya.

"Yeol aku ingin mendengarkan dongeng darimu" rengek Baekhyun saat menaiki ranjang,

"baiklah, kau mau dongeng tentang apa?" tanya Chanyeol,

"apa saja, yang pasti dari mulutmu" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah" kata Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tiduran dengan tangan Chanyeol sebagai bantal, dan satu tangan Chanyeol melingkat di pinggang Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menceritakan dongeng, sampai Chanyeol melihat wajah damai sang istri yang sudah tertidur,

"jaljayo chagi~" kata Chanyeol dan menyusul Baekhyun kea lam mimpi.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

PAGINYA

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan pakaian mereka untuk malam ini,

"eonnie apa hells ini cocok?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun,

"iya itu bagus Soo" jawab Baekhyun,

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang,

"sibuk sekali" kata Chanyeol,

"hay sayang~" sapa Baekhyun,

"kau jangan terlalu lelah sayang, kasian uri aegya" kata Chanyeol,

"ne~ siap appa" kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang di buat-buat seperti bayi,

Dan mereka berdua terkekeh, Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekie, mau tidak membantu eomma memilih pakaian?" tanya eomma Chanyeol saat memasuki kamar Kyungsoo,

"ne~ eomma" jawab Baekhyun dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol terlihat kesal, dan Kyungsoo menertawainya,

"kau jelek oppa" kata Kyungsoo,

"Yak! Kau ini adik tak sopan" kata Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Chaneyol keluar dari kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Setelah selesai memilihkan pakaian untuk eomma Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menonton Tv,

Duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol,

"kau cemburu pada eomma dan adikmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"ani~" jawab Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir itu,

"sudahlah jangan seperti itu" kata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mengehela nafas, "baiklah baiklah" jawabnya pasrah.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Matahari kini sudah menjadi bulan,

Para yeoja sibuk berdandan, sedangkan dua namja berbeda usia ini sedang duduk di ruang Tv karena mereka sudah rapih,

"chagi apa belum selesai?" teriak Chanyeol,

"sudah sayang" jawab Baekhyun menuruni tangga bersama eomma dan Kyungsoo,

"ayo kita berangkat" kata appa Chanyeol.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan meuju ruangan VVIP di restoran itu,

Saat pintu ruangan itu, terdapat seorang namja paruh baya dan yeoja paruh baya,

"Anyeonghaseo" sapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil membungkuk,

Nyonya Park dan tuan Park pun memberi salam,

"hai apa kabar Park" sapa namja itu,

"baik, dimana anakmu?" tanya tuan Park,

"oh dia sedang ke toilet, ayo masuk" kata yeoja di sebelahnya.

"wah sepertinya ada anggota keluarga baru" kata yeoja yang ternyata nyonya Kim,

"ah ne~ anyeonghaseo Byun Baekhyun imnida" kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri,

"dia istriku, Park Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol,

"ah~ jadi anak nakal ini sudah memiliki istri yang cantik" kata nyonya Kim,

"hehehe seperti itulah" jawab Chanyeol,

Memang keluarga Kim dan Park sudah berteman lama, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah melihat anaknya, karena jika ke rumah mereka hanya berdua.

Tak lama,

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, dan semua mata menuju ke arah pintu,

"akh~ seperti dia sudah selesai dari toilet" kata tuan Kim,

Saat pintu terbuka, mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulat, begitupun dengan namja yang membuka pintu itu,

"Jo-Jongin" kata Baekhyun bergetar dan memeluk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF YA KALO DIKIT,

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP,

PAY PAY :)


	21. Chapter 21

hay chingudeul maaf baru update, dan maaf gak bisa bales review, udah terlalu sore di sekolah, takut di marahin guru,

oke langsung aja ya, selamat membaca, maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan, do'ain aja Chap depan KaiSoo,,

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Chap 21

"tenanglah sayang, aku ada bersamamu" kata Chanyeol masih menenangkan di Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam mobil mereka, Baekhyun terus terisak sejak melihat Jongin,

Sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu karena Baekhyun yang terus terisak kecil.

"hiks Yeol aku takut hiks" isak Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedang memeluk Baekhyun beusaha menenangkan istrinya ini,

"sayang sudah sudah, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, sudah ya sayang" bujuk Chanyeol,

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus mengusap rambut Baekhyun,

"ne ayo" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang,

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol merasa isakan Baekhyun semakin tak terdengar,

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa itu adalah pasar malam,

"untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"bermain" jawab Chanyeol, lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu Baekhyun.

"Yeol kita bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membukakan pintunya,

"menurutku kau masih kecil sayang" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengirannya,

Akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti kemauan Chanyeol, mereka berkeliling pasar malam,

Di sana sangat ramai banyak remaja yang pergi kesana, banyak anak-anak juga,

Baekhyun sangat senang melihat anak laki-laki dengan wajah sedikit barat,

"apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memperhatian anak kecil dari jauh,

"ne Yeol, dia lucu mirip sepertimu" jawab Baekhyun,

"benarkah? Ayo kita ke sana, kita kenalan" ajak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati anak balita yang sedang sibuk memancing ikan di dalam kolam renang yang di sediakan,

"ahhh aku gagal lagi" desahan kecewa dari bocah itu terdengar lucu,

"hay nak" panggil Chanyeol, dan anak itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol,

"an-anyeong ajjushi, ajjuma" sapa anak itu imut,

"aish~ imut sekali, boleh kami tau namamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja kecil itu,

"Ja-Jackson imnida" kata anak itu,

"akh~ Jackson, kau mirip dengan suamiku ini" kata Baekhyun,

Dan anak kecil itu memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol,

"iya, tapi telingaku tak selebar ajjushi itu" kata anak itu polos,

Dan Baekhyunpun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jackson, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"di mana orangtuamu?" tanya Chanyeol,

"di rumah" jawabnya santai, bisa di bilang bocah ini mudah sekali akrab pada orang lain,

"lalu kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget,

"sendiri" jawabnya singkat,

Dan sepasang suami istri ini hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"hey maukah kau menemani kami jalan-jalan di sini, istriku sedang hamil, dan dia sangat suka denganmu" kata Chanyeol, sebenarnya percakapan mereka bisa di bilang seperti percakapan antar namja yang seumuran,

Jackson yang tua seperti Chanyeol, atau malah Chanyeol yang seperti bayi? Hahahah,

"aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang asing paman" kata anak itu,

"oke, namaku Park Chanyeol dan dia Byun aka Park Baekhyun istriku, jadi kami bukan orang asing lagikan?" tanya Chanyeol,

"tunggu sebentar, paman Park Chanyeol? Dari keluarga Park, pemilik Park Corp?" tanya anak itu,

"iya, itu perusahaan appaku yang aku jalankan sekarang" jawab Chanyeol bingung, kenapa anak kecil sepertinya mengetahui perusahaannya,

"appaku bekerja di sana" kata anak itu tersenyum senang,

"oh, jadi kalau seperti itu kami bukan orang asing lagi kan?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ne~ paman dan bibi bukan orang asing" jawab anak itu.

"jadi? Kau mau menemani kami jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol,

"tentu" jawab anak itu dengan mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya,

"paman dan bibi mau kemana?" tanya anak itu,

"eemmm bisakah kau panggil kami daddy dan moomi?" tanya Baekhyun,

"eh? Ba-baiklah" jawab anak itu,

Chanyeol segera menggendong anak itu,

"aku akan menggendongmu" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya,

_Semoga Chanyeol menyayangi anaknya juga seperti ini_\- batin Baekhyun.

"ayo kita main itu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada permainan tembakan air, yang sasarannya adalah gambar-gambar alien berjalan,

"ayooooo" pekik anak itu girang,

Baekhyun menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol membayar dua pistol,

"siapa yang bisa memenangkan permaian itu, akan moomie beri hadiah" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah" kata dua namja berbeda usia itu bersamaan,

Mereka terus beradu, pertandingan ini berlangsung sangat sengit,

Sampai akhirnya,

"yeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy" pekik salah satu namja,

Namja yang lainnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"sudahlah sayang, kau kalah" kata Baekhyun berbisik dan mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat,

"jadi apa yang Jackson inginkan dari moomie?" tanya Baekhyun,

"eemmmmm Jackson ingiiiiinnn" lama anak itu berpikir, sampai anak itu menunjuk penjual maianan yang sedang ramai,

"kau mau itu?" tanya Baekhyun melihat ke arah kerumunan itu,

Anak itu mengangguk antusias,

"baiklah, ayo kita kesana" kata Baekhyun, berjalan menggandeng tangan Jackson, Chanyeol yang melihat semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Ternyata yang di jual di sana adalah mainan helicopter,

Baekhyun memilihkan helicopter yang menurutnya bagus dan awet, yang ternyata helicopter paling mahal di tempat itu,

"ini, apa kau suka?" tanya Baekhyun,

"ne gomawo moomie~" kata anak itu sambil memelih Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok di depannya,

Chanyeol yang tadinya kesal, kini tersenyum bahagia melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan anak kecil.

Lama mereka bermain di sana, Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Jackson merasakan bawa anak ini sudah sangate lelah,

Sebelum anak itu tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menanyakan alamat rumahnya,

Chanyeol menidurkan Jackson di jok bagian belakang,

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum,

"apa ada yang membuatmu sangat senang sayang?" tanya Chanyeol,

"iya, aku harap anak kita nanti lucu seperti dia ya Yeol" kata baekhyun,

"ya, semoga" kata Chanyeol,

Dan Chanyeol menginjak gas untuk segera berangkat menuju rumah Jackson.

Chanyeol terus mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan sesekali menciumnya,

Tak lama Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan tidak bisa di bilang kecil pula,

Chanyeol turun dan menggendong Jackson, Baekhyun juga turun,

Baekhyun lebih dulu berjalan memasuki pagar dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu,

"permisi" teriak Baekhyun,

Dan seorang yeoja paruh baya, yang lumayan Cantik membukakan pintu, dengan diikuti namja paruh baya di belakangnya,

"iya nona cari siapa?" tanya yeoja itu,

Namja di belakangnya mengamati penampilan Baekhyun yang menggunakan gaun simple,

"aku ingin-" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong, karena namja di hadapannya kaget melihat atasannya,

"Tuan Park" kata namja itu,

Namja itu segera mengambil anak yang ada di gendongannya, dan memberikan kepada istriya, lalu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali,

"aku dan istriku bertemu dengan anakmu di pasar malam tadi, dan istriku sangat menyukainya, jadi maaf membawanya pulang saat sudah larut" kata Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun,

"ah, ne tuan tak apa" jawab namja itu gugup,

"kau mengenaliku dari jauh? Tapi aku belum pernah mengurus perusahaan appa yang ada di Korea" kata Chanyeol,

"ah, anda sangat mirip dengan ayah anda, jadi saya mengenali anda dengan mudah" jawab namja itu,

"silahkan masuk" ajak yeoja tadi yang beru kembali menidurkan anaknya ke kamarnya,

"tak usah kami harus segera pulang" kata Chanyeol,

"oh ya, ini mainan Jackson" kata Baekhyun memberikan kotak yang berisi mainan tadi,

"tapi dia tak memiliki mainan seperti ini" jawab ibu Jackson,

"kami yang memberikannya" jawab Baekhyun,

"ah khamsahamnida" kata yeoja itu membungku,

"baiklah, kami harus segera pergi, sampaikan salam kami pada Jackson, selamat malam" kata Chanyeol, dan membawa Baekhyun kembali kemobilnya.

Saat di perjalanan Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi,

"Yeol, apa Jongin benar-benar sudah berubah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu,

"aku akan memastikannya sayang, dan aku yang akan menanyakan sendiri apa tujuan dia ingin menikahi Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol,

"ya semoga, jujur aku masih sedikit trauma, tapi aku akan berusaha memaafkannya jika dia benar-benar berubah" kata Baekhyun,

"iya aku tau kau sangat baik sayang" kata Chanyeol, mengusap surai panjang istrinya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di kediaman Park,

Di ruang keluarga terdapat appa, eomma dan Kyungsoo,

"Yeol Baek kami ingin berbicara pada kalian" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"eomma Baekhyun lelah, jadi biarkan dia istirahat, dia sedang mengandung" kata Chanyeol,

Mereka paham bagaimana Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun,

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Chanyeol duduk bersama keluarganya di ruang keluarga,

"ada apa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol,

"eomma ingin bertanya, ada apa dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus dulu?" tanya eomma Chanyeol,

Chanyeol menghela nafas, bingung dengan apa yang harus dia jelaskan,

"eomma, appa, Kyungsoo, begini Baekhyun dan Jongin tak memiliki hubungan apapun, tapi dulu mereka punya satu masalah, yang sulit aku jelaskan, yang pasti aku akan membereskan masalah ini secepatnya" jawab Chanyeol,

"baiklah jika kau tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi appa harap kalian bisa selesaikan ini secepatnya" kata appa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang menundukan kepalanya,

Terlihat sangat sedih, eomma dan appa Park mengerti bahwa kedua anaknya ini butuh waktu untuk mengobrol, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar, tanpa mengganggu.

"Soo" panggil Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tak menyahut sama sekali,

"Soo oppa tau kau sedih" kata Chanyeol,

"tapi jika kau benar-benar yakin Jongin mencintaimu, dia tak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi, seperti oppa yang mempertahankan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya" kata Chanyeol,

Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya dengan raut wajah sedih,

"oppa hiks" Kyungsoo menangis dan Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh adik tersayangnya ini,

"tenanglah, hey adik seorang Park Chanyeol tidak boleh cengeng" kata Chanyeol menenangkan Kyungsoo,

"aku takut hiks, aku takut Jongin hiks tidak benar-benar mencintaiku" tangis Kyungsoo,

"dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol,

"buktinya dia hiks tidak menceritaka hal apapun hiks soal Baekhyun eonnie hiks" jawab Kyungsoo,

"semua orang punya privasi, jadi selagi Jongin belum siap, tak masalah untuknya tidak memberitahukannya padamu" kata Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti maksud oppanya ini,

"ya sudah oppa, aku ingin istirahat, selamat malam oppa" kata Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk melamun di atas ranjang,

"belum tidur chagi?" tanya Chanyeol,

"ah Yeol, belum" jawab Baekhyun,

"mau aku dongengi lagi?" tanya Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun,

"ani~ hanya ingin di temani" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah, ayo kita tidur" kata Chanyeol dan membaringkan badannya diikuti Baekhyun.

"Yeol~" panggil Baekhyun,

"iya sayang" jawab Chanyeol,

"aku mau kau segera menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan Jongin, kasian Kyungsoo dia sangat mencintai Jongin" kata Baekhyun,

"iya sayang, besok aku akan menghubunginya, dan kita akan bertemu dengannya, apa kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, "aku siap Yeol" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah, sekarang kau harus segera tidur, tak baik ibu hamil tidur terlalu larut" kata Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang dia peluk,

"ne~ jaljayo Yeollie" kata Baekhyun,

"ne~ nado jaljyo chagi, aegya~" jawab Chanyeol dan mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

PAGINYA

"yeoboseo" Chanyeol sedang menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana,

Namja yang menjawab di sebrang telepon menjawab dengan ragu,

"aku Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol dengan suara dinginnya,

"bisa kita bertemu saat jam makan siang"

"alamat restoran akan aku kirim"

"baiklah" Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlelap, hari sudan menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi,

Tapi Baekhyun masih terlelap,

"kau seperti puppy, chagi" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap sura cokelat Baekhyun,

Dan mencium kening Baekhyun,

"pagi istriku sayang, pagi anak appa" kata Chanyeol sebelum mencium perut rata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol menuruni ranjang dan bergegas membersihkan diri, dia merasa tak enak dengan keluarganya jika bangun terlalu siang (memangnya kenapa? Toh itu rumahnya, hehehe),

Saat memasuki kamar mandi Chanyeol berdiri menghadap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar,

"bagaimana jika Jongin menginginkan Baekhyun kembali?" gumamnya,

Segala hal memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol, dari Jongin yang akan merebut Baekhyun, Jongin yang akan menyakiti hati adik kesayangannya, Jongin yang akan melakukan hal dulu pada Baekhyu, dan Baekhyun yang masih trauma dengan semua hal mengenai Jongin,

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di bawah pancuran air shower, membiarkan aliran air itu mengalir membawa semua ketakutannya.

20 menit Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan dirinya,

Chanyeol keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe, menatap istrinya yang mulai bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang,

_Sepertinya akan terbangun_-batin Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dan berjongkok di depannya (Baek tidur menyamping ya),

Perlahan mata yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan cinta itu terbuka,

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata sayunya melihat suami yang paling dia sayangi di hadapannya,

"pagi Yeollie" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur,

"pagi sayang" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya,

"morning kiss" lanjut Chanyeol,

"aish~ kau ini, aku baru bangun, biarkan aku mandi dan sikat gigi dulu" jawab Baekhyun,

"ani~ aku maunya sekarang" rengek Chanyeol,

Terdengar dengusan cukup keras dari Baekhyun tapi setelah itu dia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang,

"kemarilah" titah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menepuk sisi ranjang yang muat untuk Chanyeol duduki,

Chanyeol segera menurut dan duduk menyamping menghadap Baekhyun,

Chanyeol segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka,

"saranghae aegya" gumam Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya,

Mengecup berkali-kali bibir yang terasa manis menurut Chanyeol,

Menjilat bibir itu, dan meminta akses lebih memasuki goa hangat itu,

Baekhyun yang mengerti segera membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk akses daging tak bertulang itu,

Seperti biasa Chanyeol mengabsen setiap bagian dari goa itu,

Hingga perang lidah terjadi di antara keduanya,

Saliva mengalir dari sela bibir Baekhyun, entah itu milik siapa,

"eungh" lenguh Baekhyun karena merasa geli dengan lidah Chanyeol,

Tiba-tiba

"EONNIEEEEE" pekik seorang yeoja yang masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam kamar ChanBaek,

Baekhyun dengan refleks mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dan pastinya Chanyeol terjungkal ke belakang,

Chanyeol masih mematung tiduran mendengar suara yang ternyata,

"aigo apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Oppa kenapa kau tak menggunakan baju, ahhh mataku terkontaminasi" pekik Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu,

Baekhyun masih duduk mematung, Chanyeol bangkit dan

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOO" teriak Chanyeol,

"kau tak apa chagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir,

Baekhyun masih diam, Chanyeol menghapus saliva yang ada di bibir sampai dagu Baekhyun,

"CHANYEOL KAN SUDAH AKU BILANG NANTI SAJA" pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun,

"mian chagi" jawab Chanyeol,

"chagi jangan teriak-teriak, nanti terjadi sesuatu dengan kandunganmu" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menetralkan rasa kagetnya akibat kejadian tadi,

"ya sudah, aku ingin mandi" kata Baekhyun bangkit dar ranjang,

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya,

"yasudah, oh ya Baek nanti kita akan bertemu dengan Jongin saat jam makan siang" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol,

"benarkah?" tanya ragu,

"ne~ apa kau belum siap?" tanya Chanyeol bingung,

"ani, aku siap asal ada kau" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya, dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Chanyeol segera menggunakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar,

Baekhyun sedang berdiam diri di dalam bathup,

_Kau harus siap Baek, setiap orang memiliki kesalahan, dia sudah berubah_\- batin Baekhyun,

Baekhyun segera membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dan keluar dar kamar mandi, tidak ingin mandi terlalu lama, dia takut jika bayi yang di kandungannya kenapa-kenapa,

Baekhyun menuruni tangga menggunakan celana di bawah lutut dan kaos orange lengan panjang, tidak terlihat jika dia sedang hamil.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan eomma Chanyeol,

"mian eomma aku tak membantu membuat sarapan" kata Baekhyun terdengar bersalah,

"tak apa sayang, eoma mengerti" kata eomma Chanyeol,

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima sarapan dengan tenang,

"oh ya eomma, aku dan Baekhyun nanti akan makan siang di luar ya, kami ada perlu sebentar" kata Chanyeol,

"baiklah, jangan lama-lama dan jauh-jauh, Baekhyun tak bleh terlalu lelah" jawab eomma Chanyeol,

"aku ikut ya oppa, aku akan menjaga eonnie selagi oppa menyelesaikan urusan oppa" kata Kyungsoo,

"aish~ kami yang ada perlu Soo, bukan hanya aku" jawab Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendapatkan ocehan dari kakaknya itu,

"eonnie boleh ya aku ikuuuuttttt" rengek Kyungsoo pada Beakhyun,

"mian Soo aku tak bisa mengajakmu untuk yang kali ini" jawab Baekhyun,

"aaaaaakkkkhhhh kalian semua menyebalkan, oppa dan eonni akan pergi saat jam makan siang, Jongin juga ada keperluan saat jam makan siang dan akan dapat pergi sore hari, siapa lagi nanti yang pergi" pekikan kecewa gadis ini cukup keras,

_Karena Jongin memang akan pergi bersama kami Soo_\- batin Chanyeol,

"sudahlah, besok kita akan berbelanja keperluan Chanyeol di Paris, agar dia tak sibuk membeli bahan makanan, kau boleh ikut" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, gomawo eonnie" jawab Kyungsoo,

"kalian kalau di lihat-lihat mirip ya, wajah kalian mirip" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin,

"tidaklah eomma, masih cantik dan imutan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol menanggapi,

"yak! Oppa kau jahat" teriak Kyungsoo,

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat adiknya ini,

"tapi jika di lihat dengan seksama, memang kalian mirip" kata Chanyeol,

"apa jangan-jangan yang anak eomma Baekhyun ya bukan Chanyeol" kata eomma Chanyeol,

"aish~ eomma kenapa eomma bilang begitu, eomma tak suka memiliki anak sepertiku?" tanya Chanyeol di buat-buat melas,

"hahahaha tentu eomma hanya bercanda Yeol, mana mungkin eomma tak suka memiliki anak namja yang tampan, pintar, nakal dan mesum ini" kata eomma Chanyeol, dan ketiga yeoja yang ada di sana tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang di tekuk.

"hahahaha sudahlah sayang, jangan di tekuk seperti itu, kau sangat jelek" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol,

"popo" kata Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya,

"yak! Park mesum, jangan minta itu di sini" teriak Kyungsoo,

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengelurakan cengiran khasnya.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang Tv, Park appa sedang bekerja di kantor, Park eomma sedang menonton acara kesukaannya di kamar, Kyungsoo? Entah gadis itu kemana yang pasti dia tadi izin keluar untuk menemui temannya,

"Yeol, apa ka sudah mengirimkan alamat restorannya ke Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun pada Namja yang sedang tiduran di pahanya,

Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Tv,

"sudah chagi" jawab Chanyeol masih focus pada acara music kesukaannya,

"Yeolliiieeeeeeeee~" panggil Baekhyun manja,

"ne chagi" Chanyeol segera manatap Baekhyun,

"aegya ingin appa memainkan music" kata Baekhyun dengan suara bayinya,

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar suara Baekhyun,

"baiklah kajja, kita ke kamar" ajak Chanyeol,

Baekhyun segera menggeleng dan menarik tangannya yang akan di pegang oleh Chanyeol,

"aku ingin di taman belakang" kata Baekhyun,

"baiklah, ayo aku antar ke taman dulu, baru aku mengambil gitar" kata Chanyeol melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang,

Baekhyun sudah duduk di ayunan yang ada di sana, ayunan berwarna putih yang beratap (kaya di roommate tapi kalo ini warna putih),

Chanyeol berlari ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil gitarnya.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dengan membawa sebuah gitar dan bantal kecil untuk pegangan Baekhyun,

Chanyeol mengambil satu kursi dan di taruh di depan Baekhyun, dia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun,

"kau mau aku yang bernyanyi atau kau yang bernyanyi?" tanya Chanyeol,

"aku ingin kau dulu yang bernyanyi" jawab Baekhyun,

"kau ingin lagu apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja yang sedang menatapnya ini,

"apapun" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya, petikan demi petikan,

I do believe all the love you give  
All of the things you do  
Love you, Love you….

I'll keep you safe, don't you worry

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sambil tersenyum menatap Baekhyun,

I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near

Cause i feel the same way too

Love you, Love you….

Want you to know that I'm with you

Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, walaupun suaranya agak berat tapi namja ini menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan,

I will love you and love you and love you

Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you

I will please you for all time

Baekhyun sesekali menggerakan bibirnya untuk ikut menyanyikan lagu itu,

I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you

Cause I need you and need you and need you

So I want you to be my lady

You've got to understand my love….

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap kata yang Chanyeol nyanyikan,

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat istrinya menikmati lagu yang dia bawakan,

Petikan-petikan gitar yang terdengar indah dan suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bahagia lahir di dunia,

I will love you and love you and love you

Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you

I will please you for all time

I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you

Cause I need you and need you and need you

So I want you to be my lady

You've got to understand my love….

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl

Lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol berhenti bersamaan dengan petikan gitar Chanyeol,

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya,

"gomawo" kata Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, setelah Chanyeol menurunkan gitarnya,

Chanyeol membalas pelukan sang istri,

"kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjauhkan badannya dan menatap mata suami tercintanya ini,

"tentu" jawab Baekhyun dan mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol.

"sekarang giliran aku yang menyanyi" kata Baekhyun girang,

"ne~ kau ingin lagu apa?" tanya Chanyeol,

"aku ingin lagu My Love" jawab Baekhyun,

"baiklah" Chanyeol mengangkat gitarnya lagi dan memainkan lagu yang Baekhyun inginkan,

Baby my love

Geunare uri apeun gieok

Geudaeegen geureoke

Baraejigo baraejineun

Tto dareun ibyeorui heunjeogigetjyo

Namgyeojin uri apeunsangcheo

Nae sesangen neomudo

Sojunghago sojunghaetdeon

Dan hana ppunin geudaeui heunjeok

Suara merdu Baekhyun terdengar

Da ijeotda haetjyo

Ani ijeuncheok haryeo haetgetjyo

Oraen gieok soge geudael dama dugoseo

Chamawatdeon I sigandeul

Deoneun geureoji motae nohaboryeo haetjiman

Chueogiran mal soge ajikdo nan

Seoseongigo isseotjyo

Baby my love

Geunare urin apeungieok

Geudaeegen geureoke

Baraejigo baraejineun

Tto dareun ibyeorui heunjeogigetjyo

Namgyeojin uri apeun sangcheo

Nae sesangen neomudo

Sojunghago sojunghaetdeon

Dan hana ppunin geudaeui heunjeok

Geureoke geudae son nochi anko

Nae maeum geudaeege malhaetdamyeon

Still need you, want you

Stay by my side

Uri hamkkeyeosseulkkeol

Baby mine, baby mine

Geurium geu maeumsoge geudaeneun

Meongose boyeodo

Dareun sarangeuro miwohaedo

Gyeolguk geudaejyo

Baby my love

Geunare urin apeun gieok

Geudaeegen geureoke

Baraejigo baraejineun

Tto dareun ibyeorui heunjeogigetjyo

Namgyeojin uri apeun sangcheo

On sesangen neomudo

Sojunghago sojunghaetdeon

Dan hanappunin geudaeuiheunjeog

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Petikan jari Chanyeol di senar gitarnya berhenti dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum merekah menatap Baekhyun puas akan suara merdu istrinya.

"suaramu bagus" puji Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"masih ingin bernyanyi hmm? "

"anni, aku ingin…. melihat mu menari" ucap Baekhyun menjeda perkataanya dan melanjutkannya dengan cepat.

''MWO?" Pekik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum sumringah.

"apa tidak ada yang lain? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu'' ucap Chanyeol membujuk, sungguh dia tidak bisa melakukan permintaan istrinya.

"tidak ada, cepatlah aku ingin melihatnya jebal~"

"ku mohon pinta yang lain saja ne~" bujuk Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya,

"tidak mau, ini keinginan anakmu. Kau harus menurutinya"

"asishhh…jinja..baiklah-baiklah, sebentar saja ne~" pinta Chanyeol,

Tubuh Chanyeol meliuk-liuk dengan kaku dan terliat sangat lucu untuk Baekhyun.

''yak berhentilah tertawa, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan-gerakan anehnya.

"haha….baiklah, kau terlihat aneh seperti itu…duduklah!" titah Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"aku tahu ini bukan keinginan aegya kan? ini pasti keinginan mu, berhentilah tersenyum-senyum seperti itu" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yak kau menjijikan yeol"

"wae..wae…ada apa dengan mu hari ini eoh? Puas membuatku malu eoh?'' sulut Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli dengan matanya yang terlihat menyipit karena tidak bisa mengehentikan tawanya.

"haha..mianhe…akh perutku.."

"Gwenchana…? Yaa ini karena kau tertawa terlalu berlebihan''

"akhh...Perutku sakit Yeol" raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat menahan sakit.

''Baek, kita pegi ke rumah sakit ne! kajja" ucap Chanyeol panik dia segera mengalungkan sebelah tangan mungil Baekhyun di bahunya.

"akhhh Yeol perutku…haha.." Tangan Baekhyun memegang perutnya dan kembali tertawa.

"yakkk kau mengerjai ku eoh? Kau membuatku serangan jantung , janggan bertingkah seperti itu lagi aku tidak suka" Chanyeol menatap Bakhyun tajam.

"haha, ishhh kau ini…kau terlalu protective"

"kau pikir aku bercanda eoh? Kau berhasil membuatku kesal hari ini"

Hening

"mianhe~" ucap Baekhyun lembut mengusap tangan Chanyoel. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun lembut,

"jangan membuatku khawatir" ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"nde, aku minta maaf''

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Baekhyun sedang merapikan kemeja yang Chanyeol gunakan,

Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat dengan aksen putih di bagian kotaknya, dan mengenakan celana hitam,

Baekhyun menggunakan dress berwarna cokelat dengan renda di bagian bawahnya yang berwarna cream, menggunakan pita hitam dengan polkadot putih, persis seperti seorang anak junior high school.

"apa kau akan menggunakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan matanya yang mengarah pada bandu di kepala Baekhyun,

"iya, wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"kau ingin menggoda Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol sedkit kesal,

"ani, aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik hari ini, apa itu salah?" tanya Baekhyun,

"bukan begitu Baek, tapi-"

"aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di sampingmu Yeol" jawab Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya,

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mendekatkan Baekhyun dan merengkun pundaknya dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya,

"mian ne, aku tak tau jika itu alasannya, kajja kita berangkat" kata Chanyeol dan mencium kilat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Baekhyun saat ini sedang bersenandung kecil mengikutii alunan music yang keluar dari pemutar music yang ada di mobil mereka, Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti nyanyian Baekhyun,

Tak lama mobil yang mereka gunakan berhenti di depan sebuah restoran besar.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, berjalan memasuki restoran itu,

Setelah menemui salah satu pelayan, mereka berdua di antar oleh pelayan tersebut ke ruangan VVIP yang ada di restoran itu, bahwa ternyata orang yang akan mereka temui sudah menunggu.

Pelayan itu pergi setelah mengantar mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang cukup besar,

"kau siap sayang?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

"ne Yeol aku siap" jawab Baekhyun.

Pintu itu Chanyeol ketuk kemudian membukanya,

Dan sudah ada namja berkulit tan yang duduk menyamping,

"hai Yeol, Baek" sapa namja itu,

"hai Jongin, kau sudah lama?" tanya Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu,

Menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun duduki dan duduk di samping Baekhyun, berhadapan dengan Jongin,

"bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan dulu?" tanya Jongin,

"baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

miannnnnn kalo dikit, lama lagi publishnya, dan gak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi aku janji bakal bales review bareng chap depan,

dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN

semoga panjang umur, nambah solid sama EXO, langgeng sama Chanyeol, nambah imut, dan nambah nambah semuanya,

ya udah cukup untuk chap ini, semoga para readers semua gak ada yang kecewa AMIIINNNN

oke see you next chap

pay pay :)


	22. Chapter 22

cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO

warning : GS, Typo(s), geje, aneh banget, garing

maaaafffffff yaaaaaaaaa lama updatenya, sebulan ya gak update maaf banget,

aku update agak panjang nih semoga kalian para readers suka okeh.

Yulyul,ParkByun, Kira27, danactebh, Yulyul, NopwillineKaiSoo, .3158, 1004baekie, Rly. , narsih556 , park yuni, nina98 : makasih ya

hantuurp : siapa dong, ada temenku nih yang gak ngebolehin Kyungsoo sama yang lain

bee : chap 23 chinggu

narsih556 : udah di denger kok hehehee

ParkByun : iya maap akunya banyak tugas dan sekarang lagi ulangan

BaebyYeolliePB : aku kelas 11 dan sekarang lagi ukk untuk kenaikan ke kelas 12

bekceye : iya kok bakal end di chap 23 so udah janji bakal bikin kaisoo moment

yeollie : iya maap

Ririn Ayu : yahh kok lupa T.T

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, AND FAV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 22

Seorang namja melambai pada yeoja yang mengenakan blazer cokelat, yang terlihat lucu di kenakannya, yeoja yang tadi sibuk melihat sana-sini akhirnya berjalan kearah namja itu,

"kau sudah lama?" tanya yeoja itu,

"ani, hanya setengah jam" jawab namja itu,

"kenapa kau mengajakku ke mall, bukankah kita akan ke taman bermain hari ini?" tanya yeoja itu dengan bibirnya yang agak di kerucutkan,

"aigoo mian chagi, tadi aku ada keperluan di dekat sini, dan terpikir ingin mengajakmu berbelanja, apa kau tak mau?" tanya namja itu,

Yeoja itu menggeleng "ani, aku tak mau, aku maunya ketaman bermain" jawab yeoja itu imut lengakap dengan mata bulatnya,

"Kyungiiieeeee" teriakan nyaring seorang yeoja dari belakang yeoja tadi yang ternyata Kyungsoo,

"eoniiiieeee" jawab Kyungsoo dengan teriakan kegembiraan juga.

Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun agar tidak berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo,

"Baek hati-hati, nanti terjadi sesuatu pada aegya kita" kata Chanyeol lengkap dengan wajah khawatirnya,

Yang di marahi hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigirnya, "mian Yeollie" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sudah di depannya,

"eonie sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"apa aku tak boleh ke mall?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik bertanya,

"aniyo, aku dan Jongin akan ke taman bermain, apa eonnie dan oppa ingin ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"Yeolliieeeeee~" panggil Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya dan mengguncang-guncang tangan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala,

Gagal rencana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang untuk istirahat.

Kedua yeoja itu bersorak senang karena diperbolehkan oleh Chanyeol,

Jongin hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kedua yeoja ini.

#Flashback

"jadi aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf untuk masa lalu kita" kata Jongin memulai pembicaraan,

Sepasang suami istri ini hanya diam dan memandang datar namja di depannya,

"rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku semenjak kejadian itu, dan aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dan Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar mencintainya" kata Jongin sambil menunduk.

"hey kau sedang berbicara dengan kakak dari yeoja yang kau cintai, mengapa kau tak melihat wajahnya" kata Chanyeol dingin,

Jongin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol,

Matanya bertemu dengan iris mata Chanyeol,

_Aku rasa anak ini sudah berubah dan benar-benar serius_\- batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya saat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya,

"chagi~ bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol, mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca, mungkin dia kembali mengingat saat itu fikir Chanyeol,

"Baekhyun ku mohon, aku sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian dulu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian" kini Jongin sudah mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air dari matanya,

"aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo" lirih Jongin, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"kau tau, kau sudah melakukan hal buruk pada yeoja yang aku cintai, dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi juga pada adik kesayanganku" kata Chanyeol dingin,

"aku berjanji tak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku berjanji" jawab Jongin dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras, dia mengingat kembali bagaimana bejatnya dia dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"mana ada orang yang mempercayai kata-kata orang yang pernah-" kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong oleh teriakan Jongin,

"aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku berjanji tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu" teriak Jongin.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum kearah Jongin,

"aku memaafkanmu, dan tolong jaga Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol dan Jongin sontak melihat keBaekhyun,

"jinjja? Gomawo Baek, aku tau kau sangat baik, kau tak pernah berubah dari dulu, selalu baik" kata Jongin mulai tersenyum,

_Ya benar, kau sangat baik dari dulu Baek, walaupun aku mendinginkanmu kau selalu hangat padaku, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu_\- batin Chanyeol,

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu lengkap dengan matanya yang menyipit,

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "kau selalu baik, saranghae" bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Tak lama pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, dan mereka makan sambil sesekali berbincang tentang masa senior high school dulu,

"kau tau Baek, aku masih sangat ingat, jika dulu Chanyeol sering mengendap ke kelasmu saat kau tertidur dan menciummu" adu Jongin,

"moya…. Benarkah itu Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya,

"hehehehehe mian chagi~" cengir Chanyeol,

"aish~ kau ini selalu bersikap dingin padahal kau juga menyukaiku" kesal Baekhyun,

"aigo~ miane chagi, Yak! Jongin jangan buka-buka rahasia orang dong" kesal Chanyeol,

"apa masih ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku Yeol?" kesal Baekhyun,

"ani Baek tak ada" elak Canyeol.

"cepat Jongin katakana semua yang kau tau tentang Chanyeol yang belum aku tau" kata Baekhyun,

Dan Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah sepasang suami istri ini,

"oh ya, apa kau tau siapa secreet admirarr (gak tau tulisannya) yang selalu menaruh bunga dan cokelat di lokermu?" tanya Jongin,

"apa itu Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun,

"yaps kau benar" jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya,

"aish~ kau ini, aku kira aku memiliki penggemar yang selalu menguntitku, soalnya dia selalu menaruh selembar fotoku yang berbeda dan sedang melakukan aktivitas" jawab Baekhyun,

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengucapkan kata maaf saat Jongin membongkar semuanya.

Ternyata Chanyeol yang mengobati Baekhyun saat Baekhyun terluka dan pingsan,

Chanyeol yang mengancam para namja agar tidak menyentuh Baekhyun,

Memang Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tergila-gila pada Baekhyun sejak awal.

#end flashback

* * *

love

* * *

"apa oppa membawa mobil?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol,

"apa kau tak memperbolehkan kami jika ikut dengan kalian dan mengganggu kalian?" tanya Chanyeol tak suka,

"aish~ oppa bukan seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo membela diri,

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol kesal,

"aish~ kalian ini, kami membawa mobil kok Soo, kami akan mengikuti mobil kalian dari belakang, bagaiama?" kata Baekhyun menengahkan kakak beradik ini,

"oke, ayo kita berangkat" kata Kyungsoo dan menggandeng Baekhyun,

Dua namja itu hanya cemberut mengikuti dua yeoja yang sedang berpegangan tangan berjalan ke arah parkiran, dan ternyata mobil mereka bersebelahan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki mobil mereka dan begitupun Jongin Kyungsoo.

Saat perjalanan pikiran Kyungsoo di penuhi oleh pertanyaan seperti kenapa mereka bisa berada di tempat yang sama? Bukankah tadi kakak dan kakak iparnya ada urusan saat waktu makan siang? Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan berfikir positif.

Kyungsoo terhentak saat sebuah tangan mengusap punggung tangannya yang berada di pahanya,

"ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu sayang?" tanya Jongin saat melihat gadisnya yang diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya selalu ceria,

"ah a-ani oppa, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hatinya,

"baiklah, tapi jika ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu katakana saja padaku" kata Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya.

#di lain tempat

"chagi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita ceritakan masalah kita dengan Jongin ke Kyungsoo, walaupun sudah selesai dia berhak tau, karena mereka akan segera menikah" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi tangannya,

"biarkan saja dulu sayang, kita akan jelaskan nanti secara perlahan, agar Kyungsoo juga tidak terkejut" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan genggamannya,

"aish~ Yeol berhenti menciumi tanganku" kata Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya,

"aniyooooo~ biarkan seperti ini dulu chagi~ nanti kalau aku ke Paris aku tak akan bisa menciumnya" rengek Chanyeol,

"apa kau akan lama di Paris?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar sedih,

"akan aku usahakan secepat mungkin sayang, aku tak tahan jika jauh darimu terlalu lama" jawab Chanyeol.

"kau tau, aku juga tidak mau lama-lama kau tinggal, jadi bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jurus andalannya yaitu puppy eyes.

"chagi, sudah aku tegaskan kau tak boleh ikut, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan uri aegya" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kata-kata Chanyeol tanpa bersuara, memajukan bibirnya dan menekuk wajahnya.

Baekhyun menarik kasar tangannya yang di genggam Chanyeol,

"aish~ kau merajuk?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya menghadap jalanan.

Chanyeol mengirim pesan pada Jongin bahwa mereka tidak bisa ikut ke taman bermain karena ada urusan mendadak.

Setelah itu Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya, awalnya Baekhyun bingung tapi tak lama dia tahu jika Chanyeol akan membujuknya.

Chanyeol memiringkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun,

"Chagi~" panggil Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera menggerakan pundaknya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol,

"haishhh kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Chanyeol sedih,

Tak ada respon dari yeoja itu.

"Baekiieeee~" rengek Chanyeol,

Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "jika kau tetap seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa pergi dan kembali dengan cepat" kata Chanyeol lemah,

Baekhyun segera melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata membulat,

"apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol kaget dengan respon Baekhyun, "a-ani, bukan itu maksudku, jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan terus terpikirkan tentangmu, dan tidak menyelesaikan urusan di sana dengan cepat, jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki anak" kata Chanyeol sambil mengsap pipi cubby Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk, "baiklah, miane" kata Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tersenyum "tak apa, aku paham. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu terlalu lama" kata Chanyeol,

"2 hari ya?" kata Baekhyun,

"mana mungkin aku mengurus semunya selama 2 hari chagi" kata Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakana,

"2 minggu ya?" tawar Chanyeol.

"itu terlalu lama Yeol~" rengek Baekhyun, "5 hari deh" lanjutnya,

"Baek, berkas pindahan kita dari kampus di sana ke sini butuh beberapa hari" jawab Chanyeol terdengar frustasi, dia harus bergerak sangat cepat jika di beri waktu sebegitu singkatnya,

Baekhyun cemberut, "baiklah 1 minggu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun tetap diam, Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan menatap matanya,

"1 minggu ya, aku janji jika sebelum 1 minggu sudah selesai aku akan segera pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium kening Baekhyun,

Saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, Baekhyun malah menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol,

Melumatnya dan tentu di balas oleh Chanyeol, jika tidak memikirkan tentang bayi mereka Chanyeol bisa memakan Baekhyun saat ini juga.

* * *

love

* * *

"apa kita tidak jadi ke taman bermain?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka,

"aku ingin kita hanya pergi berdua" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan.

"baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya,

Chanyeol hanya nyengir tidak jelas, Baekhyun sedikt takut dengan cengiran seorang Park Chanyeol,

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke sekolah lama kita" kata Chanyeol,

"MWO?! UNTUK APA SEBENTAR LAGI MATAHARI TERBENAM YEOL" pekik Baekhyun,

"aish~ kau ini sedang mengandung Baek, jangan teriak-teriak" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya,

"aku hanya ingin ke sana berdua sampai malam denganmu, bagaimana? Dan kita akan menginap di hotel aku akan menghubungi eomma nanti" kata Chanyeol,

"untuk apa kita menginap di hotel?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu chagi~" jawab Chanyeol, dan kini mobil mereka sudah memasuki parkiran sekolah.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil terlebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"keluarlah tuan putri" kata Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya,

Baekhyun segera menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan keluar dari mobil,

"apa yang akan kita lakukan" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil ternyum.

Apa yang tidak dapat di lakukan seorang Park Chanyeol, itu yang sekarang ada di pikiran Baekhyun,

Chanyeol tadi telah membayar penjaga sekolah itu dan meminta untuk membiarkan mereka di situ hingga larut malam, dan nanti Chanyeol akan menghubunginya jika mereka sudah pergi dari sekolah itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam saat dirinya di ajak masuk ke dalam gedung itu, gedung itu sangat terang karena Chanyeol meminta semua lampu yang ada di situ di hidupkan oleh penjaga sekolahnya.

Mereka menaiki tangga yang Baekhyun tau bahwa itu adalah atap gedung sekolah,

Tapi bukan di tempat biasa Baekhyun datangi, mereka berjalan cukup jauh, memang atap gedung itu sangat luas, dan memiliki beberapa gedung, ini adalah gedung sebrang dari tempat yang biasa Baekhyun datangi,

Mereka berjalan samapai terdapat sebuah tembok dan ada sela yang tidak terlalu besar yang hanya cukup di lalui satu orang,

"tempat apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"nanti juga tau" jawab Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun, dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Dan….

"waw, aku baru tau ada tempat seperti ini di sini" kata Baekhyun saat melihat ruang terbuka dengan teropong yang cukup besar, meja dan beberapa kursi,

"aku selalu memperhatikan mu yang ada di sebrang gedung ini dari sini, tentunya tanpa kau sadari" jawab Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi.

"kita bisa melihat Seoul dari sini Yeol" pekik Baekhyun girang, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya ini.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang,

"neomu saranghae Baekhyunieee" bisik Chanyeol,

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut kini menyandarkan tubuh belakangnya di tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol, menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya dan mengusap lebut tangan itu,

"ne~ nado saranghae Yeolliiiieeeee" jawab Baekhyun,

"dan saranghae appa" kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat seperti bayi,

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar suara Baekhyun, "hhhaahhh iya anak appa jangan lama-lama ne keluarnya" kata Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Lama mereka menikmati angina malam yang menusuk hingga ke tulang, Chanyeol membuka suara,

"mau meliat bintang?" tanyanya,

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke depan teropong yang bisa di bilang besar itu.

"bagaimana bisa ada teropong sebesar ini di sini Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung,

"aku selalu melihatmu dengan teropong ini, sampai terkadang aku salah focus" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengirannya,

"YAK! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun memukul suami mesumnya ini,

"aw appo Baek, hanya sedikit kok aw" ringis Chanyeol dengan pukulan dan cubitan Baekhyun,

"ayo jujur apa yang kau lihat Park mesum" kesal Baekhyun,

"hanya bagian dalam rokmu yang tertiup angin dan dadamu aw appo Baek mian aw aw" pukulan dan cubitan Baekhyun semakin keras saat mendengar kenyataan yang Chanyeol lihat (dasar mesum).

Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan perlakuan Baekhyun segera memeluk Baekhyun,

Nafas Baekhyun masih tidak teratur karena tadi kesal sekali, dan begitupun Chanyeol badannya sakit semua karena ulah Baekhyun,

"apa wanita hamil sangat sensitive?" tanya Chanyeol,

"jangan sangkut hah pautkanhhh dengan hamil Yeolhhh" Baekhyun masih terengah-engah,

"sudahlah, toh itu sudah berlalu tak usah di pikirkan, dan aku juga sudah melihat semuanya kok" kata Chanyeol tanpa beban mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun kembali mencubit perut Chanyeol,

"aw hehehe mian mian, jadi tidak melihat bintangnya?" tanya Chanyeol,

"jadi" jawab Baekhyun girang.

Baekhyun sedang melihat bintang-bintang dengan teropong raksasa itu dengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

* * *

love

* * *

Sudah 2 jam mereka di sana, dan Baekhyun masih betah melihat bintang walaupun sesekali menggigil kedinginan, Chanyeol sangat takut Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa tapi yeoja yang sangat dia sayangi dan cintai ini tetap saja keras kepala,

"Baek sudah yuk, sudak malam. Angin malam tak baik untukmu dan bayi kita" bujuk Chanyeol,

"sebentar lagi ya Yeol" tawar Baekhyun untuk yang ke 15 kalinya.

"kita belum makan malam loh, ayo kita cari restoran dan jalan-jalan lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah" sebenarnya dia juga sudah lapar dan tak bisa menunda rassa laparnya ini,

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun turun dan keluar dari gedung itu.

Saat sampai di mobil Chanyeol menyalakan pemanas yang sangat dia tidak sukai, dan mengirim pesan kepada penjaga sekolah di sana.

Kini mobil Chanyeol sedang berjalan perlahan, mencari restoran yang diminta oleh istrinya, yaitu restoran China,

Memang banyak yang seperti itu disana, tapi Chanyeol mencari restoran yang Baekhyun mau, restoran yang sangat jauh dari rumah mereka, untung mereka sudah berencana menginap di hotel pikir Chanyeol.

Dan setelah menemukan restoran yang Baekhyun mau, mereka memesan makanan yang mereka suka,

Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa porsi makanan, sampai Chanyeol yang melihat saja sangat kenyang.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung di tatap oleh Chanyeol,

"ah ani, kau kuat juga ya makan banyak" kata Chanyeol menanggapi agar istrinya ini tidak tersinggung, kan dia sangat sensitive,

"bukan aku yang makan Yeol, tapi bayi kita" kata Baekhyun menjawab dengan agak kesal,

"yah terserah kau saja chagi, yang penting kau suka" jawab Chanyeol dan kemudian menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas.

* * *

love

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel yang sudah Chanyeol pesan, diiringi dengan suara merdu Baekhyun yang menyanyi mengikuti alunan music dari radio mobil mereka.

Chanyeol menyetir sambil tersenyum dan menggerakan badannya kekanan dan kiri mengikuti irama Baekhyun.

_Suaranya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, tetap indah dan merdu_\- batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti bernyanyi, dan menghadap Chanyeol "Yeollieeee boleh kita cari pakaian?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang bingung menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun "untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"kita kan tidak membawa pakaian untuk malam ini dan besok Yeol" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerti dan ngangguk ngangguk, "baiklah" jawabnya,

_Untuk apa malam ini menggunakan pakaian, toh akan aku buang hahahahahah_\- tawa Chanyeol dalam hati.

* * *

love

* * *

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menggelayut ditangan Chanyeol.

Mereka memasuki toko baju wanita, Baekhyun menatap sana sini melihat pakaian yang dia sukai.

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada dress selutut dengan lengan sesiku berwarna pink soft dibagian pundak lengan mengembung seperti balon, selera anak remaja.

Dress itu memiliki pita besar berwarna merah di antara panggul dan paha bagian kanan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat dress pilihan istrinya.

"yang ini ya Yeol" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya, chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"yey" pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan tatapan tegasnya.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak chagiiiiiii~" Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun, yang dimarahi hanya nyengir kuda.

Saat akan berjalan ke meja kasir Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan pastinya Baekhyun juga berhenti.

"ada apa Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"apa kita tidak membeli pakaian tidur untukmu, dan pakaian dalam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Deg

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, untuk apa memerah toh Chanyeol sudah melihat semuanya.

"chagi~" panggil Chanyeol saat tak dapat respon, Chanyeol terkekeh meluhat rona merah samar dipipi Baekhyun.

"kau malu?" bisik Chanyeol, dan meniup tengkuk Baekhyun, jelas itu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Baekhyun memuluk bahu Chanyeol sebagai pengalih rasa malunya.

"aw aw appo chagi, jadi kau malu" Chanyeol terkikik.

"jangan tertawa" kesal Baekhyun.

"baiklah kajja kita cari pakaian dalam dan pakaian tidur untukmu" kata Chanyeol.

"ish jangan diperjelas" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"aw heheheh" ringis Chanyeol.

* * *

love

* * *

Kini mereka sedang memilih pakaian tidur untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun awalnya ingin membeli piyama yang bergambar lucu-lucu, tapi Chanyeol malah menariknya ketempat lingerie.

"Yeollieeee untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Baekhyun malu diperhatikan oleh yeoja penjaga toko itu.

"membelikanmu pakaian" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"aku suka kau memakai warna pink dan merah, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun dan sibuk melihat-lihat lingerie disana.

Yeoja penjaga toko itu memperhatikan mereka "maaf tuan, bisa saya bantu. Berapa ukuran badan yeoja yang mau anda belikan lingerie?" tanya yeoja itu.

"oh, aku minta yang seukuran dengan badannya" sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"adik kecil ini? Kau ingin menggunakan lingerie?" tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

"aish~ aku bukan adik kecil, aku istrinya" kesal Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya, dan bibirnya membentuk o sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, ayo nonna mau yang warna apa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"entahlah" jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"warna pink dan merah" jawab Chanyeol.

"untuk apa membeli dua?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tak apa" jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan mengikuti langkah yeoja yang membawanya ketempat lingerie yang seukuran dengannya.

Setelah memilih Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana sambil memainkan ponsel Baekhyun.

"kajja, kita cari pakaian untukmu" ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu lengannya dan berjalan ke toko pakaian pria.

Baekhyun memilihkan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna biru dibagian atas hingga kantong dan putih di bawah.

Baekhyun juga mencarikan kemeja berwarna merah marun serta celana berwarna cokelat tua untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah membeli perlengkapan mereka dan beberapa cemilan, mereka berangkat menuju hotel.

* * *

love

* * *

Sesampainya di hotel Baekhyun segera mandi dan Chanyeol sedang menonton televise sambil memakan cemilan.

Terdengar suara Baekhyun bersenandung dari luar kamar mandi.

_Sekarang kau bersenandung Baek, nanti kau akan mendesah dibawahku hahahahaha_\- Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun mandi.

Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan lingerie berwarna pink.

Chanyeol yang dihidangkan dengan pemandangan indah seperti itu hanya dapat menjilat bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu segera berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum nakal.

Duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang akan mencium Baekhyun segera Baekhyun tahan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"bersihkan badanmu" lalu Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk dimeja rias untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah frustasi dan segera melesat kekamar mandi, tidak sabar untuk memakan Baekhyun.

* * *

love

* * *

Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan pelembab pada wajahnya di kejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

"cepat sekali mandimu Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, Chanyeol mandi hanya 8 menitan.

"memang kenapa, toh nanti juga akan bau" jawab Chanyeol sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun paham maksud Chanyeol, jadi ini alasan Chanyeol membawanya ke hotel.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang menciumi tengkuknya dan sedikit meremas payudara Baekhyun.

"aahhh Yeollhhh" desah Baekhyun karena mendapatkan serangan mendadak.

Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun keatas ranjang, menurunkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Menciumi rahang Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Yeolhhh pelan-pelan" kata Baekhyun.

"kau tau Baek, aku sangat merindukan tubuhmu. Tapi aku akan berjanji pelan aku juga tak mau menyakiti uri aegya" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merobek lingerie Baekhyun, dan memperihatkan bra serta celana dalam milih Baekhyun berwarna hitam.

"anak appa yang ada di perut eomma, tutup telinga dan matamu ne, karena appa sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan eommamu ini" kata Chanyeol menghadap perut Baekhyun.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, akhirnya desahan desahan terdengar dikamar itu.

Desahan sang namja maupun yeoja.

Sekitar 30 menit desahan panjang milik keduanya terdengar, menandakan mereka telah klimaks.

Tapi tak berhenti sampai disitu, permainan terus berlanjut hingga desahan panjang ke 5 dan suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Mungkin mereka langsung terlelap karena kelalahan dengan permainan panas mereka.

* * *

love

* * *

Paginya baekhyun sedang memberikan make-up pada wajah imutnya.

Chanyeol?

Dia sedang membersihkan diri dari bau bau tidak sedap akibat permainan mereka semalam.

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dengan kemeja yang masih berantakan dan handuk yang di taruh di pundaknya.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"kemari, biar aku yang keringkan" kata Baekhyun memerintah Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi rias.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang tadi Baekhyun duduki, dan Baekhyun berdiri menyandarkan kepala Chanyeol didadanya, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang tadi ada dipundak Chanyeol.

"baby, appa hari ini harus berangkat agar semua urusan appa dan eomma di Paris selesai" kata Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun.

"hari ini? Cepat sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"iya chagi agar urusan kita cepat selesai" jawab Chanyeol.

"baiklah jika seperti itu, jangan lama-lama ya appaaaaa" kata Baekhyun dengan suara di buat seperti bayi.

"ne baby appa tak akan lama" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium perut rata Baekhyun.

* * *

love

* * *

Setelah dar hotel dan sarapan di restoran hotel.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk membereskan perlengkapan Chanyeol.

"kami pulang" teriak Chanyeol saat memasuki rumah.

Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga "eoniiiiieeeeeee" pekiknya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"aish~ kau sangat merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"ne eonnie sangaaaaattttt" manja Kyungsoo.

"ayo bantu aku merapikan pakaian Chanyeol, dia akan berangkat ke Paris hari ini" ajak Baekhyun.

"aish~ cepat sekali" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengekori Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan eommanya.

"iya, katanya agar cepat selesai semuanya" jawab Baekhyun.

* * *

love

* * *

Setelah merapikan semua pakaian dan keperluan Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, untuk mengantar Chanyeol.

Mengapa Jongin ikut? Jawabannya Kyungsoo yang menelpon di minta Baekhyun.

"apa kau akan lama Yeol?" tanya Jongin memulai pembicaraan di suasana yang hening.

"mungkin sekitar satu minggu, aku minta tolong jaga Baekhyun ya saat aku tak disini" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Soo oppa mau kau dan Jongin jaga Baekhyun, dan turuti segala kemauannya. Kalian bisakan jaga ibu hamil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"baiklah oppa, dengan senang hati aku akan menjaga Baekhyun eonnie" jawab Kyungsoo.

* * *

love

* * *

Kini mereka sudah berada di bandara, dan menunggu keberangkatan Chanyeol.

Saat pemberitahuan penerbangan ke Paris diumumkan mereka berempat segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Lalu memeluk Baekhyun, berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Baekhyun.

"anak appa jangan nakal ne~ appa tidak akan lama" katanya lalu mencium perut Baekhyun.

Dan di jawab senyuman serta anggukkan oleh mereka.

Setelah itu memeluk Baekhyun kembali dan mencium keningnya.

Mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya.

"titip Baekhyun ya" kata Chanyeol pada sepasang kekasih yang ada disana.

Dan beralih kepada Baekhyun "jangan merepotkan mereka ne~?" kata Chanyeol dan menarik hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat.

"jangan lama-lama ya" rengek Baekhyun manja, Chanyeol tersenyum "iya sayang" jawabnya.

"aku berangkat" kata Chanyeol dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka memasuki pesawatnya.

Okeh pasangan kaisoo, selamat menjalankan hari melelahkan kalian mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

huuwaaaaaaaaaaaa kemaren chanbaek moment, di ig masing masing heheheheheh

seneng deh :D

terus lah sebarkan chanbaek moment hahahah.

oh ya sama selamat menonton jang soo shop tapi belum ada subnya sih eheheheheh.

maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppp baru update, aku bakal end di chap depan seoga masih pada nunggu ya,

aku seneng masih ada yang nunggu ff geje aku ini, semoga gak pada bosen ya maaaapppppp

oke see you next chap

oh ya aku bakal fast update chap depan, kemungkinanan senin aku update ya udah semoga masih pada nunggu ya

pay pay ;)


	23. END

CAST : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin

warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), geje, aneh

thanks to:

yeollo, ChanHunBaek, joohyunkies, Ririn Ayu.

ughkkaebsong : nama panjang lagi nantinya chingu, nanti kalo bosen gimana

wah wah semakin sedikit aja nih yang review, semoga pada suka sama chap terakhir ini.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 23

sudah dua hari Chanyeol pergi ke Paris, setiap malam mereka berkomunikasi entah lewat pesan, telepon atau video call.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan Baekhyun yang merengek minta dibuatkan pizza.

"eonnie aku tidak bisa membuatnya" jawab Kyungsoo kesal, karena dari tadi Baekhyun merengek.

Baekhyun yang marahi kini matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"aish~ eonnie jangan menangis aku minta maaf. EOMMAAAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Dan nyonya Park turun dari kamarnya ke ruang makan dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada.

"ada apa Soo, jangan teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini" jawab nyonya Park.

"ini eomma, eonnie minta dibuatkan pizza" kata Kyungsoo.

"ya sudah kau buatkan" jawab nyonya Park enteng.

"eomma aku tak bisa memasak pizza" kesal Kyungsoo.

"ya sudah minta para maid membuatnya" jawab nyonya Park.

"ani eomma aku maunya buatan Kyungsoo" rengek Baekhyun.

"eonnie aku tak bisa, apa aku harus ke toko pizza untuk berlatih dan membuatnya" kesal Kyungsoo.

"itu ide bagus, jangan lama-lama ya" jawab Baekhyun.

"aish~ eonnie aku tak sungguh-sungguh" jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya, dan terdiam.

Kyungsoo terpikirkan permintaan oppanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun eonnie.

"iiissshhh~ baiklah aku akan ke toko pizza tapi eonnie harus sarapan, kemungkinan aku akan kembali siang" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

"kau tau oppa Baekhyun eonnie sangat menyebalkan" manja Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang kini sedang menyetir disebelahnya.

"sudahlah, lagian kita sendiri yang menyanggupi mengurusinya" jawab Jongin, sambil mengusap surai milik kekasihnya ini.

Tak lama ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, tertera Chanyeol Oppa Call Kyungsoo segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"oppaaaaaaaaa" rengeknya.

"…."

"oppa tau, eonnie sangat menyebalkan"

"…"

"dia meminta ini itu oppa"

"….."

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke toko pizza, eonnie minta aku masakan pizza oppa pagi-pagi begini dan oppakan tau aku tak bisa memasak pizza"

"…"

"tadi dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat memintanya oppa, makanya aku menurutinya"

"…"

"yak! Oppa jangan tertawa, aku kesal"

"….."

"ne~ baiklah, oppa cepatlah pulang. Aku menyayangimu"

Setelah menutup panggilannya Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Jongin yang sedang memegang satu tangannya.

"apa sangat lelah mengurusi Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

"kau tau oppa, tadi malam dia meminta aku nyanyikan hingga dia tertidur, dan hingga larut dia belum juga tidur karena mengikuti aku bernyanyi" kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar keluhan kekasihnya ini.

"bagaimana jika nanti sore kita jalan-jalan" tawar Jongin.

"hanya berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ne~ hanya berdua" jawab Jongin.

"okeh" jawab Kyungsoo.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di toko pizza yang sangat terkenal di sana.

"selamat datang, ingin pesan apa?" tanya yeoja yang menyambut mereka.

"ani~ aku ingin mencoba membuat pizza apakah boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"eh…..tapi…..untuk apa?" tanya yeoja itu bingung.

"dirumahku ada yeoja hamil dan dia ingin aku membuatkan pizza dirumah untuknya tapi aku tak bisa memasakkannya, makanya aku kemari" jelas Kyungsoo.

"oh baiklah, silahkan ke dapur saja" kata yeoja itu membawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke dapur.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menggunakan apprond berwarna putih.

Ada chef yang membantunya, tentu dengan uang yang dimiliki Jongin mereka bisa membayar chef itu untuk mengajari Kyungsoo membuat pizza.

Jongin berkali-kali menjatuhkan telur, dan Kyungsoo kesal dengan kehadiran Jongin yang malah membuatnya semakin repot.

"aish~ oppa, bisakah kau diam saja dan jangan mengganggu" kesal Kyungsoo.

"mian Kyungiee aku kan hanya ingin membantumu, kenapa kau jadi galak seperti ini?" tanya Jongin kaget dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

"aku sudah pusing oppa dengan kelakuan eonnie" rengek Kyungsoo, dan Jongin tersenyum mendengar keluhan yeojanya ini lalu mengacak surai panjang Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan dengan sungguh sungguh" kata Jongin semangat.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Setelah belajar di toko pizza, kini Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Jongin berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo disebelahnya dan Jongin mendorong eranjangbelanjaan.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan bahan makanan dan Jongin tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

GREP

Ada yang memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"jadi benar ini kau" kata yeoja itu saat Jongin berbalik.

"Krystal" Jongin kaget dengan siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

"kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" rengeknya, Jongin menariknya jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Saat suasana hening Krystal mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Jongin, melumatnya dan Jongin menahan pundak Krystal untuk mendorongnya.

"kita sudah berpisah" kata Jongin datar saat ciumannya sudah terlepas.

"tapi kau memutuskanku sepihak Kai" rengek yeoja itu.

"tapi aku sudah memiliki yeoja yang sangat aku cintai Krystal, kita tak bisa bersama" jelas Jongin.

"aku masih mencintaimu" katanya.

"carilah namja lain, aku tak mau menyakiti yeoja yang akan menjadi istriku" jawab Jongin.

"kau akan menikah?" tanya yeoja itu kaget.

"iya" jawabnya datar.

"setelah kau meniduriku kau akan menikah?" tanya Krystal tidak percaya.

Jongin kaget dengan perkataannya, untung saja tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Jongin segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalakan Krystal, tapi Krystal memeluknya dari belakang dan terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari arah lain.

"dasar anak muda" begitu kedengarannya.

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukan Krystal dengan kasar.

"sudahku bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, carilah namja lain" kata Jongin dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Krystal.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

Memeluknya dari belakang dan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"nugu?" tanyanya takut.

Terasa bahwa tubuhnya sangat tegang.

"ajjushi mesum" bisiknya, dan sontak Kyungsoo berbalik lalu memukulinya dengan sangat brutal.

"pergi kau pergiiiiiii!" teriaknya.

"aw aw appo baby, ini aku aw hentikan aw" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera berhenti dari acara ayo-pukul-ajjushi-mesum.

"oppa~" rengeknya kesal.

"hahahaha mian aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Jongin dengan cengirannya.

Kyungsoo memayunkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati jika tersenyum.

"aish~ kenapa baby Sooku cemberut?" tanya Jongin sambil mencolek tangan Kyungsoo.

"oppa dari mana, kenapa aku ditinggal?" tanyanya kesal.

"tadi aku pergi ke toilet sebentar" bohong Jongin, dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati yeoja yang sangat dia sayang ini, sudah cukup dengan masalah Baekhyun sekarang ditambah Krystal.

"oh, kenapa tidak bilang, akukan bingung" jawabnya dengan rengekkan.

"aish~ kau merindukanku? Akukan hanya ke toilet" godanya.

"aku tak rindu" Kyungsoo mengakihkan pandangannya ke arah bahan-bahan makanan.

Untuk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya.

"ayo kita ke kasir" ajak Jongin dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Park.

"kami pulang" teriak Kyungsoo dan diikuti Jongin dengan beberapa katung belanjaan ditangannya.

"kau lama sekali Soo" rengek Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dari kamarnya.

"aish~ eonnie ini ya" kesal Kyungsoo dan dijawab cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"oh kau juga datang Jongin?" tanyanya saat melihat Jongin dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"ne~, bagaimana kabar kandunganmu Baek?" tanya Jongin.

"dia baik, cepat buatkan aku pizza" pinta Baekhyun.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan kearah dapur diikuti Jongin, Baekhyun duduk di ruang tengah dengan cemilan dipangkuannya.

Tak lama nyonya Park turun dari kamar dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"oh, eomma mau?" tawar Baekhyun.

"ani untukmu dan cucu eomma saja" dan di balas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

"tadi eomma mendengar suara namja" kata eomma Chanyeol.

"oh ada Jongin sedang membantu Kyungsoo membuat pizza" jawab Baekhyun masih focus pada televisi.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

At dapur

"oppa cuci tanganmu dulu, baru oppa boleh pegang bahan makanannya" kesal Kyungsoo.

"aish~ iya bawel iyaaa" jawab Jongin tak kalah kesal karena dari tadi kena semprot terus.

Jongin sedang membasuh tangannya saat nyonya Park menghampiri mereka didapur,

"ah eomma" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi focus dengan menata bahan makanannya terkejut melihat kehadiran eommanya.

"apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya nyonya Park.

"sudah eomma tinggal dibuat" jawab Kyungsoo kembali menata.

"perlu bantuan?" tanya nyonya Park.

"tidak usah eomma ada Jongin oppa" kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghampiri mereka,

"anyeong eommanim" sapa Jongin dan membungkuk.

"ne anyeong, baiklah eomma juga mau mencoba masakan anak dan calon menantu eomma" kata nyonya Park dan meninggalakan sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah ini.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

"oppa mau membantu atau hanya memandangiku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang kini sedang duduk di atas meja makan dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kesana-kesini.

"hehehe butuh bantuan apa chagi~" panggilnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"aish~ bisa tidak sih oppa serius, ini oppa potong semua garnishnya" perintah Kyungsoo.

"siap bos cerewet" jawab Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan berjalan kearah meja untuk memotong garnishnya.

Kyungsoo yang dicium secara mendadak begitu terdiam sebentar dengan pipi memerah.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh yeoja dengan rambut panjang yang cantik memandangi mereka,

"awas saja kau berani menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih" gumamnya.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan acara memotongnya, kini beralih dibelakang Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan yeojanya dari dekat.

Bergerak licah kesana kemari, tubuh mungilnya bahkan terlihat semakin kecil di depan Jongin, yah walaupun Jongin tidak setinggi Chanyeol.

"oppa" panggil Kyungsoo,

Jongin memiliki ide untuk menjahilinya dengan tidak menyahuti Kyungsoo.

"ish~ oppa!" teriak Kyungsoo tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"oppa bantu aku!" teriaknya lagi dan membalikkan badannya,

Tubuhnya oleng saat melihat Jongin di depannya dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Jongin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo, mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Kini tubuh mereka tidak ada jarak sedikitpun kecuali kain yang menempel ditubuh mereka.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang hangat.

Jonginpun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Dan kini bibir Jongin dan bibir Kyungsoo sudah menempel sempurna tanpa penghalang dan jarak.

Mereka tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Jongin yang tidak menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin mulai melumat kecil bibir hati itu.

Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin menggigit kecil bibir itu,

"akh" ringis Kyungsoo, dan kesempatak itu digunakan Jongin untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

Bertarung perang lidah dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan kini entah saliva milik siapa sudah mengalir di sela bibir Kyungsoo dan turun ke dagunya hingga ke rahang sampai ke lehernya.

Sampai suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"ekhm" deheman yang terdengar keras.

Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Jongin, dan tentu saja ciuman itu terlepas.

Jongin hampir terjatuh karena reaksi Kyungsoo yang mendadak.

Kyungsoo segera menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengusap saliva yang mengalir di bibir, dagu, rahang dan lehernya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, dan menatap yeoja yang tadi berdehem.

Baekhyun yeoja tersebut mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin.

"jangan lakukan hal macam-macam pada adik manisku ini Kamjong" kesal Baekhyun.

"aish~ ne ne ne" jawab Jongin malas.

"sudah san asana, kami ingin memasak pizza untukmu" kata Jongin.

"baiklah, awas jika kalian melakukan hal tidak senonoh" ancam Baekhyun lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Suasana menjadi canggung dan Jongin paham Kyungsoo terlihat kaku.

"chagi~ apa lagi yang harus aku bantu?" tanya Jongin dan berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"eemmm….iiittuuu….eeeemmmmm pa-pa-panaskan oven oppa" katanya gugup.

Jongin ingin tertawa dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo saat melihat yeojanya itu gugup seperti ini, terlihat imut.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya masakan mereka matang.

Kyungsoo memanggil eomma dan Baekhyun ke ruang makan.

"huwaaaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun.

"changkamma, aku harus memotret ini dan mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun.

Setelah memotret dan mengirimnya ke Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta dua yeoja dan satu namja yang ada disana, menikmati pizza buatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"wahh mashitta" kata Baekhyun memberikan dua jempolnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"wah kalian pintar memasak ya" kata nyonya Park.

"oh ya eomma, aku dan Jongin oppa berencana pergi siang ini, apa boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela acara makan mereka.

"boleh, tapi jangan terlalu lama ne~ eonniemu ini tidak mau ditinggal lama-lama" jawab eomma Park.

"aku akan ikut" dan perkataan Baekhyun itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin membulatkan mata mereka, mata Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas sudah bulat ini semakin bulat hingga terlihat akan keluar.

"eonnieee~"rengek Kyungsoo.

"hehehe aku bercanda kok bercanda, boleh tapi kalian harus membawakan aku buble tea ya pulangnya" kata Baekhyun.

"ne~ aku akan belikan 3, satu untuk eommanim dan satu untuk kau Baek" jawab Jongin.

"oke, kalian boleh pergi" jawab Baekhyun.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang duduk di ruang tengah menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"kai, bisa kita bicara di taman belakang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju taman belakang.

Baekhyun duduk terlebih dahulu di ayunan, dan di susul Jongin disebelahnya.

"ada apa Baek?" tanyanya.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau benar-benar mencintai adik iparku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kau masih tidak percaya?" bukannya menjawab dia malah balik bertanya.

"aku takut kau hanya memanfaatkannya Kai, aku tau kau seperti apa" jawab Baekhyun.

"bukahkah Chanyeol dulu sama sepertiku? Bahkan lebih bejat?" tanya Jongin.

"aku tau, tapi dia sudah berubah saat bersamaku" jawab Baekhyun.

"dan aku sudah berubah saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin tak mau kalah.

"jadi kau benar sudah berubah? Aku tak yakin"

"apa yang membuatmu tak yakin?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Krystal menghubungiku dan bertanya tentang calon istrimu" jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Baekhyun.

"dia ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu di China" kata Baekhyun lagi dan Jongin segera menoleh kearahnya.

"dan apa yang kau jawab?" tanya Jongin, masih dalam mode shoke.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan,

"aku bilang kau sangat menyayangi dan mencintai yeoja yang akan menjadi istinya, jadi berheti mengharapkan kau" jawab Baekhyun.

"lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"dia bilang, dia tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi" jawab Baekhyun.

"arrgghhh" Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan, kau akan meninggalakan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"tidak!" tolaknya keras.

"lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, "aku akan memikirkannya nanti" jawan Jongin.

"jangan terlalu lama, karena pernikahan kalian tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, bukan tahun" jawab Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

"iya Baek tenang saja" jawab Jongin tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"aku titip Kyungsoo ya, jika aku melihat dia menangis karenamu, aku akan menghajaru dengan jurus hapkidoku" kata Baekhyun.

"iya nyonya Park Chanyeol" jawab Jongin sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dengan dress berwarna baby blue, dipadukan dengan sepatu berhak yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tetap meninggalakan kesan imut di tubuhnya.

"ayo oppa" ajak Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, kami berangkat" kata Jongin membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun dan nyonya Park.

Tak lama Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan tertera Yeollie Call.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengangkat telepon suaminya itu.

"Yeollieeee" rengeknya,

"…"

"bogoshippo" kata Baekhyun dengan suara manja,

"…..."

"kau jangan aneh-aneh disana"

"…."

"Yeollie, aku tau siapa yang tadi menghubungiku?"

"…."

"iya aku tau kau tak tau, Krystal menghubungiku, dan menanyakan tentang Kai, lalu dia akan merebut Kai dari siapapun yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya"

"…."

"ne~ aku takut Kai malah meninggalakan Kyungsoo"

"….."

"iya aku tau dia sudah berubah, tapi tetap saja Yeol"

"ne~ baiklah"

"…."

"Yeollieee aku ingin kesana"

"…."

"jangan membentakku" kesal Baekhyun.

"…."

"tadi kau membentakku"

"…."

"sudahlah aku malas" dan Baekhyun mutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Tak lama terdengar notifikasi pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Yeollie**

**Chagi~ mian, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu**

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol, malah mendiamkan dan menaruh di samping tubuhnya,

Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi kembali.

**From : Yeollie**

**Chagi~ aku akan membawakan apapun yang kau mau nanti, tolong maafkan aku**

Baekhyun masih kekeh tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol.

**From : Yeollie**

**Chagi~ aku minta maaf T.T**

**Apa baby tidak ingin memaafkan appa, appa mengaku salah**

**Appa janji tidak akan memarahi eomma, tadi appa kelepasan, mian ne~ :***

Baekhyun terkikik membaca pesan Chanyeol

**To : Yeollie**

**Iya aku memaafkanmu**

**From : Yeollie**

**Jadi anak appa sudah memaafkan appa**

**To : Yeollie**

**Sudah appa, tapi appa jangan nakal ya di sana**

**From : Yeollie**

**Iya sayang**

**Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang**

**To : Yeollie**

**Ne~ appa**

**From : Yeollie**

**Saranghae ^^**

**To : Yeollie**

**Ne nado Saranghae appa Yeollie~**

Dan kini Baekhyun sudah tertidur di Kasur empuknya.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

"kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada namja yang kini duduk disebelahnya, tepatnya dibelakang setir mobil.

"kau maunya kemana?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah balik bertanya, tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"ish~ oppa iniii" kesal Kyungsoo, dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin yang gemas melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo, mencubit bibir itu.

"aw oppa appo" ringisnya.

"jangan melakukan itu, atau akanku serang kau" ancam Jongin.

"ish~" kesalnya lalu menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Beberapa menit mereka saling diam, hingga Jongin kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"aish~ baby Soo~ kau merajuk?" tanya Jongin sambil mencolek lengan Kyungsoo.

"ani!" jawabnya.

"jangan bohong" godanya lagi.

"ish~ oppaa~" rengeknya.

"hehehe baiklah baiklah, kau ingin kita kemana?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menghadapnya.

"ne Namsan?" tanyanya.

"baiklah Tuan Putri" jawab Jongin.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sangat erat.

"wah indah sekali!" pekik Kyungsoo saat sudah sampai di puncak namsan.

"kau suka sayang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat lalu memeluk leher Jongin, "gomawo oppa" kata Kyungsoo.

"ne~ apapun untukmu sayang, saranghae" jawab Jongin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jongin.

Lama mereka berpelukan Jongin melepasnya, walaupun sedikit merasa tidak rela.

"apa kau ingin ice cream?" tanya Jongin.

"ne oppa, terdengar enak" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lovenya.

"baiklah, tunggu aku ne~ aku akan segera kembali" kata Jongin dan mencium kilat pipi Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar.

Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, lalu berbalik menatap kota Seoul yang sangat indah dari atas namsan.

Matahari yang hanya terlihat sedikit cahayanya, yang sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh bintang-bintang.

Tak lama ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi 'Baekhyun eonnie call' dan Kyungsoo segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"ne eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"…"

"ne~ Jongin oppa tidak melakukan hal aneh kok"

"…."

"ne~ aku tau eonnie sangat khawatir"

"…"

"ne~ aku bisa jaga diriku eonnie"

"….."

"ne~"

"…"

"siap eonnie"

"…"

"samapai bertemu dirumah"

"…"

Setelah jawaban dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya.

Bibir love itu terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil, meggumamkan lagu yang saat ini terpikir olehnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"maaf apa anda yang bernama Park Kyungsoo?" tanya yeoja cantik, yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"ne~ aku Park Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo pada yeoja itu.

"ini ada titipan untukmu" kata yeoja itu memberikan Kyungsoo surat dan balon berwarna merah.

"oh untukku? Dari siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"namja berkulit tan yang memberikannya padaku, untuk diberikan padamu" jawab yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"ah khamsahamnida" kata Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam.

Dan di balas bungkukkan dan senyuman pula oleh yeoja itu.

Saat yeoja itu benar-benar pergi Kyungsoo membuka surat dengan amplop merah itu.

_Entah sejak kapan aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

_Aku hampir gila karenamu._

_Awalnya aku tak suka dengan perjodohan bodoh ini, menikahi yeoja yang diinginkan oleh kedua orangtuaku._

_Tapi nyatanya aku jatuh cinta saat melihatnya._

_Bodohnya aku jika aku menolakmu._

_Yeoja imut dengan senyum hati._

_Yeoja yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan dengan senyumannya._

_Yeoja yang bahkan terlihat imut saat sedang marah._

_Yeoja yang sangat membuatku ingin mencium bibirnya._

_Saranghae baby Soo, aku tak akan bosan untuk mengatakan itu setiap saat._

_Mungkin kau tak mendengarnya, karena aku mengatakannya dalam hatiku dan selalu aku tanamkan di pikiranku._

_Saranghae Baby Soo._

_jongmal saranghae._

_Baby Soo~ bisakah kau menaiki kereta gantung dekat sana?_

_Aku harap kau melakukannya._

_~Jongin~_

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Tapi dia menggeleng saat membaca tulisan tentang mencium, dasar mesum pikirnya.

Dan setelah selesai membaca surat itu Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kereta gantung.

Ada penjaga disana.

"apa anda Park Kyungsoo?" tanya namja penjaga kereta gantung itu.

"iya aku Park Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo.

"baiklah silahkan masuk, dan ini untukmu nona" kata namja tadi dan menyodorkan sekotak cokelat dan balon untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima itu dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

Pasti dari Jongin oppa pikirnya.

Setelah menerima sekotak cokelat dan membawa dua balon, Kyungsoo memasuki kereta gantung, yang dihias sangat indah didalamnya.

Setelah setengah jalan, kereta yang dinaiki Kyungsoo berhenti dan Kyungsoo melihat lampu-lampu yang tersusun membentuk hangul.

Lampu yang tersusun di parkiran mobil dengan sangat indahnya.

사랑해 begitu tulisannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang membaca itu, sampai akhirnya kereta gantung itu berjalan kembali dan membawanya ketempat semula.

Kyungsoo segera turun dari kereta gantung dan berlari keluar dari Namsan Tower.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama Kyungsoo sampai ke lantai dasar, karena dia menaiki lift.

Dan kini Kyungsoo sedang berlari kearah parkiran untuk menemui namja yang sangat dia cintai.

"oppa!" pekiknya dan berhambur kepelukan Jongin yang sedang menantinya dengan senyuman.

"kau senang baby?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"ne oppa, neomu joha, saranghae oppa" jawab Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menjinjitkan kakinya.

Menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mencium bibir sang namja.

Jongin kaget dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan tapi dia mulai mengimbangi gerakan Kyungsoo yang mulai melumat kecil bibirnya.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya pagutan mereka terlepas karena Kyungsoo yang mulai kehabisan oksigen di paru-parunya.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Dan jongin menempelkan kening mereka hingga nafas masing-masing sangat terasa.

"saranghae Baby Soo" guamamnya dan tersenyum.

"ne oppa nado saranghae" gumam Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat bibir Jongin.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Kini mereka sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke kediaman Park.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan ikut berjalan masuk ke kediaman Park.

"eonnie eomma kami pulang" teriak Kyungsoo.

"eonnie aku bawakan pesanan eonnie" teriaknya lagi.

Baekhyun segera turun dari kamarnya, berlari kecil dengan jejak air mata di pipinya.

"aigo~ eonnie menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Dan bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menghambur kepelukan Kyungsoo.

"wae eonnie? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"aku hiks hiks ingin Chan hiks Chanyeol" Baekhyun berjata sambil sesegukkan.

"aish~ eonnie, oppa akan pulang 4 hari lagi tunggulah eonnie" kata Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan.

"ani hiks aku ingin hiks kesana huweeeeeee" tangis Baekhyun pecah, dan itu membuat nyonya dan tuan Park yang sedang berada dikamar keluar.

"ada apa ini Soo?" tanya nyonya Park.

"ini eomma, Baekhyun eonnie minta ke Paris" jelas Kyungsoo.

"aish~ eomma ikut sedih melihatnya menangsi terus ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Itu juga buruk untuk kandungannya" kata nyonya Park.

Baekhyun masih menangis dengan keras.

"ya sudah, besok kalian bertiga berangkat ke Paris" kata tuan Park.

"jinjja appa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"iya apa kau senang?" tanya tuan Park.

Dan Baekhyun segera berhambur memeluk tuan dan nyonya Park.

"ne~ aku senang" jawab Baekhyun yang masih terdengar sedikit isakkannya.

"kalian bertiga? Jadi aku dan Jongin oppa juga?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"iya siapa lag?" tanya nyoya Park.

"baiklah sekalian aku ingin memperlihatkan rancangan gaun pengantinku untuk kalian yang akan aku beri tambahan sedikit, karena rancanganku ada di butik di Paris" jawab Baekhyun dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tapi setengah jalan, Baekhyun kembali turun, dan mengambil bungkusan di tangan Kyungsoo yang isinya buble tea.

Lalu Baekhyun kembali naik dan memasuki kamarnya.

"aish~ jinja!" kesal Kyungsoo.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Paginya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa.

Barang Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak karena masih ada dirumahnya di Paris.

Tak lama Jongin datang, dan disambut oleh Kyungsoo.

"ayo kita jalan, pesawat akan berangkat setengah jam lagi" kata Jongin dan menyeret koper Kyungsoo, karena Baekhyun hanya membawa peralatan pribadinya, tidak dengan bajunya.

Dan kini Jongin duduk di depan dengan supirnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dibangku penumpang dibelakang.

"apa ini tidak apa-apa untuk bayimu Baek?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir kepadan calon kakak iparnya ini.

"tak apa, toh ini aku yang ingin" jawab Baekhyun sambil meminum susu ibu hamil rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"jika terjadi sesuatu eonnie harus bilang ne~!" terdengar seperti perintah.

"siap nyonya Kim" kata Baekhyun, dan perkataan Baekhyun membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkikik.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar tawa Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai dan memasuki pesawat.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mereka sampai di Paris, dan dalam waktu berjam-jam itu, Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengemil dan mendengarkan music, sampai akhirnya dia mengantuk dan tertidur berdandar pada pundak Kyungsoo.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

"eonnie irroena" kata Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"ya kita sudah sampai" jawab Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun segera bangkit lalu keluar dari pesawat.

Kini Jongin tengah sibuk dengan barang-barang mereka yang sedang dimasukkan ke bagasi taxi yang mereka sewa.

"Soo aku ingin langsung ke kantor Chanyeol" rengek Baekhyun.

"tapi aku lelah eonnie" Kyungsoo balas merengek padanya.

"yasudah kau dan Jongin pulang saja, aku akan ke kantor Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun dan akan keluar dari mobil.

Tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"baiklah, tapi kami yang antar" jawab Kyungsoo dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah Jongin dan supir taxi selesai dengan barang bawaan mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil.

"oppa kita antar Baekhyun eonnie dulu ke kantor Chanyeol oppa" kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk akhirnya dia menurut.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor Chanyeol.

"aku masuk sendiri, tidak perlu diantar, kalian pulanglah" kata Baekhyun dan keluar dari mobil memasuki lobi kantor.

"dasar ibu hamil" gumam Jongin dan akhirnya taxi itu pergi meninggalakan Park Corp.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki kantor lengkap dengan senyuman yang mengembang, tentu para karyawan tau siapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki lift, dan berhenti di lantai paling teratas.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan ruangan yang Baekhyun tau milik siapa, sampai suara yeoja mengagetkannya.

"nona Baekhyun?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Jiyeon, apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun pada sekertaris suaminya ini.

"baik nona, nona bukankah di Korea?" tanya Jiyeon.

"aku merindukan suamiku jadi aku kesini hehehe, apa dia ada?" tanya Baekhyun.

"sajangnim sedang rapat nona, mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi selesai" jawa Jiyeon.

"baiklah aku akan menunggu di dalam, tapi jangan beritahu jika aku datang" perintah Baekhyun.

"siap nona" jawab Jiyeon.

* * *

LOVE

* * *

10 menit Baekhyun menunggu diruangan Chanyeol.

Duduk di kursi Chanyeol dan memainkan computer yang ada di meja Chanyeol.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan namja yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan masuk.

"Yeollie!" pekik Baekhyun dan berlari kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"kau tak suka aku menemuimu? Atau jangan-jangan kau selingkuh?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"hey hey hey jangan berkata seperti itu, tentu tidak. Aku sangat senang kemari" dan Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke gendongannya dan duduk di sofa.

"kau kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik hidung Baekhyun.

"dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan kini mereka sedang pulang dan beristirahat di rumah kalian dulu" jawab Baekhyun lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Kini posisi duduk mereka sangat intim dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol menghadap Chanyeol, dengan kaki Baekhyun diantara pinggang Chanyeol.

"baiklah jika begitu, nanti malam kita makan malam diluar" kata Chanyeol.

"siap aku akan memberitahu Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mencium bibir yang sangat dia rindukan.

Melumatnya pelan dan penuh rasa rindu.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai Chanyeol berkata.

"jangan lupakan jatahku Baek, aku sangat lapar"

Setelah itu Baekhyun menegang dan Chanyeol mengeluarka seringaiannya yang sangat jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

okeh semoga pada suka sama chap terakhir.

oh ya maaf kalo jelek endingnya.

makasih buat readers semua yang udah sempeti baca atau review, semoga masih pada nunggu fanfic selanjutnya oke.

see you next fanfic.

pay pay :* ;)


End file.
